Souvenirs Perdus des Yeux Verts
by Aurore-du-Matin
Summary: Year 1 : Aurore fête ses onze ans et retourne enfin à Poudlard. Pourtant la vie ne sera pas clémente. Alors que Dumbledore souhaite lui faire passer un étrange examen "médical", tout va mal : McGonagall n'est plus sa tutrice, elle est rejetée par ses amis... Au milieu de tout cela, elle s'aperçoit que de nombreux souvenirs ont disparus... De l'aide serait la bienvenue.
1. - Chemin de Traverse ou Diagon Alley ?

Bonjour à tous !

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction et porte sur le sujet D'Harry Potter.

A l'origine, je l'ai écrite spécialement pour ma sœur qui me réclamait une histoire sur Harry Potter avant de dormir. Finalement, n'ayant plus d'anecdotes, j'ai décidé de lui écrire une fiction. Il est normal que vous la trouviez également sur "Wattpad" site où j'écrivais avant de connaître " fanfiction . net ". Je pense poster chapitres durant les prochains jours avant de basculer à nouveau sur un chapitre / une à deux semaines.

 _Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de J.K Rowling, les OC et ajouts de "matière" sont miens._

 **Nom de l'histoire :** Souvenirs Perdus des Yeux Verts (SPYV pour les flemmards)

 **Rated :** K+ car l'histoire était régulièrement lue à une enfant de cet âge qui n'a visiblement jamais eu de problèmes (même s'il se peut que je change le rating plus tard)

 **Personnages :** Principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape (Rogue dans cette fic, car ma sœur n'était pas habituée au "Snape"), Aurore Sunshine (OC). Secondaires : Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore (quoique pas si secondaire que ça !), Drago Malefoy et d'autres OCs!

 **Résumé :** Résumé de Fanfiction : First Year : Aurore fête ses onze ans et retourne enfin à Poudlard... Pourtant la vie ne sera pas clémente. Alors que Dumbledore souhaite lui faire passer un étrange examen "médical", tout va mal : McGonagall n'est plus sa tutrice, elle est rejetée par ses amis... Au milieu de tout cela, elle s'aperçoit que de nombreux souvenirs ont disparus... De l'aide serait la bienvenue.

Résumé de WattPad : Aurore et ses yeux verts ont onze ans. L'âge de rentrer à Poudlard... Ou plutôt d'y retourner! Qui n'a jamais entendu parler du célèbre Harry Potter qui a survécu et vaincu le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ? Mais qui a déjà entendu parler d'Aurore Sunshine, dont les parents étaient la précédente victime de Lord Voldemort ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tuée ? Après tout, ce fou furieux tuait tout ce qui bouge ! Peut-être ne l'a-t-il tout simplement pas vu ?

Aurore est confiée à Minerva McGonagall. De ce fait, la jeune fille a toujours vécu à Poudlard, et ce, jusqu'à ses dix ans date à laquelle elle passe les deux derniers trimestres à BeauxBâtons en France. Pourtant, l'attrait de la jeune fille pour la magie noire risque de les séparer.

La veille de sa rentrée, lorsqu'elle aperçoit Harry Potter, elle sent que quelque chose les lie...

Mais Aurore a d'autres problèmes : certains pans entiers de sa vie semblent rayés de sa mémoire. Et son intuition lui murmure que la clef de ce mystère se trouve, quelque part, dans l'école. Dans sa chasse aux souvenirs, elle n'a le droit qu'à un seul indice : Lily Evans fait partie de sa famille. Et si tout ce qu'elle croyait acquis sur son identité n'était que des mensonges et impostures ?

 **Statut :** En cours le 08/12/2016 avec de 11 chapitres écrits et 10 publiés sur Wattpad.

 _Avertissement ! Le premier chapitre n'est pas extrêmement intéressant et vise seulement à vous faire rencontrer Aurore et vous donner des précisions sur sa vie ! Le deuxième sera déjà plus intéressant ;)_

 _Ps du 09/12/2016 : certains mots ont disparus lors de la publication, donc je vais essayer de les faire ré-apparaître_

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier : Chemin de Traverse ou Diagon Alley ?**

* * *

Aurore devait l'avouer : elle était très excitée. Vivre à Poudlard sans être élève avait été une expérience merveilleuse, mais, demain, elle y rentrerait en tant qu'étudiante. La perspective de porter le Choixpeau sur sa tête, l'entendre crier le nom de sa maison, arpenter les couloirs lors des pauses, boire chaque parole du professeur lors des cours...

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de la maison, elle fut prise d'une pincée de nostalgie. Aurore poussa alors un profond soupir : finit le fait de pouvoir embêté Rusard (le concierge de Poudlard), tout en sachant bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas être collée, finit le fait de s'introduire dans les bureaux des professeurs en toute cachette... La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se promettre intérieurement, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ces moments passés en toute insouciance.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle était tellement préoccupée par ses pensées, qu'elle sursauta lorsque le Professeur McGonagall lui dit :

"Alors, prête ?

\- Oui, répondit Aurore d'un ton ferme, d'où pointait l'excitation.

\- Vous êtes sûre, (la voix de McGonagall se fit hésitante) que vous... vous souhaitez y aller seule ?"

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et réfléchit à une réponse qui ne vexerait pas sa tutrice. En effet, depuis la mort de ses parents, Aurore était à la charge de Minerva McGonagall. Minerva c'était toujours occupée d'elle comme sa fille. Même si la jeune fille l'appelait souvent "Professeur McGonagall", il arrivait que quelquefois elle l'appelle "maman", même si c'était plutôt rare. Bon d'accord, rarissime.

Finalement Aurore rouvrit les yeux et dit :

"Je crois que... En fait, je souhaite pouvoir visiter Diagon Alley toute seule, aller où mon instinct me dira d'aller. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire si j'ai un adulte avec moi."

Minerva McGonagall sourit. Aurore devait être la seule à appeler le chemin de Traverse "Diagon Alley". C'était ainsi depuis que la jeune fille avait lu quelque part qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien nom du "Chemin de Traverse." Elle regarda l'adolescente puis hocha lentement la tête. Elle se retourna vers la porte qui menait au minuscule jardin.

"Le portoloin t'attend dans le jardin. Ne traînes pas !"

Aurore se sentit soulagée: si McGonagall était passée au tutoiement, cela signifiait qu'elle ne voyait rien contre le fait qu'elle y aille seule. Elle prit la bourse posée sur la petite table, et sortit dans le jardin. Elle regarda une dernière fois le ciel de Pré-au Lard (où se trouvait la maison de campagne de McGonagall) puis s'avança jusqu'au portoloin. Il s'agissait d'un vieux porte-monnaie, fait avec un motif à carreaux.

C'est parti, songea-t-elle en se saisissant du portoloin. Aurore eut alors l'horrible impression d'être aspirée vers un point précis, puis rejetée violemment dans l'espace. Elle réussit tout de même à atterrir sur ses pieds. Logiquement, elle se trouvait dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur, près du passage secret menant au Chemin de Traverse... Ou plutôt Diagon Alley songea-t-elle.

Avant de pouvoir reprendre ses marques, la jeune fille fut percutée par une masse énorme et tomba à terre. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et devint rouge. Elle releva la tête, prête à invectiver celui qui l'avait fait tomber, lorsqu'elle reconnut les cheveux noirs et la barbe hirsute de la même couleur.

"Hagrid ! S'exclama Aurore. Que faites vous ici ?

\- Aurore ! Eh bien... J'accompagne Harry". Déclara Hagrid, en désignant de la main un garçon aux mèches rebelles et aux yeux verts.

Aurore épousseta ses vêtements, et ,s'apprêta à se relever quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une main tendue vers elle.

"Besoin d'aide ? Proposa gentiment Harry.

\- Oui, merci"

La jeune fille saisit la main d'Harry, et, il l'aida à se remettre debout. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait saisi la main du garçon, elle avait éprouvé un picotement étrange. Celui-ci avait parcouru son corps à la vitesse de la lumière, et ce fut comme si elle se réjouissait de revoir ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Étrange... Mais la jeune fille ne se focalisa pas dessus. Elle avait aperçu une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du garçon. Quelque chose d'autres la choqua : vus de plus près, ses yeux verts ressemblaient aux siens.

"Alors c'est toi Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-elle la voix mal assurée.

\- Et oui... Rassures-moi, tu ne vas pas t'accrocher à moi comme les autres fous du bar ? Demanda Harry avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix, mêlée d'inquiétude.

-Non, le rassura-t-elle. Mais je... me disais juste que tu devais savoir ce que ça fait d'être...erm... (Aurore prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer) d'être orphelin... Ou plutôt adopté, recueilli... "

Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

"Je m'appelle Aurore Sunshine. Mes... " Elle s'interrompit, la voix brisée, et détourna le regard.

Hagrid prit une inspiration et se tourna vers Harry.

" Les parents d'Aurore étaient la précédente victime de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils ont été tués le même jour que les tiens. Depuis elle a été confiée au Professeur McGonagall qui travaille à Poudlard.

\- McGonagall est ma tutrice. Reprit Aurore. Même si on m'a dit que j'ai un protecteur dont le nom est Secret ."Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard assassin à Hagrid.

Harry dut comprendre, vu la maladresse d'Hagrid, que c'était lui qui lui avait révélé cette histoire de tuteur secret. Avec le regard assassin, il dut comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire avouer le nom.

\- Ecoute Aurore, commença le géant, ne te plains pas trop ! C'est plutôt génial d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur soi. Une fois, je t'avais montré un scrout à pétard mais il t'avait terrifié. Dix minutes plus tard, qui je vois arriver chez moi en me hurlant dessus ?

Les yeux d'Aurore brillèrent d'espoir avant de faner quand Hagrid se reprit et marmonna :

\- J'aurai pas dû dire ça...

A côté, le garçon soupira :

"Au moins, toi, tu n'as pas grandi avec les Dursleys !" dit-il avec un ton amer.

Aurore lui lança un regard compatissant. Puis Hagrid, qui devait juger avoir perdu trop de temps, appuya sur des pierres du mur dans un ordre étrange et sans logique. Alors le mur s'ouvrit sur cet endroit étrange.

"Diagon Alley ! " "Le chemin de Traverse !" S'écrièrent en même temps Harry et Aurore.

"C'est quoi Diagon Alley ? " Demanda Harry.

-L'ancien nom du chemin de Traverse." Répondit Aurore

-Si c'est l'ancien pourquoi tu l'appelles ainsi ?

-Disons juste que... c'est un question de préférence.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils débattirent sur "Diagon Alley ou Chemin de Traverse ?" tout en marchant. Puis Harry proposa gentiment à Aurore :

"Disons que cette année tu l'appelles le chemin de traverse et l'année prochaine je l'appelle Diagon alley ça te va ?

\- Marché Conclu Potter ."

Hagrid entraîna Harry à Gringotts. Pendant ce temps Aurore décida d'aller voir pour ses robes de sorciers noirs. Elle y rentra en même temps que Drago Malefoy.

"Salut Drago" Le salua-t-elle

"Salut Aurore, comment vas-tu ? "

Pendant qu'on prenait les mesures d'Aurore, les deux amis se racontaient les dernières. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard à l'âge de huit ans. Vu que le père de Drago faisait parti du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, il avait emmené son fils avec lui pour que ce dernier puisse... Admirer le château. A cette époque, certains élèves s'amusaient à se moquer d'Aurore, et Drago avait voulu la défendre (chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire dans l'immédiat, vu qu'elle était encombrée de livres). Sauf qu'elle lui avait fermement rétorqué qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui (en lui lançant un regard noir), avant de lancer un coup de livre au Serpentard, en septième année, qui la narguait. Il était bien-sûr allé se plaindre à Severus Rogue, directeur de Serpentard et ami du père de Drago, qui les avait durement sermonné (même si Drago avait eu la désagréable impression qu'il avait été plus gentil avec Aurore). Sauf que le blondin avait été impressionné par la fille aux cheveux noirs et, quelques engueulades et discutions animés plus loin, ils étaient devenus amis. Depuis ils essayaient de se voir aussi souvent que possible, Drago l'invitant parfois au Manoir Malefoy.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle devait acheter un animal et dut, à contre cœur, dire "à bientôt" à Drago. Elle se dirigea vers le magasin et trouva une magnifique chouette tacheté. Elle s'approcha de la vendeuse :

" Combien pour celui-ci ?

\- C'est un mâle, il s'appelle Rario. Huit gallions si vous voulez une cage et de la nourriture avec. "

Huit gallions plus loin, elle retrouva Harry devant la boutique d'Ollivander.

"Tu viens ? " Lui demanda-t-elle

Et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Sunshine... Monsieur Potter. Quel plaisir. Cela fait longtemps que j'attend ce moment." Lança la voix reconnaissable de Monsieur Ollivander

Quelques mots sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et une trentaine de baguette plus loin, Harry donna sept Gallions à , repartant avec une magnifique baguette de Houx contenant une plume de phénix.

"Je t'attends dehors. Lui glissa Harry."

Visiblement il trouvait un peu dérangé et ne souhaitait pas se trouver plus longtemps en sa présence.

"Alors, c'est votre tour Mademoiselle Sunshine... C'est votre première baguette ?

\- Je... Je ne sais plus, répondit-elle étonnée par son propre échec à se rappeler quoique ce soit.

Ollivander rumina pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'aller chercher une boîte dans la réserve.

\- Essayez celle-là. Bois de Vigne, crins de licorne, 27,9cm, flexible"

Aurore secoua la baguette et il y eut un bruit de jarre cassée. Comme pour Harry, il y eut rapidement une montagne de baguettes devant elle.

Puis Ollivander murmura : Se pourrait-il ? Et courut chercher une autre baguette.

"Essayez celle-là : Bois de Cerisier, plume de phénix, 34,5cm, Très légèrement flexible."

Une chaleur étrange l'envahit. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne lui sourit pas, ne lui fit pas de signe montrant sa satisfaction... En fait il ne fit aucun signe positif: Ollivander fonça les sourcils et lui dit la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre :

"Il se trouve... Que la plume de phénix qui a servit pour votre baguette a été prélevée sur le même phénix que celui de et Vous-savez-qui..."

A partir de ce moment, Aurore n'écoutait plus. Quand les lèvres de cessèrent de remuer, elle sortit sept Gallions et lui tendit. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, elle partit.

A la sortie de la boutique, elle trouva Harry et Drago entrain de se disputer légèrement. Pendant quelques minutes, elles les observa se chamailler à propos des sangs purs (bien qu'elle était sûre que Harry ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait), des robes de sorciers ... Ils passèrent par plusieurs sujets idiots. En fait, Aurore était sûre que Drago n'avait pas reconnu Harry, sinon il aurait essayé de s'en faire un ami. Puis le dernier sujet de dispute la surprit : elle.

La jeune fille toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence.

"Aurore!" S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. "Tu ne devineras jamais ce que cet imbécile vint de me dire...

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Espèces de gamins ! Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que gérer que vos disputes ?"

Avant qu'ils aient pu répondre elle sortit le portoloin et l'activa. Elle avait tout acheté et ne voyait pas de raisons de s'attarder.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent avant que Harry ne lance :

"Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?

\- Elle est souvent comme ça... Mais quand c'est à ce point, c'est qu'elle ne va pas bien..."

De retour avec toutes ses affaires, elle rentra dans la maison. McGonagall lui demanda :

"Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, disons juste que cette première sortie a été... Riche en événements."

Et sans explication supplémentaire, la jeune fille monta dans sa chambre pour ruminer les événements des dernières heures. L'année s'annonçait longue...


	2. - Rêve ou Cauchemar ?

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de J.K Rowling, les OC et ajouts de "matière" sont miens._

 **Nom de l'histoire :** Souvenirs Perdus des Yeux Verts (SPYV pour les flemmards)

 **Rated :** K+ car l'histoire était régulièrement lue à une enfant de cet âge qui n'a visiblement jamais eu de problèmes (même s'il se peut que je change le rating plus tard)

 **Personnages :** Principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape (Rogue dans cette fic, car ma sœur n'était pas habituée au "Snape"), Aurore Sunshine (OC). Secondaires : Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore (quoique pas si secondaire que ça !), Drago Malefoy et d'autres OCs!

 **Résumé :** Résumé de Fanfiction : First Year : Aurore fête ses onze ans et retourne enfin à Poudlard... Pourtant la vie ne sera pas clémente. Alors que Dumbledore souhaite lui faire passer un étrange examen "médical", tout va mal : McGonagall n'est plus sa tutrice, elle est rejetée par ses amis... Au milieu de tout cela, elle s'aperçoit que de nombreux souvenirs ont disparus... De l'aide serait la bienvenue.

 **Statut :** En cours le 09/12/2016 avec de 11 chapitres écrits et 10 publiés sur Wattpad.

* * *

 **Chapitre Second : Rêve ou Cauchemar ?**

* * *

Il était 23 heures 30. Voilà deux heures et demie qu'elle essayait de s'endormir. Aurore poussa un long soupir et rejeta sa chevelure noire en arrière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. La jeune fille balaya sa chambre du regard.

En fait, elle se trompait: elle savait exactement pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Sa journée avait été agitée : entre Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et sa baguette, elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de rejoindre les bras de Morphée: une pensée, une simple pensée. Ou plutôt une simple question. Une question qui la tracasse depuis le début de l'été. Une question qui peut être divisée en une multitude d'autres : Pourquoi lui manque-t-il des souvenirs ? Pourquoi ne se rappelle-t-elle plus de sa sixième année ? Pourquoi des silhouettes lui reviennent-elles, sans qu'elle puisse mettre de nom dessus ? Pourquoi certains jours se réveillait-elle à moitié amnésique ? Que cachait la barrière de brume de sa mémoire ?

Ses beaux yeux verts aux reflets noirs s'arrêtèrent sur sa table de nuit, ou plus précisément sur le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il renfermait des objets dont McGonagall ne connaissait pas l'existence. Ils étaient, d'une étrange manière, un secret qui liait Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard, à la gamine de neuf ans qu'elle était il y a deux ans.

Aurore ferma les yeux et se délecta des souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit. Ceux-là, personne ne pourrait les lui enlever, elle y veillerait. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'un d'eux lui revenir. Elle voulait le revivre, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Dans un tourbillon d'éclats argentés, elle se retrouva à Poudlard, dans son corps d'enfant.

Quand on a neuf ans, qu'on a rien à faire et qu'on est à Poudlard il faut bien trouver un moyen de s'occuper ! Ce sentiment d'ennui l'amusa. De ce jour particulier, elle se rappela avoir fait, intérieurement, une check-list dans le but de trouver une occupation :

 _La bibliothèque ?_

 _Nan déjà fait la semaine dernière._

 _Alors, allez voir Hagrid et ses bêtes toutes moches ?_

 _Déjà fait la semaine de la rentrée. En plus j'ai peur des araignées !_

 _Alors, peut-être, allez espionner les cours de McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue ? T'apprendras peut-être un ou deux trucs utiles._

 _Fait. En plus m'suis faite chopée par les trois et ils m'ont atomisée. Surtout Rogue. En punition il m'a fait nettoyé ses chaudrons pendant une semaine. Berk. Pas trop envie de recommencer.(semaine trois pour l'espionnage et quatre pour le nettoyage de chaudron)_

 _Tu te rappelles de la cape d'invisibilité que quelqu'un t'a offert pour Noël ? Oui tu sais celle où il y avait un mot disant que c'était ton héritage ou un truc dans le genre ? Tu pourrais t'en servir pour t'introduire dans un bureau et piquer une baguette ou un truc comme ça._

 _Pas mal ... Perso préfère le bureau de Rogue. Il laisse toujours traîner un chaudron et des manuels de potions. Hey! Du quoi je vais pouvoir chourer du matériel et m'entraîner en vue de ma future rentrée à Poudlard ! Je t'aime cerveau._

 _Moi aussi conscience._

C'est ainsi qu'Aurore, âgée de neuf ans, attendit que McGonagall s'en aille pour mettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers et passa devant plusieurs classes. Puis elle arriva aux escaliers menant aux cachots. Toujours sous sa cape, Aurore vérifia si Rogue était dans son bureau. Puis après avoir sécurisé le périmètre, elle posa la cape d'invisibilité en boule sur le sol. Elle repéra rapidement le matériel dont elle avait besoin : en quelques minutes, elle eut les bras encombrés d'un chaudron et d'un livre de potion prit au hasard (elle n'avait pas vu l'indication : troisième année) et les déposa sur une table libre (que Rogue gardait surement pour les collés). Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait un chaise, plus ou moins rembourrée, qu'Aurore déplaça pour pouvoir s'installer confortablement.

Ouvrant le livre au hasard, elle trouva page 394 une potion de soin. Une heure et demie... _Génial ! Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Rogue n'arrive pas pendant que je la prépare !_ Pensa-t-elle avec entrain.

Ainsi pendant environ une heure et demie, elle suivit minutieusement les consignes du livre. A la fin, une bouffée de chaleur envahit la jeune fille quand sa potion prit la couleur bleu ciel indiquée par le manuel.

Des volutes de fumées s'élevaient en un bal aérien hypnotique. Son attention était rivée sur cette merveille frémissante. Des bulles se soulevaient à intervalle irrégulier avant d'éclater, tout doucement, libérant ainsi de nouvelles fumées colorées. Cependant, elle était tellement absorbée par sa réalisation, qu'elle n'avait pas senti la présence qui s'était introduite dans le bureau.

Aurore eut la peur de sa vie quand une main ferme saisit avec force son bras gauche. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le professeur Severus Rogue. Un rictus déformait sa bouche et ses yeux noirs semblaient sur le point de transpercer la jeune fille à coups de lasers. Ils brillaient de haine, colère, et - était-ce possible ?- de douleur. Une douleur dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine.

"Il semblerait que vous ayez un... don, pour l'espionnage. Fit sa voix doucereuse avec ses accents dangereux. Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de rentrer dans mon bureau ?" Demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il secoua l'enfant par le bras. Les yeux exorbités, elle le regardait comme si elle avait vu le spectre de la mort.

"Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Demanda-t-il avec une dangereuse ironie. Qui vous a permit de venir dans mon bureau ?

\- Per... Personne. Bégaya-t-elle. Je.. Je suis venue toute seule, sur ma propre initiative. "

Rogue arrêta de la secouer, pourtant sa main ne desserra pas son emprise. Déjà Aurore ne sentait plus vraiment son bras.

" J'aimerai bien savoir, comment vous avez fait pour venir ici sans vous faire remarquer. Murmura-t-il. Car pour arriver jusqu'à mon bureau, il faut passer devant plusieurs salles de classes... Dont la mienne. Or il se trouve que ma porte était ouverte. Je souhaiterai donc savoir pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vue passer ?"

Aurore désigna la cape d'invisibilité en boule, plus loin par terre. Rogue lâcha alors son bras et s'éloigna pour ramasser la cape. La jeune fille aurait voulu fuir loin, très loin, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, sinon augmenter la colère du maître des potions. Et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas put bouger de sa chaise : ses membres postérieurs refusaient de lui obéir.

A ce moment, l'enfant eut l'impression d'être prise au piège d'un filet du Diable. Sauf qu'en bonus, une bête sauvage attendait à quelque pas pour la dévorer. Tout cru.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait eu le temps d'examiner la cape : il la posa sur le bureau et la jeune fille crut l'entendre marmonner "intéressant". Le professeur s'approcha d'elle. Si son rictus était toujours aussi présent, et sa démarche toujours menaçante, ses yeux semblaient revenus à un niveau de haine et de colère... normal. Ou du moins normal si l'on s'appelle Severus Rogue. La douleur qu'elle avait aperçu semblait également avoir disparu.

Arrivé au niveau de la table il se saisit , d'un geste sec, du livre. Son regard passa rapidement du manuel à la potion, puis il lui demanda :

" C'est bien cette potion que vous avez _essayé_ de réaliser ?"

Son long doigt pâle était pointé vers la page 394. Aurore hocha la tête. Le professeur prit alors un échantillon de la potion et retourna à son bureau. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il testa minutieusement la potion, sans un regard pour l'enfant assise, à quelques pas, de l'autre côté de la table de bois ouvragée. La jeune fille crut l'entendre marmonner :"Ce n'est pas possible, je dois me tromper...". Sauf qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la potion était réussite. Ses yeux fixèrent alors Aurore.

"C'était votre première potion ? (nouveau hochement de tête de la part d'Aurore) Dans ce cas il semblerait que vous ayez déjà dépassé mes cornichons de premières années... "

Son ton était songeur et évasif. Ses yeux avaient beau regarder Aurore, le voile sur ses yeux donnait l'impression qu'il voyait autre chose, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Le professeur secoua légèrement la tête et ses cheveux gras voletèrent lentement dans plusieurs directions. Puis il sortit sa baguette magique et la secoua légèrement en marmonnant une formule étrange. Des flacons sortirent des armoires et récupérèrent jusqu'à la dernière goutte de potion. Puis Rogue reporta enfin son attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui. Ses yeux s'étaient remis à briller de façon étrange.

"Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien savoir... Avec ceci (il désigna la cape d'un geste désinvolte du bras) vous auriez pu avoir accès à n'importe quel bureau. Des bureaux où sont entreposées des baguettes or, à votre âge, on est souvent plus enclin à faire joujou avec une baguette qu'un kit du parfait chimiste. Ma question est clair non ? Pourquoi mon bureau et les potions plus tôt que les baguettes ? En plus vous saviez qu'il est plus dangereux de s'introduire chez moi que chez McGonagall."

Pendant quelques minutes, Aurore resta la bouche ouverte, sans réponse. Puis elle décida de dire la vérité : des rumeurs disaient que le professeur Rogue pouvait lire dans les pensées.

"Je ne sais pas... Je crois que ... (elle hésita puis lâchea d'un coup) Les potions m'attirent plus. Je n'éprouve aucun intérêt à agiter une baguette. Je ne connais aucun sort sinon "Wingardium Leviosa" qui est sans intérêt. Avec les potions, on peut faire beaucoup plus, nous ne sommes pas limités à un effet pré-défini. De plus, le jour où j'ai _espionné_ votre cours, j'ai vu certains élèves obtenir des résultats différents et pas toujours désirés. (les lèvres minces de Rogue se soulevèrent de quelques millimètres, comme s'il était en proie à un fou rire intérieur... Enfin un fou rire roguien) Cela demande de la précision et de la concentration, c'est le genre de choses que j'aime."

Le discours terminé, la jeune fille resta, la bouche sèche et détourna le regard. Rogue susurra un petit : "Regardez-moi." et la jeune fille s'exécuta. Les yeux de Rogue brillaient étrangement alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans le regard vert, provoquant une légère migraine chez la petite. Au bout de quelques minutes, la lueur disparut.

"Bien, j'en ai assez vu. Nettoyez ce chaudron et vous pourrez partir. Ah, au fait, je garde la cape jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Rogue fit apparaître de quoi nettoyer le chaudron et retourna à ses copies. Intérieurement Aurore se demanda comment elle s'en tirait à si bon compte.

Le nettoyage du chaudron terminé, Rogue vérifia s'il ne restait pas de taches bleues puis hocha la tête. Soulagée, Aurore se dépêcha de sortir de la salle. Pourtant, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. Alors, dans un élan de bêtise et de courage, elle se retourna et demanda :

"Je peux revenir demain ?"

Rogue eut, pendant une demie-seconde, un air surpris et sa mâchoire se décrocha à moitié.

"Je vous demande pardon Miss?

\- Je peux revenir demain s'il vous plaît professeur ?

\- Et pourquoi faire ?

\- Euh... Pour que vous m'appreniez les potions ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? "

Aurore resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Finalement, elle se contenta d'envoyer un regard suppliant au Professeur. Quelque chose dans les yeux verts d'Aurore fit céder le professeur fut obligé de détourner le regard.

"Demain à dix heures. Je ne pardonnerai aucun retard, suis-je clair ? Et n'en parlez à personne." Annonça-t-il dans un soupir.

A ce moment, l'enfant était aux anges, et remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Dans un tourbillon, digne de l'escalier en colimaçon qu'elle montait, le souvenir cessa.

Aurore se retrouva assise sur son lit à onze ans. Alors ses yeux verts se rouvrirent.

La jeune fille jubilait : elle avait remarqué l'étrange douleur dans les yeux de Rogue. En son for intérieur, elle se doutait qu'elle venait de trouver un indice capital pour la suite, quelle qu'elle soit. D'où venait cette douleur, qui semblait presque être arrivée au moment où il l'avait touchée ?

Attrapant un calepin, une plume et une lampe, elle écrivit à toute vitesse ce détail. Puis elle rangea ses affaires et son regard se porta à nouveau sur le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Finalement, elle se décida et l'ouvrit.

De nombreux flacons contenant des liquides de toutes couleurs y étaient stockés. Aurore se saisit d'un flacon transparent contenant un liquide de la même couleur. C'était une potion dont Rogue lui avait fait cadeau, après qu'elle soit arrivée totalement endormie à ses cours. ( _Comment voulez-vous apprendre quoique ce soit si vous vous endormez pendant que je parle ?_ )C'était plus un souvenir qu'un consommable quelconque, aussi la jeune fille n'en prenait que deux gouttes très rarement. En cas de situation extrême... Et c'était le cas : hors de question de s'endormir lors de la répartition !

Elle avala prudemment les gouttes, remit le flacon à sa place, et quelques minutes plus tard, s'endormit.

Aurore se retrouva dans un bien étrange rêve. Son esprit tentait vainement d'avoir une pensée complexe, mais n'y arrivait pas. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux divaguèrent sur l'étrange décor. Elle était allongée sur le dos. Avec ... des barreaux !? D'étranges jouets se trouvaient autour d'elle. Le constat s'imposa de lui-même. Elle se trouvait dans le corps d'un bébé !

La pièce était très sombre et les mouvements de l'enfant étaient réduits. Ou plutôt, elle était incapable de les contrôler. C'était comme si elle était une spectatrice prise au piège dans le corps d'un protagoniste. Quelques minutes plus tard, une chose étrange se glissa dans le jardin à enfant : un serpent. Il la regarda, mais elle n'éprouva aucune peur. Et sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe, le serpent se mit à jouer avec elle. Puis il y eut un éclair de lumière et le serpent disparut. Le bambin releva la tête et rencontra un étrange visage. Tout était flou comme si le rêve ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse l'identité de l'homme se penchant au-dessus du berceau. Elle pouvait seulement voir des cheveux noirs. Les contours étaient tellement flous qu'il pouvait avoir une barbe sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas les cheveux noirs ?

L'homme avait une baguette à la main. Aurore en déduit donc que c'était lui qui avait fait disparaître le serpent. La seule chose qu'elle savait à son sujet, c'était qu'il pleurait : des larmes tombaient à côté du bambin.

L'homme tendit une main floutée vers elle, comme pour attraper l'enfant, et tout disparut.

Aurore se réveilla en nage. Sa respiration était saccadée, irrégulière. Ses yeux exorbités, cherchaient à comprendre où elle était. Puis, lentement, le calme revint.

Les sourcils froncés, elle sortit et jeta un coup d'oeil au flacon : tout lui paraissait normal... Cette fois, elle n'avait pas d'éléments de réponse. D'ordinaire, le liquide lui permettait simplement de dormir... Elle n'était pas censée faire de rêve avec une _Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve_.

Intriguée, Aurore saisit à nouveau son calepin. Elle écrivit chaque détail du rêve. Il était cinq heures du matin. La jeune fille décida donc de ne pas reprendre de potion. Pendant de longues minutes, elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar.

Elle se décida à vérifier ses valises et ajouta, finalement, certains flacons dans sa malle, ainsi que son carnet. Puis elle se pencha par la fenêtre et observa le ciel étoilé, son regard hanté par ses pensées divagant entre la constellation de pégase et celle du cygne.

Contrairement aux autres "première année", elle ne se rendra pas à King's Cross. Cela la chagrinait, mais McGonagall avait décidé qu'elle devrait attendre le train, avec Hagrid, à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Ainsi elle serait en mesure de prendre les barques avec les autres.

Dans quelques heures, elle franchira les portes de Poudlard : Après huit mois d'absence elle retournera enfin chez elle. Aurore frissonna : elle avait hâte.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin du chapitre Deux ! Seulement, je vais prendre quelques lignes pour poster une petite demande également présente sur mon profil :

Je cherche un Bêta-lecteur ou une Bêta-lectrice qui pourrait me donner de son temps et corriger mon histoire : les fautes se sont glissées en nombre dans mes chapitres (du fait que j'écrivais sur téléphone) et j'ai énormément de mal à toutes les trouver... J'aimerai bien avoir un peu d'aide ^^

Sinon, Aurore a passé une nuit assez agitée ! Dans le prochain chapitre (qui fait presque le double de celui-ci) Aurore retourne à Poudlard, et la répartition ne se passe pas très bien... Rogue est à deux doigts de craquer dès le premier jour... Bref, des retrouvailles en bonne et due forme !

Chapitre 3 pour demain ou après-demain. Cela dépend du temps nécessaire pour trouver les fautes (pas de chance, les fichiers que j'ai sur mon petit ordinateur portable sont bourrés de fautes ! Les corrigés sont sur un autre que je n'ai pas avec moi T-T)

Merci pour votre passage et à bientôt !


	3. - Retour à Poudlard

_Voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 3 !_

 _Il me tient à cœur, et j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

 _PSSSSSST: le texte de la lettre n'est pas le mien, mais celui de J.K Rowling._

 _Merci au quelques 67 visiteurs, 4 followers et 3 favoris ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! Seulement, pas encore de reviews... Alors reviewer ! Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir !_

 ** _Avancée :_** **** _3 publiés sur Fanfiction, 10 sur Wattpad et 11 écrits, le 12 étant en cours; sans oublier tous les petits passages qui attendent sagement leur heure dans les mémos de mon téléphone XD_

* * *

 **Troisième Chapitre : Retour à Poudlard**

* * *

"Il a cinq minutes de retard ! Cinq minutes de RETARD !" s'indigna Aurore.

Ses yeux verts aux éclats noirs balayaient le quai, sa robe de sorcière neuve flottait légèrement au gré du vent. Au loin, le long des rails, on ne distinguait aucune forme, ou fumée, qui aurait pu annoncer l'arrivée du train. A la droite de la jeune fille se tenait Hagrid. Son apparence de géant pouvait intimider, mais c'était plus un nounours inoffensif... Enfin, un nounours avec un penchant énorme pour les créatures dangereuses. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient tournés vers Aurore, et la regardaient avec un air surpris :

"Mais enfin, Aurore ! Ce n'est pas un drame. Il peut arriver que le train ait quelques petites minutes de retard...

\- Des minutes qu'on devrait passer dans l'enceinte du château ! Fulmina-t-elle.

\- Je sais que tu es impatiente d'y retourner, mais il faut prendre ton mal en patiente. Murmura Hagrid, d'un ton apaisant.

\- Cela fait huit mois que je n'y suis pas retournée... Murmura, à son tour, la jeune fille.

\- Et Poudlard n'a pas vraiment changé ! Il y aura juste un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais ça tu le sais déjà non ?

Aurore soupira. Depuis quelques années, le poste voyait un nouveau titulaire pour chaque rentrée. Au loin, toujours rien.

"Si cela continue, ce train va battre les records de retard de la sncf !

\- C'est quoi la sncf ? Demanda Hagrid, les yeux ronds comme des ballons.

\- La société ferroviaire française. Des fois il y a des heures de retard. Si un train est à l'heure ou en avance, il y a de quoi faire la fête !

\- Tu exagères Aurore ! Tu ne peux pas comparer ces idiots de trains français au Poudlard Express ! La réprimanda le gardien des sceaux et des clefs de Poudlard. Puis il regarda Aurore et demanda : C'était bien là-bas ? En France ? Je veux dire, ils se sont bien occupés de toi ?

\- Oh oui ! C'était génial ! Surtout que j'ai pu commencer à apprendre des choses au programme pour ma rentrée... Mais bon, c'est vraiment très différent de Poudlard... Et tout le monde me manquait (elle eut un étrange ricanement) même Peeves !

\- Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ?

Aurore ne répondit pas. Au loin, une fumée s'éleva, et l'excitation s'empara d'elle. En son for intérieure, elle regrettait de ne pas être avec eux. Le voyage lui aurait permis de commencer à se faire des amis. Une fois à quai, le train s'immobilisa et les passagers descendirent. Parmi eux, elle vit Harry, il était accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux roux. Pas très loin, une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés sortit, à son tour, du wagon. Aurore se précipita sur eux.

"Harry !

Celui-ci sursauta, puis il la reconnut et s'écria à son tour :

\- Aurore ! "

Puis, le garçon aux cheveux roux demanda à Harry :

" C'est qui ? Vous vous connaissez ? (puis il lui jeta un regard suspicieux et s'adressa à Aurore) Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le train ?"

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille fusillèrent le garçon. Puis elle entreprit de se présenter.

" Je m'appelle Aurore Sunshine...

\- OH, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi ! La coupa la fille aux cheveux bruns, que personne n'avait invité à se joindre à la discussion. J'ai vu ton nom sur _Grandeur et décadence de la Magie Noir_. Je suis désolée pour tes parents ... Au fait moi c'est Hermione Granger. "

Tout le monde avait été prit de vitesse par Hermione. La mâchoire d'Aurore se décrocha au vu du nombre de mots par demi-seconde, puis son cerveau traita enfin l'information et elle tiqua :

"Comment ça j'ai mon nom dans un livre ?

\- Oh, eurm... C'était dans une liste des victimes de Vous-savez-qui... Il n'y a pas grand chose d'écrit à ton sujet, rassures-toi... Et en plus, il n'est pas au programme. Donc, personne ne devrait savoir."

A ce moment-là, Hermione avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais elle se reprit très vite. Finalement Aurore eut le temps de terminer de se présenter, avant que la voix d'Hagrid ne se fasse entendre.

" Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va Harry ?

\- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! "

A l'arrière du groupe, les quatre faisaient connaissance . Harry et Ron étaient à part, Aurore et Hermione aussi. Finalement, il apparut que les deux jeunes filles avaient pas mal de chose en commun.

" C'est génial ! S'exclama Hermione. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes sœurs ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a lu : _L'Histoire de Poudlard, Histoire de la Magie Moderne, Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XX ème siècle_! On va pouvoir en parler ensemble ! Les yeux brillant, Hermione ajouta : J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison !"

Aurore sourit, elle aussi espérait se retrouver dans la même maison qu'Hermione Granger.

A présent, ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une forêt. Le chemin, étroit et escarpé, s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Pourtant, Aurore n'était pas dérangée par ce manque de lumière. Au contraire, elle l'appréciait. Devant, personne ne parlait beaucoup. Finalement, même les deux filles se taisaient.

"Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. Dit Hagrid. Après le prochain tournant."

Il y eut alors un grand "Ooooh", et elle l'aperçut enfin : derrière un grand lac noir, se dressait, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un château hérissé de tours pointues qui étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut sa maison : Poudlard. Le groupe était arrivé à une rive, et Hagrid désigna une flotte de canots alignés sur la rive.

" Pas plus de quatre par barques !" Lança-t-il.

Aurore et Hermione partagèrent leur barque avec Harry et Ron. Si ces deux derniers semblaient bien vouloir lui adresser la parole, c'était différent avec Hermione. Les trois première année s'ignoraient mutuellement.

" Tout le monde est casé ? Alors EN AVANT !"

Les barques glissèrent d'un même mouvement sur la surface parfaitement lisse du lac. Atteignant un rideau de lierre, cachant une ouverture dans le roc, ils durent tous se baisser pour éviter de se cogner. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une crique souterraine, que beaucoup d'élèves avait décrit à Aurore. Ils accostèrent sur le sol rocheux couvert de galets.

Guidés par la lampe d'Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne, et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse humide, qui s'étendait dans l'ombre du château. Hagrid cogna trois fois à la porte d'entrée du château, en chêne massif.

Presque immédiatement, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit les portes. Elle ne gratifia pas sa protégée d'un regard, concentrée sur Hagrid qui lui annonçait :

"Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

\- Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe"

Ces cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement attachés, et elle portait une magnifique robe vert émeraude. Comme à son habitude, elle avait revêtu son masque de sévérité.

Le hall du château était aussi grand que dans ses souvenirs. Comme dans les dessins de sa mémoire, des torches enflammées étaient accrochées au mur de pierre, et face aux élèves se dressait un somptueux escalier qui permettait d'accéder aux différents étages. Guidés par la sorcière, les élèves traversèrent le château et entrèrent dans une salle réservée aux première année. Tout au loin du trajet, Aurore se retint de courir devant et traverser les couloirs de son choix. Étrangement, l'endroit qu'elle aurait voulu revoir immédiatement était les cachots. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Aurore n'entendit pas l'éternel discours de McGonagall, et ne la vit pas quitter la pièce. Tout autour d'elle, les élèves spéculaient sur l'épreuve de répartition. Leurs idées étaient tellement saugrenues que la jeune fille était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Combattre un troll pour rentrer dans une école ? Un peu extrême, non ? Qui dans cette salle savait qu'il fallait porter un chapeau magique ? Personne à part elle, si vous voulez son avis. Aurore repéra Malefoy et alla parler un peu avec lui. Elle fut forcée de constater qu'il s'était déjà trouvé des gardes du corps... Ces derniers ne laissèrent pas approcher Aurore.

" Dégage. S'exclama l'un d'eux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-elle avec une nuance dangereuse dans sa voix.

En effet elle avait trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant sur sa baguette, et plus précisément sur le bois de cette dernière. Il se trouve que le bois de cerisier est décrit comme " possédant un pouvoir mortel"; au Japon, les élèves possédant une telle baguette était au dessus des autres. Bien-sûr, elle n'avait pas cette prétention, mais Aurore trouvait cela très pratique si l'un de ces imbéciles continuait de lui chercher des poux dans la tête.

Heureusement, pour eux, Malefoy se retourna et vit son amie. Tout d'eux engagèrent une discussion sur la maison de Serpentard. Secrètement, Aurore n'avait rien contre et était même désireuse d'y aller. Pourtant, elle était destinée à Gryffondor, de part ses parents qui étaient des Gryffondor et McGonagall qui l'avait quasiment élevée dans ce but. Bien-sûr, c'était sans compté le fait qu'elle avait vécu énormément avec les élèves au blason rouge et doré.

Puis Drago jeta un regard en biais à Harry, et remarqua la cicatrice. Il déglutit.

"Au... Aurore, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir... Le type du Chemin de Traverse... C'est Potter ! Harry Potter !"

Et à son grand désespoir, Aurore éclata de rire : il avait mit du temps à comprendre... Il resta là, désemparé. Puis il marmonna : "J'te laisse. Si je ne fais pas un effort avec Potter, mon père va me tuer." Ce murmure ramena la jeune fille à la réalité : Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un tendre avec son fils... Quand la jeune fille s'était rendue chez eux, c'était presque s'il criait sur le jeune homme pour chaque maladresse qu'il faisait devant elle. C'était... très gênant.

Elle arrêta de rigoler, et suivit anxieusement la scène. Elle ne s'approcha pas, ne voulant pas écouter le détail. Lorsque le blond tendit la main à Harry, et que ce dernier la refusa, son cœur se serra : quelque soit sa maison, elle devrait choisir entre ses deux "amis"... Et elle aurait du mal à se maintenir entre les deux. Quelque part le choix aurait être dû vite fait, mais un étrange sentiment s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité...

McGonagall revint enfin les chercher. Entre temps, les fantômes avaient fait une apparition, effrayante pour la plus part des élèves, réjouissante pour elle. Elle les avaient tous salués, même le Baron Sanglant. Depuis ce moment, elle se sentait de nouveau chez elle.

Tous les élèves suivirent McGonagall et rentrèrent dans la grande salle. La directrice-adjointe leur expliqua qu'il devrait mettre à tour de rôle le choixpeau. Les noms défilèrent et bientôt, ce fut le tour d'Hermione. Le choixpeau resta quatre minutes avant de crier :

"GRYFFONDOR!"

Puis ce fut, quelque temps après le tour de Drago.

" SERPENTARD !"

Arriva le tour de Harry : des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle à l'annonce de son nom. Harry semblait se battre avec le choixpeau. _Pas à Serpentard !? Comment ça pas à Serpentard !? Harry, qu'est-ce que ces élèves t'ont dit ?_ Déplora Aurore.

"Si tu es sûr de toi il vaut mieux... GRYFFONDOR !"

Heureux, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la table des lions. Rapidement, se fut son tour.

"Sunshine, Aurore !" Appela sa tutrice.

Pourtant, quand la jeune fille mit le choixpeau, il ne parla pas, il ne bougea pas. Il était comme figé. Des murmures d'horreur retentirent dans la salle. Même certains professeurs commençaient à paniquer. Certains professeurs murmurèrent même le mot "magie noire".

Severus Rogue était au bout du rouleau... Intérieurement. Jamais une rentrée ne lui avait parue si difficile à préparer. Il n'avait pas réussit à dormir convenablement et son moral était assez bas. Qu'avait-il fait pour devoir enseigner à Potter ? Il était évident, que si certains mangemorts disaient que Potter était un mage noir, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil : il n'avait rien de très extraordinaire. Et surtout, pourquoi Sunshine n'était pas restée dans sa fichue école française ? Il se serrait passé de dispenser ses cours à deux paires d'yeux verts _. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas les avoir noirs ?_ Se demanda le maître des potions avec une mauvaise foi absolue.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, la venue de ces deux élèves le rendait malade. Pour la répartition, il prit son habituel masque froid. Il donnait l'impression à certains d'observer la scène, mais en réalité, il n'était pas vraiment présent. Trop fatigué pour prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait, il sursauta quand il entendit "magie noire".

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton détaché à Quirrel

\- C'est... elle ! Le ch-ch-choixpeau ne bouge plus !

\- Allons Quirrel, qu'est-ce qu'une élève de première année pourrait faire au choixpeau ?"

Il observa ce qui se passait avec un intérêt nouveau. Le sorcier regarda la jeune fille parler au Choixpeau, tenter de le réanimer. (CHOIXPEAU ! CHOIXPEAU !) Finalement, il la vit sortir sa baguette : le bois était noir et légèrement ouvragé. Aurore ôta le choixpeau et donna un coup de baguette magique dessus en fermant les yeux. Puis elle le remit.

"Ahhhh! S'exclama le chapeau. Merci. Ta magie est tellement puissante que, quand tu m'as posé sur ta tête et que j'ai commencé à fouiller dans tes pensées, je me suis fait assommé."

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du choixpeau. Pendant quelques minutes, il poussa de petits grognements.

" Arrête de me bloquer, veux-tu ?

\- Vous... Bloquer ? S'exclama la jeune fille, surprise.

\- Tu fais de l'Occlumancie inconsciemment ? Pas mal pour une débutante... Tu m'empêches d'accéder à tes pensées, donc je ne pourrais pas te répartir. (Il y eut un grand "Ooohhhh!", Rogue, lui fronça les sourcils : de l'Occlumancie à son âge ? Pas bon tout ça...) Mais il y a peut-être un autre moyen... Montres moi certains de tes souvenirs. Cela devrait débloquer le processus. "

La jeune fille s'exécuta et Severus entendit le Choixpeau continuer.

"C'est mieux ainsi... Tiens... Du potentiel pour les quatre maisons ?(l'homme vit la jeune fille faire une grimace) Tiens ? Je vais finalement enlever Poufsouffle. Oh, mais tu as un sens de l'entraide assez flagrant... Je vais donc enlever Serdaigle, tu n'es pas assez plongée dans le travail et la soif de connaissance. Il reste donc Gryffondor et Serpentard... Malgré que tu aies de très grandes ambitions je n'arrive pas à savoir où te mettre... Choisit. "

Si Rogue avait observé la scène avec intérêt, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était trop fatigué pour rester longtemps. Il fit alors quelque chose d'impulsif. Le maître des potions se leva et lança :

"Envoyez la avec les autres de Gryffondor! De toutes manières elle n'a pas les qualités requises pour être une vraie Serpentard."

Sur ses mots, et avec un bruissement de cape, il se dirigea vers la porte près de la table des professeurs. Dos à la salle, il ne vit pas Aurore serrer ses poings de colère, ni faire un demi-tour sur le tabouret. Alors qu'il tournait la poignée, il se figea en entendant :

" JE VEUX ALLER A SERPENTARD !"

Le maître des potions se retrouva là, à la dévisager, estomaqué. Le pire, fut que le Choixpeau lui donna raison.

Avant d'enlever le Choixpeau de sa tête, Aurore lui demanda, blême :

"Attends, Choixpeau, rassures-moi... Je ne viens pas de m'opposer au Professeur Rogue ?

\- Qui d'autre ?"

Aurore enleva le choixpeau de sa tête et le posa. Au même moment, Dumbledore demanda :

"Severus, voulez-vous bien revenir avec nous ?"

Aurore jeta un regard en biais à la table des Gryffondor. Quelque part, elle les avait trahis. Et ce sentiment la mettait ma à l'aise, aussi, elle décida donc de ne plus les regarder.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous deux leurs places, le directeur des serpents et la nouvelle vipère ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Rogue lui lançait des regards noirs, auxquels elle répondait par un regard avec un semblant de calme. Pourtant le calme disparut bien vite pour fusiller le directeur de Serpentard. Une telle rage l'avait animée, lorsque le maître des potions l'avait décrétée incapable d'être une serpentard, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchit et l'avait défié en demandant au Choixpeau de la mettre dans la maison de l'ambition et de la ruse.

 _Mais, maintenant, il faut que tu te calmes_. Pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, elle n'y parvint pas.

Rogue, lui, indiquait clairement qu'elle allait lui payer ce qui c'était passé cette soirée.

Contrairement à tous les autres élèves, il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements. Tout se passa dans un silence pesant. Les deux serpents s'assirent en même temps, se jetant des regards assassins. Une fois assise, Aurore baissa le regard et ne regarda rien d'autre que son assiette. Elle n'avait même plus faim.

"Eh, je trouve que tu as bien fait de le remettre à sa place." Chuchota une fille à côté d'elle. "Je m'appelle Jones, Céleste Jones. Enchantée." Ajouta-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Finalement, Aurore se rendit compte, qu'à la table des Serpentards, rares étaient ceux qui lui en voulaient. Certains garçons avaient été impressionnés. Drago scandait fièrement à côté d'eux : "J'la connais, c'est mon amie d'enfance".

Puis, Dumbledore demanda l'attention de tous.

" Bienvenue, Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie."

Et il se rassit tant dis que tout le monde applaudissait ou poussait des hurlements de joie. Comme chaque année, cela laissa Aurore perplexe. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans un coin de la salle, près de la porte d'entrée. Elle était rassurée de ne plus voir la petite table qu'elle occupait de temps à autre, il y a quelques années. Désormais, elle siégerait à la table des Serpentard, et elle faisait vraiment parti de Poudlard. Même si Rogue allait lui faire payer le choix de sa maison, elle se sentait bien.

Soudain, une nuée de hiboux arriva dans la grande salle. Ils déposèrent une lettre dans les mains de chaque première année. Un seul hibou resta en vol stationnaire, cherchant où était le destinataire. Finalement, il plongea en piqué sur Aurore et lâcha la lettre. Lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, elle vit qu'un détail clochait : " _Bienvenue à Gryffondor ?_ " S'étonna-t-elle. Tous les élèves autour de sa table avait reçu une lettre avec Bienvenue à Serpentard pour titre.

Elle aperçut la préfète de Serpentard pas très loin d'elle et lui demanda :

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une lettre avec Bienvenue à Gryffondor ?

\- QUOI !? S'exclama la préfète. Donne moi ça !

Elle examina la lettre avant de hurler, en se tournant vers les Gryffondor.

\- ANNAAAAAAAA!"

La préfète des Gryffondor se leva en grognant et vint se planter devant sa collègue des Serpentard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Gemma? Grogna-t-elle menaçante.

\- Il se passe que tu lui as envoyé une lettre pour Gryffondor !

\- Tu as aussi oublié d'envoyer la lettre pour Serpentard, je ne suis donc pas la seule fautive.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?"Murmura une voix dangereuse bien connue.

Les deux préfètes, ainsi qu'Aurore, se retournèrent en sursautant, juste devant elles, se tenait, dans une position dangereuse, Severus Rogue, Directeur de Serpentard.

"QUOI !? [...] ANNAAAAAAAA!"

Ça y est, il est à bout.

Le sorcier jeta un regard dur à sa préfète qui venait de se mettre à hurler, à pleins poumons. Puis la préfète de Gryffondor se leva et elles commencèrent à se toiser.

 _Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui me laissera profiter de mon faux repos cérébral ?_ Se demanda le maître des potions. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, bien décidé à calmer tout cela. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette répartition, qui était surement l'une des pires de sa courte existence. Discrètement, il s'approcha et, arrivé derrière elles, il murmura :

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?"

Il était d'une humeur massacrante, et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière de professorat, il s'apprêtait à retirer des points à sa propre maison, voir distribuer des heures de colles en série le premier jour. Pour une fois, il éprouva un malin plaisir à voir ses élèves se recroqueviller sur eux même.

" C'est que ... Hum.. Professeur Rogue. Essaya Gemma.

\- Parler distinctement, vous savez que je déteste ceux ne sachant pas s'exprimer. Menaça-t-il.

\- Elle lui a envoyé une lettre de Gryffondor ! S'exclama Gemma en montrant du doigt Anna

\- Elle a oublié de lui envoyer une lettre de Serpentard ! Riposta Anna, faisant le même geste que Gemma.

\- Et bien donnez lui cette fichue lettre avant que je n'enlève cinquante points à chacune des deux maison. Grogna-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. La plus part des élèves n'espéraient pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir cela : Rogue menacer sa propre maison ! C'était du jamais vu. Les deux préfètes prirent peur et retournèrent à leur place tant dis que Rogue tendait la lettre à une Aurore choquée.

\- Tout ça pour une lettre... "Marmonnèrent-ils.

Les deux serpents se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que Rogue, retrouvant son tranchant habituel ne s'exclame :

" Êtes-vous incapable de prendre une lettre Miss Sunshine ?

\- Non monsieur." Murmura-t-elle, en se saisissant du papier tant convoité.

Dans un bruissement de ses robes il se retourna et repartit profiter de son semi-repos cérébral à table. Comme il sentait le regard de tous les élèves sur lui, il se retourna.

" N'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire ? " Grogna-t-il.

Aussitôt, tous les élèves replongèrent dans leurs assiettes. Même les professeurs étaient septiques : ils n'avaient pas vu Rogue d'aussi mauvaise humeur depuis des années. Une dizaine d'années pour être précis.

Pourtant, à peine arrivé à table, Rogue dut entamer la discussion avec Quirrel. Cet imbécile aurait mérité que le maître des potions lui fasse avaler du poison. De force. Quelques minutes, plus tard, il sentit un regard sur lui.

 _Potter._ Pensa-t-il en posant son regard sur le gryffondor. Pendant quelques secondes il le détailla. _Aussi insignifiant que son père. Mais bon, tant qu'il ne se fourre pas dans des ennuis plus grands que sa tête..._ Puis il détourna le regard, essayant de terminer cette discussion le plus vite possible.

Malgré le fait que le professeur ajoute des menaces à chaque fin de phrase, son interlocuteur continuait de lui parler en bégayant.

Trop absorbé par sa discussion, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était parti, très discrètement, de la grande salle. Sans manger. Le plus incroyable encore, fut que cette personne était partie sans que sa maison s'en rende compte. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Aurore courrait dans les couloirs, sa lettre entre les mains. Elle voulait juste du calme pour sa rentrée. De plus, elle avait l'impression de causer trop de problèmes. Il valait mieux pour tous qu'elle s'en aille. La jeune fille ne savait pas où ses pas la menaient. Tous ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait dans un endroit où elle serait au calme. La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était dans les cachots, ni même dans un endroit bien connu. Aurore prit une chaise et s'assit. Finalement, l'enfant ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

 _Félicitations et bienvenue ! Je suis la préfète Gemma Farley et je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir dans notre salle commune. L'emblème des Serpentard est le serpent. C'est la plus sage de toutes les créatures. Nos couleurs sont le vert et l'argent. Notre salle commune se trouve derrière une porte secrète, au fond des cachots. Comme tu le découvriras bientôt, ses fenêtres donnent sur les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. On aperçoit souvent, à travers les vitres, un calamar géant qui nage langoureusement. D'autres créatures, plus fascinantes encore, font aussi une petite apparition de temps en temps. Nous apprécions que notre repaire ressemble à une mystérieuse épave gisant au fond de l'océan. Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir à propos de Serpentard et certaines choses que tu dois oublier. Chassons d'abord quelques mythes ! Tu as peut-être entendu de drôles de rumeurs circuler sur les Serpentard. On dit que nous pratiquons tous la magie noire, que nous ne parlons qu'à ceux dont l'arrière-grand-père était un célèbre sorcier ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Hé bien, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent ceux des autres maisons ! Certes, je ne nie pas le fait que nous ayons formé au cours des ans plusieurs grands experts en magie noire, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls : les trois autres maisons aussi ! La seule différence, c'est que eux refusent de l'admettre. Il est aussi vrai que, jadis, la tradition voulait que nous n'acceptions que des élèves issus des plus grandes lignées de sorciers et de sorcières. Mais, aujourd'hui, beaucoup de Serpentard ont au moins un parent Moldu. Je vais te confier quelque chose dont ceux des autres maisons n'aiment pas beaucoup parler : Merlin était un Serpentard. Hé oui, le grand Merlin, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps, a étudié dans notre maison ! C'est ici qu'il a tout appris. Souhaites-tu suivre son illustre exemple ? Ou préfères-tu plutôt étudier sur le vieux bureau d'Eglantine Puffett, cette ancienne Poufsouffle rendue célèbre par son invention de l'éponge auto-moussante ? Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Mais inutile de nous attarder sur ce que nous ne sommes pas. Parlons plutôt de ce que nous sommes : la maison la plus géniale et la plus provocatrice de Poudlard. Ici, quand on joue à quelque chose, c'est uniquement pour gagner. L'honneur et les traditions des Serpentard sont des valeurs qui nous tiennent à cœur. Nous imposons aussi le respect à tous nos camarades de classe. Il est vrai qu'à cause de notre réputation de sinistre mémoire, ce respect est parfois teinté de peur. Mais tu sais quoi ? Le fait d'être perçu par les autres comme des provocateurs et des roublards présente quelques avantages qui peuvent parfois être très drôles ! Amuse-toi, par exemple, à faire croire aux autres élèves que tu as accès à une immense collection de sortilèges et tu verras vite que plus personne n'osera te voler ta trousse ! Mais nous ne sommes pas mauvais au fond. Nous ressemblons à notre emblème, le serpent : nous sommes sinueux, puissants et souvent incompris. À Serpentard, par exemple, tout le monde se serre les coudes coûte que coûte, ce qui est loin d'être le cas à Serdaigle. Non seulement les Serdaigle sont les plus gros bûcheurs qu'on n'ait jamais vus, mais, en plus, ils se livrent tous une guerre sans merci pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Ici, c'est différent: les Serpentard sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Les couloirs de Poudlard renferment bien des surprises pour les timorés, mais, grâce à la protection des Serpents dont tu bénéficies, tu pourras te promener sans crainte dans toute l'école. Quand tu deviens un serpent, tu fais partie des nôtres. Tu fais partie de l'élite. Sais-tu ce que recherchait le grand Salazar Serpentard quand il choisissait ses élèves préférés ? Les graines de la grandeur. Le Choixpeau t'a envoyé(e) ici car tu as le potentiel d'être grand(e), au sens le plus noble du terme. Tu remarqueras sans doute une ou deux personnes dans notre salle commune qui ne semblent pas correspondre à cette définition, mais évite de te poser trop de questions sur elles. Si le Choixpeau les a envoyées chez nous, c'est parce qu'il a décelé une pointe de grandeur chez elles aussi. Surtout n'oublie jamais ça. À propos de grandeur ou devrais-je plutôt dire « d'absence de grandeur », je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas encore parlé des Gryffondor... Beaucoup de gens disent que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor sont en fait les faces opposées d'une même pièce de monnaie. Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que les Gryffondor ne sont que de pâles copies des Serpentard ! Ceci dit, on dit aussi que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor appréciaient tous les deux le même type d'élèves, alors peut-être sommes-nous finalement bien plus semblables que nous ne voulons le croire... Mais cela ne veut tout de même pas dire que nous sommes copains. Bien au contraire ! Les Gryffondor adorent nous battre... et nous le leur rendons bien ! Voici quelques autres petites choses qui te seront sans doute bonnes à savoir : le Baron Sanglant est le fantôme des Serpentard. Essaie de t'en faire un ami : il acceptera peut-être d'effrayer certains élèves pour te rendre service. Par contre, ne lui demande jamais pourquoi ses vêtements sont tachés de sang : il déteste qu'on lui pose cette question. Tu dois aussi savoir que le mot de passe de notre salle commune change tous les quinze jours. Vérifie donc régulièrement notre tableau d'informations. Ne fais jamais entrer un élève d'une autre maison dans notre salle commune et ne révèle jamais notre mot de passe. Aucun étranger n'y est entré depuis plus de sept siècles. Voilà, je crois bien t'avoir tout dit. Je suis sûr que nos dortoirs te plairont : nous avons le privilège de dormir dans de très vieux lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte et nos dessus de lit sont brodés d'argent. Nos murs sont ornés de tapisseries médiévales qui retracent les exploits d'illustres Serpentard. De lourdes lanternes d'argent pendent du plafond. Tu y dormiras bien : la nuit, le clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres est très relaxant._

— _Gemma Farley_

En reposant la lettre, elle ne comprit pas la réaction des deux préfètes, qui avaient fait un cirque énorme pour une lettre ! UNE LETTRE ! En fait, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire remarquer à Gemma que son courrier était destiné à un Gryffondor.

"Tout ça pour ça ! Cracha-t-elle en jetant le papier sur la petite table en face d'elle.

\- Heureux de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes." Souffla le propriétaire des lieux.

Aurore sursauta en sentant la main de Rogue l'attraper. En quelques secondes ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même position qu'il y a deux ans.

" Je vois que votre séjour à BeauxBâtons n'a pas changé vos... habitudes. Susurra le maître des potions. Êtes-vous donc si pressée d'avoir une heure de retenue avec moi, que vous vous installez de votre plein gré à la table des collés ?"

" Comment... Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Arrêtez, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Quirrel. Cracha-t-il en serrant un peu plus son emprise. Pour répondre à votre question, il se trouve que je ne vous ai pas vu partir avec les première année. Et que Miss Farley ne vous a pas trouvée. Je vous connais trop bien pour aller chercher ailleurs que dans mon bureau."

Aurore s'attendit à un long sermon, pourtant le professeur la lâcha et lui montra la sortie.

"Sortez immédiatement, je ne veux plus vous voir ce soir."

Aurore attrapa le bout de papier, se retenant de le déchirer en deux et d'en faire du combustible pour cheminée, et partit rapidement. Alors qu'elle était arrivée au niveau de la porte, la voix de Rogue s'éleva une dernière fois dans un murmure.

" Le mot de passe est _Amortentia_. Par contre, vous devrez trouver vous même l'entrée. Je ne vous aiderais pas, même si vous revenez m'implorer à genoux."

La jeune fille monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et s'élança dans les couloirs, décidée à recommencer le chemin depuis la grande salle. Elle reprit donc la direction du fond des cachots. Elle finit par trouver un mur nu et tenta de prononcer le mot de passe. A son grand soulagement, il s'ouvrit et elle vit enfin sa salle commune.

* * *

PS : Je rappelle que le texte de la lettre n'est pas le mien, mais celui de J.K Rowling.

Merci pour l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

 _Prochain chapitre : Insomnie et rendez-vous dans le Bureau de Dumbledore ! Que le cycle des souvenirs perdus commence !_


	4. - Serpents et Gargouille

Bon ! Voici le quatrième^^

Il me semble que c'est le plus court de tous ceux que j'ai écrits XD Donc vous pouvez sûrement espérer avoir le cinquième demain matin ( ? ) J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes pour retrouver mon fichier alors cela explique pourquoi vous n'avez qu'un court chapitre (du moins j'espère ?)

Il y a un petit cliffhanger à la fin donc je vais me hâter de sortir le cinquième (si je trouve facilement le fichier T-T)

Par contre, pas de Dumbledore dans ce chapitre, mais au prochain. Really sorry !

 _Merci pour les 200 vues, 120 visiteurs, les 7 followers et 4 favoris sans oublier la très gentille review d'Athina ! (un grand merci, cela m'a fait chaud au cœur !)_

* * *

 **Quatrième Chapitre : Serpents et Gargouille**

* * *

" Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver Gemma ! "

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Aurore venait de crier sur un préfet. Pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

" Tu crois que je ne me suis pas DEJA faite engueulée ? Tu crois seulement que Rogue ne m'a pas DEJA sermonnée ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin qu'une élève s'inquiète pour moi ?"

Les yeux verts d'Aurore lançaient des éclairs. Pour une fois, la partie noire de ses yeux était en évidence, à un tel point que le vert semblait avoir disparu des iris. Elle n'avait jamais senti autant de colère en elle. En face, les yeux bleus de Gemma Farley la regardaient, choquée. La préfète fit un pas en arrière. Elle avait été prise par surprise par l'accès de colère sa cadette. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Aurore avait sagement fait abstraction de la colère de la préfète, regardant ailleurs avec un regard vide digne de Tom Jedusor. Puis, un moment, Gemma avait dépassé les bornes, en lui rappelant qu'elle avait "choisi" sa maison. Désormais, Gemma était prise d'un étrange sentiment envers Aurore : elle avait peur. La tenue, la démarche et les yeux d'Aurore respiraient la colère et la puissance. Alors, Gemma se dit que, si Salazar Serpentard avait toujours été vivant, il aurait sélectionné à coup sur cette élève. Même si elle ne savait pas que Rogue ne l'avait pas vraiment grondée, elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir poussée à bout. Après tout, en tant que préfète, elle était supposée aider les première année, pas les rendre incontrôlable. Lorsque la préfète réussit à se reprendre, elle dit :

" Le dortoir des filles est à droite. Tes affaires sont déjà là-bas."

Ce fut ce moment-là qu'Aurore choisit pour se reprendre. Elle détailla très rapidement le visage de son aînée et le sien se décomposa:

"Je suis désolée Gemma, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit...

\- Ça va... Dépêches-toi."

Honteuse, la nouvelle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles. A la droite de la salle, se trouvait un couloir qui s'enfonçait encore plus sous le lac. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle apercut quelques petites marches qui montaient en colimaçon et Aurore se trouva devant la porte de son dortoir. Au-dessus de la porte était inscrit "Première Année". Alors, elle rentra.

" Tiens, la princesse de Poudlard veut bien se joindre à nous. L'accueillit une voix.

\- Pansy, tu exagères ! A sa place, j'aurais surement...

\- Tu serais surement aller au dortoir avec les autres ! Non mais tu sais où elle est allée se cacher ? Dans le bureau de Rogue, de ROGUE ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle se croit tout permis Milicent ? D'ailleurs, comment elle savait où il était son bureau ?

\- Merci de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Grogna Aurore. Je vois que la confiance règne... Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, mais ça promet si on continue comme ça...

\- Alors réponds à nos questions ! Aboya une autre fille.

Aurore s'assit sur le lit qui lui était assigné.

"Avant de vous répondre, car oui je vais vous répondre, je me permets de vous poser cette petite question : à votre avis, pourquoi suis-je partie ?"

Les bouches de plusieurs filles s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent. La scène esquissa un rictus sur les lèvres d'Aurore. Visiblement, elle s'adaptait rapidement à sa maison.

" Commençons par le commencement : Comment se fait-il que je sache où est le bureau de Rogue ? Et bien sachez tout d'abord que Voldemort a tué mes parents (beaucoup avaient frémi au nom du mage noir) et que McGonagall s'est occupée de moi. Donc j'ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie à Poudlard. Quand j'avais neuf ans je suis descendue dans le bureau de notre cher directeur de maison et j'ai commencé à fabriquer une potion clandestinement. Il m'a prise sur le fait mais a dû avoué que la potion était réussite. Finalement j'ai commencé à prendre des cours de potions avec lui pendant un an. C'est pour ça que je sais où se trouve son bureau.

\- Deuxièmement, vous vous demandez surement pourquoi j'ai défié Rogue alors que j'avais le Choixpeau sur la tête. La réponse est là : j'étais extrêmement en colère et je n'ai pas réfléchi. De plus, j'ai une petite rancune contre Rogue. Pour une raison mystérieuse, alors que j'avais dix ans, il a fait comme si je n'existais pas. Ses cours étaient la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir à Poudlard en attendant ma scolarisation. Disons juste que je lui en veux beaucoup. Alors si au passage je peux lui imposer ma présence, j'y prends un malin plaisir. "

Les filles ne savaient plus quoi penser. Pendant une demi-heure encore, Aurore répondit aux questions des autres. Elle leur expliqua également, qu'après le refus de Rogue à continuer de lui faire cours, elle avait demandé à partir pour BeauxBâtons les deux derniers trimestres, histoire de pouvoir continuer à faire des potions.

" Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu disposes d'un arsenal pour débuter cette année que nous n'avons pas, surtout en potions, mais aussi en sortilèges, métamorphose etc." Résuma Céleste.

Les yeux d'Aurore pétillèrent à cette remarque.

" Bon, je vais finalement répondre à la question que je vous ai posé tout à l'heure : Pourquoi suis-je partie de la Grande Salle ? Par ce qu'après huit mois d'absence, j'espérais juste une rentrée tranquille. De plus, je n'avais pas envie d'attirer l'attention, mais je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que de ce côté là, c'est raté.( Elle soupira avant de reprendre) Du coup, après cette histoire stupide de lettre, j'avais envie de disparaître sous terre... Donc je suis partie de la Grande Salle, histoire également de ne pas créer d'autres problèmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allée chez Rogue, mais c'est comme ça."

Finalement, la soirée se termina en partie de "je te raconte ma vie" et, si elle avait mal commencé, une amitié commença à lier les occupantes du dortoir. Aurore rangea discrètement dans ses tiroirs certaines potions qu'elle avait emmenées avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres les voient. Très tard, elles s'installèrent et éteignirent les feux.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, elle ne parvint pas à dormir. A presque minuit, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune et s'installa sans bruit sur un canapé.

" Si seulement j'étais McGonagall ! Une bonne tasse de thé pourrait apparaître juste devant moi." Soupira-t-elle.

Alors, surprise ! , quelques secondes plus tard, un thé noir encore chaud apparut sur la table en face d'elle, accompagné de quelques biscuits.

 _Merci les elfes de maison !_

Aurore avait sa baguette avec elle et décida de s'entraîner un peu.

 _Accio livre de potion Première année !_

Un livre vint calmement se poser sur la table à côté du thé. La jeune fille l'ouvrit et commença à lire l'ouvrage tout en avalant une gorgée de thé.

 _Même si le thé est sensé garder éveillé, j'ai l'impression que ça me calme._

La première potion était une potion de soin pour les furoncles.

 _Pffff trop facile._

Elle soupira. Elle avait un problème plus urgent que les détails de la préparation d'une potion anti-furoncles. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il lui manquait des souvenirs.

Puis elle se rappela où elle était : elle était à Poudlard, avec Albus Dumbledore comme directeur. Il devait forcément savoir pourquoi des souvenirs disparaissaient ! Incapable de retourner se coucher, elle murmura une formule, et son pyjama se changea en sa tenue scolaire de Poudlard. Le sort ne pouvait pas faire apparaître de vêtements au sens propre du terme : il permettait juste de se changer avec quelque chose que l'on avait déjà dans sa garde-robe. C'était un sortilège très populaire auprès des filles de BeauxBâtons, qui aimaient bien aller à des bals, et étaient souvent juste au niveau timing.

Elle avala d'une traite le reste de son thé et fonça à travers les escaliers de Poudlard.

Sauf qu'il y avait un hic : arrivée devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du Directeur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle tenta en premier la politesse :

" Je souhaiterais voir Albus Dumbledore s'il vous plaît...

\- Le mot de passe ?

\- Et bien euh... Ce n'était pas prévu donc je ne le connais pas."

La gargouille ne répondit pas. Alors Aurore tenta le plan B : la menace.

" Je te préviens stupide gargouille, que si tu ne me laisses pas passer je te fais exploser à coup de Bombarda Maxima.

\- Protégée contre les sorts des élèves."

Puis la gargouille se tut encore une fois. Là, Aurore devait tenter de trouver le mot de passe. Puis elle se rappela les étranges mots que Dumbledore prononçait en chaque début d'année.

" Nigaud ! Hurla-t-elle, en prenant le premier de la liste.

\- Correct. Passez."

Et la gargouille laissa le passage, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Elle le monta et se rendit compte que la porte du bureau de Dumbledore était ouverte. Des voix s'élevaient. L'une était un murmure à peine audible, mais extrêmement reconnaissable.

" ... Permettez-moi d'insister Monsieur le Directeur, mais je tiens à ce que vous me rendiez mes souvenirs. "

Il y eut un silence pesant. A travers le maigre champ de visibilité qu'elle avait, elle vit Dumbledore lancer des regards gênés.

 _Dumbledore possède des souvenirs appartenant à Rogue ? Et si... il avait les miens aussi ?_

"Bien, très bien Severus. Je vais vous les rendre. Mais ne laissez jamais quiconque d'autre en avoir la connaissance."

Rogue hocha la tête et le directeur lui tendit un flacon plein de liquide argenté. Puis d'un mouvement aussi brusque qu'inattendue, le maître des potions se retourna et fila à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Il allait trop vite pour qu'Aurore ait le temps de partir. Il eut un rictus quand il vit son élève derrière la porte.

" Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons nous là ? Miss Sunshine... Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il était mal poli d'écouter aux portes ? Il me semblait vous avoir prévenue, que je ne voulais plus vous voir ce soir..."

Et sans écouter ses protestations, il la traîna jusque devant le directeur. A ce moment, Aurore eut peur qu'ils ne la renvoient de Poudlard. Pour toujours.

* * *

Tum tum tum ! (bon d'accord, je suis nul en musique snif') ;)

Le prochain sera plus long (enfin normalement), et arrivera avec un peu de chance dans la journée. Sinon, attendez-le pour Mardi soir au plus tard.

Sinon, à votre avis, comment va réagir Dumbledore ? Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Rogue ? Que risque Aurore ? Je me délecte d'avance de lire vos reviews, alors ne me décevez pas hi hi !

Un grand merci à tous de lire cette histoire !


	5. - Révélation, Désir, Souvenir

_Hello !_

 _Oui, oui, je sais... Je suis un peu en retard ! Vu que le cinq est assez court, je poste le six dans la foulée ! Ce ne sont pas mes préférés (mes deux favoris sont le 7 et le 8 hihi) mais voili voilou !_

 **Zeriame :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai voulu te répondre avec le bouton mais j'ai eu un bug d'ordinateur... Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment comment y répondre car au final tu seras seul(e) juge ^^ Enfin, merci d'avoir lu jusque là et j'espère sincèrement que la suite ne te gênera pas...

Sinon vous devez avoir l'impression que rien n'est écrit dans mes paragraphes, mais il y a deux raison :

\- Ces chapitres sont relativement petits (à partir du septième il font tous au moins 10 000 mots)

\- Je les écrit sur téléphone et .docX et je vous promets que ce petit chapitre fait huit pages U_u

* * *

 **Cinquième Chapitre : Révélation, Désir, Souvenir.**

* * *

" Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi brutal avec vos serpents, Severus.

\- Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un lionceau dans un nid de serpents. Il est déguisé, mais personne n'est dupe." Cracha-t-il.

Aurore lui lança des regards noirs. Même si elle était, surement, au bord du renvoi, elle trouverait un moyen de se venger de Rogue.

" Et bien, Miss Sunshine, que nous vaut cette visite ?" Demanda, poliment, le Directeur.

Aurore arrêta de lancer des regards meurtriers à son directeur de maison. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle écoutait à la porte, mais pourquoi elle était venue !

" Arrêtez de faire la carpe Sunshine. "Grogna Rogue.

Pourtant, elle ignora son directeur de maison pour détailler celui de Poudlard. Quel âge devait-il avoir ? Plus d'une centaine d'années ? Elle était prête à parier qu'il cultivait le mystère autour de son âge. Puis un détail releva son attention : les yeux du Directeur brillaient de malice.

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez... Il va nous faire une mauvaise blague ou quelque chose dans le genre..._ Songea-t-elle.

D'ailleurs, cela ne rata pas, il prit une plume et commença à écrire, tout en demandant :

"Dites-moi Severus, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que pendant vos "pseudos cours de potions" vous appreniez également à cette jeune fille l'art d'écouter aux portes ?"

Rogue regarda son directeur avec des yeux exorbités. Puis, d'un même mouvement Rogue et Aurore se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux, la lèvre supérieure légèrement retroussée, et on pouvait voir leurs dents. Ils avaient l'air de deux loups enragés grognant l'un sur l'autre. Sauf que d'un côté il y avait un loup mâle alpha, et de l'autre une louve bêta. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment équilibré.

" COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LUI EN PARLER ?!" Crachèrent-ils en même temps.

" Oh, et un cours de synchronisation et de "comment cracher son venin". (Dumbledore arrêta d'écrire et releva les yeux vers les deux serpents : ) Y-a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir Severus ?"

Les deux vert et argent le regardèrent, avec un visage indescriptible : un mélange de colère, de peur et surtout d'étonnement. En fait, ils avaient tous deux l'air sur le point d'étouffer. A leur grand désarroi, Dumbledore éclata de rire.

" Voyons, voyons mes petits serpents (Les deux frissonnèrent aux "petits serpents") vous ne saviez pas que j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout dans cette école ? D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que la première fois, j'ai été étonné que vous acceptiez de lui dispenser votre savoir Severus."

Désormais, le professeur et l'élève regardaient le directeur avec dégoût. Est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir un peu de vie privée dans ce château ?

" Vieux fou aux sorbets citron." Grognèrent-ils.

Dès la fin de leur phrase, ils se rendirent compte à qui ils parlaient. Rogue prit son visage entre ses mains pendant quelques minutes, se disant qu'il avait besoin de garder son job. Aurore elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, se disant qu'elle était déjà au bord du renvoi, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise, car elle ne voulait pas partir de son "chez elle".

Une fois de plus, à leur grand désarroi, il éclata de rire.

" Et si nous repassions au principal sujet de discussion ? Pourquoi étiez-vous venue Aurore ?

\- _Eum..._ Je voulais vous demander si vous saviez quelque chose sur les souvenirs disparus... Ou plutôt, après ce que je viens de voir, si vous _aviez mes souvenirs_.

\- Comment osez-vous demander cela au directeur ! Cingla Rogue. Il se trouve...

\- Il se trouve qu'elle a le droit de savoir, Severus. Oui, Aurore, c'est moi qui détiens tous vos souvenirs manquants."

Elle avait beau s'y être attendue, le choc était dur à digérer : pendant tout ce temps... Ils étaient là, devant ses yeux. Pendant un moment, Aurore le regarda comme s'il était fou. Puis de la colère passa dans ses yeux verts.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avez pris ? Je croyais que... " La voix de la jeune fille se brisa alors que son regard passait, alternativement, d'un adulte à l'autre. " Vous allez me les rendre ? Vous-Vous allez me les rendre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas tous vous les rendre aujourd'hui. Vous devrez les mériter. Mais...

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'écria-t-elle, désespérée.

\- C'est le directeur. Il a tous les droits. Grogna le directeur des Serpents. _Ou presque_. Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Mais, continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je suis prêt à vous en rendre un en gage de ma bonne foi."

Aurore ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle le dévisagea tant dis qu'il s'empara d'une fiole, bien protégée, qui était avec tant d'autres dans une structure dorée. Lorsqu'il lui tendit, elle demanda :

"Comment suis-je censée le reprendre ?

\- Il faut l'y remettre avec la baguette." Expliqua Dumbledore.

Tremblante, elle sortit sa baguette et accrocha le fil argenté dessus. Lentement elle le porta à sa tête et l'y remit. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut prise d'un violent mal de tête et elle lâcha sa baguette ainsi que la fiole vide. Aurore se prit la tête entre les mains. Quand elle regarda à nouveau les deux adultes, son regard était vitreux. Elle passa de Rogue à Dumbledore, et finalement garda son regard vitreux sur ce dernier. Il l'avait surement empoisonnée. Son regard était vaguement haineux.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et la dernière chose dont elle se rappelle, est d'avoir heurté le sol du bureau.

Aurore finit par rouvrir les yeux. Comme dans son cauchemar de la veille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps de 11 ans. La jeune Serpentard se rendit compte qu'elle était prise au piège de son propre corps de 6 ans.

Alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le corps bougea. Les jambes de l'enfant s'étaient mises à courir. Bientôt, elle reconnut les couloirs près de la bibliothèque. Une pensée frappa durement son esprit :

 _Il faut que je me dépêche, ou Rogue et Rusard vont m'attraper !_

C'était la sienne, quand elle avait six ans. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Aurore entendit la marche rapide de Rogue, et celle plutôt boiteuse de Rusard. Toutes ses pensées furent chassées par celle de l'enfant : _Fuir._

Rapidement, elle trouva une porte sur sa droite, et s'y engouffra à l'insu de ses poursuivants. Elle resta contre la porte, la respiration sifflante. Puis lorsqu'elle entendit ses poursuivants, elle se tut, écoutant avec anxiété. La voix murmurante et suave de Rogue lui parvint :

" Arrêtons-nous là Rusard.

\- Quoi ? Mais il va s'en tirer ! Et s'il avait ouvert _la_ porte...

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est plus de notre ressort Rusard. Coupa le maître des potions. Vous savez très bien que l'accès à cette porte est, strictement, interdit. Retournez à vos occupations, je vais prévenir le directeur qu'il y a surement un... _invité indésirable_. Je vais également verrouiller la porte, pour être sûr qu'il n'en sorte pas avant l'arrivée du directeur, si seulement il y est rentré.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, Rogue prononça :

" _Collaporta._ "

Il y eut un bruit de succion. Elle le savait : elle était prise au piège jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive. Son dos glissa lentement le long de la porte et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit idiote au point d'aller chercher un livre dans la Réserve ?

" Vous aviez raison professeur Rogue. S'exclama le conscierge. Nous avons attrapé quelqu'un ! Pourquoi ne pas entrer toute suite ?

\- Êtes-vous sourd Rusard ? Nous ne devons pas entrer. Laissons le directeur régler cette affaire."

Rusard protesta tout en s'éloignant. Mais Aurore n'entendit pas Rogue partir. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'appuyer sur la porte de bois et le maître des potions murmura alors :

" Ce n'était pas bien malin de se cacher derrière cette porte... Vous allez en subir les conséquences."

Savait-il qui était derrière la porte ? Ou s'adressait-il à n'importe quel élève ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Au fond, de ce qui était une ancienne salle de classe désaffectée, elle vit un étrange miroir et s'en approcha avec précaution : c'était un objet magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une étrange inscription était gravée : " riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej".

Instinctivement, Aurore sut qu'elle devait le lire à l'envers.

"Le miroir du riséd ? Donc si nous mettons les lettres dans l'autre sens... D-é-s-i-r. Le miroir du Désir."

Ce nom la laissa songeuse. Elle sortit de sa poche un calepin et une plume dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

"Commençons par remettre les mots dans le bon sens et dans l'ordre : Je- nemon- tre -paston - vis-agema- isde- tonco- eurle- désir. Donc si nous redécoupons les mots, cela donne : "Je ne montre pas ton visage- mais de ton cœur le désir". Mais pourquoi ? Oh..."

Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté du miroir. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, plus purs que les siens, mais ressemblants. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu son nom une fois : Lily Evans.

" Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

La réponse vint d'elle même : Elle avait souhaité voir quelqu'un de sa famille. Le désir de son cœur était de connaître le visage d'un membre de sa famille. La conclusion vint alors : elle était affiliée à la mère d'Harry Potter.

Finalement elle s'agenouilla devant le miroir. Pendant longtemps elle resta à contempler cette femme aux allures si angélique. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

" Le miroir du Riséd... Un objet intéressant n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore d'une voix poli.

\- Le miroir du Désir, vous voulez-dire. La devise est bien " Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir" ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça. Comment as-tu trouvé ?

\- Il suffit de lire à l'envers." Murmura-t-elle, sans quitter des yeux le miroir.

Dumbledore prit une vieille chaise délabrée, et s'assit à proximité de l'enfant. Quant à elle, Aurore était toujours agenouillée devant le miroir, à regarder la silhouette de Lily Evans.

" Tu es sûre d'avoir six ans ? Je connais des adultes qui n'ont pas eu l'intelligence nécessaire pour le déchiffrer. (Il la regarda perplexe, avant de continuer:) Tu n'as pas quitté des yeux ce miroir, et ce, depuis le début de notre échange. (Il s'arrêta, comme s'il réfléchissait.) Quel est le désir de ton cœur ? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret.

\- Je... Je voulais connaître au moins quelqu'un dans ma famille.

\- Ah... Et qui vois-tu ?"

Pour la première fois, il y avait comme de l'anxiété dans la voix du vieux directeur. Pour cette raison, Aurore détournait le regard du miroir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et détaillait le visage de Dumbledore. Pourtant celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle lui dit d'une voix brisée :

" Lily Evans."

Alors, il y eut un tourbillon et le souvenir s'évapora.

La fille s'était écroulée sur le sol, inconsciente. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait regardé le flacon vide rouler à ses pieds. Puis, avec l'arrêt de celui-ci, le maître des potions posa le regard sur le directeur. Son masque était légèrement en train de se briser.

" Vous... lui avez enlevé une clef ? Gronda-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Malheureusement, c'était nécessaire, et j'en ai encore de nombreuses autres. (Dumbledore soupira avant de reprendre) Et avant que vous me demandiez pourquoi, je vous conseillerai de récupérer votre propre clef ainsi que quelques souvenirs... "

Rogue jeta un regard froid au directeur, puis sortit sa baguette. Il repéra bien vite la clef dans le flacon : les clefs sont des souvenirs d'un moment ou d'une information importante de la vie d'un sorcier, matérialisés par des filaments argentés plus denses que les autres. Lorsqu'il remit la clef dans son crâne, le maître des potions se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la douleur. Il tituba légèrement avant de trouver appui contre le mur. Son regard se fit vitreux et sa respiration rauque. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur le précieux flacon. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de relever la tête. Son regard se porta sur la jeune fille, toujours allongée à même le sol.

Jamais avant ce soir-là, Dumbledore n'avait pu lire un tel étonnement sur le visage de son potionniste. Quelque part, il s'en voulait d'avoir confisqué cette partie de la vie de son ancien élève. Un tout petit peu…

Malgré l'étrange faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait, Severus se dépêcha de remettre les autres souvenirs à leur place. Son souffle s'accéléra, puis, tout revient à la normale. Seules les clefs sont douloureuses, les souvenirs dits "normaux" peuvent seulement faire accélérer la respiration si, et seulement si, on les remet trop vite.

Alors que le masque de Rogue faisait à nouveau surface, un mot se forma sur ses lèvres. Un nom. Un prénom. Lily.

Tout d'abord... Elle eut... Froid. Oui, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il faisait... Froid. Et, il faisait... noir. Oui, son esprit était dans le noir complet. Mais où est donc la sortie ? Son corps trembla. Oui, pour la première fois depuis une durée indéterminée, elle tremblait. Puis, elle sentit des fourmis un peu partout dans son corps. Et lentement, elle bougea ses doigts, ses bras, ses jambes... Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et le noir disparut pour faire place à un décor flou.

" _Ouch_... Ma tête..."

Aurore détailla la scène : elle était toujours par terre. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente, ou plutôt dans son souvenir ? Car, elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence, Dumbledore avait tenu sa promesse... Et il ne l'avait pas empoisonnée.

Elle retrouva assez vite le contrôle de ses membres et se leva. Malgré tout, elle avait des vertiges. Elle se dirigea, tant bien que mal, vers la chaise devant le bureau directorial. Elle s'y assit et regarda le directeur, pensive. Puis elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" Lily Evans... Qui est-elle ? Pour moi je veux dire... (Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :) C'était ma mère ?"

Dumbledore parut hésiter. Puis après quelques minutes, il dit:

" Non, Aurore, Lily n'était pas ta mère."

* * *

Je sais, je suis cruelle ! Alors filez lire le sixième ^^

C'est autour de ces deux chapitres que j'ai commencé à avoir des spéculations de la part d'un ou deux lecteurs sur les parents d'Aurore, alors si le cœur vous en dit, une petite review sera toujours la bienvenue


	6. - Humeurs et Phénix

_Voilà le Sixième, comme promis vous la taille relativement peu importe des derniers chapitres._

 _Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier les quelques 230 views, 130 visiteurs, 7 followers, 4 favoris et aux deux petites reviews (allez allez ! un petit effort )_

 _Que dire à part " Bonne lecture ! " ?_

* * *

 **Sixième Chapitre : Humeurs et Phénix**

* * *

Le choc l'avait sonnée. Ces quelques mots tournaient, sans répit, dans sa tête. Ils étaient accompagnés de la question qu'ils avaient déclenchée.

 _Lily n'était pas ta mère... Lily n'était pas ta mère... Lily n'était pas ta mère... Mais qui alors ?_

Les yeux d'Aurore ne savaient plus ce qu'ils voyaient. Il lui fallut du temps pour se reprendre. Son esprit, qui d'ordinaire ne la laissait jamais tomber, ne voyait pas de solution. Des millions de possibilités défilaient dans sa tête, sans qu'aucune ne soit retenue comme "plausible". Lily Evans faisait partie de sa famille, mais d'après Dumbledore, ce n'était pas sa mère. Cela la ramenait toujours à l'éternelle question de : qui sont ses parents ? Sunshine. Voilà la réponse qu'on lui donnait à chaque fois. Sauf que personne n'était en mesure de lui donner des détails. Elle pouvait trouver des soi-disant "noms" dans les livres, mais les détails étaient factices. Chaque fois, quelque chose clochait : sa date de naissance, la mort de ses parents... Tout la poussait à croire qu'on lui avait menti. Ce soir-là, tout était réuni pour lui donner raison. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce souvenir soit un faux espoir ? Maintenant, elle devait baser ses recherches sur cet unique détail : Lily Evans faisait partie de sa famille.

Elle n'avait pas vu que Rogue s'était rapproché du bureau. Elle sentit son regard froid sur elle, et tourna la tête vers lui. Pour une raison étrange, le fait qu'il se soit rapproché d'elle lui fit du bien. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et demanda au Directeur :

" Qui alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas y répondre."

Aurore avait ouvert la bouche pour protester à vive voix, mais une main serrée sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Surprise, la Serpentard se retourna et croisa le regard de son directeur de maison. Ses yeux, froids et menaçants, lui déconseillaient de protester. Aurore ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de la refermer définitivement et de détourner le regard. Alors, Rogue desserra son emprise, et s'éloigna d'un demi-pas. Les bras croisés, appuyé contre le bureau, il regardait tour à tour son élève et le directeur de l'école, attendant une réaction de la part de l'un ou de l'autre.

" Je comprends ta frustration, aussi, je peux, en _compensation_ , répondre à certaines de tes questions.

\- Pourquoi Voldemort ne m'a pas tuée ?"

Rogue avait sursauté au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore, quant à lui, était resté calme et semblait réfléchir à sa réponse. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Rogue le devança :

" Une cape d'invisibilité."

Aurore se retourna vers lui, surprise.

" Do-donc, il ne m'a pas vue ?"

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond. Si elle n'arrêtait pas de bégayer, il allait devenir fou : Quirrell était bien suffisant !

"Vos parents avaient couvert votre parc à enfant d'une cape d'invisibilité, ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas vous voir. Il a, sans doute, cru que vos parents vous avaient envoyée ailleurs, et il ne s'est pas attardé."

Cette fois c'était de l'incompréhension qui luisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. _Comment sait-il tout cela ?_

Alors qu'elle allait poser sa question à son directeur de maison, celui-ci leva la main et lui lança un regard froid qui intimait le silence.

" Vous feriez bien de retourner à votre dortoir. Murmura-t-il de sa voix suave et dangereuse. Oh, et prenez une gorgée de votre potion de sommeil sans rêve... Je n'ai pas envie qu'un de mes Serpentard fasse honte à notre maison, en arrivant délabré au premier cours."

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Aurore fit une tête d'enterrement quand il proposa d'utiliser la potion. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de demander:

" Auriez-vous oublié votre fiole ?

\- Non professeur, c'est que...

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème dans ce cas, murmura-t-il.

\- Le problème c'est que j'en ai pris hier soir et que j'ai fait un rêve. Ou plutôt un demi-cauchemar."

La déclaration laissa de marbre les deux adultes. Tout était dans le nom de la potion : " _potion de sommeil sans rêve_ ".

" Vous l'aviez faite vous-même Aurore ? Demanda Dumbledore, plus que perplexe.

Alors que la jeune fille allait protester, en lui disant de ne pas remettre ses talents de potionniste en question; Son premier professeur de potions la devança. Lui aussi avait été étonné par la déclaration de son élève. Sa voix était plus que songeuse, perplexe.

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'aie préparée. Elle l'avait déjà prise, et jamais elle n'avait fait de rêve. Je le sais, vu qu'une fois, elle a eu la bonne idée d'en prendre devant moi. _Je ne comprends pas._ Ajouta-t-il en faisant les cent pas."

Aurore les regarda avec hargne. Elle détestait quand des personnes avaient une discussion, en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous raconter votre rêve ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

Rogue arrêta sa marche pour se tourner vers son élève. Aurore, quant à elle, se tut et ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour mieux se remémorer cet étrange moment. Puis elle décrivit tout:

Comment, en s'endormant, elle s'était retrouvée dans le corps du bébé. Comment un serpent avait jailli et qu'ils avaient joué ensemble. Comment un homme s'était penché au-dessus du berceau et avait fait disparaître le serpent. Quand Dumbledore lui demanda de décrire l'homme, elle le fit d'une voix monocorde, comme lassée par ce récit. Elle leur raconta que tout ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir, étaient des cheveux noirs, ainsi qu'un teint plutôt pâle, et qu'il pleurait. Elle termina enfin son récit, sur la façon dont il avait tendu la main vers elle, et comment le rêve s'était évaporé.

Il y eut un silence pesant dans le bureau. Rogue avait détourné le regard, et regardait à travers la fenêtre de la pièce. Aurore finit par sortir de son état second et de son esprit embrumé. Quelque chose s'éveilla en elle. Elle se sentit bien, presque puissante. Dans un flash, la réponse à tout ceci apparut: cette sensation qu'elle avait sentie, aussi bien dans la sombre bâtisse que dans la pièce avec le miroir du Risèd... Elle lança un coup d'œil lassé à Dumbledore avant de demander d'une voix monocorde :

" Ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ? C'est une autre de vos manipulations avec mes souvenirs, avouez-le..."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, le directeur parut choqué. Il toussota pour ramener son maître des potions sur Terre, mais celui-ci l'ignorait obstinément. Après tout, pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard, plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle, aurait besoin de sa modeste aide ? Pour une élève, en plus ! S'il arrivait à se débrouiller avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ramener une jeune fille dans le rang ?

" Je suppose également que vous ne _pouvez pas_ me donner l'identité de cet homme ? Je suppose également que vous ne _pouvez pas_ me dire pourquoi le serpent a joué avec moi ? En fait, je suis sûre que vous n' _avez pas envie_ de me dire pourquoi je parle aux serpents, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le Directeur ?"

La voix de la jeune fille était tentée d'une dangereuse ironie. Un rictus malveillant c'était formé sur sa bouche. Le noir de ses yeux prenait un peu plus le pouvoir sur le vert. Une dangereuse aura s'était formée autour d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Albus Dumbledore eut peur. Ce n'est pas une vraie peur, comme celle qui vous assaille face à un danger mortel, mais le genre de peur causée par la culpabilité d'un événement passé menaçant de se reproduire. Cette petite fille, qu'il avait vu grandir, commençait à ressembler à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu.

" Aurore, rassieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Non."

Et elle tourna les talons pour sortir du bureau. Rogue réagit, pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de minutes. Visiblement, Dumbledore était capable de se débrouiller facilement avec des adultes, mais il était moins doué quand il s'agissait de ramener des adolescents en crise d'humeur.

" Sunshine, revenez ici. Tout de suite."

Aurore s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée. Elle se retourna et son visage était marqué par la surprise. Pendant quelques minutes, depuis la fin de son récit, elle avait été emportée par une étrange euphorie. Dans cette dernière, elle se sentait forte, elle n'avait plus besoin d'écouter le vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur... Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Rogue ne l'interpelle, de sa voix glaciale et sans réponse.

" Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vous ai dit de revenir ici, toute de suite, Miss Sunshine."

Pendant un instant, elle ne sut pas quoi faire : une partie d'elle lui criait de l'envoyer promener, et l'autre d'être un minimum respectueuse et de présenter ses excuses. Elle était encore en plein dilemme quand un oiseau se posa sur son épaule. Son plumage était majestueux, de couleurs feu et or. De la taille d'un cygne, il n'était pourtant pas très lourd. Ses yeux exprimaient une intelligence démesurée pour un oiseau ordinaire. Mais, peut-être, est-ce là le problème : _Ordinaire_ , l'oiseau qui venait de la rejoindre était tout sauf ordinaire. C'était un phénix.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as _Fawkes ?_ "

Le phénix caqueta, et poussa toute une série de cris et gémissements.

"Ah, tu veux que j'arrête de t'appeler _Fawkes_ et que je t'appelle _Fumseck ?_ Tu trouves cela _déshonorant ?_ Et bien sache, mon ami, que ce soir, je t'appellerai _Fawkes_ juste pour t'embêter."

Le phénix manifesta son mécontentement pendant plusieurs minutes. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Puis le phénix lui donna amicalement un coup de bec, et lui désigna les deux adultes. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes.

" Tu sais _Fawkes_ , je suis assez en colère ce soir. Alors si tu pouvais éviter, en plus, de me dire ce que je dois faire, tu éviterais de finir en oiseau rôti."

L'oiseau poussa un gloussement et lui donna plusieurs coups de bec, accompagnés de bruits en tous genres.

" _Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour rôtir ?_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que toi, puissant phénix, tu étais immortel ! Et qu'en plus, tu t'offres le luxe de t'enflammer quand tu te sens trop vieux !"

La voix de la jeune fille était, cette fois, teintée d'une douce ironie. Ses épaules s'étaient, lentement, relâchées et elle se sentait mieux. _Fawkes,_ ou _Fumseck_ selon les préférences, avait décidé d'apaiser encore un peu son amie. Il se mit à entonner une mélodie et Aurore fut transportée. Puis lorsque ce fut terminé, le phénix lui donna un nouveau coup de bec, désignant une nouvelle fois les adultes. Aurore le regarda de ses yeux, où le vert était de nouveau dominant. Cette fois, elle paraissait presque avoir peur. Un nouveau coup de bec de l'oiseau l'encouragea, et elle alla se mettre devant Rogue, qui l'attendait, les bras croisés.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

" Je-je ... Je suis désolée de m'être emportée professeur Rogue..."

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais les traits du maître des potions s'étaient, légèrement, adoucis. Il lui ordonna, d'un geste sec de la main, de retourner s'asseoir.

Elle s'assit donc à nouveau dans le fauteuil en face du directeur. Aurore évita consciencieusement le regard des adultes, préférant plonger le sien dans le plumage de l'oiseau flamboyant. Lentement, elle caressa le phénix qui, de temps à autre, se frottait contre elle à la manière d'un chat.

" Aurore, veux-tu bien me regarder ? "Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Mal à l'aise, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux.

" Je-je... suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai eu envie de..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, choquée par ses propres pensés. _Faire exploser le bureau,_ fut ce qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres. Dumbledore la dévisagea avant de lui dire.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Tu voulais que je réponde à tes questions non ? Donc pour commencer avec la première...

\- Je connais déjà la réponse en fait...

Elle se tourna vers Rogue et se leva si brusquement qu'elle faillit faire tomber Fumseck qui s'était endormi contre elle. L'oiseau pesta bruyamment, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

" C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? (Rogue ferma les yeux, comme s'il voulait éviter la confrontation visuelle :) C'ETAIT VOUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAISIEZ... Aïe _FAWKES !"_

L'oiseau venait de lui pincer le doigt. Elle s'était alors retournée vers lui, avec un air de reproche. L'oiseau le lui avait rendu, et Aurore se rendit compte qu'elle recommençait à perdre le contrôle de ses humeurs. Elle avait honte de s'emporter ainsi. Alors elle se rassit et recommença à caresser le doux plumage du phénix. Finalement, Rogue rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la jeune fille. Immédiatement celle-ci se tourna vers lui. Elle attendait, presque anxieusement, la confirmation ou l'infirmation de ses dires. Une nouvelle fois, la voix murmurante et captivante de Rogue s'éleva :

" Oui, c'était moi."

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Je ne pense pas poster avant Noël (ça sera votre cadeau ), car je pars pour Londres quelques jours et aurait donc autre chose à faire que poster mes chapitres (au vu de la tournure, certains pourraient comprendre que je ne prends aucun plaisir à faire cela, mais c'est totalement faux ! Ce que je veux dire est que je risque de ne pas avoir le temps ni l'envie de le faire à _ce_ moment)

En attendant, je compte sur vous pour m'écrire de petites reviews Offrez-moi un peu de motivation ! Vous pouvez m'écrire tout et n'importe quoi, cela m'ira quand même ^^

Un petit " C'est bien" ou un " La suite" est vraiment encourageant !

Bonne vacances de Noël ! (je sais, légèrement en avance mais bon x) )

PS : pour les petits curieux le Chapitre sept c'est :

\- la fin de cette discussion dont vous avez sûrement marre.

\- La première discussion avec la "première" amie d'Aurore à Serpentard.

\- Un Severus et une Aurore dérangés dans leur petit-déjeuner par une idée saugrenue d'Albus, et donc un Severus qui mime une fausse maladie pour s'en tirer.

\- Les premiers cours, les plus détaillés étant ceux de métamorphose et potions.

\- _De la télépathie ?!_ (nop, moi j'appelle ça parler par les pensées, différence ! #sors)

\- Un changement de tuteur

\- Des problèmes par série pour ma petite OC...

Aurore : Je peux vous dire que j'en prends pour mon grade !

Auteure : Sorry ma petite Aurore, mais tu sais bien que ça va s'arranger ...

Aurore : Un peu trop lentement à mon goût, mais bon ! Joyeux Noël en avance !


	7. - Potions, événements et ennuis en série

_Joyeux Noël à tous !_

 _Excusez-moi pour le retard, je me suis assoupie en début de soirée... Mais bon, je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de publier en mangeant un magnum dans le salon, mais je l'ai et je vous envoie enfin le chap'. (ne faîtes pas attention à mes phrases mal construites, il est actuellement 00.52...)_

 _Bonne lecture, avant que je ne commence à radoter !_

 _PS : je justifierai et mettrai une note de fin de chapitre à mon réveil dans une dizaine d'heures XD_

* * *

 **Septième Chapitre : Potions, événements et ennuis en série !**

* * *

"Donc... Cela veut dire... que vous connaissiez mes parents ?

\- En... Quelque sorte."

Le visage de Rogue s'était déformé en une sorte de grimace, mais Aurore ne le voyait pas. Sa tête était baissée, son regard perdu dans le plumage or et feu de l'oiseau. Un rideau de cheveux noirs s'était formé, là où, d'ordinaire, se trouvait un visage dégagé et resplendissant. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas leur montrer, c'était qu'elle pleurait. Cette soirée avait été trop riche en informations, et son cerveau menaçait d'exploser. Certes, elle avait l'habitude étant migraineuse, mais cette fois-ci, pointait la plus terrible migraine qu'elle ait jamais eue.

Sa main passait toujours dans les plumes de l'oiseau, qui se blottit légèrement contre elle, pour la rassurer grâce à sa douce chaleur. En résumé, elle avait appris ce soir, que, s'il lui manque des souvenirs, c'est par la faute de Dumbledore qui les lui a pris. Juste après, que Lily Evans faisait partie de sa famille; ce qui signifiait également qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec Harry Potter. Enfin, elle avait découvert que son rêve/cauchemar était bien un souvenir, et que l'homme présent dans la chambre, n'était d'autre que son directeur de maison ! Comment réagiriez-vous à sa place ? La réponse est simple Aurore, elle, avait des sauts d'humeur.

C'est pourquoi les deux professeurs s'attendaient à une réaction de la jeune fille, réaction qui ne vint pas. Une fois que les larmes arrêtèrent de couler, elle souleva le phénix qui prit son envol. Il commença à caqueter et à pousser de petits cris. Quiconque ne l'ayant jamais entendu aurait pu s'attendre à une suite de bruits sans queue ni tête, mais de la part du phénix, cela résonnait de façon mélodieuse. En fait, cela ressemblait presque à un chant.

Aurore leva lentement ses yeux vers lui. Il effectuait un ballet hypnotique dans le bureau du directeur.

"Tu as raison _Fumseck,_ je vais retourner me coucher..."

Fumseck poussa un cri de joie et de victoire : elle avait enfin arrêté de l'appeler _Fawkes_! Il se posa sur le bureau du Directeur, et sous l'œil incrédule des trois personnes présentes (sans oublier tous les tableaux des directeurs et directrices) il se mit à faire une danse de la victoire, plus que risible.

Aurore s'était levée et avait rejoint la porte.

"Monsieur le Directeur. Professeur Rogue."

Et elle partit le plus vite possible. Rogue et Dumbledore pouvaient entendre les bruits de ses pas, précipités, dans les escaliers. Fumseck arrêta alors sa, ridicule, danse de la victoire, et se tourna vers Dumbledore pour le dévisager avec un air interrogateur. Dumbledore acquiesça et le phénix s'envola à la suite de l'élève en poussant un cri mélodieux qui semblait dire : "ATTENDS MOI !"

Une fois les deux fauteurs de troubles partis, un silence pesant s'installa. Finalement, ce fut Rogue qui brisa la glace.

" Je vois pourquoi vous gardez ce piaf : c'est pour les élèves avec des sauts d'humeur c'est ça ?

\- C'est une des raisons Severus. Répondit le Directeur, malicieusement. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire passer à cette jeune fille, un examen sur sa teneur en magie... Pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire exploser le bureau..."

Severus le dévisagea : vu le ton songeur employé, il aurait aussi pu dire qu'il allait offrir une augmentation à Trelwaney ! Pourtant, il était vrai que, lui aussi, pendant quelques minutes, avait cru qu'elle allait s'en prendre au directeur. Même si cela aurait été idiot de sa part.

" Je-ne-vois-pas à quoi servirait un examen de sa teneur en magie. Murmura le serpentard, en prenant un grand soin à détacher chaque mot, pour rendre sa phrase plus sarcastique.

\- Disons, que je cherche à savoir où il faudra établir une limite de surveillance..."

Dumbledore ne termina pas sa phrase, comme s'il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

Rogue s'éloigna à grands pas du bureau. Arrivé dans l'embrasure de la porte, il se retourna.

"Monsieur le Directeur. Salua-t-il. Il se trouve que j'ai _moi aussi_ , quelques informations à digérer."

L'homme ténébreux ajouta un signe de tête en forme de salut, puis il se retourna. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva une dernière fois.

" Vous savez pourquoi je fais ça, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il-vous-plaît, ne me jugez pas sur cela."

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Sa voix murmurante monta une dernière fois dans l'ambiance pesante du bureau désormais sombre.

" Je sais Albus, je sais."

Puis l'homme descendit les escaliers, laissant Dumbledore seul dans son bureau, à faire face à ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes.

Lorsqu'Aurore pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, elle fut accueillie par une voix familière.

"Alors, c'est vrai, ce que les autres disent ? Tu te crois vraiment tout permis dans cette école ? Où étais-tu ?"

Aurore avança de quelques pas, Fumseck toujours sur l'épaule, et elle put enfin distinguer des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Céleste Jones.

"Écoutes, Céleste, j'ai eu sûrement la pire soirée de ma vie...

\- Où étais-tu? Coupa son interlocutrice.

\- Avec le professeur Rogue et le Directeur... Écoutes moi, s'il te plaît... Ce n'est pas ce que les autres, ce que vous tous en fait, croyez. Si tu veux, je peux tout t'expliquer, mais à la seule condition que cela reste notre secret."

Céleste arqua un sourcil avant de répondre "D'accord".

Fumseck se plaça sur les genoux d'Aurore et, machinalement, elle commença à le caresser. Puis, elle déballa tout. De la manipulation de ses souvenirs à Rogue. Des crises de larmes jaillirent encore, et Céleste, avec l'aide de Fumseck, la réconforta. A la fin du récit, elle s'excusa d'avoir cru qu'Aurore se la coulait douce à travers le château.

Finalement, Fumseck partit et les deux jeunes filles allèrent se coucher. L'instinct d'Aurore lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en sa camarade. Elle lui montra donc les gestes qui faisaient apparaître son tiroir à potions.

"Tu comprends... On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un en a un jour besoin, et que je ne suis pas là... Seulement si quelqu'un d'autre apprend l'existence de ce tiroir, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, ou de l'imbécile qui boira une potion au pif."

Aurore sortit sa potion de sommeil sans rêve, et en avala une gorgée, pour être sûre de dormir.

"Bonne nuit Aurore.

\- Bonne nuit Céleste."

Et toutes deux s'effondrèrent sur leur lit.

Dans neuf heures, les cours commençaient.

"DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE! " _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ " EH OH LA PRINCESSE DE POUDLARD DOIT SE LEVER !" _Ah, bon, suis pas à la maison... Pause! Ce n'était pas Pansy Parkinson là ?_

Aurore ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte avec la potion ! Pansy Parkinson était en train de la secouer comme une patate.

"DEBOUT !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon... Chuis réveillé ! Marmonna l'endormie. Il est quelle heure ?

\- On doit être au petit déjeuner dans dix minutes.

\- QUOI ?! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?"

Aurore jaillit de son lit, parfaitement réveillée. Elle courut prendre une douche minute, et s'habilla rapidement à l'aide du sortilège apprit à BeauxBâtons. Avec Céleste et les autres filles du dortoir, elles coururent le long des couloirs et firent une entrée plus ou moins fracassante dans la Grande Salle, essoufflées. En les voyant arriver, Rogue leva un sourcil. Aurore lui lança un regard et forma le mot "potion" sur ses lèvres. Il dut comprendre, car il tourna la tête pour échanger quelques mots avec le professeur McGonagall.

Une fois installées, Aurore demanda à Pansy:

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous attendue? "

Pansy haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

"Sais pas. Peut-être qu'on a trouvé que tu avais assez de problèmes comme ça...

Aurore jeta un regard froid à Céleste.

\- Elle ne l'a pas dit de son plein gré, rassure-toi ! Éclata de rire Pansy. Nous avons dû la menacer pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne nous avoue ce qu'il s'est passé hier."

Aurore ferma les yeux, se disant mentalement que, la prochaine fois, elle vérifierait le risque que Céleste se fasse menacer par leurs camarades. Cette dernière lança un regard désolée à Aurore, qui lui répondit par un regard calme. Ce n'était pas si grave finalement.

Le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge tandis qu'Aurore commença à boire son verre de jus de citrouille.

" Bien, très bien, il se trouve que j'ai oublié hier, et c'est impardonnable, que nous devions chanter l'hymne de l'école..."

À ce moment, deux personnes dans la grande salle, avait eu la mauvaise idée de boire quelque chose pendant que le directeur parlait.

Alors que les sourires des autres professeurs s'étaient figés, le professeur Rogue et Aurore recrachèrent bruyamment le contenu de leurs verres. Ils affichaient tous deux un air horrifié et dévisageaient Dumbledore comme s'il était devenu fou. Certains Gryffondor pouffèrent en voyant la tête des deux Serpentard, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

" _Hum..._ Monsieur le Directeur, si je puis me permettre, les élèves auront besoin de leur voix pour les cours et ... Tenta le maître des potions.

\- Voyons Severus ! Ce n'est pas l'hymne qui va priver les enfants de leurs voix... Et vous non plus d'ailleurs ! Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin pour faire cours, vous parlez toujours dans une murmure."

Rogue se retint de frapper sa tête contre la table, ce n'est pas possible... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourtant, l'enseignant était bien déterminé à ne pas chanter l'hymne de l'école, et se mit à tousser.

"Je _tou_ x ne pense pas _toux_ que cela soit une _tou_ x bonne idée professeur _toux_ j'aurais besoin du peu de _toux_ voix qu'il me reste pour faire cours..."

Aurore le dévisagea, incrédule. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Rogue faire de l'anti-jeu à ce point.

" Très bien, Severus, mais j'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous une autre fois."

Dumbledore avait un air déçu .Après le numéro de Rogue, des élèves de toutes les maisons essayèrent de faire croire à une toux, transmise comme par magie par le professeur des cachots. Bien-sûr, le directeur ne fut pas dupe, et seul Rogue eut le droit à la dispense. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait la tête bien droite, comme pour montrer que _lui_ avait réussi, mais pas les élèves.

 _C'est vraiment la première fois que je le vois faire l'enfant à ce point... C'est presque... Enfin non, c'est risible._

Dumbledore leva sa baguette, et s'exclama :

"Chacun le chantera sur l'air de son choix !"

Les paroles apparurent dans l'air et tout Poudlard se mit à hurler :

 _"Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_  
 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_  
 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve,_  
 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_  
 _On veut en avoir la tête bien pleine,_  
 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine,_  
 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_  
 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_  
 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_  
 _Répète-nous c'qu'on_ a _oublié,_  
 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse,_  
 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce."_

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley (qu'Aurore appréciait) furent les derniers à chanter. Dumbledore marqua la cadence tout le long, et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ce fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

Aurore, quant à elle, avait commencé sans entrain, mais celui-ci l'avait rapidement gagné. Elle avait pourtant fait une grimace aux vers qui impliquaient des maux de tête : elle n'avait pas besoin de Poudlard pour avoir des migraines.

Finalement, les directeurs de maisons purent, enfin, distribuer les emplois du temps.

Aurore fit la moue, en voyant que leur premier cours était sortilège avec les Serdaigle.

La jeune fille s'ennuya de pied ferme pendant ce cours, réservé à l'introduction de la matière et la théorie. À la fin du cours, elle faisait danser en l'air ses affaires grâce à un _Wingardium Leviosa_ mélangé à un _Tarentallegra_.

Elle les regardait dans leur bal aérien, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix flûtée retentisse.

" Oh ! Regardez tous, Miss Sunshine nous fait une démonstration de ses talents!

\- QUOI ? Demanda Aurore, à moitié endormie. Puis elle réalisa que le professeur Flitwick, debout sur son bureau, désignait ses affaires, toujours en l'air. Elle devint livide et s'écria: Je vous promets que je vous écoutais Professeur ! C'est juste que...

Le professeur l'interrompit en demandant :

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer quels sorts vous avez utilisé ?

Sans réfléchir, elle répondit d'une voix monocorde :

\- J'ai modifié _Wingardium Leviosa_ avec Tarentallegra.

\- Vous avez _modifi_ é un sort ? S'exclama Flitwick.

\- Oui, pourq..."

La Serpentard s'interrompit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Toute la classe la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Une élève de première année n'était pas censée pouvoir mixer ou modifier des sorts.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Les affaires d'Aurore retombèrent avec bruit sur la table. Elle baissa la tête, se maudissant d'avoir fait tout cela, jusqu'à ce que Flitwick ne s'exclame de sa voix, si particulière :

" Vingt points pour Serpentard ! "

Les Serdaigle émirent des protestations, tant dis que les Serpentard faisaient la fête.  
Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal qu'elle s'ennuie en cours...

Le deuxième cours fut bien plus différent : le cours d'histoire de la Magie, avec le professeur Binns était sûrement le plus ennuyeux. Il s'agissait du seul cours assuré par un fantôme. Ce dernier parlait toujours d'une éternelle voix monocorde et ennuyeuse. Le cours se déroulait avec les Pouffsoufle.

Aurore, quant à elle, décida de rattraper son sommeil perdu à cause des événements de la veille. Grâce à un tour de magie, simple mais rusé, elle ensorcela sa plume pour une heure : celle-ci écrivit à sa place un résumé du cours. Elle écrivit également un mot avec la formule, et le fit passer aux Serpentard. Ainsi, les Serpents eurent une heure de récréation, avec la garantie d'un résumé sans effort à la fin du cours. Bien-sûr, certains élèves, moins résistants que les autres, eurent du mal à garder l'enchantement jusqu'à la fin, et gagnèrent un petit mal de tête. À la fin du cours, les Poufsouffle avaient mal à la main, alors que les Serpentard sortaient, pour la plupart, d'une bonne sieste.

Le troisième cours était celui de métamorphose avec... Gryffondor ! Cette pensée mit du baume au cœur de la Serpentard. Elle allait enfin revoir Harry, Ron et Hermione !

D'ailleurs en arrivant, celle-ci fit un signe de la main à Aurore, et elles commencèrent à papoter.

" Tu dois être l'une des seules à ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir choisi Serpentard.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Tu sais, j'espérais vraiment que l'on soit dans la même maison. ..

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais j'ai réagi impulsivement. J'espère que cela ne nous empêchera pas d'être amies ?

\- Non, cela ne changera pas notre amitié."

Les yeux des deux première année brillaient. McGonagall ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Aurore et Hermione s'assirent à côté. McGonagall fit l'appel et déclara :

" La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus."

Puis en démonstration, elle changea son bureau en cochon, puis lui redonna sa forme normale.

" Pour ce premier cours, je voudrais évaluer vos aptitudes naturelles à la métamorphose. Aussi je vous propose un petit concours. Celui ou celle qui réussira gagnera des points pour sa maison."

Aurore sourit. Sa tutrice savait captiver et motiver ses élèves. Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître des instructions au tableau.

"Avant de commencer, voici des consignes de sécurité complémentaires à celles des pages cinq et six de votre manuel. Pour ce concours, vous aurez le droit d'utiliser votre livre. À la moindre idiotie, vous avez perdu. Suis-je clair ?"

Aurore vérifia bien qu'elle connaissait toutes les règles, puis sortit sa baguette.

" Pour commencer, vous aller faire l'exercice numéro 4 de la page 10 de votre livre : transformer une allumette en aiguille. "

D'un geste souple du poignet, elle fit apparaître des allumettes devant chaque élève.

"Vous pouvez y aller."

Aurore se concentra, et avec Hermione, elles furent les deux seules à avoir un résultat parfait. Chez d'autre, la couleur rouge de l'allumette était toujours présente.

La sélection fut drastique : seuls Aurore, Hermione, Céleste, deux autres Serpentard et deux Gryffondor purent continuer.

"Bien, maintenant vous aller changer cette pièce de monnaie (Une pièce de monnaie se matérialisa devant les sélectionnés) en objet d'au moins dix centimètres de haut."

Hermione imagina une boîte marron, de tout juste dix centimètres de haut, mais beaucoup plus longue que haute. Peut-être un effet indésirable ?

Céleste tenta de transformer la pièce en verre à vin, mais celui-ci fut un peu... difforme.

Aurore fit apparaître un pot à crayon, sculpté, à la place de la pièce. C'était peu original, mais au moins, il était parfait.

Les autres ne parvinrent pas à changer l'objet.

"Bien. Pour cette finale, nous allons garder Miss Granger et Miss Sunshine."

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que les Gryffondor se mirent à scander :"Allez Hermione !"; tant dis que les Serpentard scandaient :"Allez Aurore !"

"SILENCE ! Vous n'êtes pas dans le stade de Quidditch ! Cette dernière épreuve requiert de la concentration de la part de vos camarades. Vous allez devoir changer un objet de votre choix en animal."

Les deux élèves se regardèrent avec anxiété. Elles étaient loin d'avoir le niveau de leur enseignante ! Elles se serrèrent brièvement la main et se murmurèrent une "Bonne chance" (même si les Serpentard auraient préféré que leur camarade ensorcelle sa rivale) Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, et se placèrent loin des tables de leurs camarades, pour éviter des dommages collatéraux.

Hermione tenta plusieurs fois de lancer le sort contre une chaise, mais cela ne fonctionna pas, malgré les encouragements et l'aide de McGonagall.

 _J'aimerais bien qu'elle m'aide, moi aussi !_ Songea Aurore, irritée que sa tutrice ne s'intéresse pas à elle, juste parce qu'elle était à Serpentard.

Finalement, Hermione retourna s'asseoir, dépitée.

Aurore repéra une chaise abandonnée dans un coin de la classe. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un animal pour transformer le mobilier. Le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit était le phénix, mais c'était aussi difficile que de changer son bureau en cochon... Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout, en imaginant un phénix de la taille d'une figurine. Elle se sentait mal d'être rejetée par le professeur de par sa maison. Une sorte de rancœur surgit.

"Animaphorsis!"

Un immense jet noir se jeta sur la chaise et celle-ci prit feu. Sortit de se brasier, un immense phénix. Mais il avait quelque chose de particulier : il était noir. Ses yeux rouges s'arrêtèrent sur Aurore qui se mit à bégayer : " Quoi ? Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Je voulais un petit phénix. .. Pas un grand, je ne comprends pas..."

L'oiseau poussa un majestueux cri qui signifiait :" Aides moi ! J'ai froid..."

Puis soudain, un jet noir se jeta hors de la baguette de la jeune fille sur le phénix, et ses yeux se remplirent de bonheur. Ses plumes prenaient feu, et il semblait presque tout puissant.  
Aurore, à contre cœur, se força à rompre le lien, et le professeur McGonagall transforma à nouveau le phénix en chaise. La disparition de l'oiseau créa un choc puissant, et Aurore recula de quelques pas, sonnée. Personne dans la classe n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
McGonagall s'approcha d'Aurore, et cette dernière se mit à murmurer :

" Je voulais un petit phénix, pas ça..."

Elle tremblait de peur, regardant sa baguette. McGonagall passa une main sur son épaule en lui disant :

" Vous feriez mieux de retourner vous asseoir, Miss Sunshine. Je veux vous voir à la fin de cette heure..."

Aurore la regarda, et hocha lentement la tête. Elle retourna, fébrile, à sa place. Hermione lui chuchota:

" Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je-je n'en sais rien."

McGonagall regarda la chaise encore une fois, troublée. Puis elle se retourna et annonça:

"Bien, il me semble évident que Serpentard a gagné, 20 points à Miss Sunshine pour avoir fait apparaître un phénix, même si ce n'était pas contrôlé. 10 points à Miss Granger pour avoir, tout de même, passé les autres épreuves avec brio."

À la fin du cours, beaucoup demandèrent à Aurore comment elle avait fait, mais cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se dirigea vers McGonagall qui attendait que tous les élèves soient partis.

" Bien, Aurore assieds-toi s'il te plaît. Il se trouve, que je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Il faut simplement que tu saches, que le professeur Dumbledore voudrait que tu passes un examen sur ta teneur en magie..."

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et le professeur de métamorphose se leva pour ouvrir. À la porte se tenait Rogue, le visage fermé, comme à son habitude.

"Minerva, est-ce que Sunshine est là ? J'ai sa convocation à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui Severus, mais nous avons affaire. Je te serais reconnaissante de me la donner et de revenir plus tard.

Un rictus apparut sur la bouche de Rogue.

\- Oh, je vois, c'est au sujet de la chaise-phénix ?

\- Comment...

\- Tous les élèves de Gryffondor en parlent, sans parler de ceux de Serpentard. "

Il lui donna le parchemin, puis se retourna et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

" Bien, vous avez rendez-vous samedi matin avec Mme Pomfresh, à neuf heures précise. Ne soyez pas en retard. Bien maintenant racontez-moi en détails ce qu'il s'est passé avec le phénix..."

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Trois fois par semaine, ils devaient observer les étoiles. De temps à autres, ils avaient cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle. Dans la liste des cours les plus décevants ce trouvait les défenses contre les forces du mal enseignées par Quirrell. Cet imbécile passait le plus clair de son temps à bégayer, et ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Il disait porter un turban rempli d'ail pour qu'un vampire rencontré en Transylvanie ne le suive pas à Poudlard. Même si le turban lui-même était un cadeau de la part d'un prince (ou quelque chose comme ça, Aurore n'avait pas vraiment écouté) pour l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie. C'était, Bien-sûr, trop beau pour être vrai : Quirrell était incapable de raconter comment il l'avait vaincu. Le plus drôle dans l'affaire était qu'il sursautait assez souvent en cas de bruits inhabituels. Les Serpentard en profitèrent, au contraire des Poufsouffle avec qui ils partageaient, encore, cette cession.

Puis, avec le vendredi, vint enfin le cours préféré d'Aurore : les potions. Elle remarqua qu'ils devaient partager cette double cession avec les élèves de Gryffondor. Elle les plaignait d'ores et déjà. Le professeur Rogue avait l'habitude d'avantager ses serpents, et d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, que ces deux maisons soient ensemble ou pas.

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots du château. Devant la porte, se nombreux élèves se plaignaient du froid, mais pas Aurore qui en avait l'habitude.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom d'Harry, il fit une pause.

\- Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Drago et ses mastodontes éclatèrent de rire en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Ou, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Aurore donne un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes de son ami d'enfance. Cette fois, il se prit les côtes entre ses mains, dans une grimace de douleur.

Rogue s'attarda également sur le nom d'Aurore.

" Sunshine... Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas transformer votre chaudron en phénix incontrôlable ?"

Aurore grinça des dents. Elle n'aimait pas la lueur d'amusement qui éclairait les yeux d'ordinaire froids et vides de son maître des potions.

 _Comprit, je ne donnerai plus de coup à Malefoy... Vous êtes content de vous professeur ?_

Les deux se jaugèrent quelques minutes avant que Rogue ne termine l'appel.

"Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Comme McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir une classe silencieuse. Aurore écoutait attentivement, formant discrètement sur ses lèvres, le discours en même temps que son professeur. Depuis le temps, elle le connaissait par cœur.

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours."

Cette entrée en matière fut suivit d'un long silence. _Comme toujours_ , songea Aurore, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle vit Ron et Harry échanger un regard en levant les sourcils. Elle faillit pouffer en voyant Hermione, assise au bord de sa chaise, prête à prouver qu'elle n'était pas un cornichon. Pourtant, c'était Rogue qui l'intriguait le plus : sa démarche et sa posture avaient changé. Ses yeux noirs étaient à nouveau vides et froids. Il fixait Harry.

" Potter ! dit-il soudainement. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry semblait totalement démuni devant la question. Aurore sentit une bouffée d'injustice monter en elle. Leur professeur _savait pertinemment_ qu'Harry ne pourrait pas répondre à ses questions.

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

Rogue eut un horrible rictus méprisant. Hermione gardait sa main tendue en l'air, main qu'elle avait levé à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

" Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois, voulez-vous Potter ? Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais, ce qui n'arrivera jamais, de me ramener un bézoard ?

Cette fois-ci, Hermione donnait l'impression de vouloir toucher le plafond depuis sa chaise. Bien-sûr, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était un bézoard. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient secoués d'un fou rire. Aurore mit fin à celui de Malefoy grâce un autre coup dans ses côtes endolories.

- _Aïe !_

Rogue arqua un sourcil dans leur direction, et Aurore prit un air angélique qui semblait vouloir dire "Ce n'est pas moi !". Drago commença à se plaindre. Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait désespérément à droite et à gauche. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry, elle pensa du plus fort qu'elle put :

 _Je sais ce qu'est un bézoard Harry ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Bien-sûr c'était absolument idiot, personne ne pouvait communiquer ainsi par la pensée. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la voix d'Harry lui répondit :

 _Quoi ?! Aurore ? Tu peux rentrer dans mon esprit ?_

 _Ecoutes, Harry, je n'ai pas le temps. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres ! C'est un antidote à la plus part des poisons._

A ce moment, Rogue arrêta d'écouter la longue plainte de Drago pour se retourner vers Harry.

\- Alors Potter ?

\- Un bézoard est une pierre...

\- Zéro Potter. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à demander l'aide de Sunshine. Et vous, Sunshine, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à aider Potter. N'oubliez pas dans quelle maison vous êtes. "

Aurore ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle le regarda, étonnée.

" J'ai des yeux Sunshine. Oh, et arrêtez de donner des coups à vos camarades, sinon je crains de devoir sévir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au voisin de la jeune fille, plié en deux. Puis son attention se reporta sur Harry.

\- Ah, Potter... Vous n'alliez pas ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas ? Essayons une dernière fois, Potter. Sunshine, si je vous prends à essayer de l'aider, vous allez avoir des ennuis. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione se leva de sa chaise, comme pour faire remarquer au professeur qu'elle existait. Sa main était toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête, si bien qu'Aurore se demanda comment son amie faisait pour ne pas avoir de crampe.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance avec elle ? Ou encore avec Aurore ?

Il y eut quelques rires, surtout de la part des lions. Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content, en fait, il avait plutôt l'air furieux. Il le fut encore plus quand la voix d'Aurore s'éleva.

"Professeur, c'est totalement injuste, Harry ne peut pas savoir cela, il vint à peine d'arriver !"

Rogue l'ignora un instant, détaillant sa classe. Si les Serpentard suivaient Aurore, il serait dans de beaux draps... Il fallait rétablir l'ordre et vite.

" Asseyez-vous ! Aboya-t-il à Hermione. Peut-être que votre amie pourra nous en dire plus Potter ? Oh, et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor.

Puis il se dirigea vers Aurore, et s'arrêta devant elle.

" Debout. Bien, Peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à mes questions, vu que vous vous offrez le luxe de les donner à un _Gryffondor_. Racine d'asphodèle plus infusion d'armoise ?

\- Goutte du Mort vivant. Répondit-elle sans ciller.

\- Bézoard ?

\- Pierre dans l'estomac des chèvres. Antidote à la plus part des poisons.

\- Napel et Tue-loup ?

\- Sont en réalité la même plante connue sous deux noms différents. On la connait aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

\- Alors? Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre note ?

Aurore allait se rasseoir quand Rogue la retint.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous Sunshine. Il est logique que vous connaissiez la réponse à ces questions, vu que je vous les aie moi-même enseignées.

Les Gryffondor, qui n'étaient pas au courant des cours entre les deux serpents ne comprenaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Aurore ne cilla pas, et Rogue la regardait toujours dans les yeux.

" Donc, vous allez me donner la réponse à ces questions, une heure de retenue par erreur : Combien de temps doit mûrir le Véritaserum ?

\- Un mois, monsieur.

\- Dans quel livre trouve-t-on le Polynectar ?

\- _Les Potions de grand pouvoir._

\- Bien, et donnez-moi trois ingrédients du Polynectar.

Rogue affichait désormais un rictus vainqueur. Si elle ne lui donnait pas la réponse, elle allait avoir des ennuis. Si elle lui donnait la réponse, elle devrait dire où elle avait trouvé ce livre, qui était entreposé dans la Réserve, zone de la bibliothèque interdite aux élèves.

\- Une corne de bicorne en poudre, du sisymbre cueillit à la pleine lune et des...

\- Touffes de polygonum. La coupa le professeur, devinant quel ingrédient elle allait énoncer. C'est très bien Miss Sunshine, mais voyez-vous, le livre que vous m'avez indiqué se trouve dans la Réserve, et il faut donc l'autorisation d'un professeur pour le consulter. Or, il se trouve que je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous avoir donné cette autorisation, ni que vous l'ayez obtenu d'aucun de mes collègues...

\- Oh, et bien disons tout simplement que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans la Réserve pour le lire, professeur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien, si vous me permettez de me pencher, je pourrais peut-être vous montrer de quoi je parle.

Rogue poussa une sorte de grognement, et laissa Aurore attraper son sac. Elle le posa sur la table et en sortit un exemplaire du livre _Les Potions de grand pouvoir_ , qu'elle tendit à son directeur de maison.

\- Mais... C'est une édition rarissime... Comment... ?

\- Puis-je vous suggérer d'ouvrir la première page ?

Rogue s'exécuta et tomba sur un mot, écrit en français. Il fronça les sourcils, et sortit sa baguette. La traduction se fit et Rogue put lire.

 _Pour Aurore Sunshine,_

 _Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'une élève si jeune s'implique autant dans les potions ! Vu que celles au programme n'ont plus de secret pour vous, je vous offre ceci en gage d'au-revoir. J'espère qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard, vous ne perdrez pas votre entrain pour cette matière._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Professeur Amnésia, enseignante en potions à l'école BeauxBâtons en France._

Rogue avait l'air d'étouffer. Il regardait alternativement le livre et son élève, avant de rendre l'ouvrage à cette dernière. Il marmonna quelque chose comme : " Je vais toucher quelques mots à cette " _Amnésia_ "...". Sa tête faisait rire Serpentard et Gryffondor.

"Très bien, cela ira pour cette fois Sunshine... La prochaine fois, cela ne passera pas."

Aurore put, enfin !, s'asseoir. Rogue leur donna à faire une potion de soin pour furoncles. La jeune fille fut la plus rapide de tous. Rapidement, elle avait pesé les orties séchées (en sachant déjà, à peut-prêt, combien il fallait en mettre) et écraser ses crochets de serpent. Elle fit bouillir à la perfection ses limaces à cornes. D'un tour de main, elle avait enlevé son chaudron du feu, avant d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic, et de remuer une dernière fois.

Tous avaient eu le droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Aurore qu'il ignorait depuis qu'elle avait sorti son livre, et Malefoy pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie. Finalement, à la fin de sa préparation, Aurore l'appela pour qu'il analyse le degré de réussite de sa potion.

" Miss Sunshine, cette potion est trop parfaite : recommencez."

Et il commença à s'éloigner quand Aurore lui répondit.

" C'est hors de question professeur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il est hors de question que je recommence ma potion, parce que vous la trouvez trop parfaite. Elle est réussite, il me semble que c'est assez idiot de la recommencer pour la rendre moins efficace, vous ne pensez pas ?"

Rogue s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour regarder dans les yeux son élève. Elle marquait malheureusement un point. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi injuste avec elle, alors qu'elle était une Serpentard ? Il semblait sur le point de répondre quand Harry se leva et, en chevalier pas du tout servant, se mit à crier :

" Ce n'est pas juste professeur ! C'est la cinquième fois, au moins, qu'elle est insolente et vous ne lui enlevez pas de points !"

Cette fois Rogue explosa et se mit à crier :

" POTTER ! SUNSHINE ! RETENUE !

\- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- SILENCE ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que vous discutiez ce que je dis. Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Harry semblait sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand Ron lui jeta un coup de pied. Rogue n'avait pas rompu le contact visuel avec son élève. Ses yeux noirs semblaient chercher quelque chose à lui donner en devoir. Puis la bouche du professeur se déforma en un rictus.

"Donc, vous avez pris potions à BeauxBâtons Sunshine ? Quelle note avez-vous eu ?

\- Optimal... Répondit-elle, plus que méfiante.

Le rictus de Rogue s'élargit, et il partit chercher un immense livre de potions, qu'il posa sur la table à côté de son bureau.

"Très bien, vu que vous pensez savoir tout ce qu'il faut sur les potions, vous allez venir vous asseoir en face de moi, et vous trouverez dans ceci (il désigna l'immense annuaire de potions, qui devait faire plus de 2000 pages) les dix poisons les plus ... mortels, ainsi que les antidotes qui peuvent correspondre. Bien-sûr, vous n'avez que jusqu'à la fin de cette deuxième heure. Après quoi, vous viendrez terminer le travail en heure de retenue. Bien-sûr, pas dans celle que je viens de vous donner à vous, ainsi qu'à Potter. Disons que c'est mon... cadeau de retour."

Tout en prenant ses affaires, elle marmonna que le poison le plus dangereux qu'elle avait jamais rencontré, était les cadeaux de retours empoisonnés de Rogue. Puis elle s'installa au bureau indiqué, et ouvrit directement l'annuaire vers les pages contenant les potions D et E.

"Que faites-vous ? Demanda Rogue les sourcils froncés, énervé qu'elle ne réagisse pas à sa punition.

\- Je cherche les poisons que vous m'avez demandés, professeur.

\- Et pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas par la lettre A, demanda le maître des potions de sa voix la plus dangereuse.

\- Par ce que les poisons avec la lettre A ne font pas partis des plus dangereux, professeur."

Rogue s'en alla en fulminant, continuant de surveiller les autres élèves. Tout en cherchant les poisons et en les recopiant, Aurore pensa :

 _Harry, c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide avec Rogue, c'est compris ?_

Elle fut surprise en entendant une réponse

 _Ecoutes, il l'a bien cherché aussi ! Au fait, bonne chance pour ton devoir... J'espère que tu parviendras à le finir avant la fin..._

 _Pas de problèmes pour ça, je connais déjà les poisons et leurs antidotes, le seul truc à voir, c'est s'ils sont ou non dans ce fichu bouquin. Tu te rends compte qu'il s'attendait à ce que je fouille cet annuaire page par page !?_

 _Oui, ce n'est pas croyable ! Il a vraiment envie de te mettre des heures de colles !_

Aurore s'apprêtait à répondre, quand elle reçut un coup de livre sur la tête.

" _Aïe !_ "

Elle se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue qui se tenait derrière elle, un livre à la main.

"Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant professeur, mais ça fait _mal_.

\- Je vous avais déjà dit de ne pas parler avec Potter.

\- Il me semble qu'aucun son n'était sorti de ma bouche.

\- En effet, mais Potter vous regarde avec trop d'insistance, au lieu de regarder ce qu'il pèse."

Elle tourna un peu plus la tête vers la classe, pour voir qu'Harry venait de se rendre compte qu'il pesait des crochets de serpent au lieu de les écraser. L'étonnement envahit le visage de la Serpentard, pour la plus grande joie de son directeur.

" Harry... Tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de peser des crochets de serpent que tu as pris sur les autres tables ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Harry regarda autour de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il avait, en effet, prit les crochets des élèves autour de lui. Il bafouilla des excuses. Rogue se retourna vers Aurore et murmura :

" Vous voyez ? Maintenant je vous demanderai de ne plus déranger Potter."

Aurore retourna à son travail en pestant. Décidément, ce cours de potions était surement le pire qu'elle avait jamais eu. Rogue continua de passer parmi les élèves.

 _Aurore, je fais quoi si ma potion devint bleue ?_

 _Aurore, j'ai un petit problème : j'ai mis trop de crochets !_

 _Laisse-moi, j'en suis à la moitié de mon boulot Potter !_

 _Aurore, écoutes-moi, je suis désolée que tu te sois prise un coup de livre à cause de moi. Au fait, pourquoi on peut parler par la pensée ? J'ai essayé avec Hermione, mais ça ne fonctionne pas... Allez, s'il te plaît..._

 _"Aïe !"_

Une fois de plus Rogue lui avait lancé un coup de livre sur la tête.

"Mais, professeur ! Je ne lui parle même pas, c'est lui qui me parle sans cesse !"

Rogue ne fit pas attention et continua sa ronde.

 _Sorry, Aurore, mais franchement ça m'intrigue._

 _..._

 _Allez, réponds moi quoi ... Je t'ai dit que je suis désolé._

Aurore reçut encore un coup de livre sur la tête, plus puissant que les autres.

" Professeur, pourquoi vous n'allez pas en donner à Potter ? C'est lui qui parle, pas moi !"

 _Déso..._

Aurore se leva rapidement, passa entre les bras de Rogue qui tenta de l'attraper, et envoya son manuel de potion de première année sur Harry, qui le reçut en pleine tête.

" J't'en donnerais du désolé Potter ! Maintenant laisses-moi travailler en paix, avant que je fasse exploser ton chaudron !"

Elle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, si Rogue ne l'avait pas rattrapée et assise sur sa chaise. Elle fulminait. Un dernier coup de livre servit de menace avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Harry, qui se remettait du choc d'un livre de potion (précision importante vu que ceux de métamorphose sont moins lourds) contre son crâne.

" On ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien d'importuner les dames Potter ? J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor.

\- QUOI !?

\- Encore dix points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Harry allait encore protester, quand Ron donna un coup de pied monumental à son ami et lui dit de se taire ("Arrêtes, il peut devenir très méchant quand il veut.") Il n'empêche, que le motif fit ricaner Aurore. Pffff, comme si c'était Harry qui l'énervait le plus en ce moment... Elle avait presque terminé son devoir sur les poisons et les antidotes, quand Rogue demanda à tous les élèves de regarder comment Drago avait fait bouillir ses limaces à cornes. Ce fut à ce moment-là, que la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point leur directeur semblait éprouver de la sympathie pour lui. Mais au même moment, il y eut un hurlement strident, accompagné d'un sifflement sonore. Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus. En un instant, toute la classe était debout sur les chaises et tabourets. Neville, quant à lui, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles rouges et enflammés lui poussaient sur tout le corps.

" Imbécile ! Gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître la potion. Je suppose que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant d'enlever la potion du feu ?

Neville pleurnichait à présent, et des furoncles poussaient sur son nez.

\- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus.

\- Mais, la potion d'Aurore...

Rogue la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

\- Elle vous attend chez Mme Pomfresh maintenant. Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.

Puis il se retourna vers Harry et Ron, qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Neville et Seamus.

\- Potter, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit de ne pas mettre ses épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor."

C'était vraiment injuste, mais Aurore ne réagit pas, ne voulant pas continuer de prendre pour Harry et co. Rogue était suffisamment énervé pour qu'elle prenne le risque de dépasser la ligne rouge, pour un lion égoïste qui se débrouillait pour lui faire payer double son aide.

Finalement, il y eut enfin un semblant de calme dans ce cours de potions. Aurore termina sa punition cinq minutes avant l'heure, et la donna au professeur Rogue. Il prit l'annuaire, et prononça une formule. Alors, sortirent dans l'air les noms des poisons et antidotes. Heureusement pour Aurore, il s'avéra qu'elle avait tout bon. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cours, elle put souffler un peu. Elle rangea ses affaires, et passa les cinq dernières minutes du cours, la tête dans les bras, à essayer d'oublier la migraine qu'il l'avait prise d'assaut.

Sonnerie moins une minute. Un papier glissa dans son champ de vision. Elle le prit.

 _Sunshine,_

 _Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau demain, après votre rendez-vous à l'infirmerie pour discuter des résultats. Ne faîtes pas de détours, je veux pouvoir en parler le plus vite possible._

Aurore releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Rogue, assis derrière son bureau, qui attendaient une réponse. Aussitôt, elle acquiesça. Une étrange lueur s'illumina dans les yeux du maître des potions. Du soulagement ? Peut-être.

A la sortie Rario fonça vers elle dans un tourbillon de plumes fauves pour lui donner une lettre. Elle venait de Hagrid.

 _Chère Aurore,_

 _Je sais que tu es libre ce vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais que tu fasses plus ample connaissance avec quelqu'un. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Rario._

 _Hagrid_

Aurore s'arrêta dans les escaliers en colimaçon pour répondre. Elle sortit une plume de son sac, et écrivit juste en-dessous du message initial : " _D'accord Hagrid, mais la prochaine fois, si possible, préviens moi plus tôt. A toute à l'heure._ " Elle confia à nouveau le message à Rario, qui s'envola... Dans la mauvaise direction.

" Rario ! Tu t'enfonces vers les cachots là !"

L'oiseau poussa des petits cris et retourna vers la surface. Elle pouffa : Rario était vraiment impressionnant, mais en réalité, c'était un petit comique. Il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner.

Vers trois heures moins dix, Aurore sortit du château pour se rendre chez Hagrid. Elle traversa le parc, Rario voletant autour d'elle. Le demi-géant habitait une étrange maison de bois, en lisière de la Forêt interdite.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, il y eut un jappement accompagné d'un grand vacarme. Le cœur d'Aurore se serra quand elle reconnut la provenance du jappement.

"Crockdur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le chien jappa plus fort, et donna des petits coups de patte dans la porte. Dès que celle-ci s'ouvrit, une immense forme noire lui sauta dessus, et elle tomba à la renverse en riant.

\- Arrêtes Crockdur ! Gentil chien, arrêtes !

Finalement Crockdur dut trouver qu'il lui avait fait assez de bisous baveux, car il se poussa pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Hagrid observait la scène depuis sa porte.

Une fois installés à l'intérieur, la jeune fille demanda à Hagrid :

\- Avec qui voulais-tu que je fasse plus ample connaissance ?

\- Tu vas voir... Oh, il est là !

Crockdur se jeta sur la porte, et quand les invités entrèrent, le sang d'Aurore se glaça. Harry et Ron, les deux personnes qu'elle voulait voir le moins possible.

"Hagrid, je vous présente Ron.

\- Ah, un Weasley... J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à vadrouiller dans la forêt à la recherche de tes frères, les jumeaux, quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller dans la forêt... Bien, profitons tous d'un bon thé.

Contrairement à Harry et Ron, Aurore eut la sagesse de ne pas prendre des biscuits d'Hagrid. Ceux-ci étaient tellement durs, qu'Harry et Ron faillirent se casser les dents, et la jeune fille voyait bien qu'ils faisaient semblant de les aimer.

\- Alors, cette première semaine ?

\- Eh bien, disons que jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout allait bien... Disons que ce matin, mon crâne a morflé ...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez ce matin ?

Aurore ne répondit pas, et frotta machinalement l'endroit où elle avait reçu les coups de livres de potions. Elle savait le savoir dangereux, mais pas à ce point.

\- Mais, Aurore, tu as une bosse !

\- Ah bon ? Marmonna l'intéressée, les mâchoires serrées.

Elle jeta un regard en biais, meurtrier, à Harry. Ron, qu'Aurore trouvait personnellement un peu idiot, montra encore plus sa bêtise en s'écriant :

\- C'est Rogue qui lui a fait ça, parce qu'il était sûr qu'Harry et Aurore parlaient par la pensée... Pffff comme si c'était possible.

-C'est Rogue qui t'a fait ça ? S'exclama Hagrid, étonné.

\- Oui et non, si Harry avait eu l'intelligence de se taire et de regarder ailleurs, je ne m'en serais pas prise plein la tête !"

La Serpentard regarda Harry d'une telle façon, que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle le regarda ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- Tiens Potter, j'en ai une bonne : après la télépathie, je tenais à te dire que le soir de la rentrée, notre cher Albus Dumbledore m'a annoncé que nous avons un lien de parenté : je suis apparentée, d'une façon mystérieuse à Lily Evans, ta mère.

Harry resta là bouche ouverte, choqué. Puis il eut une réaction à laquelle Aurore ne s'attendait absolument pas : il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama-il. Tu fais partie de ma famille !

Ce fut au tour de Ron, Hagrid et Aurore de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

\- D'accord... Harry, si tu veux bien me lâcher, tu vas finir par m'étrangler ! Oh et, Harry, tu dois me promettre un truc.

Harry recula et la regarda perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que, même si nous ne savons pas comment cela se fait que nous communiquions par la pensée, tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais le faire pendant le cours de potions. Parce que, tu vois, c'est mon crâne qui prend tout !

Harry désigna un bleu qu'il avait sur la tête.

\- Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas raté !

\- Ça doit être le cours de potions le plus douloureux qu'on ait jamais eu non ?

Ron émergea enfin de son état second, dû à on ne sait quoi, s'exclama :

\- Attendez, le truc de la télépathie, ce n'était pas du flan ?"

Harry et Aurore éclatèrent de rire. Finalement, cet après-midi avait mieux terminé que commencé. La serpent se retourna vers le lion, et lui dit.

" On devrait aller voir Dumbledore, ce soir... Tu sais... Pour cette histoire de "télépathie" comme dit Ron. Ce n'est pas normal, même dans notre monde. Et je préférerais la contrôler avant de recevoir d'autres livres sur la tête. ... Quoiqu'il n'y est pas allé très fort. S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Heu... Oui mais il avait l'air d'en avoir après toi. Dit Ron.

\- De toute manière, il ne m'aurait pas vraiment fait mal : je le connais depuis des années, et il était déjà mon prof il y a deux ans !

\- Attends, ce n'était pas du bluff le " vu que c'est moi qui vous les aie apprises ? "

\- Ronald ! Franchement, tu crois que tout ce que je dis est du bluff ?

\- Bah oui, t'es une Serpentard."

Aurore se leva pour mettre une claque à cet imbécile, sauf qu'Harry lui donna un coup de pied et lui dit

" N'insulte pas les membres de ma famille !

\- Oh, mon chevalier servant qui ne l'était pas il y a une demi-heure..."

Harry devint écarlate. Depuis qu'Aurore avait été repartie à Serpentard, lui et Ron l'avait ignorée obstinément. Puis, Hagrid prit la parole pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes.

" J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennuis avec Rogue.

\- Il me déteste, dit Harry.

\- Et il nous a donné une retenue. Dit Aurore en haussant les épaules.

\- Rogue ne peut pas te détester Harry... C'est juste qu'il a difficilement des chouchous... Attendez... Vous avez eu une retenue dès la première semaine ?!

\- Euh... Oui il me semble. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Sauf qu'en fait, derrière cette apparence insouciante, Aurore était pétrifiée d'avoir été collée. Mortifiée même, bon ce n'est pas la mer à boire mais cela lui donnait des frissons...  
Deux hiboux se posèrent à la fenêtre et Hagrid ouvrit cette dernière pour laisser les oiseaux entrer. Chacun tendit une lettre aux deux punis.

\- Quand on parle du loup... Murmura la jeune fille.

\- On la lit en même temps ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

" _Monsieur Potter/Mademoiselle Sunshine._

 _Votre retenue se déroulera avec moi dans la salle de cours, ce samedi à 9 heures_ (pour Harry) / _ce samedi à 18 heure_ s (pour Aurore) _._  
 _Tout retard sera sévèrement puni._

 _Professeur Rogue "_

\- En plus, ce n'est même pas en même temps... Bonne chance Harry.

\- Ouais... Bonne chance Aurore. Pause, pourquoi c'est à neuf heures pour moi, et toi à dix-huit ? C'est vraiment du favoritisme !

Aurore hésita à lui faire part de son rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. Puis elle céda à la tentation. De toute manière cela finira par se savoir...

\- En fait, c'est parce que j'ai un rendez-vous à l'infirmerie à neuf heures. Rogue le sait, vu que c'est lui qui m'a donné l'horaire.

\- Tu es malade Aurore ? S'inquiéta Hagrid.

Aurore eut presque envie de ricaner face à la naïveté du demi-géant. Si elle avait été malade, elle serait allée directement à l'infirmerie ! Pas besoin d'attendre que son directeur de maison remette une enveloppe avec la date et l'heure du rendez-vous.

\- Logiquement, c'est plutôt un examen médical, si elle était malade elle irait directement à l'infirmerie. Dit Ron.

\- Tu m'impressionnes vraiment Ronald ! S'exclama la jeune fille, réellement surprise. Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu relèves ce détail.

\- Tu y vas pour quoi du coup ? Demanda Harry.

\- Hum... Dumbledore veut que je passe un examen sur ma teneur en magie.

\- Mais quand on demande cet examen c'est que... "

Hagrid interrompit sa phrase, les sourcils froncés. Aurore hocha la tête, les yeux légèrement embués. Elle se leva, et partit rapidement vers la porte.

" Merci pour le thé Hagrid. Harry, je t'attend devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore dans dix minutes."

Puis elle s'en alla rapidement, Rario voletant derrière elle en tenant le papier de retenue dans son bec.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent se diriger le plus vite possible vers le château.

" Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? demanda ce dernier. On dirait que c'est la mort ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- D'où tu sors cette expression Ron ? Elle n'existe pas.

\- Ouais, c'est bon Harry, on dirait Hermione ! Hagrid, c'est quoi cette histoire d'examen ?

\- Il faut savoir, que l'examen de teneur en magie est assez rare : on ne le fait que si la personne est considérée comme instable. Si Dumbledore veut que notre amie de Serpentard passe ce test, c'est qu'il a peur qu'elle ne devienne incontrôlable... De plus, les personnes avec une magie très très puissante ont tendance à pratiquer la magie noire, il faut donc les surveiller. J'espère vraiment pour elle que le résultat ne sera pas trop élevé. Plus il y a de magie, plus on est restreint.

\- Et c'est quoi le _but_ de cet examen ? Il date de quand ? Demanda Harry avec anxiété.

\- Il a été mis en vigueur après que _Tu-sais-qui_ ait commencé à menacer notre monde. Le but était de surveiller les enfants qui pouvaient basculer facilement dans la magie noire pour éviter qu'ils rejoignent les mangemorts. Bien-sûr, énormément de personnes sont passées entre les mailles du filet.

\- Hagrid, et vous évitez de répondre à la première question : quel est le but de cet examen ?

\- Il faut pousser la personne à bout pour voir jusqu'où elle peut utiliser sa magie sans s'épuiser."

Ron et Harry ouvrirent la bouche... Avant de la refermer. Traduction : Aurore allait passer un horrible week-end, avant de retourner, épuisée, à ces cours la semaine d'après. Même Ron qui avait, tout de même, un peu de mal à apprécier Aurore, trouvait cela horrible. De plus, s'il s'avérait que la jeune fille était trop puissante, elle allait se retrouver sous étroite surveillance. Visiblement Hagrid pensait la même chose qu'eux.

" Je la plains vraiment. C'est assez barbare comme méthode. Il va lui falloir au moins une semaine pour récupérer. Mais, vous comprenez, ils ne veulent pas se retrouver avec un _Tu-sais-qui_ bis sur les bras. Même si Aurore ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche."

La dernière phrase fit douter les deux lions. Pas de mal à une mouche ? Moui... Hagrid ne devait pas l'avoir vue en colère etc... Puis Harry regarda la pendule d'Hagrid et se rendit compte que la Serpentard l'attendait dans trois minutes devant le bureau. Il se leva et dit :

" Ron, je dois y aller, tu ferais bien de retourner à la Tour. Merci pour le thé Hagrid."

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Harry fit tomber un journal d'on ne sait où. Le titre était accrocheur :

 **Cambriolage à Gringotts !**

Harry balaya l'article, et fut surprit par ce qu'il découvrit : le coffre 713 avait été ouvert ! Celui même qu'Hagrid avait vidé, quelques heures avant l'heure supposée du cambriolage, en sa compagnie.

 _J'en parlerai à Aurore plus tard._

Puis il s'élança vers le château.

" Encore en retard Potter.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, surtout si l'on fait vraiment parti de la même famille.

\- Bon, d'accord. Alors Harry, on y va ?

\- D'accord, mais où est l'entrée ?"

Aurore désigna la gargouille à côté de laquelle elle se trouvait. Aurore tenta sa chance une fois.

" Tu veux bien t'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu rêves. Alors, il vient ce mot de passe Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout ?

\- Eh, je ne suis pas une Je-sais-tout ! Bon, puisque tu insistes, NIGAUD !

\- Il a été changé il y a trois minutes, ce n'est plus le bon.

\- QUOI ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE !? OUVRES-TOI STUPIDE GARGOUILLE OU JE TE FAIS EXPLOSER !

C'est dans ce genre de situation, songea Harry, qu'Hagrid avait totalement tort au sujet du "elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche", car son "amie" avait l'air prête à faire exploser cette gargouille.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Tiens, je vais me gêner ! _BOMBARDA !"_

Au même moment, la gargouille s'ouvrit, et le sort la rata, pour effleurer la personne en train de sortir (qui avait eu la bonne idée de se pencher à ce moment.) La figure d'Aurore se décomposa quand elle vit la silhouette du professeur Rogue se relever, hors de lui. Elle voyait bien qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer.

" Sunshine...

\- Je suis désolée Professeur ! Il ne vous était pas destiné ! C'était pour la gargouille... Elle venait de me dire que le mot de passe avait changé, trois minutes avant et... Disons que je n'ai pas supporté..."

Aurore n'en menait pas large, et Harry devait très fortement songer à partir très vite. Malheureusement, il le pensa un peu trop fort. La Serpentard se retourna vers lui et pensa très fort :

 _C'est ça un Gryffondor ? Je rêve ou moi, Serpentard, je suis plus courageuse que toi ? T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé de maison mon gars ?_

 _Oui, ben, suis pas suicidaire hein !_

 _C'est pourtant censé être un trait des Gryffondor..._

 _Je n_ _'_ _ai pas lu ça dans le contrat !_

" Sunshine, Potter... J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos messes basses. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je voulais voir le Directeur... Répondit rapidement son élève.

\- Cela tombe bien, il voulait également vous parler. Si vous ne l'attaquez pas à coup de Bombarda bien-sûr."

Un trait d'amusement venait de s'illuminer dans les yeux de Rogue, et la jeune fille le lui rendit. Elle aimait bien quand ils ne se criaient pas dessus mutuellement, ce qui soyons franc, arrivait assez souvent malgré le fait que Rogue soit en position de force.

" Et vous Potter ?

\- Je devais voir le Directeur... C'est pour la même raison qu'Aurore."

Finalement, Rogue consentit à laisser Harry monter, après de longues négociations de la part de son serpent. Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers, et Rogue toqua à la porte. Quand il ouvrit cette dernière, Aurore entendit le lion lâcher un "Ooohhhh" admiratif. Il est vrai que le bureau du Directeur est magnifique. Fumseck attendait sur son perchoir. Quand il vit Aurore, il s'élança sur elle pour se poser sur son épaule.

" Salut Fumseck. Murmura-t-elle.

L'oiseau lui rendit son salut.

\- Vous avez été bien rapide mon cher Severus.

\- Par miracle, il se trouve que Mademoiselle Sunshine essayait de faire exploser la gargouille, car le mot de passe avait changé depuis trois minutes."

Rogue avait toujours cette lueur amusée. Faire exploser la gargouille du directeur était une idée assez idiote, mais le fait que son élève ait essayé lui donnait envie de sourire. Bien-sûr, il ne le faisait pas, et seul son regard reflétait cette étrange sensation qu'est l'amusement.

" Bien. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien... Avec Aurore nous voulions vous parler de quelque chose qui nous est arrivé en potions ce matin...

Rogue se crispa, et regarda les deux élèves avec fermeté. Il était prêt à démentir toute absurdité qu'ils allaient inventer.

\- A toi l'honneur Aurore. Annonça un Harry, légèrement effrayé par le regard pesant de Rogue.

\- Eh bien, professeur Dumbledore, il se trouve qu'en potions, je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais communiquer avec Harry par la "pensée" ce qui n'est normalement pas possible.

\- Pouvez-vous me montrer ça ? Je suis assez curieux.

Harry et Aurore se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Harry en profita pour dire :

 _Tu sais, le jour où j'étais au chemin de Traverse, Hagrid m'a emmené chez Gringotts. Il en a profité pour vider le coffre 713. Or, j'ai trouvé un journal chez Hagrid qui disait que, quelques heures après notre départ, quelqu'un a essayé de cambrioler ce même coffre !_

 _NOOON ! Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre ?_

 _Un petit truc emballé dans du papier kraft. C'est tout ! Du coup, le voleur n'a rien pu voler._

 _C'est intriguant tout de même..._

" Vous voyez professeur Dumbledore ? Soupira Rogue. Ils passent leur temps à faire cela, et c'est d'autant plus agaçant lorsque que cela se produit durant mon cours.

\- C'est remarquable ! Aurore, pouvez-vous essayer de faire la même chose avec le Professeur Rogue ?

\- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent en même temps, élève et professeur. Vous voulez qu'elle/que je quoi !?

\- Je voudrai que vous essayez d'avoir le même type de conversation."

Les deux poussèrent un grognement et se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, parfaitement synchrones (ce qui fit tiquer Harry). Aurore se concentra, et plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue. Elle arriva dans un endroit froid, contrairement à celui d'Harry.

 _Professeur ? Vous m'entendez ?_

 _Oui, et vous ?_

 _Parfaitement. Détournons les yeux pour voir, si vous voulez bien professeur._

Les deux s'exécutèrent, et se dirigèrent tous deux à l'opposé du bureau, regardant chacun un objet différent. L'attention de l'élève fut attirée par un livre à la couverture de cuir.

 _Sunshine ?_

 _Oui professeur Rogue ?_

 _C'est parfait. Cela fonctionne. C'est étrangement chaud chez vous._

 _Et chez vous, étrangement froid._

 _Vous ressentez la même chose avec Potter ?_

 _Non, c'est plus... Fusionnel si j'ose dire. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans le même espace, entre nos deux esprits. Actuellement, j'ai le sentiment d'être quelque part chez vous, et je ne sens pas de détails familiers... C'est extrêmement... Inconfortable._

Rogue eut un petit rire mental.

 _Sachez, que je ressens la même chose. C'est très inconfortable. Mettons fin à cette gêne, voulez-vous ?_

Et d'un accord commun, ils rompirent ce contact qu'ils avaient établis. Aurore eut une mouvement de recul, comme si elle était sur le point de tomber.

" Alors Severus ?

\- Cela a fonctionné même si c'était vraiment inconfortable. Pour nous deux.

\- Je vois. Aurore, cela vous dérangerait-il d'essayer avec moi ?

Aurore poussa un grognement. Non, cela ne la dérangeait pas. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Et elle s'enfonça dans son esprit. Elle marcha longtemps avant de trouver, ce qui semblait être le havre. Elle appela pendant plusieurs minutes, mais elle n'avait pas de réponses. Au bout d'un long moment, elle sortit. Elle tituba, et Harry la rattrapa de justesse.

" Professeur Dumbledore, je ne comprends pas, j'ai fait comme d'ordinaire, mais vous ne répondiez pas.

\- J'ai essayé de passer chez vous, mais vous m'en bloquiez l'accès. Je vous entendais, mais pas vous. Votre esprit était hermétiquement fermé.

\- Mais, alors pourquoi ... ? Rogue se tourna vers Harry et Aurore. Ce n'était pas possible, il refusait de l'admettre.

Dumbledore soupira. Il lui fallut longtemps avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Lui, le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle, avait été incapable de rentrer dans l'esprit de cette enfant de onze ans. Cela portait un coup magistral à son égo.

\- La seule réponse plausible est que notre jeune amie, ici présente, est surement l'un des meilleurs Occlumens de ce siècle.

Harry et Aurore se regardèrent avec un air très dubitatif. Occlu quoi ? Meilleure quoi du siècle ? C'était la meilleure. Discrètement, ils se pincèrent mutuellement. Aïe. Ils étaient bien réveillés.

\- Je suppose que si vous en avez été capables, c'est qu'Aurore vous fait confiance à tous deux. Je pensais que tu avais plus confiance en moi Aurore.

\- C'est la meilleure ! Vous manipulez mes souvenirs, allez faire de mon week-end un enfer, sans parler peut-être du reste de ma vie, et vous vous attendez à ce que j'aie confiance en vous ? Désolée de vous décevoir, mais vous devriez revoir votre pédagogie avec les enfants.

Un silence pesant régnait. Rogue avait plissé les yeux, ne sachant pas de quel côté se mettre. Harry se sentait vraiment de trop, et avait envie de partir le plus loin possible. Aurore bouillonnait de rage tandis que Dumbledore la regardait avec un air désolé.

" Calmons-nous si vous le voulez bien, et venons-en à la raison qui m'a poussé à te demander Aurore. Tu ferais bien de t'asseoir.

La jeune fille s'exécuta à contre cœur.

" Tu as changé de tuteur depuis cet après-midi.

Le choc laissa Aurore, la bouche ouverte, démunie.

\- Ton nouveau tuteur est le professeur Rogue."

Comme une machine, Aurore se leva. Elle était prise de vertiges, d'un mal de tête ainsi que d'un haut le cœur, mais elle devait s'en aller le plus loin possible de cet homme. Elle marmonna un " Excusez-moi." La jeune fille entendit à peine Harry crier " Aurore ! ".Et partit en pleurs, le plus loin possible. Chaque pas était douloureux. Chaque mouvement intensifiait son mal de tête. Mais pourtant, elle devait aller le plus loin possible. Sa course effrénée la mena jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Les nausées eurent raison d'elle, et elle resta là, pendant une durée indéterminée. Les émotions fortes ne lui avaient jamais réussi. Puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et une silhouette sombre se faufila à ses côtés. Aurore jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut, pour connaître l'identité de l'homme qui se trouvait à deux pas. Elle croisa le regard du professeur Rogue, qui lui tendit un flacon d'un liquide de couleur légèrement orangée. Elle accepta avec gratitude le flacon, et avala l'anti-vomitif. Rogue se pencha à côté d'elle et lui frotta gentiment le dos, le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

Le teint d'Aurore était plus que pâle, et elle semblait en très mauvais état. Pourtant, ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat vert, et elle regardait son désormais tuteur avec une gratitude infinie. Elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort. Elle se releva lentement, et Rogue l'aida à descendre jusqu'aux cachots. Ils firent un arrêt par le bureau du professeur, qui lui donna trois potions à boire, en entier, pour qu'elle soit un minimum en forme le lendemain. Puis il l'emmena jusqu'à son dortoir, après que la jeune fille lui ait certifié ne pas vouloir manger. Certaines de ses amies étaient dans la pièce au moment de leur arrivée, et le directeur leur demanda de ne pas la déranger et de la laisser dormir.

Rapidement, la jeune fille tomba dans un sommeil profond, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Aurore fut réveillée par une main qui la secouait légèrement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le professeur Rogue qui lui intimait le silence, d'un geste de la main.

"Je vous attends dans la salle commune. Murmura-t-il.

Puis il s'en alla rapidement, et sans bruits.

La jeune fille se rendit compte que toutes ses amies dormaient et se prépara rapidement, en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Elle rejoignit le professeur Rogue qui l'attendait, debout, regardant les profondeurs du lac à travers les vitres. Sans se retourner, il demanda :

-Êtes-vous prête ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle fébrilement.

\- Alors, allons-y."

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aurore pour l'encourager, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit une pendule et pila.

\- Il n'est que six heures du matin.

\- Le rendez-vous a été avancé. Dépêchons.

Il y eut un silence pesant, sur la suite du trajet. Aurore le rompit en demandant :

"Vous en avez déjà eu un ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai connu une ou deux personnes qui ont dû le subir.

"Subir" ... Il n'avait pas employé ce mot à la légère. Sa voix était comme instable, frisonnante.

\- Ils vous en ont parlé ?

\- Ils évitaient le sujet.

Les deux serpents furent bientôt devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Rogue toqua, et l'infirmière ouvrit presque immédiatement la porte. Mme Pomfresh avait le teint pâle et semblait épuisée, comme si elle avait travaillé toute la nuit. Aurore comprit rapidement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

La moitié de l'infirmerie était remplie de dispositifs étranges. Elle avait dû, donc, passer une partie de la nuit à tout mettre en place.

"Aurore, sa voix semblait lasse et fatiguée. Vas t'asseoir sur le lit d'accord ?

Rogue lui jeta un regard d'encouragement et elle fit comme on lui avait dit.

" Qu'attendons-nous pour commencer ? Demanda Rogue. De toute évidence, il voulait faire passer ce calvaire le plus vite possible.

-Eh bien, le directeur et...

L'infirmière ne termina pas sa phrase, car quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et elle alla ouvrir. Le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée accompagné du... Ministre de la Magie.  
Aurore les dévisagea avant de demander.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Il se trouve, jeune fille, que je suis tenu d'assister à ce genre de procédure.

\- Vous pensez vraiment, qu'à onze ans, je vais faire exploser Poudlard ?

\- _Vous-savez-qui_ aurait répondu la même chose jeune fille.

Aurore leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est cela, Monsieur le Ministre, et dans quelques mois, vous allez arriver en disant que vous êtes tenu d'assister à la plantation de chaque fraisier dans le monde.

Cornélius Fudge paraissait sur le point de répondre, quand une voix s'éleva de derrière lui.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment tord Monsieur le Ministre.

Fudge poussa un hurlement de peur, et sauta plusieurs mètres en arrière. Severus Rogue s'était confondu avec une ombre de l'infirmerie, et était à moitié invisible.

\- Que faites-vous ici Severus ?

\- Il se trouve que je suis son Directeur de maison et son tuteur. Déclara-t-il à voix basse.

\- Son tuteur ? Mais Dumbledore, vous voulez vous retrouver avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres bis ?

Il paraissait affolé. Aurore et Rogue lui lancèrent le même regard dur. Cet homme était très pénible.

\- Je n'ai encore rien fait exploser Monsieur le Ministre. Fit-elle remarquer.

Finalement, après une discussion ennuyeuse avec le Ministre et le Directeur, ils purent commencer. Le ministre donna quelque chose à Mme Pomfresh qui parut bien embêtée.

" Aurore, vous devez porter cela. Dit-elle en désignant un étrange bracelet.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

\- Cela doit mesurer votre magie.

\- Vous ne me cachez rien ?

\- Non. Maintenant mettez ce bracelet jeune fille !

La réponse venait du Ministre, qui paraissait sincèrement pressé. À contre cœur, elle l'enfila, et une décharge la parcourut, la faisant gémir. Elle lança un regard assassin au Ministre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

Il ne répondit pas. Rogue s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit avec elle. Tant pis si sa réputation en prenait un coup. Il la regarda dans les yeux en demandant :

 _Tout va bien ? Vous tenez le coup ?_

Aurore prit soin de détourner le regard et de faire semblant de l'ignorer avant de répondre.

 _Disons que, pour une fois, j'avais raison d'être prudente. Ce ministre est totalement fou. Je pense que je tiendrais, mais j'ai l'horrible présentiment qu'il va se servir de ce gadget pour me faire du mal, et je n'aime pas ce principe..._

 _J'aimerais vous dire que tout va bien se passer, mais je ne suis pas comme le professeur McGonagall._ _Tenez bon._

Puis il s'éloigna et se remit dans le coin qu'il avait trouvé précédemment et attendit.

Madame Pomfresh lui montra des ballons, qui étaient en face d'elle et dit :  
" Essayez de les éclater."  
Il y avait une quinzaine de ballons, et sans bouger d'un millimètre, elle les fit exploser. On lui désigna ensuite des plots qui avaient été disposés en slalom. Il lui fut demandé de projeter une boule d'énergie et de la faire slalomer. Tout était très facile, avec comme seule difficulté la douleur occasionnée par le bracelet à chaque utilisation de la magie. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait fait le tour des "ateliers" disposés par l'infirmière. Le ministre tenait dans sa main un parchemin, et avait soudain l'air très constipé.

" C'est bientôt finit ? Demanda la jeune fille en se massant le poignet droit, là où le bracelet était encré.

\- Nous devons encore faire un test pour voir jusqu'où vous pouvez aller. Murmura Madame Pomfresh. Connaissez-vous le sort du patronus ? (Signe de négation de la part d'Aurore) La formule est Expecto Patronum. Il faut penser à un souvenir particulièrement puissant et particulièrement heureux. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Aurore fit une moue dubitative. Pourtant elle tenta le coup. On lui demanda de faire le tout sans baguette. Les premières fois, il n'y eut aucun résultat, puis alors qu'elle avait envie d'abandonner, jaillit un nuage de brume argenté. Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait et l'horrible situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Aurore ne pensait plus qu'à réussir ce sort. La Serpentard avait l'ambition de réussir. Au bout de plusieurs essais, un étrange animal s'échappa de sa paume tendue vers l'avant. La biche d'argent effectuait des sauts un peu partout dans la salle. Au même moment, une douleur presque insupportable prit la Serpentard, qui s'écroula sur le lit. Rogue eut un sursaut, et s'approcha de quelques pas, appelant Aurore mentalement, mais elle ne répondit pas. La biche continuait toujours son chemin, et s'approcha de son invocatrice, soucieuse. Et lui donna un coup de langue argentée, et la douleur sembla se calmer un peu. La biche sembla devenir un peu plus consistante, un peu plus réelle.

Aurore entendit à peine Fudge dire quelque chose. Par contre, elle sentit une douleur insupportable l'envahir. C'était comme si on la vidait de son énergie, et de sa concentration. Malgré elle, la jeune fille hurla. Puis le bracelet se décrocha de son poignet, et elle sombra dans de profonds ténèbres.

Elle ne savait pas que la biche avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Elle ne savait pas que sa magie, sortie de son corps, avait formé une énorme boule, de la taille de celles que les moldus utilisent pour démolir des immeubles.

Quelque part, elle avait perdu. Elle avait été vaincue. Et ce sentiment froissa quelque chose au fond d'elle.

Lorsqu'Aurore se réveilla, il lui fallut du temps avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Chaque muscle la faisait souffrir et sa tête semblait prête à exploser. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement sur un décor plus tôt sombre et assez flou. Au moins, elle n'était plus à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille chercha des yeux quelque chose pour l'aider à se repérer. Il fallut du temps avant de pouvoir se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau, et avait posé sa plume. Il la regardait de ses yeux sombres.

" J-je ne suis plus à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, j'ai obtenu _l'autorisation_ de vous ramener ici. Je me suis dit que vous n'auriez pas envie de vous réveiller là-bas. Vu que je n'avais pas envie que vos camarades vous voient dans cet état-là, je me suis dit que mon bureau ferait l'affaire. Mme Pomfresh a mit une heure avant de vous remettre dans un état "stable".

\- Alors, quel est le résultat de cette séance de torture ?

Rogue parut hésiter, puis il se leva et donna un parchemin qui était rempli de toute un série de chiffres et nombres en tous genres. Elle les parcourut avant de regarder son tuteur, stupéfaite.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Ce-ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut PAS avoir autant de magie en soit !

Elle chercha vaguement un signe de la part de son tuteur, lui prouvant qu'elle avait tort, que ce parchemin avait tort. Mais rien ne vient. Rogue affichait un air désolé. Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Quel degré d'emprisonnement veut ce cher Ministre ?

\- Surveillance maximale.

Aurore eut un ricanement de mépris.

\- C'est ça, et pourquoi pas Azkaban, tant qu'on y est !

L'expression qui s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue la fit sursauter.

\- IL VOULAIT M'ENVOYER À AZKABAN !?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir aussi peur... Si une tiers personne était rentrée à ce moment, elle aurait pu croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans cette pièce, rien qu'à son air effrayé.

\- Mais j'ai onze ans ! Pour le moment, je n'ai jamais eu d'autres problèmes qu'un phénix en cours de métamorphose ! Et...Et. ...

Aurore fondit en larmes. Tout ça pour ça. Elle allait être surveillée quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, à cause de ce qu'elle était. Une enfant qui avait la malchance d'être née trop puissante. Rogue la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Tous deux savaient à quel point c'était injuste, et à quel point ce Ministre était idiot. Maintenant, il allait falloir s' lui fallut du temps pour se calmer. Puis son tuteur lui expliqua calmement comment cela allait se passer. Le ministre avait posé ses conditions : Un professeur libre devrait toujours avoir un oeil sur elle. Pas de magie en dehors des cours, sinon elle allait devoir mettre le bracelet, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Interdiction de s'approcher d'un élève à moins d'un mètre (ce qui était totalement ridicule, comme le fit remarquer Aurore, car si elle voulait détruire quelque chose, il faudrait s'éloigner d'une dizaine de mètres !).

\- Qu'est-ce que notre cher directeur à répondu à cela ?

\- Il a demandé à Fudge de ne plus maltraiter ses élèves en se présence, et ensuite il a posé un calendrier de bonne conduite.

\- C'est à dire que si je me comporte bien, je pourrais peut-être approcher mes amis à vingt centimètres de distance. Marmonna-t-elle avec ironie.

\- C'est à peu près le principe, grimaça-t-il. Espérons seulement que cela ira un peu plus vite qu'un centimètre par an.

Rogue poussa un soupir. Cette manipulation ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui jeta un regard profondément désolé.

\- Vous voulez aller déjeuner ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque midi. Vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant plus de quatre heures et demi.

\- Quatre heures et demi ? (Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre) Non merci, je ne veux pas que les autres Serpentard me voient comme ça. De plus, je n'ai pas faim. Je vais dormir un peu ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Il faut que j'aie récupéré un peu pour l'heure de colle ce soir.

\- Après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, vous n'êtes pas obligée de la faire. Lui répondit le maître des potions.

-Non, je vais le faire, répondit-elle en baillant. A tout à l'heure professeur."

Et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, un hurlement la réveilla :

-QU'EST-CE QU'ILS LUI ONT FAIT ?!

-Du calme Potter, elle va s'en remettre...

\- ELLE VA S'EN REMETTRE ?! ELLE VA S'EN REMETTRE !? VOUS AVEZ VU DANS QUEL ÉTAT ELLE EST ? ET BIEN-SÛR, VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QU'ELLE AIT CONFIANCE EN VOUS !

\- Potter...

\- Harry ?

Les deux arrêtèrent de faire autant de bruit et la regardèrent. L'expression de Rogue s'adoucit très légèrement.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée.

Aurore se sentait aussi faible que le matin. Elle sortit doucement la tête du fauteuil rembourré dans lequel elle était assise.

\- Qu'est-ce que Harry fait là ?

\- Il est là pour son heure de retenue.

\- Elle n'était pas à neuf heures ce matin ?

\- Disons que j'avais autre chose à faire ce matin à neuf heures...

Ah, oui, il devait attendre qu'elle revienne à elle. Cette journée resterait dans les annales.

\- Je vais donc faire mon heure en même temps qu'elle. Conclut Harry en regardant Rogue.

\- C'est cela même Monsieur Potter. Ou plutôt vous allez l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ? Demanda Aurore en se levant du fauteuil.

\- Si vous y arrivez, commencer à trier certaines potions dans ma réserve. Vous savez comment il faut les ranger Sunshine.

Aurore acquiesça et tous les deux se mirent en route pour la réserve de potions du professeur. En chemin, Aurore lui raconta tout.

\- C'est ridicule cette histoire de mètre entre les élèves et toi ! Je vais mettre un point d'honneur à rester à moins d'un mètre de toi ! Mais pour qui ils se prennent ?

Arrivés, Harry aida Aurore à ranger les potions.

"Celle-là c'est quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi voir. Amortentia, deuxième étagère à droite. Philtre de mandragore, cinquième à gauche. FAIS ATTENTION ! C'est de l'acide ! Sixième à droite, bien au fond.

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il de l'acide dans sa réserve ?

\- C'est pour les élèves dérangeants. En général, il préfère la fiole de poison qu'il fait passer pour une intoxication aux vapeurs de potions mais il y a des fois où faire disparaître l'élève rapidement peut être utile. Un sort et la pièce insonorisée ne laisse passer aucune preuve.

\- QUOI ?!

Harry était clairement paniqué, s achant très bien que Rogue le détestait. Aurore savait très bien que le Gryffondor était persuadé du fait que le maître des potions veuille à tout prix se débarrasser de lui ou le faire renvoyer.

\- Mais si : il a déjà dû le faire sur deux Gryffondor dans les dix dernières années. Mais bon, maintenant tu es comme moi : tenu au secret. Sinon... Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver.

La Serpentard attendit quelques minutes puis se retourna enfin vers Harry. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de là qu'elle aperçut enfin la panique et la peur creusée dans son visage et s'autorisa à éclater de rire. Ses côtes furent rapidement douloureuses et son crâne, éprouvé par la journée passée, criait merci. Ce petit moment de distraction réussit à lui faire oublier son malheur, quelques secondes mais suffisamment pour que son cœur s'allège. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant l'heure de punition, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue n'arrive et fasse son inspection. Puis, il dit à Harry qu'il pouvait partir. Il resta seul avec Aurore, ferma la porte.

\- Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Pouvez-vous me laisser seule une heure ? Je voudrais profiter des derniers moments de liberté qu'il me reste.

Rogue hocha la tête, et elle se faufila rapidement jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. C'était tellement beau... l'heure passa ainsi, tandis qu'elle s'imaginait volant à travers les nuages. Par miracle, personne ne vint l'embêter et elle resta seule dans ses pensées.

 _Si j'étais un animagus, avec un peu de chance j'aurais des ailes et je pourrais partir me promener, tranquillement..._

Une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter. Rogue se trouvait derrière elle.

\- L'heure est terminée c'est cela ?

Le professeur de potions hocha la tête. Il ne parla pas, ne fit rien d'autre que la regarder de ses yeux noirs d'où pointait, pour une fois, une expression triste. Aurore jeta un dernier regard à l'horizon du domaine de Poudlard, et se retourna vers Rogue.

\- Je vous suis. Annonça-t-elle.

A partir de ce moment, elle avait l'horrible sentiment d'être emprisonnée dans ce qu'elle croyait être chez elle. Et le premier à en être désolé était Rogue.


	8. - Quidditch et Cerbère

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

 _Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre : cela s'explique par moins de temps libre et... des problèmes informatiques en série (ordinateur qui casse, un autre qui ne fonctionne pas...)_

 _Je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui m'ont laissé un petit message auquel je vais rapidement répondre (la dernière fois que j'avais essayé le bouton : répondre, il me semble que ça n'avait pas marché)_

 _Adenoide : Fudge et le monde magique ne sont pas vraiment des anges... Pour Harry et Aurore, c'est une question assez récurrente donc je ne dirais mot :P (j'en ai déjà trop dit !) Rogue a une raison pour se rapprocher d'Aurore qui deviendra de plus en plus évidente au fur et à mesure. Bien que, si vous voulez avoir un petit indice, je vous dirais de chercher dans les chapitres précédents vers le 5 et 6 quand Aurore écoute à la porte et que Rogue récupère ses souvenirs. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance de mette des indices et fausses pistes un peu partout hihi... Ne vous y perdez pas :P_

 _Lilly de Jimen : Les prochains seront un peu moins tristes ;) ... Avant de re-sombrer dans les tous derniers qui sont actuellement en cours d'écriture. Oui, Aurore a déjà fait deux trimestres bien que, comme vous le découvrirez plus tard, son programme était un peu plus poussé que celui de première année. Oui, les parents d'Aurore sont quand même un petit mystère mais l'idée de Lily trompant James (bien que je le déteste) me dérange également. Enfin ! Vous verrez pour les parents ! Après tout... Cela pourrait être n'importe qui, et qui dit que Lily ait eu besoin de tromper James ?_

Bon, maintenant, bonne lecture !

Ps : toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une charmante bêta pour m'aider... !

Ps 2 : sur Wattpad, ce chapitre est le préféré de mes lecteurs... Et vous ?

* * *

 _Huitième Chapitre : Quidditch et Cerbère_

* * *

Le début de la semaine fut un enfer pour Aurore. Chaque mouvement était surveillé par un professeur, et elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors des cours, ce qui était assez idiot dans une école de sorcellerie. Elle s'ennuyait plus que jamais, et n'avait toujours pas récupéré du mauvais coup que lui avait fait Fudge. Elle avait appris plus tard, par Rogue, que le Ministre trouvait qu'elle tenait trop longtemps avec le patronus, et 'en avait marre d'attendre'. Alors, il avait activé l'étrange objet supposé répondre au nom de bracelet, qui avait vidé en quelques minutes tout son corps de sa magie, raison pour laquelle elle s'était évanouie de douleur. Dans la plus part des cours, la pratique commençait mais Aurore se sentait trop faible pour faire les formules, ce qui la faisait tomber bien bas. Un comble pour une jeune sorcière de son niveau. Elle était forcée d'ignorer toute la journée Céleste, Harry, Hermione et tous les autres, ce qui la rendait de plus mauvaise humeur encore.  
Le pire fut la journée du Mercredi, la veille du premier cours de balai. Un doux soleil pointait et aucun vent glacial ne faisait son apparition pour gâcher le plaisir des élèves se promenant dans le parc de l'école. Plaisir qu'Aurore n'avait plus. Ce jour, la Serpentard devait supporter 'cette imbécile de Trelawney' comme elle l'appelait en cachette depuis déjà fort longtemps. Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la grande salle, le professeur de divination de la troisième année lui prédisait, pour la énième fois, sa mort prochaine. À ce moment, Aurore explosa, sous les regards étonnés et inquiets des professeurs et élèves attablés.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! C'EST LA CENT CINQUANTIÈME FOIS QUE VOUS PRÉVOYEZ MA MORT EN UNE MATINÉE ! UNE MATINÉE ! ET C'EST ÇA QUI EST CENSÉE M'EMPÊCHER DE FAIRE EXPLOSER CETTE ÉCOLE ?! ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS PROFESSEUR !

Se moquant bien de risquer d'aggraver la situation, elle jeta un regard plus noir que noir à l'enseignante et alla s'installer dans un coin isolé de la table de Serpentard. Elle en avait assez... plus qu'assez. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas du genre extrêmement patiente. Trelawney était restée clouée sur place, ses yeux balayant la salle derrière ses lunettes surdimensionnées.

"Aurais-je dit quelque chose ?"

Aurore prit sa tête dans les mains, ses cheveux tombant dans un rideau noir autour de son visage. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot. Le pire fut que cette 'cruche' se rapprocha d'elle pour commencer à lui faire un discours sur l'exactitude de son art. Un muscle se contracta sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle allait exploser...

Heureusement pour le professeur, qui visiblement ne voyait pas le danger représentant une Aurore énervée, Rogue se leva et lui expliqua très gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Le fait qu'elle s'en aille sans demander son reste soulagea la jeune fille, après avoir prédit des ennuis sans fin et une année plus que difficile à son collègue qui marmonna pour lui-même une phrase ressemblant à 'J'avais déjà remarqué… Pas de tout repos… Comme si Potter ne suffisait pas.'.

Une autre surprise fit plaisir à Aurore: Céleste, qui venait d'arriver du dortoir après y avoir déposé son sac de cours, vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle à l'une des places vides de sa circonférence.

" Tu ferais mieux d'aller ailleurs Céleste, tu sais avec cette histoire de distance... Pas que tu me déranges mais…

Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall arriva et demanda très gentiment à Céleste de partir.

\- Tu vois ? Murmura la brune, défaitiste. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu t'éloignes.

Sauf que contrairement à toute attente, Céleste se leva et se mit à crier sur le professeur de métamorphose.

\- ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE TOUT COMME SI ELLE ÉTAIT UN MONSTRE ! ELLE N'A PAS CHANGÉ ENTRE LA SEMAINE DERNIÈRE ET AUJOURD'HUI, ALORS JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS M'ÉLOIGNER.

McGonagall fit demi-tour sonnée, jetant un regard à Rogue, espérant qu'il allait réagir à l'insolence de son élève et aux nombreux regards noirs qui suivirent la progression de la directrice adjointe. Sauf que le maître des potions n'avait pas l'intention de punir ses élèves. Au contraire il lança un regard victorieux à Céleste. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand ses serpents remettaient à sa place les Gryffondor, élèves ou professeur ! Quelque part, McGonagall dut ressentir de la pitié pour l'horrible situation dans laquelle se trouvait Aurore, car elle ne retira aucun point et se contenta d'un soupir éloquent.

Il y eut un autre vent de rébellion, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville vinrent se placer au bout de la table des Serpentard, bien décidés à pouvoir communiquer avec Aurore. Personne ne vint tenter de les déloger.

" Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Hermione, ses cheveux bruns légèrement ébouriffés rayonnant sous la lumière du soleil, filtrant par la vitre derrière les professeurs.

\- Mal, pour tout avouer... Et déprimée. C'est très frustrant de devoir vous éviter toute la journée.

\- Haut les cœurs ! S'exclama Ron. Demain on a cours de balai !

Les yeux d'Aurore et Céleste brillèrent. Elles rigolèrent en voyant Hermione et Neville faire la tête. Le premier rire qu'elle s'autorisait depuis tous ses problèmes, soit un peu faible mais le faible ricanement sortant de ses lèvres suffit à la détendre. Pour la première fois depuis le week-end, la Serpentard se sentait bien.

\- En attendant, j'ai trouvé pleins d'informations sur le vol sur balai dans _le Quidditch à travers les âges._ C'est très instructif. S'écria la rouge et or.

Pendant tout le repas, elle tenta de leur prodiguer des conseils sur le vol sur balai. Neville buvait ses paroles, effrayé par l'idée de chuter, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Céleste levaient les yeux au ciel. Aurore, elle, avait envie de rire devant l'insistance d'Hermione. Le sport était sûrement la seule chose qui ne s'apprend pas dans les livres.

Du coin de l'œil, Rogue observait l'étrange petit groupe qui attirait le regard de par sa composition et son emplacement. Intérieurement, il se réjouissait que les amis de sa pupille ne l'aient pas laissée seule. Le professeur ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour laisser un vieux souvenir de Lily l'envahir.

Heureusement pour les oreilles de Ron, l'arrivée du courrier interrompit Hermione. Alors que les rapaces effectuaient leur habituel ballet, une chouette grise aux plumes d'argent se détacha du lot déposa un paquet à Neville qui en sortit une petite boule en verre.

" C'est un Rapeltout ! S'exclama le Gryffondor. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'envoie, elle trouve que je suis étourdi (Aurore pouffa en se cachant derrière sa main, étourdi était un euphémisme) Il devint rouge quand on a oublié quelque chose. "

Au même moment, l'objet s'illumina ce qui fit éclater de rire Aurore. Quand on parle du loup ! Pendant que Neville se creusait la tête, Aurore avait un dialogue mental sur le coffre 713 avec Harry. Les deux étaient très intrigués par le contenu du papier kraft. Soudain Harry changea de sujet.

 _Tu sais, vendredi, après que tu sois partie du bureau de Dumbledore, je lui ai demandé si on faisait vraiment partie de la même famille. Il m'a répondu qu'on était cousins._

 _Génial... Ne me parle plus du vieux fou qui nous sert de Directeur s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le croire. Et puis, cela me semble un peu farfelu non ? Il y a forcément autre chose … Cependant libre à toi de nous considérer comme des cousins. Donc tu dis que le papier kraft ne faisait pas plus que la taille d'une pierre ?_

Ils furent interrompus par Drago Malefoy qui s'était approché de leur bande, et avait pris la boule de Neville.

" Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Aurore, Harry et Ron s'étaient levés immédiatement. Les deux garçons avaient très envie de se battre.

\- Tiens, tiens. Murmura Aurore en empêchant les garçons de sauter sur le blond. Tu t'approches de moi maintenant Malefoy ?

Heureusement pour lui, McGonagall arriva et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- C'est Malefoy qui m'a pris mon Rapeltout, gémit Neville.

\- Je voulais juste voir ce que c'était... se défendit-Il, en lâchant la boule en verre sur la table.

Puis il repartit. Avant de revenir avec ses mastodontes en disant.

\- Aurore, j'ai presque oublié pourquoi j'étais venu.

\- Je réitère ma question Drago, tu oses enfin t'approcher de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire avec le _monstre ?_

Pour la première fois Malefoy parut choqué et aucun son n'osa sortir de sa gorge. Aurore renifla avec mépris.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ta discussion avec Pansy, l'autre jour ?

\- Écoutes Aurore, tu es tout sauf un monstre d'accord ? Je te connais depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde ici, donc je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je venais te dire, que je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé, et que si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Ce fut au tour d'Aurore d'en rester koï. Cela ne rimait à rien…

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit l'autre jour ?

\- D'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Si tu avais écouté la conversation jusqu'à la fin, tu aurais entendu que je lui ai reproché de ne pas être sympa avec toi.

Là, la Serpentard avait des yeux exorbités. Aïe, ils avaient eu un beau quiproquo. Il était vrai que, ne supportant plus les remarques odieuses de Pansy à son sujet, la jeune fille était partie se coucher, rageuse.

\- Je suis désolée Drago...

\- Moi aussi Aurore.

\- Amis comme avant ?

\- Ouaip, mais à une condition : stop aux coups dans les côtes en potions.

\- OK, mais sinon nous devons poser des conditions… Tu arrêtes de te moquer d'Harry.

\- Ooooh, Potter regardes qui te défend... Titilla le blond, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se lever à demi le brun.

\- Drago...

\- Bon okay, je ferais de mon mieux...

Ils se lancèrent finalement un coup d'œil complice, et Drago quitta la salle avec ses gardes du corps. Aurore regarda ses amis restants et murmura, l'incertitude s'inscrivant clairement dans sa voix :

\- Eh bien, drôle de journée pour moi. Merci vraiment d'être là pour me soutenir !

\- De rien, si on n'est pas solidaire... Mais du coup Aurore, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un taux de magie record. Tu sais comment ça se fait ?

\- Non, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça ne va pas se terminer comme dans les romans de fiction moldus : vous savez, où le personnage découvre qu'il est victime d'une manipulation génétique et qu'il doit sauver le monde... Parce que, sérieux, sauver le monde je laisse ça volontiers à Harry !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es censé avoir réduit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en poussière.

\- Oui, bon OK, mais moi aussi je te laisse volontiers ce boulot-là hein.

\- Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord, parce que, à ce train-là, vous ne serez toujours pas décidés quand il faudra sauver le monde ! Plaisanta Céleste.

\- Au fait, dit Hermione, je voulais aller à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. T'y veux venir avec moi Aurore ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas ? Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment m'interdire de faire des recherches ou de travailler…

Rendez-vous fut pris, et ils durent tous aller en cours. Malheureusement, Trelawney recommença à la coller, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à l'élève. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Rogue au sortir de la salle qui, chose assez surprenante, vint immédiatement à son secours, expliquant très gentiment à sa "collègue" qu'il allait s'en occuper.  
Ils se mirent en route vers les serres de botanique où avait lieu le prochain cours. Depuis quelques jours, Aurore avait appris à apprécier le cours de botanique de par le trajet à l'air libre jusqu'aux serres, et les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers ces dernières. Tout en profitant de la première goulée d'air pur, le cerveau de la jeune fille tournait à plein régime sur des questions la taraudant. Le maître des potions faisait beaucoup pour empêcher que la vie de la jeune fille ne devienne un calvaire, mais Aurore était tout de même perplexe quant à ses réactions aux réactions du professeur dans la Grande Salle une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

" Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu quand ils sont venus à côté de moi ?

Rogue la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas la, si soudaine, question.

\- N'étiez-vous pas heureuse qu'ils soient à vos côtés ?

\- Si mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

Il s'arrêta agacé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle en faisait tout un plat. Après tout, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait non ?

\- Mais normalement, en tant que professeur, vous n'aviez pas le droit de les laisser faire. Fit Aurore d'une petite voix perplexe d'où pointaient l'étonnement et l'incertitude.

Rogue soupira. Il voyait enfin où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je pense que je suis capable d'agir, sans me fier tout le temps au règlement. Le meilleur moyen pour vous d'être attirée par la magie noire, c'est d'être isolée. De plus, si vos amis veulent vous parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions les en empêcher, après tout, c'est leur décision, pas la vôtre. Vous ne les avez pas forcés.

Du soulagement apparut chez la jeune fille. Donc cela voulait également dire, qu'elle pourrait les voir plus souvent.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il faudra plutôt remercier vos amis quand vous les reverrez à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui je sais que vous allez à la bibliothèque avec Granger. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard en cours, dépêchons.

Quand le professeur et l'élève arrivèrent aux serres, les élèves étaient déjà rentrés.

\- Dépêchez-vous. Lui murmura Rogue. Oh et quand vous verrez Miss Granger, dites-lui de ne pas me rendre un devoir sur les ingrédients de potions de plus de deux rouleaux de parchemins. J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'elle voudra me prouver qu'elle n'est pas un cornichon.

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé avant d'ouvrir la porte de la serre numéro 1, où le cours avait lieu.

\- Excusez-moi professeur Chourave...

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Hum... où vas-tu t'installer...

\- Professeur, elle peut venir à côté de moi. Proposa Drago.

\- Euh... Bien, très bien. Allez ici. Accepta le professeur en agitant les mains dans tous les sens alors qu'elle inspectait pour la dernière fois un tas de tiges encore couvertes de feuilles.

Aurore se plaça à côté de Drago, et la leçon commença d'une façon plus que normale.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons renflouer les réserves de dictame de l'infirmerie. Vous avez devant vous des tiges. Enlevez les feuilles et mettez-les à part, comme ceci. (Elle fit une rapide démonstration :) Puis ouvrez la tige en deux comme ceci, et faites couler la sève dans votre flacon. Attention, mettez bien vos gants, car si la sève touche votre peau, elle peut être irritante. Moins que d'autres substances que vous verrez en quatrième année, mais vous pouvez tout de même repartir avec des plaques, ressemblant à de l'eczéma... Maintenant vous pouvez y aller."

Les Serpentard et Poufsouffle se mirent à enlever les feuilles du dictame et ouvrir la tige pour récolter la sève.

" Eh bien, c'est un miracle ! Personne n'a de rougeurs sur les mains ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela arriverait un jour. S'exclama le professeur à la fin du cours. Cinq points pour chaque maison ! Filez maintenant ! "

Aurore regarda à droite puis à gauche à la sortie, mais personne : aucun professeur pour la surveiller. Enfin un moment de calme ! Elle allait aller à la bibliothèque et rejoindre Hermione sans personne sur le dos... Ouf !

Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers le château, prenant soin de prendre des couloirs peu fréquentés et des passages secrets cachés derrière les armures.

Dans l'un d'eux, elle percuta quelqu'un.

"Aïe !"

Elle recula de quelques pas, se demandant qui elle avait percuté. Heureusement pour elle, deux voix familières s'écrièrent " _Lumos_ ".

" Fred ! George ! Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux.

\- Dis-nous princesse, commença Fred.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Continua George

\- Tu essayes d'échapper à la chauve-souris ? Terminèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Non, mais je pourrais. Le truc c'est que qu'il n'y avait aucun prof à la sortie du cours de botanique, donc je profite de ma liberté voyez-vous.

\- Ah ça...

\- On peut comprendre...

\- Tu te rends où princesse ?

\- Que l'on t'escorte.

\- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas être trop près de moi... après cette histoire...

\- Arrêtes, nous on trouve ça trop génial !

\- Tu penses que toi, plus puissante sorcière-élève de Poudlard...

\- Tu voudrais t'allier avec nous ? On serait invincibles.

Les yeux des jumeaux brillaient de malice, mais Aurore devait décliner cette offre pour leur sécurité à eux trois.

\- Une prochaine fois, peut-être, mais je trouve ma situation assez instable pour le moment. Seulement, le jour où vous faites exploser les toilettes de Poudlard, je veux être prévenue !

\- C'est drôle, tu as les mêmes idées que maman.

\- Mais promis, on te préviendra.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller à la bibliothèque ? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Mince ! Si je n'y suis pas bientôt, je vais avoir des problèmes...

\- Suis-nous !

\- On a trouvé un passage qui y mène directement.

Elle suivit donc les jumeaux à travers les multiples passages sombres et éclairés par la seule faible lumière des _Lumos_ , et se retrouva dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, à la limite de la Réserve.

\- On t'laisse princesse.

\- Si jamais t'as besoin d'nous, y'a qu'à demander.

\- À bientôt !

Puis Aurore alla fouiller quelques rayons, magnifiquement bien organisés, de la bibliothèque et trouva rapidement Hermione. Cette dernière avait déjà rassemblé plusieurs livres devant elle. Aurore toussota pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

" Ron, laisses moi, je suis occupée. Se plaignit-elle sans relever la tête de ses parchemins.

\- Je ne savais pas que je ressemblais à Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux de son travail minutieusement préparé et se jeta sur la Serpentard. Visiblement, elle semblait surprise de la voir.

\- Tu croyais que je n'allais pas venir ? Demanda la vert et argent, vexée.

\- Je ne sais pas... Et si jamais Rogue t'avait empêchée de venir...

\- Oh... Franchement, ce n'est pas lui qui m'empêcherait de venir... Il dit que plus on s'isole, plus on bascule facilement dans la magie noire.

\- Je vois... Bon, et si on passait un peu de temps ensemble ? Faisons nos devoirs et allons dans le parc ! La journée et magnifique alors autant profiter du soleil !

L'idée enchanta vraiment la Serpentard qui n'avait pas vraiment mit un pied hors du château depuis le week-end, sauf pour aller dans les serres de botanique. En réalité, elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de s'asseoir tranquillement dans le parc ni de profiter des rares rayons de soleil.

\- Pourquoi pas, il faudra juste que je prévienne Rogue... Ou pas... A voir en fonction de mon humeur. D'ailleurs il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas faire plus de deux rouleaux de parchemins pour ton devoir de potion. Je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de perdre énormément de temps à corriger un seul devoir.

Hermione jeta un regard dégoûtée vers six rouleaux de parchemins empilés à côté d'elle et Aurore éclata de rire.

\- Comment a-t-il su ?

\- À mon avis, son expérience de professeur. Tu n'as qu'à le condenser pendant que j'écris le mien.

Après une longue heure de travail, les jeunes filles rangèrent les livres qu'Hermione avait sortis de leur étagère. Sauf qu'en remettant les ouvrages à leur place, Aurore trouva un au nom particulièrement intriguant. " _La magie noire pour les débutants_ ". Sa couverture était faite de cuir noir ouvragé, qui lui donnait une apparence précieuse.

Mais pourquoi Hermione lirait-elle ça ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut, qu'il est dur de refréner. Aussi, la vert et argent ouvrit le manuel et débuta sa lecture.

 _La magie noire est une des formes les plus dures et puissantes de la magie. Pour l'effectuer, il faut éprouver des sentiments négatifs et les condenser dans un sort dévastateur. Il faut vouloir faire mal pour lancer ces sorts. Malgré tout, elle procure un plaisir immense_. _Pourtant, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Si vous avez ouvert cet ouvrage, c'est que vous avez une grande puissance, et que vous avez l'opportunité de la faire croître encore et encore..._

" Aurore, tu viens ?

\- Euh, oui j'arrive."

Presque à contre cœur, elle s'arracha à sa lecture et laissa le livre là où il était. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, viendrait surement le chercher. Ensemble, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le parc. Devant les portes du château, Aurore s'arrêta pour essayer de dire au Professeur Rogue qu'elle sortait de l'enceinte même du château. Elle n'avait jamais essayé cette curieuse façon de parler par les pensées si la personne ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva l'esprit de Rogue quelque part près des cachots.

 _Tant que vous éloignez Miss Granger de ses devoirs, cela me convient. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à lire dix rouleaux de parchemins, pas avec tout le travail que j'ai._

Est-ce que le professeur Rogue essayait de faire de l'humour ? Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Non, c'était impossible.

L'après-midi passa comme un rêve. Discrètement, Aurore sortit sa baguette et, avec Hermione elles s'amusèrent à faire des bulles magiques, l'un des seuls sorts assez simple pour que la jeune fille arrive à les faire. C'est presque incroyable, mais Aurore et Hermione parlèrent surtout... De leurs cours. Quelque part, les deux avouèrent qu'elles n'auraient eu aucun problème à Serdaigle.

\- Je pense que le côté _ruse, malice et triche_ des Serpentard m'aurait un peu manqué...

\- Et moi le côté courage des Gryffondor.

\- Courage ? Mais nous aussi nous sommes courageux ! Dîtes-moi fière lionne, ce que vous les Gryffondor avez de plus que nous, les serpents ?

\- Eh bien, un lion préférerait se sacrifier plus tôt que de vous laisser mourir.

\- Un serpent serait prêt à tout pour vous, même tuer.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on semble connaître trop bien nos maisons, alors que cela ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'on est là ?

\- Tu as raison, laissons les préjugés de côté et profitons plutôt de ce que notre maison peut nous offrir. Euh... Aurore ?

\- Oui ?

\- On ferait bien de se dépêcher... Il commence à se faire tard.

Ensemble elles reprirent le chemin du château et, une fois à l'intérieur de l'édifice, se séparèrent aux escaliers mobiles.  
" À demain pour le cours de balai 'Mione."

Alors que la Serpentard se rendait vers sa salle commune. Une voix glaciale retentit derrière elle.

" On m'a dit que vous vous êtes promenée seule après le cours de Botanique...

Aurore sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Le professeur Rogue se tenait là, de moins en moins visible dans l'obscurité grandissante des cachots. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et se sachant en faute, elle se mit à bafouiller.

\- C'est que, professeur... Il n'y avait personne et... Je devais aller à la bibliothèque et...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant les lèvres du professeur se déformer, non en rictus, mais en un vrai sourire, minuscule, mais c'était un sourire quand même. L'élève se détendit immédiatement : elle avait compris.

\- Vous avez fait exprès de ne pas venir, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

Severus Rogue la regardait toujours, avec ce petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Vous êtes plus rapide à la détente d'ordinaire, Sunshine.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas dans mon état ordinaire.

Le sourire de Rogue disparut et réapparut son masque de sévérité. Il savait très bien qu'elle faisait semblant de se sentir un peu mieux, mais qu'en réalité, sa santé s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Sauf que personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Il l'avait emmenée voir Mme Pomfresh (de force) qui lui avait fait un examen complet. Sauf que l'infirmière n'avait pas trouvé d'où venait le mal. Voilà plusieurs jours que le maître des potions s'acharnait à essayer de trouver un remède. Aurore avait détourné le regard, et fixait la danse des flammes éclairant un minimum le couloir.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il eut une grimace. Il ne le savait pas exactement. Si demain on lui apprenait que Londubat avait un problème similaire, il ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre. Un serpentard quelconque aurait le droit à la même réaction. Mais, si c'était Malefoy ? Oui, dans ce cas, il devait avouer qu'il tenterait de trouver quelque chose. Mais pas avec le même acharnement dont il faisait actuellement preuve pour la jeune fille. Depuis des années, il n'avait pas su dire non à son regard vert émeraude. Elle avait le même regard que sa Lily. Ses traits étaient les même, à la seule différence des cheveux noirs, et des yeux qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus pour la vivante. En réalité, il supposait que c'était dû à l'instabilité de sa magie, qu'il avait toujours sue puissante, et que ses yeux prenaient des teintes noires à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait ou ressentait de trop gros sentiments négatifs. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas nier que, de temps à autre, il revoyait la femme de James Potter à travers son élève. Il y a un an tout juste, le maître des potions avait décidé d'arrêter d'enseigner en cours particuliers à l'enfant. En seulement deux mois, elle avait grandi et était devenue le portrait craché de Lily Evans. Le choc l'avait détruit. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir, de voir à travers elle quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé et aime toujours. Il l'avait ignorée pendant un trimestre, et elle avait décidé de partir en France. Cela avait été un soulagement, temporaire, car elle était bien-sûr revenue pour faire sa scolarité complète à Poudlard. Il avait maudit ce retour espéré et détesté.

Puis, après une semaine de cours, Dumbledore l'avait demandé dans son bureau. Rogue avait eu la surprise de trouver McGonagall et le Directeur en pleine conversation qui semblait très animée. Il avait hésité à toquer, entendant le professeur de métamorphose hurler des "NON, IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !", puis avait finalement réussit à rentrer. Dumbledore s'était retourné vers lui et avait demandé :

"Severus, voulez-vous bien prendre en charge Miss Sunshine ? "

La surprise l'avait alors paralysé. Puis il avait répondu la seule chose qu'il pouvait alors répondre : "Non." Pourtant, le Directeur avait insisté, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à refuser.

" Je croyais pourtant qu'elle ressemblait à Lily.

\- C'EST JUSTEMENT POUR CETTE RAISON QUE JE NE VEUX PAS LA PRENDRE ALBUS. A chaque fois que je la regarde... Cela me torture. De plus, elle a Minerva, qui ne semble pas du tout disposée à effectuer un changement de tutelle, donc ma réponse est **non** Albus.

\- Je vous demande de la prendre à cause de la magie noire.

\- Quelle magie noire ? Elle n'a qu'onze ans bon sang. Je trouve déjà très injuste de lui faire passer ce test barbare après-demain, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez maintenant avec la magie noire ?

\- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il va se passer avec cette histoire de prophétie.

\- Elle ne sombrera pas dans la magie noire si vous la laissez vivre en paix ! En effectuant un changement, vous allez détruire son cadre de vie. Vous connaissant, vous allez lui annoncer la nouvelle sans lui expliquer que Minerva ne l'a pas abandonnée. Tout va s'effondrer, nous savons tous deux par quoi va se solder cet examen médical, et là, si elle ne plonge pas tête la première dans la magie noire, vous pourrez aller jouer à la loterie !

\- Severus, elle est à Serpentard, et nous nous rappelons tous les trois la raison qui a poussé Albus à me la remettre (intervint McGonagall), le but était que je puisse la soutenir, vu ses chances non négligeables de finir à Gryffondor. Hors, c'est compromis vu que je la vois de moins en moins souvent. De plus, et je ne sais pas comment, le processus a déjà commencé : si tu avais vu la couleur noire du phénix, sans parler du jet qui est sorti de sa baguette, tu aurais compris.

\- Je croyais que tu refusais ce changement Minerva.

\- C'est le cas, mais entre-temps j'ai réfléchi, et je viens d'arriver à la conclusion que tu es vraiment mieux placé pour t'occuper d'elle.

\- Donc, c'est bon, vous êtes tous les deux contre moi ? De toute manière, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Qui vous dit que la petite va accepter ? Vous allez l'enfoncer encore plus dans une déprime maladive et elle va s'isoler !

\- Vous voyez Severus, vous vous inquiétez pour elle. Murmura Dumbledore. Et vous connaissez mieux la magie noire que nous pour l'empêcher de s'y enfermer.

\- Cela ne marche pas comme cela Dumbledore ! Et vous le savez très bien.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et Minerva ne pouvait plus entendre la suite de la conversation.

\- Ce que j'essaye de vous dire Severus, c'est que Lily n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle sombre dans cet horrible cercle vicieux. Vous savez qu'elle a tout fait pour la protéger de son vivant...

\- Ne-me-parlez-plus-de-ça.

\- Faites-le pour Lily, pas pour nous.

\- Il y a déjà un grand nombre de choses que je fais pour Lily.

\- Je vous demande juste une dernière, nous savons tous deux qu'il était hors de question pour Lily d'abandonner Aurore à son sort, et elle l'a protégée, alors qu'elle avait déjà Harry. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faut également accomplir ce souhait ?

Rogue s'était affalé dans un des fauteuils, et avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. Minerva n'avait pas le droit de voir la larme qui allait couler. Non, elle n'en avait pas le droit. De l'extérieur, il semblait juste en proie à un dilemme compliqué. Au bout de longs instants d'hésitation, il avait relevé la tête.

\- Minerva, vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir me la confier ? Je sais qu'elle est comme votre enfant et...

\- Oui, Severus, j'en suis sûre.

Rogue releva la tête vers Dumbledore et annonça ce qui allait changer deux vies.

\- J'accepte. Mais laissez-moi jusqu'à demain avant de changer les papiers...

Puis une fois Minerva partie, il murmura :

\- Je ne laisserais pas Lily mourir une deuxième fois."

Si seulement il pouvait tout lui expliquer... Si seulement il pouvait être honnête. Pourtant, la seule réponse qu'il pouvait dire était :

" Il me semble que je suis en charge de vous, de votre santé surtout...

\- Coupez court professeur.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse mourir, c'est clair ? Même si je dois me mettre le monde à dos, je ne vous laisserais pas partir. Pas à cause d'un stupide examen barbare. Suis-je clair ? Aboya-t-il.

Rogue voyait bien qu'elle était choquée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi violemment. Bien-sûr, elle savait que son pronostic vital était engagé, mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il s'impliquait autant.

\- Combien de temps me reste-t-il d'après Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda-t-elle, avec tout le détachement qu'on pouvait avoir à son âge pour une telle question.

\- Environ un mois. Mais je viens de vous le dire. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, et il est hors de question que je vous laisse mourir. Faites-moi plaisir, n'utilisez pas la magie, sauf en cas de gros problèmes. Vous savez très bien à quel point cela vous fatigue."

Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna vers lui, il vit pour la première fois à quel point elle semblait fatiguée. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle devait jouer la comédie, masquer sa souffrance. Tout ça, parce que Dumbledore avait insisté pour lui faire passer cet examen idiot, pour se rendre compte que, comme par miracle, ils avaient sans doute l'enfant la plus puissante du siècle devant eux. Et il avait fallu en plus que le Ministre s'en mêle. Pompom n'aurait jamais eu recours à cet horrible gadget qui aurait pu tuer sa protégée. Faire sortir la magie du corps de quelqu'un était absolument horrible. Même s'ils avaient tous été étonnés de la taille et de l'instabilité de la boule magique, cela n'en restait pas moins de la torture. Et dire qu'à cause de cela elle était en danger de mort...

Rogue frissonna. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part lui proposer une potion de repos, qui empêcherait peut-être un peu son état de se dégrader.

" Est-ce que vous souhaitez...

\- De la potion ? Coupa-t-elle. Oui, si cela peut m'aider à tenir sur un balai demain... "

L'homme l'emmena donc dans son bureau et lui donna la fiole. Il la détailla à la lumière et fut choqué par ses traits creusés par la fatigue, ses cernes de plus en plus marqués, mais ce qui l'attristait sans doute le plus, était que ses yeux commençaient à pâlir. Il devait falloir une sacrée force morale pour masquer tout à sa maison, et à ses amis. Plus qu'une enfant de onze ans ne devrait avoir.

Aurore s'était affalée dans un fauteuil en face du bureau et avait lancé un regard épuisé à son professeur.

\- Je n'en peux plus professeur. Et cela vint à peine de commencer. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

La jeune fille voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait beau le cacher, elle pouvait presque voir en lui comme en un livre ouvert. Les yeux du professeur se fermèrent quelques instants, prouvant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il les posa sur son élève.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'espère autant que vous, que cela va s'arrêter rapidement. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même.

Il y eut un silence. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il tenu à faire ce test ?

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne au cours de vol demain ?

\- Oui, je vous en supplie, ne laissez pas cette folle m'approcher ! Je ne veux plus la voir avant ma troisième année ! Est-ce qu'elle sait, au moins qu'elle ne raconte que des idioties ? Parce que si jamais elle y croit vraiment, je suis surprise que cette chère professeur Trelawney n'ait pas finit à St Mangouste ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle voulait que je meure cent cinquante fois en une matinée ?!

Rogue eut un rictus. Il partageait le point de vue de sa protégée. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il détestait dans le corps professoral, à part Quirrell bien-sûr vu qu'il ne serait plus là l'année prochaine, c'était Trelawney. Le pire, est qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait vraiment le don de prophétie. Un charlatan à l'état pur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'en alla, laissant Rogue à ses chaudrons. Il était bien déterminé à trouver un remède. Après tout, pour le moment, il avait presque toujours trouvé un antidote. Pourquoi pas cette fois ?

À trois heures et demie le lendemain, Rogue avait déposé Aurore au terrain de Quidditch où avait lieu les cours. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Tous les Serpentard étaient déjà prêts quand les Gryffondor firent leur entrée. Les balais avaient déjà été disposés. Aurore entendait souvent Fred et George se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut, ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche. De ce fait, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de les enfourcher.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris, et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon. De ce fait, elle était l'un des seuls professeurs qu'Aurore ne contrariait jamais. Même si cela peut paraître invraisemblable, elle avait moins peur de Rogue que d'elle. En fait, la règle d'or d'Aurore lui indiquait de ne défier que les professeurs dont elle connaissait la limite rouge.

" Alors ? Aboya-t-elle. Vous devriez déjà être devant votre balai. Dépêchez-vous !

Aurore jeta un regard à son balai : il semblait vieux et sur le point de casser en deux.

\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites "Debout !"

\- DEBOUT ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Les balais d'Harry et Aurore sautèrent immédiatement dans leur main. D'autres n'avaient pas cette chance. Celui d'Hermione fit un tour sur lui-même, pendant que le balai de Céleste s'amusa à monter et descendre sans qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper, et celui de Neville ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il insista, le balai se leva rapidement et cogna le jeune homme au visage. Il tituba avant de rattraper son balai.

\- J'vais bien, j'vais bien...

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher un balai sans tomber. Au passage, elle leur fit une rapide démonstration en s'élevant dans le ciel avant de redescendre.

\- Maintenant, à mon coup de sifflet, donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres avant de revenir immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux,...

Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur Neville pour attendre le sifflet. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il se propulsa avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

\- Redescends mon garçon ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Neville était paralysé par la peur et s'accrochait à son balai en position relevé. Il s'éleva à plus de six mètres de haut, avant de glisser du balai et... BAM ! Il y eut un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva nez dans le gazon.

Madame Bibine courut vers lui, et se pencha pour l'examiner rapidement. Son teint était aussi pâle que celui du garçon.

\- Poignet cassé. Allez viens, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves. Elle désigna Aurore.

\- Ne faîtes rien exploser. Et personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Si vous ne vous élevez, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, vous serez renvoyé de cette école avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Une fois partis, loin, Aurore se retourna vers les Serpentard.

\- Elle pense vraiment que je veux faire quelque chose avec ces balais moisis ?

A côté, Drago éclata de rire, se remémorant la chute de Neville.

\- Vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson ?

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Aurore et Céleste levèrent les yeux au ciel : aucune d'elle n'aimait vraiment rabaisser les plus faibles.

\- Tais-toi Malefoy. Lança sèchement Parvati Patil, une Gryffondor.

\- Tu prends la défense de Londubat Parvati ? S'exclama Pansy. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

\- Pansy, tu devrais faire attention en parlant de pleurnichard. Menaça Aurore.

\- Oh, toi le monstre, on t'a pas demandé ton avis.

Un muscle sur la joue de la jeune fille se contracta. Il faudrait qu'elle arrive à la remettre à sa place un jour.

Ce que Pansy n'avait pas prévu, c'était que presque tous les Serpentard et Gryffondor se retournent contre elle. Elle recula de quelques pas, vaincue. Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Drago.

\- Regardez !

Il se précipita là où Neville était tombé et ramassa une boule de verre dans l'herbe. Aurore reconnut le Rapeltout.

\- Donne-moi ça Malefoy. Lança Harry d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler.

\- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. En haut d'un arbre par exemple.

\- Drago...

Aurore s'était avancée. Elle était bien décidée à récupérer la boule.

\- Donne ça ! Hurla Harry.

\- Venez le chercher si vous le voulez.

Aurore ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur son balai. C'était la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle s'envolait, McGonagall s'y étant toujours opposée avant. Harry fit de même ignorant une Hermione qui lui hurlait qu'ils allaient perdre des points.

Aurore ressentit une joie énorme en découvrant qu'elle savait voler sans prendre de cours. Cela lui paraissait presque naturel. Une sensation de liberté l'emplit alors qu'elle s'élevait plus haut. Malheureusement, un mal de tête la prit et elle eut l'impression qu'une enclume venait de lui tomber sur la tête... Sa forme physique était plutôt contre-indiquée pour un vol sur balai.  
Harry vient se mettre devant Drago et Aurore se mit entre les deux.

\- Ça suffit vous deux !

Drago eut un air soucieux.

\- Descends Aurore, on aura l'air bien si tu tombes.

\- Tu insinues que je ne peux pas tenir sur un balai Malefoy ? Aboya-t-elle, essayant de se tenir le plus droit possible, pour que le balai ne plonge pas dans le vide.

\- Aurore, nous savons tous deux que...

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout Drago ! Absolument rien. Hurla la Serpentard, laissant éclater sa colère. Maintenant rends-moi ce Rapeltout, que l'on puisse tous redescendre sur Terre.

Drago sembla hésiter, et Harry perdit patience.

\- Donne-moi ça, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai !

\- Vraiment Potter ? Répliqua Drago, essayant de paraître méprisant, mais qui semblait plutôt inquiet.

Alors, Harry se pencha en avant, et son balai fonça droit sur Drago, qui eut du mal à l'éviter. Aurore s'était écartée de justesse, et fut prise de nausées.

 _Génial..._ Songea-t-elle.

Harry fonçait sans répit sur le blond, et Aurore réussit à lui bloquer sa trajectoire une ou deux fois.

\- Alors Malefoy ! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te protéger ? Tu as besoin d'Aurore ?

\- HARRY !

Sauf que Malefoy sembla être d'accord avec le Gryffondor, et lança avec force le Rapeltout.

\- Attrapez si vous en êtes capables !

 _Le premier qui l'attrape Aurore ?_

 _Si ça te fait plaisir Harry._

Prenant sur elle, Aurore s'élança dans une descente en piqué, avec quelques secondes de retard sur Harry, qu'elle rattrapa en se couchant sur le vieux balai. La boule descendait en piqué, dans une ligne presque droite. Le cri du vent menaçait de les rendre sourd. Ils tendirent la main, et attrapèrent presque en même temps la boule. Harry referma la main sur celle d'Aurore, qui avait elle-même refermé la sienne sur le Rapeltout. D'un effort commun, ils redressèrent leurs balais avant de tenter un atterrissage. Déséquilibrés par le fait de se tenir ensemble, ils s'écrasèrent sur le gazon, heureusement sans se blesser.

HARRY POTTER ! AURORE SUNSHINE !

Tous deux se relevèrent, les jambes tremblantes. McGonagall courait vers eux, le visage livide.

\- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Elle était dans un tel état de choc, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à finir ses phrases, et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

\- Comment avez-vous pu oser ...? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou ...

En son for intérieur, Aurore songea que, en effet, ils avaient été à deux doigts de finir à l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute professeur... Tentèrent en même temps Céleste et Ron.

\- Silence Jones et Weasley ! Venez avec moi vous deux.

En partant, Harry vit que Malefoy arborait un air semi-vainqueur, semi-inquiet.

 _Tu penses qu'on va être renvoyés ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _C'est fort probable. .. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas en parler toute suite à Rogue sinon je suis morte._

\- Sunshine, je vous emmène voir le professeur Rogue.

 _Je suis morte._

Ils descendirent vers les cachots. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. McGonagall s'arrêta devant une porte bien connue, et toqua. Sans attendre, elle l'ouvrit à la volée.

Severus Rogue releva la tête de sa lecture, visiblement étonné que l'on rentre aussi sauvagement dans son bureau.

" Minerva ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe, que Sunshine et Potter n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de prendre un balai et faire une descente en piquée de quinze mètres pour attraper une boule en verre !

Rogue se leva dans un sursaut, le visage déformé par la fureur.

\- Sunshine, vous avez quoi ?!

Il s'appuyait sur son bureau, et Aurore se recroquevilla, vraiment effrayée. Même Harry, qui n'était pas concerné, eut un mouvement de recul. Discrètement, il récupéra le Rapeltout qu'Aurore lui tendait dans le dos, et lui lança un signe d'encouragement. Minerva McGonagall s'était lancée dans le récit de ce qu'elle avait vu, et Rogue semblait de plus en plus furieux. Quand les Gryffondor quittèrent le bureau pour vaquer à leurs propres problèmes, Aurore eut peur pour la première fois depuis le week-end. Les yeux de Rogue lançaient des éclairs.

" Assise ! Aboya-t-il en désignant la chaise en face du bureau. Il attendit qu'elle soit installée avant de reprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Avez-vous seulement réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur votre état ? Ou encore si vous ratiez votre atterrissage ? Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie !..."

Sur sa chaise, Aurore baissa le regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Par-dessus le marché, son mal de tête ne l'avait pas quittée, et maintenant que l'adrénaline ne la portait plus, elle dut se prendre la tête dans les mains. Rogue arrêta de la sermonner, et s'approcha d'elle.

"Relevez la tête. Ordonna-t-il.

Légèrement tremblante, elle se força à tenir sa tête droite, évitant le regard de son tuteur. Il mit sa main sur son front, et la retira en disant.

\- Vous avez de la fièvre.

 _Quoi ? Mais, ce n'est pas possible... J'ai juste mal à la tête. Et puis... Je ne suis pas malade... Enfin si, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais de la fièvre._.. ?

Rogue récupéra une fiole et la fit avaler de force à la jeune fille.

\- Vous voyez où vos imbécilités vous mènent ! Reprit-il avec force. Votre corps n'a pas supporté votre virée dans les cieux. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire si votre état s'aggrave ? Vous enfermer à l'infirmerie ?

Bien-sûr, elle n'y avait pas pensé lors de la confrontation. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était : aider Harry, les empêcher avec Drago de se tuer, et récupérer le Rapeltout. Le regard du maître des potions ne la quittait pas. Elle dut suivre deux discussions en même temps à partir de ce moment.

 _Euh... Aurore, McGonagall me fait traverser tout le château en m'ignorant._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous, dites-moi ?"

 _Attends, pourquoi elle demande du bois à Flitwick... Elle veut me taper ?_

 _-_ Je suppose que vous renvoyer à BeauxBâtons n'est pas une menace suffisante...

 _AURORE, MCGONAGALL M'A FAIT RENTRER DANS L'ÉQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH ! Je suis le nouvel attrapeur et JE NE SUIS PAS VIRÉ !_

\- ... Donc si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous enfermer toute la journée dans votre chambre pour… _votre sécurité_ , ou vous priver de cours de potions, cela vous servirait sûrement de leçon.

\- _QUOI ?!_

Aurore avait hurlé mentalement et physiquement.

Rogue fut pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi violente et soudaine. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à son annonce, mais à celle d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Sunshine ? Cracha-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Vous savez très bien que vous avez fait une grosse erreur. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je vous fasse rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch !?

\- Eh bien, professeur, c'est justement ce à quoi Harry a eu le droit... Maugréa l'élève, les yeux à nouveau baissés. C'est le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, et en plus, il n'est pas puni _lui._

\- Pardon ?

L'étonnement envahit le visage de Rogue. En quelques instants, ce sentiment fut remplacé par de la fureur. Pendant quelques instants, Aurore crut qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle, mais il se contenta de faire les cents pas, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Elle crut l'entendre marmonner " Si elle veut jouer à ça, et bien nous allons jouer...". Puis il s'arrêta et se dirigea à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la porte de son bureau et sortit en claquant la porte. Aurore n'avait pas bougé ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Le pauvre professeur Flitwick, ne comprit pas pourquoi, ce jour-là, il avait vu défiler les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue dans sa salle de cours.

La première fois, McGonagall avait toqué et ouvert légèrement la porte, pour lui emprunter Dubois, un élève de Gryffondor en cinquième année.

Seulement, moins de dix minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Rogue d'entrer, sauf que visiblement, la méthode de sa collègue n'était pas à son goût. Le maître des potions toqua et, aussitôt après, ouvrit la porte plus ou moins violemment. Il balaya la salle du regard avant de dire avec lenteur :

-J'aurais besoin de vous emprunter Flint.

Et avant que son collègue ait pu répondre, il fit signe à l'élève de le suivre et claqua la porte.

Flitwick n'insista pas, voyant bien que le maître des potions était en colère.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Aurore se retourna en un sursaut. Rogue était de retour, avec un élève de cinquième année. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en la reconnaissant.

" Elle ! S'écria-t-il avec une once de peur dans la voix.

\- Lui. Répondit-elle avec un peu de colère.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Parfait. Flint, asseyez-vous, nous devons parler Quidditch.

En effet, ils se connaissaient. Marcus Flint, actuel élève de cinquième année, avait essayé de faire peur à Aurore deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait neuf ans. Sauf que cela s'était mal terminé... Pour Flint.

Pourtant, le mot "Quidditch" avait dû ranimer cette confiance surdimensionnée qui caractérise les Serpentard, car il avait arrêté de regarder la jeune fille, pour se concentrer sur son directeur de maison.

\- Cette année, je veux changer d'attrapeur.

\- Quoi ?! Mais professeur, nous avons gagné l'année dernière avec cette équipe, et...

\- Et Gryffondor à un nouvel attrapeur, en la personne d'Harry Potter, coupa Rogue avec un air ennuyé et une voix lasse.

\- Quoi ?!

Décidément, ce n'était pas la journée de ce pauvre Flint, qui en plus d'avoir eu un T en métamorphose, apprenait qu'il allait devoir changer son équipe de Quidditch. Cela fit presque rigoler Aurore.

\- Nous ne savons pas comment il joue, mais si le professeur McGonagall a préféré lui donner une place dans l'équipe plutôt que de le punir, c'est soit qu'elle est désespérée soit que Potter joue bien.

\- Euh... Professeur Rogue, je veux bien changer d'attrapeur, mais pour qui ?

\- Et bien, Flint, savez-vous vous servir de votre cerveau ? Voilà votre future attrapeuse, en la personne d'Aurore Sunshine.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Arrêtez d'hurler Flint, ou je vous mets à la porte. Répliqua Rogue. Il se trouve que Miss Sunshine n'est pas en très bonne forme physique en ce moment, mais elle sera bientôt remise. À ce moment, elle jouera au poste d'attrapeuse, car elle a prouvé cette après-midi être en mesure de rivaliser avec Potter. (Il tourna la tête vers Aurore :) avez-vous attrapé la boule de verre avant ou après Potter ?

\- Avant, mais de quelques secondes.

\- Et je suppose que vous étiez partie en avance ? Dit-il, la regardant avec insistance.

\- Avec quelques secondes de retard, professeur. Je suppose que le balai avait encore un peu de puissance…

\- C'est parfait. Flint, je veux la plus grande discrétion au sujet du nouveau membre de votre équipe. Personne à part votre équipe ne doit savoir que nous changeons d'attrapeur. Si les Gryffondor veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir."

Sur ce, Flint retourna à son cours, sonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela en se réveillant ce matin.

Puis Rogue reporta son attention sur Aurore.

"Je compte sur vous, une fois rétablie, pour vous entraîner avec sérieux. Il est important que nous gagnions cette coupe. La dernière fois, Minerva McGonagall n'a plus osé me regarder dans les yeux pendant des semaines... Quel bonheur... (son ton était songeur. Puis il reprit avec sérieux :) Bien, maintenant que cette affaire étant réglée, nous allons réfléchir, ensemble, à votre punition. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse recommencer.

\- Harry n'a pas été puni, lui. De plus, être malade juste après n'est pas une punition suffisante ? Argua-t-elle.

\- Vous connaissant, non ce n'est pas une punition suffisante. Et je me moque éperdument de ce qui se passe avec Potter. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas la même personne, n'est-ce pas ? Et je m'accorde également à dire que je ne suis pas comme le professeur McGonagall. "

Aurore ferma les yeux. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait cru qu'il allait la laisser s'en tirer sans problèmes.

" Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas passer l'éponge pour une fois ? De toute manière, ma seule envie, actuellement, est d'aller me coucher et oublier cet horrible mal de tête."

Elle avait réussi à surprendre Rogue, qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne savait pas elle-même où elle allait chercher tout cette audace. Rogue se leva et alla chercher cinq flacons de potions, et les posa devant la jeune fille avant de retourner s'asseoir et de la regarder dans les yeux.

" Dans ce cas disons que si vous avalez ces potions, je considérerais que vous n'avez pas besoin d'une autre punition.

\- Elles ont un goût infect, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

\- À vous de choisir."

Finalement, la première année déboucha le premier flacon et le porta à sa bouche, en sachant très bien que dans tous les cas elle serait sûrement obligée de boire le cocktail. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lors de la rencontre du liquide avec sa langue. Elle se retient de tout recracher. Infect était un mot bien faible. Il lui fallut tout le courage possible pour avaler les quatre autres.

"Infect était un mot bien faible professeur. Ces potions doivent avoir pire goût que le Pouss'os !

\- Vous en avez déjà pris ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus narquois.

\- Il peut y avoir pire que ça ?

\- Arrêtez de me demander, ou il se pourrait que je vous en trouve une sixième à avaler, qui sera pire que du Pouss'os.

\- Euh... Non merci...

\- Sortez vite d'ici, avant que je n'aille la chercher pour motif d'insolence !

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Hermione. Elle passait toujours par les passages secrets, ne voulant pas que les occupants du château la voient trop souvent sans professeurs. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez les jumeaux Weasley pour le passage vers bibliothèque. Une fois sur place, Aurore fouilla chaque rayon, mais ne trouva pas Hermione. Elle devait être en train de sermonner Harry à propos du Quidditch.

La Serpentard s'installa à la même table que la veille. Une surprise l'y attendait : Le livre n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Et elle ne put résister très longtemps au désir de l'ouvrir.

La première page traitait des inferis, d'horribles créatures invincibles résultant de magie noire très avancée. Elle lut la moitié de la page avant de penser :

 _Berk, non merci, je ne veux pas faite revenir des morts à la vie. Enfin, pas de cette façon-là. Qui voudrait une armée de Morts Vivants ?!_

À ce moment, la page devint vierge, pour réapparaître dotée d'un nouveau contenu. Une note était placée en haut.

 _Je vous comprends. Les inferis sont horribles. En plus, il faut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de les faire obéir. Pourquoi ne pas, tout d'abord, commencer par de la magie peu sombre ? C'est un moyen comme un autre de débuter._

Puis, l'inscription disparut. Le titre était beaucoup moins effrayant : _Legilimencie et Occlumancie._

Elle allait enfin savoir de quoi lui avait parlé le vieux fou la semaine dernière. Pourtant, Aurore hésitait. Le livre considérait cet art comme de la magie, plus ou moins sombre. D'après Dumbledore, elle le maniait déjà à la perfection. Alors, en quoi cela allait-il la nuire ? Cependant, ne lui reprochait-on pas d'être à deux doigts de basculer dans la magie noire ? Avaient-ils tous raison d'avoir peur d'elle ?

Sur le livre, une nouvelle inscription apparut. Curieuse, elle la lut.

 _La legilimencie ne fait de mal à personne. L'Occlumancie non plus ! De nombreuses personnes les pratiquent pour trouver et dissimuler des informations importantes. Je connais des personnes à Poudlard qui les pratiquent._

Pour une raison mystérieuse, elle fut rassurée, et entama sa lecture. Ainsi, L'Occlumancie est l'art de cacher des informations, la Legilimencie de les trouver. Cela correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il c'était passé avec le Choixpeau. Il fallait donc qu'elle apprenne à le maîtriser. Un détail lui revint à l'esprit : il y a deux ans Rogue l'avait regardée dans les yeux pour vérifier si elle lui avait dit la vérité. Ce jour-là il avait utilisé de la Legilimencie. Cela voulait sans doute dire que ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela...

Pendant quelques heures elle continua sa lecture au gré des volontés de l'ouvrage. Il était incroyable de constater que pendant ces moments de lecture, elle oubliait ses douleurs et son mal-être.

A l'heure du dîner, Aurore ne put se résoudre à laisser l'ouvrage là encore une fois. Elle fit donc un détour par son dortoir pour y cacher le livre, et fila vers la Grande Salle. En chemin elle croisa le professeur Rogue, qui la regarda d'un air étrange.

" Où étiez-vous? Je croyais que vous deviez passer l'après-midi avec Miss Granger.

\- Mais j'étais avec...

Rogue réduisit la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas, se penchant menaçant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Ne-me-mentez-pas. Miss Granger est venue me voir pour me demander si je ne vous avais vu, car elle ne vous trouvait pas.

\- Mais... J'étais à la bibliothèque pendant tout ce temps !

Rogue la secoua légèrement.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me mentir !

\- Je ne mens pas, c'est la stricte vérité ! Utilisez votre legilimencie si vous ne me croyez pas !

Le teint du professeur devint encore en peu plus pâle.

\- Où avez-vous lu ce terme ? Sa voix était menaçante.

Aurore ne répondit pas, regardant ailleurs.

\- Ne me forcez pas à me répéter.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore en a parlé la semaine dernière...

-Faux. Il a seulement parlé d'Occlumens, et donc de L'Occlumancie.

\- Peu importe, je le sais, c'est le plus important.

\- Très bien. Vous que vous proposez cette méthode, utilisons la. Regardez-moi dans les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait eu cette idée ? Une seule solution, l'Occlutruc. Comme décrit dans le livre, elle tenta d'oublier toutes ses émotions, de les mettre dans un coin. Mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de se préparer. A peine avait-elle relevé les yeux, qu'il s'enfonça dans son esprit. Elle sentit un mal de tête la prendre, mais elle devait se concentrer. Juste au moment où Rogue entrevoyait l'ouvrage, elle le fit disparaître, masquant cette information.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'esprit de la jeune fille, il paraissait encore plus furieux.

\- Le livre... Où l'avez-vous eu... ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de voir plus loin ?

Sa respiration était sifflante, de colère, mais aussi de par l'effort qu'il avait dû faire pour contourner certaines des barrières de sa protégée.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas Professeur.

\- Je pense justement le contraire : où avez-vous trouvé ce livre ?

Aurore avait, à nouveau, détourné le regard. Le professeur Rogue avait beau l'avoir plaquée contre un mur, cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Le professeur essayait d'obtenir une quelconque réaction, mais l'enfant été obstinée à ne pas lui répondre.

\- Ne jouez pas l'innocente ! Je sais très bien que ce livre documente sur la magie noire.

Cette fois, la nouvelle la fit sursauter. L'élève se retourna vers son professeur avec une surprise non dissimulée.

\- Comment savez-vous ? ...

\- Peu importe, il suffit que je le sache, n'êtes-vous pas de cet avis ? Je suppose qu'il n'est plus à la bibliothèque ? Répondez-moi, rugit-il.

Aurore commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, mais il allait devenir fou si jamais elle lui détaillait ce qu'elle lisait, donc elle essaya à nouveau de l'ignorer, espérant ainsi qu'il se découragerait.

\- Si vous ne me répondez pas dans la minute qui suit, je vous prive de cours de potions jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, voire de l'année si vous vous obstinez à refuser de coopérer.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Oh que si, cela s'appelle un renvoi temporaire.

\- Il... Il faut un motif valable pour cela !

\- Et vous êtes en train de me le donner. Maintenant, répondez à ma question : où est le livre ?

\- Je l'ai caché dans mon dortoir.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons aller le récupérer tout de suite, n'est-ce pas Miss Sunshine ?

L'attrapant par le bras, il l'entraina vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Une fois devant l'entrée, il hurla :

\- _Amortentia !_

Sans ménagement, il la fit monter jusqu'à son dortoir, et ne la lâcha qu'une fois à l'intérieur.

\- Où est-il ?

L'élève s'approcha de sa table de nuit, et toqua six fois sur le tiroir du haut. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle n'y trouva que des plumes.

\- Ah, oui, la puissance magique, c'est sept...

Le maître des potions faillit s'étrangler. À son âge, elle s'intéressait déjà aux symboles de la puissance magique ? Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir laissée seule quelques heures. Cela ressemblait plutôt à ce que l'on obtient après des mois de lecture noire. Il fallait absolument qu'il éloigne ce livre d'elle.

Aurore toqua les sept fois, et le livre apparut dans le tiroir. Elle l'en sortit, mais hésita à le tendre à son directeur de maison. Celui-ci tendit donc sa main, pour bien lui indiquer qu'il fallait lui remettre l'ouvrage. À contre cœur, l'élève donna son bien.

\- Maintenant, nous allons tous deux remonter dans la Grande Salle, où vous mangerez seule, puis je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à neuf heures tapante. Je suis vraiment déçu... Je vous laisse quelques heures de liberté, et vous allez vous plonger dans la magie noire... Je suis extrêmement déçu.

Puis ils se mirent en route, Aurore gardant la tête baissée. Rogue ne lui adressa plus la parole. En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, Aurore releva la tête et défia quiconque de s'approcher d'elle. Pourtant, Céleste voulut se rapprocher.

\- Ne t'approches pas, je suis punie...

\- Ça on le savait déjà, merci.

\- Non, je veux dire que là, c'est Rogue qui m'a dit que je devais manger seule.

\- Et tu fais tout ce que Rogue dit ?!

\- En temps normal, tu sais bien que non. Mais là, je suis vraiment très mal... Et pas à cause du cours de balai.

Céleste lui jeta un regard indescriptible, et se retourna vers Malefoy et les autres Serpentard. Aurore vit le jeune homme se lever pour aller narguer Harry et Ron. Elle ne sût pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'échanger des politesses.

À la fin, Drago partit, comme vexé par ce qu'avait pu lui dire le Gryffondor.

Elle tourna alors le regard vers la table des professeurs. Rogue était en pleine discussion avec McGonagall, Quirrell et Dumbledore. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner de quoi ils parlaient.

Aurore se leva, se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit en avance dans le bureau de Rogue, plutôt qu'en retard. Pourtant, alors que l'élève allait franchir la porte de la Grande Salle, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit le maître des potions. Son regard passait désormais de l'homme ténébreux, à la table des professeurs. Il avait été rapide. L'homme lui lança un regard désapprobateur, et elle soupira :

\- Je ne suis pas censée rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé de discuter ?

\- Non, effectivement. Puis-je savoir où vous souhaitiez aller ?

\- Dans votre bureau.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous y accompagner. À moins que je ne puisse vous laisser seule pendant quelques minutes ?

Aurore déglutit, et fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attirer plus de problèmes. Le maître des potions eut un rictus.

\- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.

Ils entamèrent une fois de plus une descente vers les cachots. Rogue ouvrit la porte, et murmura :

\- Asseyez-vous, et attendez sagement de que je revienne. Si vois que vous m'avez désobéi...

Il laissa planer sa menace. Sauf qu'elle savait très bien que cela serait pire qu'un renvoi du cours de potions. Elle s'installa donc, et attendit que le temps passe, en essayant de reconnaître tous les ingrédients qui flottaient dans des bocaux le long des murs du bureau. Après dix minutes, Rogue était de retour, heureusement seul.

\- Bien. Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris. La moitié de ce château vous craint depuis l'examen, et vous êtes censée être sous surveillance maximale. Je fais une exception et vous laisse quelques heures de liberté, et pour quel résultat ? Vous retrouver avec un livre de magie noire.

Aurore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa. Autant ne pas aggraver son cas. Il est vrai qu'elle avait abusé de sa confiance en cédant au livre.

\- Maintenant, vous allez me donner le nom de chaque sujet que vous a fait lire ce livre.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il frappa de son poing sur la table.

\- En tant que votre professeur, directeur de maison, et tuteur; j'exige une réponse !

\- Au début, il a voulu me faire lire un chapitre sur les "inferis" mais ce n'était pas à mon goût, alors il m'a montré la Legilimencie et L'Occlumancie, a voulu me faire lire quelque chose sur les sortilèges impardonnables, puis m'a plongée dans de vieux sorts de magie noire.

\- Vous ne me cachez rien ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- N-non...

\- Ne-me-mentez-pas.

\- Il m'a fait lire quelque chose sur les horcruxes. Mais c'est horrible de vouloir tuer quelqu'un pour rester en vie, presque immortel !

Rogue la regarda avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Aurore, elle, commençait à pleurer. Elle trouvait ce livre totalement fou, car il lui avait suggérer plus d'une fois de tuer quelqu'un pour devenir immortel. Elle s'en voulait également d'avoir écouté ce qu'il lui disait. Cet après-midi, s'il lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose, il y aurait eu une grande probabilité pour qu'elle le fasse. Alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot, Rogue eut une réaction plus qu'inattendue.  
Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- C'est terminé, vous n'allez tuer personne, et nous allons éloigner ce livre de vous, c'est d'accord ?

La surprise était présente, quelque part, mais la jeune fille se sentait trop mal pour s'offusquer ou s'étonner.

\- J-je suis désolée... Il... Il m'a dit des choses, et j'y ai cru...

\- Chuut. Ce n'est rien. Il a berné de nombreuses personnes, dont beaucoup sont devenues mangemorts. Et celles-là n'ont jamais réussi, ou n'ont jamais voulu avouer qu'il les avait eues. Je vais l'éloigner de vous, et tout ira bien, tout redeviendra normal, d'accord ?

Aurore hocha lentement la tête. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été attirée par l'ouvrage.

\- J-je suis désolée...

\- Calmez-vous... J'ai demandé aux Professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Quirrell de m'aider à mettre un sort autour de ce livre. Je le garderais dans mon bureau, et plus personne ne l'approchera de vous.

Aurore pleura encore quelques minutes, avant de se détacher de l'étreinte de son tuteur. Ce dernier s'accroupi devant elle pour être à la même hauteur, et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Expliquez-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous allée chercher ce livre dans la Réserve.

\- P-Pardon ?

\- Arrêtez, vous savez que j'ai horreur de ceux qui bégayent. Je vous demande juste pour quelle raison vous êtes allée chercher ce livre dans la Réserve.

\- Mais... Je ne suis pas allée le chercher dans la Réserve ! Il était déjà là quand je suis allée à la bibliothèque hier. Il était dans la pile de livres d'Hermione !

Rogue eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- De Miss Granger, vous êtes sûr ?

Aurore hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait été surprise par la découverte de ce livre avec ceux de la Gryffondor. Rogue se leva, et retourna à son bureau, pour en sortir une baguette.

\- Vous savez ce que je vais faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Et je comprends que vous ayez du mal à me croire...

\- Ce n'est pas exactement pour ce motif. J'aurais besoin de plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé, sur les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez trouvé ce livre. Vu votre état, il se peut que vous ayez mal à la tête.

\- Allez-y.

Et se recula sur sa chaise, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le ténébreux professeur s'écria : " Legilimens ! " et s'engouffra dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille.

Comme l'avait dit Rogue, un mal de tête la prit, et elle sentit son directeur de maison se faufiler à travers les souvenirs. Elle se revit, la veille, arriver devant Hermione. Rogue contourna la pile de livre, pour l'examiner. Il y eut un flash, et elle se retrouva à ranger les livres, puis à commencer sa lecture du livre noir, Rogue penché au-dessus de son épaule. Le décor changea à nouveau, pour se retrouver en plein après-midi le jour même. Cette fois, Aurore remarqua que, dès qu'elle commença sa lecture, la luminosité baissa. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le bureau ténébreux de Rogue, la respiration sifflante et les yeux exorbités. Le plus dur, avait été de ne pas bloquer son professeur. La sensation de quelqu'un vous rentrant dans l'esprit était très désagréable, et elle avait tendance à essayer de l'arrêter instinctivement. Rogue avait abaissé sa baguette, et une étrange expression teintait son visage.

\- Ne bougez pas, je dois aller parler au Professeur Dumbledore.

Et il sortit rapidement. Aurore se retrouva à nouveau seule. Et elle se sentait... mal. Elle aurait sûrement préféré que Rogue reste dans la même pièce. Le peu de lumière dans la pièce dévoilaient des traits creusés par la fatigue. Plus elle y réfléchit, et plus elle regrette d'avoir touché ce livre. Combien auraient céder à la tentation d'ouvrir cet ouvrage ? Combien auraient réussi à résister ?

Rogue n'était toujours pas de retour quand un étrange bruit se fit entendre. Il provenait d'un des tiroirs du bureau. Puis d'un coup, celui-ci céda et sortit le livre de magie noire. Il fonça sur la jeune fille, si bien qu'elle fut obligée de se jeter à terre pour l'éviter. Son coude cogna douloureusement le sol. Mais l'ouvrage revint à la charge, et elle dut rouler sur le côté. Cela ne prendrait-il jamais fin ? L'ouvrage l'acula dans un coin de la pièce. Il faisait sombre, et on ne distinguait pas très bien sa silhouette. Alors qu'Aurore hésitait à utiliser la magie, la porte s'ouvrit et un sort toucha le livre qui tomba au sol. Rogue était de retour avec Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hermione. La jeune fille les regarda, terrorisée et murmura :

\- Je viens de me faire attaquer par un livre. _Un livre._

Rogue ramassa l'ouvrage et le tendit à Hermione.

\- Alors Miss Granger, avez-vous déjà vu ce livre, ou plutôt lu ?

Hermione le regarda, incertaine, et répondit par la négation. Rogue se retourna alors vers Dumbledore.

\- C'est donc bien ce que je pensais, Monsieur le Directeur : quelqu'un a délibérément placé ce livre pour que Miss Sunshine le trouve. Il était en place à chaque fois qu'elle s'est rendue à la bibliothèque.

\- Quelqu'un dans ce château veut donc la faire basculer dans la magie noire... Severus, voulez-vous bien me donner ce livre ? Je vais le garder dans mon bureau pour limiter les risques. Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous ne plus laisser seule Miss Sunshine à la bibliothèque, au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de lui présenter un autre ouvrage de ce genre.

\- C'est que je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui.

\- Pourtant j'y étais tout l'après-midi. ...

\- Si je puis me permettre, j'ai également la réponse à cette question. Le livre a posé un champ d'invisibilité autour d'elle. Ainsi, Miss Granger ne pouvait pas la voir et la sortir de sa lecture.

\- Vous semblez vous y connaître un peu trop, dans cette histoire de livre Severus. Lança Minerva McGonagall, en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Rogue releva sa lèvre supérieure, montrant légèrement les dents.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous Minerva ?

Les deux directeurs de maison semblaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer. Aurore et Hermione se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, intimidées. C'était d'autant plus drôle qu'elles faisaient parties de deux maisons supposées se détester. Comme quoi, il y a de tout. Les deux élèves se prirent à espérer que le Directeur de l'école intervienne avant qu'ils ne se battent. Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors elles prirent sur elles pour dire.

\- Professeur Rogue... Professeur McGonagall...

Les deux se tournèrent vers leur élève respective, et marmonnèrent un "oui?" agacé. Au regard qu'elles leurs lancèrent, ils reculèrent de quelques pas, et Rogue reprit un masque froid et neutre.

\- Quand vous aurez terminé de faire des suppositions idiotes, Minerva, nous pourrons peut-être nous occuper de choses plus importantes. Sunshine, suivez-moi, je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir, au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de vous attaquer à coups de livre...

\- Severus, techniquement c'est plutôt elle qui...

\- Je ne vous permets pas Minerva ! Quelqu'un essaie de lui faire du mal, et je ne laisserais pas cela passer.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur qui signifiait : " Qu'as-tu fait du Professeur Rogue de Vendredi dernier ? " auquel Aurore répondit par un : " Attends, tu n'as pas vu le plus étrange !"

\- Vous insinuez, Severus, que j'...

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout Minerva. Sunshine, venez, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer le baby-sitter toute la journée.

La Serpentard lança un regard d'au-revoir à la Gryffondor, et suivit son professeur vers la salle commune.

\- Comment faites-vous pour avoir autant de problèmes en moins de deux semaines Sunshine ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir. Depuis que vous êtes là, je passe mon temps à essayer de vous sortir du pétrin...

\- Vous savez professeur, je ne cherche pas les ennuis...

\- Exact, ce sont eux qui vous trouvent.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de me prendre ?

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. La question l'avait pris au dépourvu. La suite le surpris encore plus.

\- Après tout, même le professeur McGonagall à voulu se débarrasser de moi... Je ne suis qu'une machine à problèmes.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Peu -importe la raison qui a poussé à ce changement, ni la raison qui m'a poussé à vous prendre, est-ce bien clair ? Minerva ne vous a pas abandonnée, même si tout semble dire le contraire. Et, malheureusement, vous n'y pouvez rien si les problèmes vous cherchent. Nous allons donc essayer de les résoudre. Je vous promets que quand j'aurai attrapé celui qui vous a remis ce livre, il passera un mauvais moment...

Aurore se prit presque à plaindre celui qui essayait, soit de la tuer, soit de la transformer en mage noir. Vu le ton employé par Rogue, elle se demanda s'il serait encore vivant. Elle réagit alors impulsivement : elle alla se mettre contre son tuteur, dans une grande étreinte. Ce geste surprit Rogue qui ne s'y attendait pas, encore moins en plein couloir. Il mit du temps avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- M-merci...

\- Essayons de... Comment dire ? Changer notre _relation_ après tout, maintenant je ne suis plus un simple professeur mais votre tuteur. Si vous avez un problème, venez me voir, c'est compris ?

Elle acquiesça. Ils se remirent en route, et une fois arrivés devant la porte, il y eut un silence, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas prononcer le mot de passe immédiatement.

\- Reposez-vous. Je ne veux pas que, demain, vous ratiez pour la première fois de votre vie une potion.

Rogue fit, à son tour, un geste étrange et presque instinctif. Le maître des potions l'embrassa sur le front. Il n'avait jamais vu l'utilité de gestes affectueux, mais pour une étrange raison, il avait su qu'il devait le faire. La jeune fille lu lança un regard surpris, mais ne semblait pas offusquée par ce geste. Au contraire, elle semblait ... heureuse.

Puis elle se retourna et retourna dans sa salle. Rogue resta quelques minutes devant la porte, presque étonné de son propre geste, avant de retourner dans son bureau. Il avait une certaine potion à terminer, au sujet d'une guérison.

Minerva avait déposée Hermione dans sa salle commune, et s'était immédiatement dirigée vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, qui s'écarta pour laisser le passage. Une fois devant le Directeur, elle prit un air désemparé.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer, Albus ? Ils commencent tous deux à me détester...

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore brillèrent de malice.

-Il est vrai que Severus devrait surveiller ses arrières... Vous pourriez bien lui prendre sa palme du professeur le plus exécrable.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! J'en ai assez de jouer la comédie.

\- Plus très longtemps, Minerva. Tout fonctionne à merveille. Et bientôt vous pourrez arrêter.

Minerva McGonagall ferma les yeux quelques minutes, assimilant ce que le directeur venait de lui dire. C'était bientôt fini. Puis elle posa son regard sévère sur celui qui, pendant quelques années, avait été son collègue.

\- Au fait, Albus, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous connaissiez le résultat de ce test à l'avance. Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Fudge vienne? FUDGE DUMBLEDORE !

Calmement le vieil homme sortit une enveloppe d'un tiroir, qu'il tendit à McGonagall.

\- Je pense que ceci vous éclairera, Minerva.

La directrice de Gryffondor lut fébrilement la lettre. Son regard devint incrédule.

\- M-mais, Albus, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir tout simplement montré cette lettre? Vous n'imaginez pas dans quel état ils sont. Ils vous détestent, vous haïssent. Alors qu'ils auraient pu, tout simplement, lire cette lettre.

\- Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter Minerva. Le ministère est inquiet pour un rien, alors autant tout mettre sur mon dos, plutôt que nos amis de Serpentard s'inquiètent pour un rien. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Fudge vienne en personne, ni à ce qu'il soit aussi violent avec elle. Si seulement vous l'aviez vu Minerva. Il était plus pâle qu'un linge, rien qu'au fait d'être dans la même pièce, alors qu'elle était inconsciente... Cet événement s'est déjà ajouté sur ma liste de remords.

Minerva hocha la tête et lui rendit la lettre. C'était bientôt fini.

Voilà quelques heures qu'Aurore n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avisa alors rapidement l'un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Elle tourna la poignée trois fois à droite, et l'ouvrit. Sa cape d'invisibilité. Juste un petit tour. Un seul, et elle ne sortirait plus jamais sans l'autorisation de Rogue.

Rapidement, elle enfila ses chaussures, mit la cape, et sortit. Marcher l'aidait. Cela lui permettait d'oublier ses problèmes.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut trois formes qui se dirigeaient vers la salle des trophées. Curieuse, elle les suivit, pour se rendre compte, une fois dans la salle, qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, Ron et Harry. Que faisaient-ils dehors à une heure pareille ?

La lumière était faible, mais la Serpentard distinguait bien leurs visages effrayés.

\- C'était un piège Harry, ce lâche de Malefoy ne va pas venir et il a sûrement prévenu Rusard.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Maintenant, nous allons perdre des points à cause de vous...

\- C'est bon Hermione, tu nous as déjà fait le coup !

Aurore se rapprocha d'eux. Alors c'était pour ça que Drago avait une drôle de tête ? Il leur avait donné rendez-vous ? Mais pourquoi faire, après tout il n'avait pas pu prétexter un duel de sorciers, personne ne serait tombé dans le panneau !

Soudain un miaulement se fit entendre. Aurore détourna les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Miss Teigne. D'un geste rapide elle ôta sa cape et s'écria :

\- Vite, on a quelques secondes avant que Rusard n'arrive !

Frappés d'horreur, ils ne bougèrent pas.

\- C-Comment tu...

\- On s'en fiche ! Courrez bandes d'imbéciles ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Ils filèrent vers la porte opposée à la salle des trophées, et eurent à peine le temps de la franchir avant que Rusard ne pénètre dans la salle.

\- Où sont-ils, ma belle ?

Suivis des autres, Harry et Aurore s'engagèrent dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient sans cesse des armures. Rusard se rapprochait. Il y eut un chouinement et la jeune fille se retourna et vit Neville.

\- Il était avec vous celui-là ?

\- Depuis le début, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu.

Le Gryffondor se mit à courir, effrayé par les bruits de pas de Rusard, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ron par la taille et tous deux firent une magnifique chute, renversant une armure.  
Un vacarme assourdissant s'en suivit.  
Comme dans les films, Aurore et Harry échangèrent un bref regard avant de hurler :

\- ON FILE !

Parvenus à l'extrémité des armures, ils prirent des virages serrés, fonçant à travers un dédale de couloirs, Aurore indiquant, dès qu'elle le pouvait, une direction. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements.

\- Je crois que c'est bon. Murmura Aurore. Essayons de rentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le couloir ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Pas votre affaire... Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'après cette histoire de livre, tu es encore sortie Aurore ?

\- Te raconterais tout demain, en plus c'est juste une dernière sortie. Après je me suis promis de plus le faire sans une bonne raison.

\- Bon, Hermione arrêtes d'énerver tout le monde, lança Ron. Rentrons à la Tour.

\- Et moi aux cachots. Conclut la vert et argent.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, quelque chose jaillit de la classe. C'était Peeves.

\- Tiens tiens, les p'tis nouveaux, on vadrouille dans les couloirs ? Je devrais prévenir Rusard... Pour votre propre bien.

\- Peevy, laisses nous passer s'teuplait.

\- Ah, tiens, la ptite Aurore Serpentard ! Tu étais où tout ce temps ?

\- En France. D'ailleurs tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Peeves eut un air étonné.

\- Je t'ai manqué, moi ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Y'a pas d'esprit frappeur en France. C'est d'un ennui... Comment aurais-je pu oublier le meilleur esprit frappeur du monde magique ?

Peeves bomba légèrement le torse, ce qui lui donna un ait ridicule. Les Gryffondor se regardèrent, estomaqués : Aurore usait de ses "talents" de Serpentard pour les sortir du pétrin.

\- J'veux bien laisser passer la verte, mais pas les mûres. Les mûres ! C'est trop drôle !

Aurore rigola avec lui. Pas par méchanceté, mais pour l'encourager à céder à sa demande.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire une exception Peevy ? Tu sais, tu pourrais leur faire du chantage genre : si tu passes, tu écoutes mes farces pendant un mois, ou ce qu'il t'arrange...

Peeves caqueta.

\- C'est qu'elle est pas bête la serpent. (Il se tourna vers les Gryffondor) Alors en gage...

Ron s'énerva et tenta de pousser Peeves.

\- Laisses nous passer !

Fatale erreur.

\- ÉLÈVES DE GRYFFONDOR HORS DU DORTOIR ! ÉLÈVES DE GRYFFONDOR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS ! Il jeta un clin d'œil à Aurore. Il avait hurlé Gryffondor et non Serpentard. Le voyou.

Ils se jetèrent en dessous de lui et foncèrent vers une porte au fond du couloir.

\- C'est fermé à clé !

Rogue avait dit à Aurore de n'utiliser la magie qu'en cas de gros problèmes, or avoir Rusard à ses trousses rentrait dans cette catégorie. Elle chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas.

\- Oh, non ! J'ai oublié ma baguette dans mon dortoir !

\- Laissez-moi faire. Grogna Hermione. _Alohomora !_

La porte s'ouvrit et ils se réfugièrent derrière. S'appuyant sur le panneau de bois pour entendre ce qui se disaient de l'autre côté. Rusard arguait et s'énervait contre l'esprit frappeur.

\- Je dirais quelque chose si tu dis s'il te plaît.

\- Bon, d'accord : s'il te plaît.

\- QUELQUE CHOSE ! AAHHAAHAAHH !

\- Reviens là sale esprit frappeur ! Je t'aurais Peeves !

Au même moment, un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Aurore se retourna avant de bégayer :

\- L-les amis... Regardez !

Les cinq élèves poussèrent un hurlement de concert. Un immense chien à trois têtes se dressait devant eux et grognait. Ses trois paires d'yeux étincelaient d'une lueur démente, ses trois gueules bavantes étaient hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunes. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'étaient parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise. Pourtant cela n'allait pas tarder.

Aurore et Harry cherchaient désespérément la poignée de la porte à tâtons.

 _Entre la mort et Rusard, je choisis Rusard !_ S'écria mentalement Harry.

 _Entre la mort et Rogue, je choisis Rogue !_ Répondit Aurore

Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir si vite qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Aurore remit sa cape d'invisibilité à mi-chemin, et retourna vers les cachots, tandis que les autres continuaient en courant jusqu'à la tour. Décidément, Poudlard devait être le seul endroit où cinq adolescents pouvaient hurler sans réveiller ni attirer l'attention d'un adulte.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans son dortoir fébrile, la vert et argent se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sous la trappe. Car, oui, le chien gardait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose se trouvait sous ses pattes.

Elle se recoucha en pensant qu'elle avait eu de la chance de sortir vivante de cette sortie.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si le papier kraft se trouvait sous le chien ?

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fois !

 _Promis le prochain_ la semaine prochaine, maximum dans quinze jours, si pas de problèmes informatiques.

Sinon, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans les épisodes suivants ? Un indice, le titre est Halloween ! Vu que je suis gentille (hum, je pense que vous avez le droit d'avoir des doutes) et que j'ai hâte de corriger les chapitres et de les poster, je pense que je vais aussi laisser glisser le titre du chapitre dix... Qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque " _Retour d'un désir et Alchimie_ " ?

Promis je fais au plus vite !

A bientôt !


	9. - Halloween et l'affrontement

_Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Je suis (du moins il me semble !) pas trop en retard, voir pas du tout. Après, je peux me tromper, j'avoue avoir oublié de regarder le calendrier... Glups. Ne m'en voulez pas trop !_

 _Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Un merci tout particulier à adenoide et à tous mes followers, reviewers, favoriters(ça se dit ?) qui sont là depuis le début (ou presque, on vous pardonne si tel est le cas ! ;-) )_

 _Avant de débuter, ma réponse à l'unique commentaire du dernier chapitre :_

 _Adenoide : Ahah ! Je dois avouer que je ne te facile sûrement pas la tâche en montrant Aurore sous énormément de jours (presque un par chapitre non ? Bon j'exagère peut-être mais ce n'est pas si loin, non ?). Peut-être ce chapitre sera le moment, longtemps attendu, où tu pourras la cerner ? Je te le souhaite ;) Sinon, peut-être au prochain chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

Ps : désolée si ce n'est pas justifié : j'oublie toujours de le faire avant de mettre l'italique etc, et n'ayant pas envie de reformater 15 000 mots... Pour la prochaine fois !

* * *

Neuvième Chapitre : Halloween et l'affrontement !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rogue et Aurore clarifièrent quelques petites choses : il l'autorisait à passer du temps avec ses amis, à la seule condition qu'elle vienne lui parler du moindre détail suspect relevant de magie noire. Après l'épisode du livre, elle avait craint qu'il ne la laisse plus approcher les autres élèves. Aussi elle acquiesça sans problème.

L'autre bonne surprise fut que, malgré son escapade avec le chien, Aurore se sentait mieux que la veille. Les deux potionniste en conclurent que le mélange fonctionnait. Le seul point négatif était qu'elle allait désormais devoir en prendre deux fois par jour, ce qui n'emballait pas la Serpentard.

\- On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui les consommez... S'était elle plainte.

\- Encore un mot et je vous en trouve une sixième.

Au moins, à ce rythme-là, elle allait pouvoir jouer au Quidditch rapidement. Malheureusement, Rogue l'avait emmenée chez Mme Pomfresh (de force) qui avait décrété qu'il fallait attendre lundi pour jouer. Donc, elle aurait sûrement du retard sur Harry. Lorsqu'elle avait posé la question, pour le balai, le directeur de Serpentard lui avait demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet, qu'elle aurait très rapidement la réponse.

Au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore fit une drôle d'annonce.

" Exceptionnellement, les maisons pourront se mélanger ce matin. Ainsi, vous avez l'occasion de vous faire des amis dans les autres maisons. Profitez-en. "

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle echangèrent des regards étonnés, mais le prix des plus belles grimaces revenait aux directeurs de maisons : Chourave semblait désemparée, Flitwick essayait veinement de regarder par-dessus son assiette, un muscle se contracta sur la joue de McGonagall... Quand à Rogue, il donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un verre de Pouss'os.

Aurore fut la première à bouger, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la table des Gryffondor. Une fois assise elle montra discrètement Rogue.

\- Vous avez vu ? On dirait qu'il a avalé un verre de Pouss'os.

Hermione et la Serpentard pouffèrent, mais pas les autres qui ne savaient pas ce que c'était. En voyant leur incompréhension, l'invitée murmura :

\- C'est une potion infecte.

Ron se tourna vers elle et murmura :

\- Je crois qu'il t'a vu...

En effet Rogue lançait clairement un regard assassin à son élève qui disait :" Attendez que l'on soit seuls... Je peux vous garantir que vous aurez des problèmes." La jeune fille déglutit avant de se retourner vers Harry.

\- Tu sais, je crois que ton papier kraft se trouve sous le chien.

\- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Ça doit être quelque chose de dangereux ou très précieux. ..

\- Pt'être les deux. Ajouta Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Seulement, la Serpentard remarqua bien vite qu'Hermione ne participait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Elle ne nous parle plus depuis l'histoire du chien.

Au même moment, des hiboux portant deux longs paquets firent leur entrée. Tel des avions en pleine guerre, ils lachèrent les paquets sur la table, atteignant leur objectif et envoyant au carrelage les assiettes d'Aurore et Harry. Deux hiboux suivirent pour déposer une lettre par dessus.

\- Lequel est à toi ? Demanda la Serpentard.

\- Euh... Celui-là, il me semble. Dit-il en prenant le paquet le plus proche de lui.

\- Attends, commençons par les lettres non ?

Et ils se saisirent des enveloppes posées sur chaque colis.

 _Sunshine, si vous avez fait fonctionné votre cerveau de cornichon, je suppose que vous avez ouvert cette lettre avant le colis. Dans le cas contraire, je dois déjà être entrain de vous donner des retenues jusqu'à la fin de vos jours._

 _Ce paquet contient votre Nimbus 2000. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le dire, mais il serait plus prudent pour vous de ne pas l'ouvrir à table. Faites profil bas, les première année ne sont pas supposés posséder de balai._

 _Flint vous attendra ce soir à six heures sur le terrain de Quidditch. (Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, j'avais déjà compris que vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'écouter Mme Pomfresh)_

 _Professeur Rogue._

 _Ps: Ramenez moi Flint en un seul morceau, il lui reste des heures de retenues à terminer._

Aurore avait du mal à ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. Elle vit Harry montrer sa lettre à Ron, et supposa qu'il devait sûrement avoir le même genre de lettre. Elle se demanda, tout de même, quel balai il avait eu. Ron marmonna quelque chose à son ami, puis ils quittèrent la table.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Aurore.

\- Alors toi aussi ?

\- Je te promets que, contrairement à lui, j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. En plus, il m'a fait boire cinq potions infectes. Et tu sais quoi ? Le pire, c'est qu'elles fonctionnent et que je vais être obligée d'en avaler deux fois par jour.

Hermione lui lança un drôle de regard, et elle lui montra discrètement sa lettre. Malgré elle, la rouge et or pouffa.

\- On dirait qu'il te connaît par cœur.

\- à vrai dire, cela ne m'étonnerais par. Je te promets, Hermione, que j'ai vraiment senti passé le fait d'être allée me promener dans les cieux. Et pas qu'à cause de Rogue, mais aussi parce que j'ai été prise de nausées ce soir-là... Ce n'était pas vraiment joyeux...

Hermione soupira.

\- D'accord, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois...

\- On croirait entendre Rogue !

\- Sauf que lui ne passe jamais l'éponge...

\- Avec les Gryffondor.

Elles se lancèrent un coup d'oeil complice. Puis, elles se hatèrent de sortir de la salle.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi toi et Harry avez pu lire votre courrier tranquillement ?

Aurore pila. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient eu relativement la paix.

\- C'est parce que tout le monde était occupé à voir si Rogue et McGonagall allait s'entre-tuer ou non.

\- Encore ?!

\- Oui ... Dès qu'ils ont vu les paquets arriver, ils se sont regarder d'une étrange façon. Après, en même temps ils ont craché : lequel ? Puis McGonagall à dit quelque chose comme 2000. En grinçant des dents. Et tu sais ce que ton directeur lui a répondu ? " copieuse."

\- Naaan. Ce n'est pas possible ! Éclata de rire la vert et argent. Ça ressemble à une dispute d'enfants de six ans !

\- J'ai pensé la même chose. Peut-être vous laissaient-ils le temps de partir discrètement ?

\- Pour garder une bonne image de mes profs, je vais opter pour cette solution. Je te laisse Hermione, je rentre à mon dortoir.

Ce jour-là, Harry et Aurore eurent le plus grand mal à se concentrer en classe. Elle faillit même rater une potion, ce qui lui valut un regard désaprobateur de la part de son professeur. Quand à Harry, il n'y avait même pas de doute : il rata complètement la préparation. Les deux étaient trop occupés à penser à leur balai qui les attendait sous leur lit, ou au stade de Quidditch.

Le soir venu, Aurore déballa discrètement son balai en compagnie de Céleste. Même si elle n'était pas une fan incontestée des balais, il lui sembla magnifique : sa forme était élégante, avec un manche d'acajou étincelant accompagné d'un long faisceau de brindilles droites et lisses. La marque Nimbus 2000 était gravée en lettres d'or à une extrémité du manche.

\- Tu as intérêt à battre Harry avec ça !

\- Je me demande lequel ils vont lui donner...

\- Peu importe ! Je suis sûre que tu es plus douée que lui. Les filles en force !

\- Euh... Oui c'est ça... Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois aller au terrain.

\- Je t'accompagne !

\- Alors tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

Céleste mima un zip sur sa bouche, et elles quittèrent le château pour le terrain de Quidditch. C'était encore plus impressionnant d'être en bas, à la place des joueurs, que dans les gradins. Depuis sa place, Céleste lui adressa un signe de la main. Aurore se serrait bien lancée dans les airs, si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'avoir mal à la tête avant de commencer l'entraînement.

Marcus Flint arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et eut la surprise de ne voir personne, sinon une Serpentard de première année dans les gradins. Il leva la tête vers elle et hurla :

\- Elle est où ta copine ?

Malgré le fait que Marcus soit un joueur de Quidditch, il ne pouvait pas voir assez bien pour distinguer l'horrible sourire moqueur de Céleste. Oh, oui, il allait avoir une surprise.

Tout d'un coup, jaillit une ombre derrière lui. Qui lui hurla : " BOOOO!"  
Le pauvre Flint se retourna et poussa un hurlement de terre, tandis qu'Aurore s'accrochait à son balai pour ne pas tomber, tellement elle riait fort.

\- Franchement Flint, même un gosse n'aurait pas eu peur. Annonça-t-elle entre deux fou rires.

\- Très drôle. Maintenant prouve-moi que tu sais jouer, au lieu de faire l'imbécile. Fais un tour de vol, et montre moi si tu es capable de voler à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. À moins que tu n'aies peur de l'altitude ?

Aurore l'observa, pensive, et enfourcha son Nimbus 2000.

\- Tu sais Flint, on a déjà du te le dire, mais quand tu fais cette tête, tu ressembles à un troll.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle s'envola, grimpant rapidement jusqu'à quinze mètres de haut. Pendant quelques minutes, elle s'amusa à faire des descentes en piquées près de Flint. Remontant inextremis. À son bon vouloir, elle faisait des virages en épingles, des pointes de vitesse, des lupings... Lorsqu'elle se reposa par terre, l'élève de cinquième année avait l'air... mal dans son assiette.

\- Tu fais du balai depuis combien de temps ?

\- Jeudi dernier. Annonça la Serpentard, riant devant la tête que fit le capitaine de Quidditch.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'admets que tu voles bien. Bon, okay, très bien. Si ça se trouve, on sera aussi imbattable que les Gryffondor à l'époque de Charlie Weasley. Par contre, il va falloir t'entraîner sérieusement. On va mettre la pâtée aux lions ! Jubila-t-il.

Il se saisit d'un grand sac de... billes.

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas devoir rattraper des billes au vol.

\- Des billes ?! Mais c'est plus petit que le vif d'or ! À moins que tu n'aies prit des mammouths ?

\- Nop, ce sont des petites billes.

Rattraper des billes ne l'enchantait pas trop. Pas avec le mal de tête et le tournis qu'elle avait. Pourtant, elle allait mieux non ? Puis elle se rappela les mots de Mme Pomfresh " Vous devriez attendre jusqu'à lundi...".

Ils m'ont bien eu ! "Juste pour être sûr..." Mon oeil ! Ils devaient savoir que j'allais me sentir mal à balai... Grrr. J'arrive pas à croire que Rogue m'ait fait le coup...

\- Euh... Flint ? Les billes ne m'enchantent pas trop, vu que j'ai la tête qui toouuurrrnnee...

\- Encore mieux ! Si tu les rattrapes avec la tête qui tourne, alors tu pourras y arriver avec le vif d'or, en pleine santé. Dit-il en enfourchant son balai.

\- Sale type... Marmonna-t-elle.

Ils s'élevèrent jusqu'à vingt mètres, et Flint se mit à lancer le plus fort possible les minuscules billes. Penchée sur son Nimbus 2000, elle devait souvent passer d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Au final, elle ne rata que trois billes, ce qui était tout à fait honorable. Soudain Céleste s'écria :

\- Eh ! Potter arrive !

Flint et Aurore se regardèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda le Capitaine.

\- On s'en fiche, par contre, faisons une blague à Dubois et ce cher Harry. Déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillant de malice.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le stade, il n'y vit personne. Ce qu'il ne savait, c'était que trois Serpentard se cachaient dans les environs. Impatient de s'élancer, il poussa avec son pied par terre et s'envola.

Cachée, Aurore murmura :

\- Il a le même balai que moi. Pas d'avantage de ce côté là.

\- Et il vole aussi bien que toi. C'est mal barré.

Harry enchaînait des loopings et virages serrés jusqu'à l'arrivée du capitaine de Gryffondor. Dubois lui lança :

\- Eh, Potter ! Descends !

Alors que les deux Gryffondor étaient à terre, l'un des deux serpents murmura :

\- C'est le moment.

De toutes ses forces, Flint lança sa plus grosse bille dans leur direction.

Harry se retourna en entendant un bruit bizarre. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une balle foncer vers lui.

Du haut d'un nuage, la jeune fille prit une descente en piquée et attrapa la bille cinq mètres avant qu'elle ne touche Harry. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle même et leva le poing qui tenait la bille.

\- Bien joué Flint !

\- Je te rends le compliment Sunshine. Renchérit-il, en sortant du nuage où ils s'étaient tous deux cachés, et en venant se poser devant les lions.

Du haut des gradin, Céleste applaudit. Les trois serpents avaient réussi à se cacher des lions, et, à en croire la tête des deux arrivants, ils avaient réussis à les surprendre.

\- Flint. Comment as tu su pour notre horaire d'entraînement ?

\- Je te retourne la question Dubois.

Les deux semblaient se détester. Aurore et Harry se mirent entre les deux pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent immédiatement.

-Euh... Aurore, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Une heure. Mais je pense que nous allons rentrer. Je ne me sens pas bien. Merci pour l'entraînement Flint.

Et elle fit signe à Céleste de la rejoindre en bas, puis quitta le stade. Flint suivit rapidement le mouvement, et bientôt les deux Gryffondor étaient seuls dans le Stade.

\- Comme je te le disais Potter, tu as un don. Mais elle aussi. Tu la connais ?

\- En quelque sorte. J'ai découvert au début de l'année qu'elle était ma cousine.

\- Ah. Je vois d'où elle tient son talent. Il va falloir t'entraîner encore plus que prévue. Elle est dangereuse. Tu sais à quel poste elle va jouer ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Et elle, elle sait que tu joues au poste d'attrapeur ?

\- J'ai dû faire une boulette de ce genre oui.

Ce soir-là, Olivier Dubois se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour que Serpentard prenne cette fille dans son équipe.

Une fois sortie du Stade, Aurore avait la tête qui tournait. Elle s'appuya sur son balai.

\- Ça va Aurore ?

\- J'les déteste.

\- Qui ? Harry et Dubois ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Non, Rogue et Pomfresh.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Ils m'ont dit : "ils seraient préférable d'attendre lundi." Et Rogue m'a laissé jouer. Ils doivent être de connivence...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit que ce n'est pas toi qui deviens parano' ?

\- Je suis pas dérangée à ce point Céleste !

\- Oui bon, alors l'hypothèse la plus probable est qu'ils ont fait ça pour t'apprendre à respecter les délais donnée par l'infirmière. Répondit son amie dans un éclat de rire. Et je dois avouer que j'imagine très bien la scène.

\- Arg, traîtresse ! Tu te ranges de leur côté ?

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Flint les avait dépassées depuis longtemps, les regardant comme si elles étaient folles. Le fou rire passé, le mal de tête d'Aurore revint à la charge.

\- Céleste, rentre, je vais aller ranger mon balai et on se retrouve dans la salle commune.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Ça ira. Je... J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non. C'est bon.

Céleste partit vers le château, alors qu'Aurore se dirigea vers la remise à balai. De temps à autre elle titubait, se raccrochant à ce qu'elle trouvait. Elle déposa son Nimbus, et sur le retour, fatiguée, s'assit sous un arbre. Il y avait un problème, dont elle n'avait parlé qu'à Hermione : elle savait que les potions de Rogue lui permettait de de se sentir mieux, mais combien de temps ?  
La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel, où commençait à perler les étoiles. Et si jamais elle ne tenait même pas jusqu'au premier match de Quidditch ?

Pendant un long moment, elle resta là, à regarder le ciel, sans se rendre compte qu'elle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

Dumbledore n'aurait pas été plus surpris si Rogue lui avait annoncé que demain, il faisait une tournée générale de bonbons pour les élèves.

\- Mais, que voulez-vous faire avec le livre ?

\- Il se trouve, que je me suis rappelé de l'existence d'une page très intéressante... Sur les guérisons.

Dumbledore sortit l'ouvrage, pensif. Rogue le prit et ouvrit une page. Celle-ci resta vierge avant que, énervé, l'enseignant ne donne un coup sur la page. Une écriture glissa lentement sur les pages, puis s'immobilisa.  
Dumbledore y jeta un coup d'oeil avant de regarder, incrédule, son maître des potions.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est de la magie noire ?

\- Sauf votre respect, directeur, je m'en étais aperçu . Et vous, vous rendez-vous compte qu'elle a le droit de choisir ?

\- Elle risque d'être dépendante de cette magie, toute sa vie.

\- Qui sera bien courte, si jamais vous ne la laissez pas prendre une décision !

\- Voyons, Severus, elle ne peut pas être aussi mal en point...

\- Et pourtant, c'est le cas ! Et tout ça par votre faute !

Dumbledore posa des yeux tristes sur Rogue à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

\- Très bien, laissez la choisir. Mais, seulement, expliquez lui bien les conséquences.

\- Oh, mais je le ferais, Monsieur le Directeur. Bonne soirée.

Et le maître des potions sortit en faisant tournoyer sa cape.

\- N'oubliez pas le service que vous me devez Severus.

\- Je n'oublie pas, directeur, je n'oublie pas.

À peine avait-il quitté la salle, que le directeur murmura pour lui même.

\- C'est bientôt finit. "

"Aurore... Aurore...

Il faisait vraiment froid. Trop froid. La voix qui l'appelait lui semblait familière. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses paupières étaient lourdes.

\- Aurore... Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît...

\- Harry, elle est gelée. Nous ferions mieux de la ramener au château.

La deuxième voix était trop grave pour être celle d'Hermione ou Ron. C'était un élève. Peut-être celle d'Olivier Dubois ?

\- N-non.

Elle put enfin ouvrir ses paupières. Le monde s'ouvrit sur le visage inquiet d'Harry. Aurore bougea légèrement la tête sur le côté. A travers ses cheveux, son crâne sentit le contact dur de l'écorce. Ainsi, elle était toujours contre l'arbre. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Sauf qu'avec la nuit tombée, elle devait être en hypothermie. Fébrilement elle se releva.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Environ huit heures et demie, ou neuf heures. Cela fait un certain temps qu'on essaye de te réveiller.

\- Céleste doit être morte d'inquiétude ! Minute, vous n'avez été cherché personne ? Demanda-t-elle, à la fois étonnée et anxieuse.

\- Non, répondit l'autre voix. Harry m'en a empêché, il m'a dit que la dernière chose que tu aurais voulu, c'est qu'on ramène McGonagall ou Rogue.

La Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête, et vit le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des lions. Son regard, incrédule, passa d'un Gryffondor à l'autre.

\- M-merci. Bafouilla-t-elle surprise.

Elle essaya de faire un pas, mais s'effondra, et fut rattrapée de justesse par Harry.

\- Le froid t'a affaibli. On te raccompagne au château.

Aurore eut un rire nerveux.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Ravale ta fierté de Serpentard, et laisse-nous t'aider. Grogna Dubois.

Les deux lions l'aidèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, et elle leur demanda de la laisser rentrer seule à la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils lui lancèrent un regard dubitatif, au quel elle répondit par :

\- Je préférerais qu'on ne me voit pas dans cette situation.

Et c'est avec la tête qui tourne, que la Serpentard prit le chemin des cachots. En chemin, elle croisa Rogue.

\- Cela devint une habitude... Marmonna-t-elle.

Si son tuteur avait vu qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

\- Je voudrais vous parler, demain matin. J'ai... peut-être, trouver un remède à votre mal.

À ces mots, sa protégée sursauta. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il... avait un remède ? Elle n'en espérait pas autant, deux heures plus tôt. Elle allait lui rétorquer qu'elle était en état de savoir maintenant, mais il coupa court à ses protestations.

\- Je veux être sûr que vous serez assez en forme pour encaisser la nouvelle, et prendre une bonne décision. Car ce n'est pas un moyen comme tout les autres.

Aurore le dévisagea. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si terrible ? Finalement, elle acquiesça et partit se réchauffer dans la salle commune.

Assise devant le feu de la cheminée, la vert et argent observait les profondeurs du lac. Cette semaine d'horreur allait toucher à sa fin. Il y avait un remède au mal étrange qui la tenait aux coins de ses serres. Et bientôt, cela serait fini.

Elle monta se coucher dans son dortoir. Personne ne dormait. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, elle participa de bon cœur à une discussion entre filles. La soirée passa comme un rêve. Au moment de dormir, elle avala ses potions infectes puis laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller. Il y avait un remède. On avait éloigné cet horrible livre d'elle. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonnée et elle pouvait compter sur eux. Elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire renvoyer, et par dessus tout, Rogue lui avait permis de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'elle était en première année. Elle avait l'un des meilleurs balais du moment, et aller jouer au poste d'attrapeuse. Quelque part, la vert et argent avait en plus l'impression qu'ils allaient gagner la coupe à la fin de l'année. Tous ses problèmes avaient une solution, et elle était heureuse. La tête la première, elle rejoignit Morphée.

Même si elle avait oublié qu'un de ses problèmes n'était pas résolu. Mais pour le moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout allait bien. Enfin.

Le lendemain matin, la vert et argent se rendit directement dans le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier sembla surpris de la voir.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt, Sunshine.

\- Si vous avez un remède, alors je ne vais pas attendre jusqu'à midi.

Si Rogue avait eu des lunettes, il les aurait réajustées. Mais comme il n'en avait pas, il se contenta de lancer un regard perçant.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Mais vous devez avoir l'habitude, n'est-ce pas Sunshine ? Ajouta-t-il. Asseyez-vous, cela risque d'être fort long.

L'élève s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau de Rogue, qu'elle avait occupé un peu trop souvent à son goût, ces derniers temps. Elle resta silencieuse tandis qu'il l'examinait du regard. Toujours sans un mot, il sortit quelque chose d'un de ses tiroirs, un livre.

En reconnaissant l'ouvrage, l'élève eut un mouvement de recul. Elle devait être en plein cauchemar.

\- Pas lui ! Vous m'aviez dit que...

\- Silence. Je vous avais effectivement dit que j'allais l'éloigner de vous, et je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement, voyez-vous, je me suis rendu compte que cet ouvrage représente sûrement la seule chance pour vous de guérir. Mais reprenons depuis le début voulez-vous ?

La Serpentard jeta un regard mal à l'aise sur l'ouvrage, avant de se concentrer sur son professeur, et de tenter d'oublier l'hypothèse que ce livre pouvait, soudainement, se mettre à l'attaquer.

\- Tout a commencé quand ... Notre cher Ministre a décidé d'aller plus vite en aspirant votre énergie. Seulement, votre corps n'a pas supporté d'être séparé de sa magie, et malgré les efforts de Mme Pomfresh, votre santé se dégradait.

Jusqu'ici, rien de nouveau pour la vert et argent, qui continua poliment d'écouter l'adulte.

\- Après, vous avez fait la découverte de ce livre. Pendant vos lectures, vous avez du remarquer que vous n'aviez mal nulle part ?

Premier détail choquant. En effet, la jeune fille se rappelait très bien avoir eu un temps de lecture calme.

\- Avez-vous une idée du pourquoi ? (Signe de négation de la part de son élève) et bien, c'est grâce à ce livre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. En fait, ce livre dispose dans l'une de ces pages, d'un sujet traitant sur la guérison des cas comme le vôtre, mais...

Rogue s'interrompit.

\- Mais c'est une solution pleine de magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

Son tuteur hocha la tête. Il prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir le livre. Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de donner de coups sur la page.

\- Auto-régénération ... Je pense que vous savez comme moi, que mes potions ne pourront malheureusement pas fonctionner indéfiniment. J'ai insisté auprès du directeur pour qu'il vous laisse choisir.

\- En traduction : Si j'utilise ce moyen, je suis dépendante de la magie noire toute ma vie, même si je ne suis pas obligée de l'utiliser tout le temps; et de l'autre côté, j'ai une fin de vie relativement tranquille et sans magie noire...

Elle s'arrêta une minute et jeta un coup d'œil blasé à l'homme assis en face d'elle.

\- Donc si je choisis la première méthode, cela veut également dire que je vais devenir... un monstre en d'autres termes. Est-ce que je vais être obligée de tuer pour... cette méthode ?

\- Premièrement, vous ne serez pas un monstre. Même lorsqu'on pratique la magie noire, il n'y a aucune obligation de tuer. Je crois que... la seule condition est que vous utilisiez un sort de ce type au moins une fois par mois. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais je n'ai rien vu qui contredise cette trouvaille. En fait, je crois que le but est que la personne prenne plaisir à utiliser ces sorts et bascule...

\- Donc en résumé, soit je deviens mage noir, soit je meurs ?

\- Pas mage noir, non. Dépendante d'un sort noir pour survivre... Je dirais oui.

\- C'est la même. ...

\- NON, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Un mage noir fait régner la terreur, la plus part veulent la domination du monde. La seule difficulté sera de ne pas en faire un usage trop régulier qui pourrait vous... changer.

\- C'est impossible, cela n'existe pas, ceux qui font de la magie noire sans avoir un jour envie de puissance, et de pouvoir.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous choisissez ce moyen, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider, soyons bien clair.

\- L'autre problème est que cela va se savoir rapidement... Et là, ils auront tous vraiment peur de moi. Et je ne veux pas ça...

\- Vous savez, si le directeur a pu masquer à toute une école qu'un des élèves était Loup-garou...

\- Il y a eu un Loup-garou à Poudlard ?

\- À époque, oui. Alors, que choisissez-vous ?

Aurore poussa un long soupir. Elle avait envie de jouer au Quidditch, aller en cours, avoir des amis... Vivre en toute somme. Mais le sacrifice de la magie noire en valait-il la peine ? Après tout, elle ne voulait pas être un monstre assoiffé de puissance.

\- Vous... Me promettez... Que vous allez m'aider ?

\- Oui, si tel est votre choix.

Aurore ferma les yeux et dit :

\- Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

Rogue se leva et la raccompagna à la porte. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui lança un regard d'encouragement, et dit :

\- Dans ce cas, je serais là.

\- Hermione... Je peux te parler ?

La Gryffondor avait été surprise de trouver la Serpentard au détour d'un couloir. Sans poser plus de questions, elle acquiesça. Après tout, elle avait fini tout son travail et savait son amie dans une position pas très agréable.

\- Il faudrait trouver un endroit calme...

\- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde devrait faire l'affaire, qu'en penses-tu 'Mione ?

\- C'est parfait.

Discrètement, elles se faufilèrent jusqu'aux toilettes hantées. Un spectre les accueillit en geignant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, vous deux ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour échanger un secret... De plus, nous savons à quel point tu es discrète, et intelligente.

Le fantôme gonfla la poitrine d'importance.

\- Si c'est ça, Aurore... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

\- Laisses-moi réfléchir... Le droit d'inonder les toilettes ?

\- Moui... Classique mais amusant.

Les deux élèves allèrent donc s'installer dans un coin tranquille des toilettes, et Aurore prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer :

\- Il y a un remède.

Hermione la dévisagea quelques minutes avant de l'enlacer.

\- C'est merveilleux !

\- Tu dois te douter qu'il y a un mais.

La Gryffondor se retira légèrement en arrière. Elle n'aimait pas la teinte inquiète qu'avait pris le visage de son amie.

\- Le seul moyen de me soigner, c'est un sort de magie noire. Sauf qu'après, je serai obligée d'en faire au moins une fois par mois...

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?

La Serpentard répondit par la négation. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été obligée de faire ce choix. Si seulement il y en avait eu un autre...

\- J'ai dit oui du coup... Je voulais te prévenir, et je comprendrais parfaitement si tu décidais de ne plus vouloir me parler...

\- Tu délires ! Nous serons toujours amies, quoi qu'il arrive ! Mais bon, je préférerais que tu ne deviennes pas le plus grand mage noir de cette planète. Racontes moi en détail ce qu'il s'est passé.

Aurore se lança donc sur le récit de ce qu'il c'était passé après son entraînement de Quidditch. À la fin, Hermione avait une mine soucieuse.

\- Et tu fais confiance à Rogue pour ça ? Rogue, Aurore !

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Oui, enfin s'il est capable de te faire des sarcasmes alors que tu vas mal... Excuses-moi d'avoir un doute !

Aurore lui lança un regard plein de doute.

\- De toute manière, j'ai atteint le point de non-retour. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir.

\- Bonne chance 'Rore.

\- Merci 'Mione.

Les deux serpents avaient trouvé refuge au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle était inutilisée durant la journée et le week-end. Rogue se tenait dans un coin reculé, attendant que le sort se termine. Il était là uniquement pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas faire exploser la tour, sous l'influence d'un quelconque effet secondaire possible. Il avait beau avoir imaginé toutes les issues possibles, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa protégée lâche le livre, et s'écroule sur le sol froid de la tour. Tout d'un coup, il ne sût plus ce qu'il devait faire.

D'un pas hésitant, le directeur de Serpentard, s'approcha, appelant son élève.

\- Sunshine ? Sunshine ? Réveillez-vous par la barbe de Merlin !

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la jeune fille rouvre les yeux.

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air groggy.

Une horrible idée traversa l'esprit du professeur : elle n'était quand même pas devenue amnésique ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

La Serpentard, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, le dévisagea.

\- Euh... Professeur Rogue ? Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

\- Je vous ai dit de me dire votre nom.

\- Euh... Aurore Sunshine, professeur. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Le regard vert de la jeune fille se posa sur lui, perplexe. Le maître des potions se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait dû être ridicule. Heureusement, le ridicule ne tue pas. Par contre, il était hors de question d'avouer qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire. Autant ne pas s'enfoncer plus.

\- Relevez-vous, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- QUOI ?!

\- C'est non négociable.

La jeune fille grommela et se releva. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Discrètement elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage, reposant sur le sol. Rogue attrapa son regard.

\- Je viendrais le chercher plus tard pour le ramener dans le bureau du directeur. Assura-t-il.

Et lentement, ils descendirent les trois cents marchés de la tour.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est tombée, comme ça, d'un coup ?

\- Douteriez-vous de mes paroles ?

\- Oui j'en doute professeur Rogue ! Bien, je vais la garder en observation une nuit, et nous verrons ce que cela va donner.

Les mots tant redoutés par Aurore venaient d'être prononcés. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, et son regard passa de son directeur de maison à l'infirmière.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici une nuit entière, sans parler du reste de la journée !

Rogue eut un rictus.

\- Allons, allons... Notre petit tour avec le Quidditch ne vous a rien apprit ?

Cette fois, Aurore les regard comme s'ils étaient fous. Puis, elle se redressa sur le lit de l'infirmerie, et prit un air de Je-sais-tout.

\- Je savais bien que vous étiez de connivence ! Seulement, je ne vous remercie pas, je suis tombée en hypothermie sur le chemin du retour, parce que je m'étais endormie sous un arbre, trop fatiguée pour rentrer au château sans faire de pause !

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, que la jeune fille mit sa main sur sa bouche. Son côté Serdaigle qui ressortait : elle voulait toujours avoir raison, et n'hésitait pas à argumenter. Elle qui espérait couper à la nuit à l'infirmerie, elle venait de tout gâcher.

Pomfresh se retourna vers Rogue et lui lança un horrible regard accusateur.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez remercier votre professeur, et sa brillante idée de vous laisser jouer pour vous apprendre à respecter les délais à l'infirmerie...

Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier à l'infirmière qui ne cilla pas. À ce moment-là, Aurore songea très fort que si jamais il l'avait regardée elle de cette façon, elle aurait hésité à s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à refuser.

\- Si vous le dîtes. Maintenant je vous demanderai de sortir, c'est une infirmerie ici, et par conséquent je dois m'occuper de mes patients.

Et elle le mit à la porte. À ce moment, Aurore déglutit bruyamment. Si on lui offrait de recommencer son année, ou de se retrouver n'importe où mais pas dans cette infirmerie, elle aurait accepté.

L'infirmière commença à l'ausculter, et déclara, finalement, que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la force de rentrer au château la veille, elle était en forme.

Lorsque Rogue revint, elle l'accueillit avec un sourire franc aux lèvres, un sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

\- Professeur... Je crois que le sort a fonctionné...

Aurore put enfin avoir un semblant de normalité dans cette année scolaire. La forme lui revint rapidement, et elle fut si occupée par ses cours et séances d'entraînement, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que deux mois c'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée scolaire.

Grâce à Hermione, elle rattrapa facilement les cours où elle ne s'était pas sentie en forme.

Les cours paraissaient de plus en plus intéressants, maintenant qu'elle avait assimilé parfaitement toutes les notions élémentaires et simples.

Au matin d'Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs.

Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire léviter des objets. Cette nouvelle enchantait tout le monde, sauf Aurore qui considérait Wingardium Leviosa comme le sort le plus inutile qui puisse exister.

En cours, le professeur demanda aux élèves de se répartir en équipes de deux. Tout naturellement, Céleste et Aurore se retrouvait ensemble.

Flitwick couina ses instructions, perché sur sa pile de livres, comme d'habitude.

\- N'oubliez pas ce mouvement du poignet, l'imita Aurore à voix basse. Nous ne sommes pas amnésiques, quand même !

Cela parut difficile à tout le monde, sauf les deux Serpentard : Aurore parce qu'elle savait le faire depuis longtemps, et Céleste grâce à son amie qui lui avait donné des cours.

\- Bravo, très bien ! S'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Miss Sunshine a réussi !

Ce qui eut pour effet de porter au comble l'exaspération des deux amies.

Ce jour-là, les Serpentard avaient une heure de botanique, pendant que les Gryffondor avaient enchantements.

Le cours de botanique fut particulièrement ennuyeux, vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rappel de la théorie sur le filet du diable.

À la sortie de son cours, Aurore vit au loin Hermione, précédée d'Harry et Ron. Alors qu'elle les rejoignait, Hermione les dépassa en les bousculant. Elle semblait en pleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Demanda la vert et argent, en rejoignant en courant les garçons.

Devant le mal à l'aise de Ron, elle devina qu'il lui avait dit une méchanceté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- J'ai dit que cela ne m'étonnais pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis...

La Serpentard le dévisagea. La fureur s'était installée sur son visage.

\- Et après, on dit que ce sont les Serpentard qui disent des horreurs ! Tu devrais avoir honte Ronald Weasley. Surtout que tu l'as fait dans son dos.

Puis elle se retourna, et courut après Hermione.

\- 'Mione ! Hermione !

Sa course folle lui fit traverser le château, jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta à l'entrée pour respiration. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit la Gryffondor en larmes à côté des lavabos.

\- Hermione ?

\- Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi !

\- Tu es sûre Hermione ?

\- Oui...

La Serpentard eut mal au cœur pour son amie.

\- D'accord, mais si tu n'es pas là au dîner, je viens te chercher.

Et elle fit demi-tour vers la porte. Alors qu'elle en franchissait l'embrasure, Hermione releva la tête vers elle.

\- Merci Aurore.

\- De rien Hermione. Dit-elle en tournant une dernière fois la tête vers la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne se présenta pas au cours d'après et personne ne la vit de l'après-midi. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait Ron ou Harry, Aurore leur jetait un regard assassin. De plus, elle avait fait passer le mot à certains Serpentard, qui l'imitait quand ils croisaient les deux lions.

En se rendant à la Grande Salle où devait être servi le dîner d'Halloween, Aurore leur fit bien comprendre du regard qu'elle leur en voulait. Pendant un instant, elle hésita à leur demander si Hermione était sortie, mais se ravisa et s'approcha de Parvati et Lavande.

\- Vous savez si Hermione est sortie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? Cracha Lavande.

\- Calmes-toi ! Elles sont amies. Hermione s'est enfermée aux toilettes et je ne l'ai plus vue. Peut-être qu'elle va sortir pour dîner ?

Aurore hocha la tête. Elle espérait que cela serait le cas. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, spécialement décorée pour l'occasion, Hermione lui sortit de la tête quelques minutes.

Des milliers de chauve-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gris nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles. L'une d'entre elles semblait fatiguée et vint se poser sur les cheveux d'Aurore, ce qui la fit rigoler. Elle chassa l'impertinente d'un geste de la main, tandis que son regard vert se posait sur les plats d'or, sur lesquels venaient d'apparaître les mets du festin, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.

Suivant les nuages de chauve-souris, son regard se posa par inadvertance sur la table des Gryffondor, et la place vidé de son amie. Elle arrêta de rire, et son visage devint sérieux d'un coup. D'un mouvement, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle en courant. Personne ne comprit son geste, mais tous replongèrent bientôt dans leur repas.

Au bout d'un couloir, elle vit Quirrell, qui semblait faire une drôle de tête, qui passa à effrayée lorsqu'il la vit. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle se demanda si c'était sa faute, mais visiblement il semblait poursuivit car il tournait la tête derrière. Cette idée lui donna envie d'arriver plus vite aux toilettes des filles. Elle y rentra, et trouva Hermione en pleurs, encore une fois.

\- Hermione, tu ferais bien de revenir avec nous... La Grande Salle est magnifique pour Halloween, et je ne suis pas sûre que les toilettes soient très sûres... Marmonna-t-elle en jetant des regards apeurés vers la porte d'entrée.

\- P-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Y'a pas de monstres à Poudlard...

\- J'en serais pas si sûre, si j'étais toi. J'ai croisé Quirrell en venant, il courrait vers la Grande Salle et regardait derrière lui comme s'il était poursuivi.

\- Oui, mais Quirrell a peur de son ombre...

\- Tu as raison, Soupira-t-elle. Tu veux... Me parler un peu de ce qu'il se passe ? Par expérience, je peux te dire que ça fait du bien.

\- Je les déteste ! Ils font n'importe quoi sans penser aux conséquences pour Gryffondor, c'est imbécile de Ronald Weasley se moque de moi parce que je réussis... Ce matin j'étais la seule à pouvoir faire un Wingardium Leviosa, et à la sortie, il a dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas que personne ne puisse me supporter, que j'étais un vrai cauchemar... Il ne savait pas que j'étais juste derrière...

Le récit de la rouge et or était régulièrement interrompu par des sanglots et reniflements. Elle tourna la tête vers Aurore.

\- Au moins, toi, tu n'as personne qui te dit ça parce que tu réussis tous tes sorts... En fait j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard...

La dite Serpentard fut à deux doigts de lui rétorquer qu'elle se faisait craindre par une bonne partie de l'école (même si, vu qu'elle n'avait rien fait explosé, la plus part des occupants s'étaient calmés). Mais finalement, elle se retint et serra légèrement Hermione contre elle. Après tout, pour qu'Hermione Granger dise qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'être à Serpentard, il fallait qu'elle soit en très mauvaise condition morale.

Soudain, une odeur nauséabonde envahit leurs narines. Un horrible monstre de près de quatre mètres de haut, à la peau grise et terne comme de la pierre venait de rentrer dans les toilettes. Son corps était recouvert de verrues, et la forme générale du monstre ressemblait à un immense rocher par-dessus lequel on aurait fait tenir une noix de coco grise et chauve en guise de tête. La créature avait des jambes courtes et trainait une massue au bout de l'un de ses bras, d'une longueur indéterminable.

Les deux filles étaient sur le point d'hurler. Leur peur atteignit un sommet quand la clé de la porte émit un clic. Quelqu'un les avait enfermées de l'extérieur.

Les deux filles poussèrent un hurlement strident. C'était un hurlement de détresse, désespéré.

Sans réfléchir, la Serpentard mit la Gryffondor derrière elle, et sortit sa baguette. Mais cela s'arrêta là.

\- ON FAIT QUOI ?!

\- BON SANG AURORE ! TU FAIS DE LA MAGIE NOIRE OU PAS ?!

\- MAIS JE VEUX PAS L'TUER TON TROLL !

\- ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE JE M'EN MOQUE ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

Avisant un mur d'une des cabines de WC, Aurore s'écria : WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! et la séparation s'envola allant taper le troll sur la tête. Sauf que d'un coup de massue, il détruisit le bouclier improvisé, et semblait encore plus en colère.

Trop occupées à essayer de sauver leur vie, les deux première année n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. Au même moment, elles furent séparées par un coup de massue.

Allongée à plat ventre sur le sol mouillé des toilettes, la Serpentard était furieuse. La créature se dirigeait vers Hermione.

\- NE TOUCHE PAS À MON AMIE !

Elle leva sa baguette et un énorme jet noir jaillit touchant en plein ventre la créature qui recula de quelques pas sous l'effet de la douleur.

Aurore se releva immédiatement et retourna se mettre devant Hermione, alors qu'Harry hurlait à Ron :

\- Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs !

Il ramassa un robinet et le lança à la tête du troll. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres des filles, et se retourna d'un mouvement lourd et lent. Son regard mauvais tomba sur Harry qui déglutit. Il hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de lui, sa massue levée.

\- Ohé, petite tête ! Cria Ron qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il lui lança un tuyau à l'épaule, mais la bête ne sentit pas le choc. Par contre, elle avait entendu le cri, et elle s'arrêta de nouveau, tournant vers Ron son mufle repoussant, ce qui donna du temps à Harry qui se glissa jusqu'aux filles.

\- Venez ! Courrez ! Cria-t-il.

Il essaya de tirer Hermione vers la porte, mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée par la terreur.

Aurore quant à elle, s'était jetée devant Ron qui était en très mauvaise posture, le troll l'acculant dans un coin.

\- Stupefix ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'un jet rouge caractéristique jaillissait de sa baguette.

L'effet sur un troll était moindre, aussi, il fut juste étourdi.

Harry en profita pour faire quelque chose de stupide : il sauta sur le dos du monstre et lui enfonça sa baguette magique dans la narine droite. De douleur la créature se trémoussa. Harry pouvait tomber d'une minute à l'autre ou recevoir un coup de massue.

Aurore lui envoya un autre sort de Stupefixion. La créature se concentra sur elle, et faillit l'atteindre avec sa massue. Malgré tout elle fut projetée à terre pas très loin d'Hermione qui était à moitié évanouie.

À ce moment, alors qu'Aurore commençait à se relever, Ron dégaina sa baguette et prononça la formule apprise en cours :

\- Wingardium Leviosa !

Aussitôt la massue s'arracha de la main du troll et, après s'être élevée dans les airs, s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire.

La créature vacilla et tomba face contre terre avec un bruit sourd, qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Harry eut du mal à se relever. Hermione et Aurore, toujours à terre se jetèrent un regard incertain. Finalement elles rompirent le silence.

\- Il ... Il est... Commença Aurore.

\- Mort ? Termina Hermione

\- Non, dit Harry, il doit simplement être assommé.

\- Dommage. Marmonna la Serpentard. En attendant, et vous êtes tous témoins, c'est la dernière fois que je prétends que Wingardium Leviosa ne sert à rien...

Harry se pencha et récupéra sa baguette, désormais recouverte d'une espèce de colle grise pleine de grumeaux.

\- Beuuââârk, de la morve de troll !

Un claquement soudain et des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Rogue et Quirrell. Ce dernier, en voyant le troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilettes, une main sur le cœur.

Rogue se pencha sur le troll alors que le professeur McGonagall regardait Ron et Harry, les lèvres livides.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? Dit-elle avec une colère froide.

\- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur de métamorphose. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

Rogue jeta à Harry un regard féroce et Aurore se demanda auquel elle aurait le droit, elle. Harry baissa les yeux alors qu'il était évident qu'il aurait préféré que Ron rabatte sa baguette, toujours en l'air.

Hermione se releva et lança un petit regard à son amie qui fit de même. Leurs deux petites voix s'élevèrent alors :

\- Professeur McGonagall...

\- Professeur Rogue...

\- Ne soyez pas trop sévères, s'il-vous-plaît. Ils étaient venus nous chercher.

\- Miss Granger !

\- Miss Sunshine !

McGonagall et Rogue lançaient des regards qui signifiaient clairement : "Expliquez-vous."

\- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... Je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls... Commença la brune aux cheveux légèrement bouclés.

De stupéfaction, Ron lâcha sa baguette, et Aurore lui lança un rapide regard inquisiteur. Hermione Granger venait de mentir à un professeur. Heureusement, leur comportement passa inaperçu, les trois professeurs dévisageant Hermione, comme si elle leur avait annoncé connaître les ingrédients de la pierre philosophale.

\- S'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvés, eux et Aurore, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Oui, enfin, nous serions toutes les deux mortes ou bien endommagées. Je te rappelle que nous étions toutes les deux ici quand le troll est arrivé. Coupa Aurore.

\- Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez et Ron a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de nous tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

Harry, Ron et Aurore faisaient semblant de ne pas découvrir cette demi-vérité. D'ailleurs, Ron, qui ne connaissait pas bien Rogue, crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Enfin non, il allait la tuer, mais au moment où nous sommes arrivés, Aurore lui a envoyé un immense jet noir, et le troll a reculé de plusieurs pas comme si elle lui avait fait super mal.

Aurore prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas possible... _Quel idiot !_

Rogue lançait un regard furieux à sa protégée.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Articula-t-il dangereusement.

\- Il-Il allait tuer Hermione ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je vous le promets... Je n'ai même pas prononcé de formules, j'étais juste en colère...

Seules Hermione et McGonagall comprenaient pourquoi Aurore s'excusait d'avoir fait reculer le troll. Les autres regardaient la scène sans rien y comprendre. Surtout Ron. Il avait dit ça pour l'aider mais visiblement cela avait eu le contraire de l'effet escompté.

\- Suffit. Siffla la voix de Rogue. Il me semble que j'ai eu raison en début d'année : vous n'avez pas votre place à Serpentard, comme le courage insensé dont vous avez preuve ce soir. Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune. Immédiatement.

Défaite, Aurore baissa la tête, et sortit rapidement. De ses yeux commençaient à perler des larmes.

\- Miss Granger, continua McGonagall, vous feriez bien de retourner à votre salle commune. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

Hermione fila sans demander son reste.

Alors que la directrice de Gryffondor allait s'adresser à Harry et Ron, un hurlement d'Hermione les fit tous trembler.

\- IL Y EN A UN AUTRE !

Il fut immédiatement suivit par un rugissement de la Serpentard.

\- Ah, non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ?! Bombarda ! Stupefix ! BOMBARDA MAXIMA !

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, les professeurs sortirent des toilettes, suivis des deux Gryffondor. Le spectacle qui les attendait les étonna. Aurore bombardait de sorts un troll des montagnes de quatre mètres de haut, semblable au premier. Elle faisait barrage devant Hermione. Rogue fut le seul à remarquer l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son élève. Sans attendre plus, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait, et attrapa l'enfant par la manche de sa robe.

\- Ça suffit ! Vous allez vous calmer Sunshine !

Quelque chose sembla disparaître dans le regard de la jeune fille, qui regarda son professeur d'une façon étrange.

Sauf que le troll avait senti qu'on ne l'attaquait plus et se rapprocha, jusqu'à toiser l'adulte et les deux enfants de toute sa hauteur.

\- Mauvaise idée professeur... Murmura Hermione.

Rogue leva la tête, et vit le troll, prêt à leur donner un coup de massue d'une seconde à l'autre. Sans attendre plus, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le monstre. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement à mesure qu'il marmonnait quelque chose. Un jet sortit de la baguette et toucha le troll en pleine tête. Il vacilla avant de s'écrouler sur le sol du couloir, assommé.

Rogue se pencha ensuite sur la créature et confirma d'un signe de tête qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Avec un rictus, il se retourna vers McGonagall et Quirrell.

\- Je vais raccompagner ces demoiselles dans leur salle commune respective avant qu'un autre troll ne surgisse et les attaque à nouveau. Minerva, je suppose que vous avez affaire avec Potter et Weasley ? Quirrell, je pense que vous serez donc d'accord pour nous débarrasser de ces deux trolls.

\- Q-Quoi ? M-mais, Severus...

\- Très bonne idée professeur Rogue. Merci encore de vous en charger pour nous professeur Quirrell.

Au fond, Aurore trouvait cela parfaitement injuste pour le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais son seul et unique vœu, à cet instant, consistait à rentrer dans son dortoir. Aussi elle n'y fit pas attention.

Rogue mit ses mains sur les épaules des jeunes filles et les poussa en avant.

\- Nous y allons. À moins que vous ne vouliez des points en moins pour Gryffondor, Granger ? Et pour vous des retenues Sunshine ?

N'ayant aucune envie de rester près des trolls, ni d'être injustement punies, elles se dépêchèrent d'avancer à travers les couloirs, suivies de Rogue.

\- Nous allons d'abord à la tour de Gryffondor. Annonça-t-il.

Ne se rappelant pas vraiment par où il fallait passer depuis les toilettes des filles, Aurore suivit Hermione.

\- On a quand même eu chaud avec ces trolls... Marmonna cette dernière.

\- Effectivement Miss Granger, répondit la voix de Rogue par-dessus elles.

Zut ! Elles avaient pourtant essayé de parler de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre…

\- Et j'espère qu'aucune de vous deux ne recommencera la chasse au troll. Reprit-il. Vous avez de la chance d'être en vie. Si cela devait se reproduire, vous n'auriez peut-être pas cette chance. Quoique, je dois avouer que Sunshine aurait plus de chance que vous d'en sortir vivante, Granger.

Aurore n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment il arrivait à éprouver si peu de compassion pour ses élèves. Pourquoi était-il sarcastique alors qu'Hermione venait à peine d'échapper à la mort ?  
La Serpentard commença à se retourner pour protester, mais son tuteur bloqua sa rotation d'une main sur son épaule, exerçant une pression suffisante. Il la poussa légèrement en avant.

\- Si jamais l'une de vous venait à recommencer de pareilles idioties, je serais dans l'obligation de sévir, est-ce clair Miss Sunshine ? C'est également valable pour vous Granger, même si vous ne faîtes pas partie de ma maison... Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il restera quelque chose de vous après mon passage, ou celui du professeur McGonagall … Cela dépendra évidemment duquel de nous deux sera le plus rapide…

Les deux amies déglutirent. Dans leur propre intérêt, il aurait mieux valu dire qu'elles étaient aux toilettes sans être au courant pour le troll, mais dans ce cas, Harry et Ron auraient eu des ennuis... Or, elles leur devaient bien cela non ?

Rogue et Aurore laissèrent Hermione devant le portrait de la grosse dame, avant de retourner vers les cachots. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, que la jeune fille remarqua l'étrange démarche de son professeur. Il semblait grimacer à chaque pas.

\- Vous avez mal quelque part ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas Sunshine ? Et puis, d'où vous vient cette idée ridicule ?

\- Vous semblez grimacer à chaque pas, et votre démarche est étrange... Comme si vous étiez entrain de masquer une boiterie.

Rogue pila net pour observer son élève.

\- Je vous demanderai de sortir cette idée de votre tête Sunshine. Maintenant dépêchez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'aggraver son cas, la Serpentard lui aurait répondu que c'était lui qui s'était arrêté et non elle. Aurore se remit donc en marche vers les cachots. Une fois devant la salle commune, Rogue lui lança un regard.

\- J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau demain, pour discuter de ce... rayon noir comme l'appelle Weasley.

Aurore hocha la tête, et rentra dîner quelque chose dans la salle commune, avant d'aller se coucher. Sans aucun autre détour : Mine de rien, combattre deux trolls en une soirée, cela fatigue.

 **-Le match de Quidditch -**

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et, comme chaque année, la surface du lac prit une couleur acier. Depuis peu, le sol était couvert de givre, si bien qu'il arrivait même, parfois, que des élèves dérapent malencontreusement et se blessent. Souvent, les élèves apercevaient Hagrid dégivrant les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé par un match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Le samedi suivant, Aurore et Harry devaient disputer leur premier match après de longues semaines d'entraînement : Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Si presque personne n'avait vu les deux nouvelles recrues s'entraîner, il y avait, tout de même, eut des fuites : On savait qu'Harry jouait au poste d'attrapeur, et participerait au match du samedi.

Pour Aurore, c'était plus compliqué : avec Flint, elle s'amusait à diversifier ses entraînements. Un coup on la voyait avec le souaffle, un autre avec une batte de batteur, même si le plus souvent, elle chassait le vif d'or. Seulement, la majeure partie du temps, on ne la voyait pas tout court : Flint avait insisté pour qu'elle s'entraîne dans les nuages en cas de forte pluie, ou de mauvaise visibilité.

Ce manque d'informations pouvait également s'expliquer par le fait que les deux capitaines gardaient soigneusement les armes secrètes à part.

Depuis l'épisode des trolls, Hermione et Aurore s'étaient rapprochées des deux Gryffondor, et ils formaient un groupe inséparable, même si Harry et Aurore faisaient attention à ne pas divulguer d'informations sur leur stratégie de Quidditch.

Voyant bien que les deux joueurs étaient tendus, Hermione tenta de leur trouver de la "lecture instructive". Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul exemplaire du Quidditch à travers les âges. Qu'Aurore céda à Harry, même si, finalement, ils se retrouvaient de temps à autre pour lire quelques passages ensemble.

Même si Aurore avait déjà assisté à des matchs, elle déglutit en voyant qu'il y avait sept cents fautes possibles.

La veille du premier match, le quatuor se retrouva dans la cour pendant la récréation. Il faisait extrêmement froid, aussi Hermione et Aurore avaient fait apparaître des flammes magiques qu'elles pouvaient transporter dans des bocaux de confiture.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se réchauffaient aux flammes bleues des bocaux, en les cachant soigneusement derrière eux, de peur qu'on la leur confisque, lorsqu'ils virent Rogue traverser la cour. Cette fois-ci, il ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler sa boiterie, sans doute, cela le faisait trop souffrir, pensa Aurore.

Rogue décela sans doute de la culpabilité sur leur visage, et il clopina droit vers eux. Il n'avait pas vu le feu, mais cherchait quelque chose à reprocher aux Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nous attendons gentiment de nous transformer en glaçons, professeur. Répondit Aurore, sarcastiquement en levant la tête du livre d'Harry.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, puis s'intéressa à l'ouvrage du Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ?

C'était le Quidditch à travers les âges. Harry et Aurore lui montrèrent le livre.

\- Il est interdit des livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château. Fit observer le maître des potions. Donnez-le-moi et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

C'était vraiment injuste, et Aurore savait à quel point Harry était stressé par le match, aussi, alors que Rogue s'éloignait en claudiquant, elle prit une décision.

\- Professeur ! L'interpella-t-elle. Un instant s'il vous plaît. En fait, ce livre est le mien, et j'étais en train de montrer un paragraphe intéressant à Harry quand vous êtes arrivé... Or, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis stressée à cause du match... Si vous pouviez me le rendre...

Rogue pila net et l'observa. Il n'avait pas envie que Serpentard perde le match parce que leur attrapeuse était trop stressée. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle mentait, elle rendrait le livre à Potter. Un rictus se forma sur la bouche du Directeur de Serpentard.

\- Dans ce cas, Sunshine, vous viendrez le chercher, une fois à l'intérieur des murs du château.

Puis il s'en alla en claudiquant.

\- Ça, c'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, marmonnèrent les attrapeurs, en colère.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, dit Ron d'un ton amer.

Les salles communes de Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient particulièrement bruyantes ce soir-là.

Chacun dans leur salle commune, les membres du quatuor s'occupaient comment ils pouvaient.

Aurore essayait vainement de se détendre en regard les profondeurs du lac. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le calamar géant passa devant les vitres, et fit un geste de sa tentacule, comme pour saluer les Serpentard. Au même moment, deux personnes eurent la même idée.

 _Harry, tu veux que je t'aide à récupérer ton libre ?_

 _Aurore, tu peux venir récupérer mon libre avec moi ?_

S'en suivit un silence cérébral gêné.

 _D'accord Harry. Et Ron et Hermione, ils viennent ?_

 _Non, ils ont peur de Rogue._

 _Et pas toi ?_

 _Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de lui ? C'est un prof, non ? Il peut rien me faire... Surtout s'il y a d'autres profs..._

 _Ouais, bah, tu devrais quand même le craindre, au moins un peu... Mais t'as pas tort, presque tous les profs t'adorent, donc si tu lui demande devant eux, dans le pire des cas, ils te défendront. Mais je peux quand même te poser une question ? Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?_

 _Euh... Disons que tu es mon joker._

 _Ça fait plaisir à savoir._ Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. _On se donne rendez-vous où ?_

 _Dans les escaliers près de la salle des profs ?_

 _Va pour ça. À toute suite._

Au moment où elle s'éclipsait, une voix l'interpella.

\- Aurore ! Où vas-tu ?

\- Céleste ! Euh... Je dois aller demander un truc à Rogue. Il nous a confisqué un bouquin à Harry et moi, donc je vais essayer de le récupérer ... Un peu de lecture va peut-être m'aider à me détendre avant le match...

\- Ah, je vois... Bonne chance, si Rogue vous a confisqué quelque chose... Je connais des première année qui n'ont toujours pas récupéré leur bien...

\- Oui mais ils ne sont pas à Serpentard, ni le chouchou du plus grand confiscateur de biens de Poudlard, devina-t-elle avec un ton coquin, pressée de partir rejoindre le lion.

\- Pas faux, rigola Céleste. Bon bah, à toute à l'heure !

D'un pas rapide, elle traversa le château pour rejoindre le Gryffondor. Seulement, il n'était pas là. La jeune fille fulminait. Et si jamais il lui avait fait une blague ? Soudain, elle le vit débarquer en courant. Il s'arrêta essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter ? Tu reviens d'où ?

\- Salle ... Des profs...

\- Ça valait le coup que je vienne, si tu y vas sans moi ! Alors, tu l'as ton bouquin ?

Harry releva la tête vers elle.

\- De un, arrêtes de m'appeler Potter. De deux, je pensais que tu serais là plus rapidement, donc j'y suis allé seul. De trois, non je l'ai pas, et je te conseillerais de ne pas essayer de le récupérer.

Aurore arqua haut et fort un sourcil.

\- Je t'appellerai Potter, à chaque fois que tu m'énerveras. Ensuite, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'essayerais pas.

\- Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur. En plus il est seul avec Rusard...

\- Rusard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait seul avec Rusard ? S'étonna la Serpentard.

\- Euh...

\- J'ai compris, j'y vais. Si jamais je réussis à le récupérer, je te préviens. Éventuellement, attends-moi à la bibliothèque, je n'ai toujours pas abandonné cette histoire de papier kraft.

Harry resta quelques minutes à la dévisager, avant de partir vers la bibliothèque. Aurore se rendit donc vers le bureau des professeurs, puis toqua. Une fois. Deux fois.

Finalement, elle ouvrit très discrètement la porte, et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillure. En effet, Rusard et Rogue étaient seuls. Ce dernier avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au-dessus du genou, laissant apparaître une plaie béante sur l'une de ses jambes sur laquelle il mettait les pansements que lui tendait Rusard.

\- Saleté de bestiole... De plus j'ai la nette impression que Potter sait quelque chose sur le cabot... C'est plus que problématique qu'il nous ait entendus… Sale morveux… Horrible garnement imbu de lui-même… S'il croit que je vais le laisser parader dans l'école…

\- Professeur Rogue... Je crois que nous avons une... invitée, coupa soudainement Rusard.

Rogue laissa brusquement tomber sa robe sur ses jambes et jeta un regard froid à Aurore.

\- Sunshine... Grogna-t-il, visiblement peu ravi.

Aurore s'appuya négligemment sur la porte et jeta un regard victorieux à son directeur de maison, qui signifiait " _je le savais..._ "

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle... Demanda Rusard, en jetant un regard presque suppliant à Rogue.

Mais Rogue n'en fit rien. Immédiatement, Aurore prit une position plus... respectueuse, sentant bien que les ennuis allaient pleuvoir.

\- SORTEZ ! SORTEZ SUNSHINE OU JE NE RÉPONDS PLUS DE MES ACTES !

La Serpentard eut la peur de sa vie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

\- Je voulais juste vous demander pour le livre...

\- SORTEZ J'AI DIT !

La jeune fille se dépêcha de fermer la porte, et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Rogue et elle. Aurore arriva à la bibliothèque, essoufflée, et sortit un livre quelconque comme excuse pour rester.

\- Alors, tu l'as ? Interrogea le brun, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Il ne m'a jamais fait aussi peur de toute ma vie... Tu as vu sa blessure ?

\- Il a dit que c'était le chien... En plus, avec Ron, on l'a vu monter au troisième étage à Halloween. Il a dû essayer de passer le chien pour voler ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Il a dû faire entrer le troll pour faire diversion...

\- Non... Harry je ne peux pas y croire. Pas Rogue ! N'importe qui d'autre, Quirrell, Sinistra, Trelawney... Mais Rogue, c'est impossible. Il ne volerait pas quelque chose qui a été mis en sécurité à Poudlard.

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne _peux_ pas y croire, Aurore mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Potter ! Reviens me voir quand tu as des informations sérieuses !

\- Aurore !

\- J'espère te faire mordre la poussière demain, Potter. Bonne chance, renifla-t-elle avec plus de mépris que Drago n'en aurait jamais été capable.

Et elle sortit rapidement après avoir remis en place le livre qu'elle avait pris. La jeune fille laissa un Harry étonné.

Cette nuit-là, les deux attrapeurs n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil : ils revoyaient sans cesse l'expression féroce du visage de Rogue lorsqu'ils l'avaient surpris en train de soigner sa jambe. Même si les preuves qu'apportait Harry étaient fondées, Aurore ne voulait pas y croire : Rogue ne pouvait tout simplement pas essayer de voler quelque chose que Dumbledore avait mis en lieu sûr.

Au matin, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et toutes les maisons conversaient au sujet du match de Quidditch. Pourtant, le stress prenait au ventre l'attrapeuse de Serpentard.

\- Avales au moins un bout de toast ! La supplia Céleste.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis si j'ai pu monter à cheval pendant deux heures à BeauxBâtons sans manger, alors je peux faire un match de Quidditch, marmonna-t-elle pour seule réponse tout en faisant tourner distraitement une cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

Depuis le réveil, ses deux amis l'avaient trouvée dans un état végétatif digne d'un poireau, et n'arrivaient pas à l'en sortir. Etonnement, cela avait été la plus longue réponse donnée depuis le début de la matinée.

\- Il faut que tu prennes des forces avant le match, contra Malefoy. Le canasson, c'est différent du Quidditch.

Cette remarque suffit à réveiller Aurore qui attrapa un livre, et se mit à taper Drago avec.

\- Retires immédiatement ce que tu as dit ! Tu ne tiendrais même pas deux secondes en selle !

Sauf que Drago se mit à rire, Céleste aussi. La jeune fille vit rouge.

\- Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Puis elle comprit et se rassit en marmonnant "Vous m'avez bien eu..."

\- Bon Céleste, c'est moi qui choisis les places. Pour ton information Aurore, nous avons parié, avec Céleste, que l'un de nous pourrait te sortir de ton état végétatif. Le gagnant choisissait les places pour le match de Quidditch.

\- Rassurez-moi, vous deux, vous n'avez quand même pas parié sur le score du match ?

Les deux Serpentard détournèrent le regard en sifflotant. En fait, ils avaient parié la veille avec Ron et Hermione qu'Aurore allait mettre la pâtée à Harry.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles...

\- Maintenant manges quelque chose, avant que je ne demande à Crabbe et Goyle de te faire avaler un morceau de toast de force.

La Serpentard soupira, et attrapa une galette de maïs, la coupant en deux puis avala un morceau.

\- Tu es content ?

En une heure, le décor était radicalement différent. Presque toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles, pour ne rien rater du spectacle. Si la team Harry avait déployé une grande bannière où ils avaient écrit : "Potter Président". Les Serpentard n'avaient pas laissé les choses au hasard : Drago et d'autres avaient déployé une immense bannière où étaient inscrite la phrase " Sunshine éclairera notre journée ". La phrase n'était pas aussi percutante, mais le mérite de l'effort y était.

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, Aurore revêtait, avec son équipe, la robe verte de leur maison. Deux minutes avant le début du match, Flint fit un signe à tous les membres de l'équipe qui approchèrent.

\- Messieurs...

\- Et Mesdemoiselles, ajouta Aurore avec un air de défi.

\- Okay, calmos, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, corrigea Flint.

\- Nan, c'est une blague ? Tu vas nous faire un discours Flint ? Railla Adrian Pucey, un poursuiveur.

\- Taisez-vous tous ! La seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'on va les massacrer. Les réduire en bouillie, les lions à leur mémé. S'exclama Flint, ajoutant les gestes à la parole.

\- Pour Serpentard ! Hurlèrent-ils tous, d'un même élan.

\- C'est l'heure, mettons leur la pâtée.

Aurore n'était soudain, pas très à l'aise. Elle suivit sans discuter Flint et Pucey sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes.

 _Aurore..._

 _Laisses moi Potter !_

Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, espérant bloquer Harry. Heureusement, cela fonctionna. Sous le coup de la concentration, la Serpentard ferma les yeux.

\- Je veux que cette rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play, averti une voix connue.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que Madame Bibine s'adressait tout particulièrement à Flint.

\- Prêts ?

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Avec une vitesse incroyable, Aurore ouvrit les yeux et s'élança dans les airs, suivant en presque ligne droite le vif d'or. Flint avait concentré l'entraînement sur l'envol rapide. La seule chose que l'attrapeuse pouvait distinguer était la traînée or et argent de la balle ailée, mais cela lui suffisait. En piqué, la Serpentard montait de plus en plus haut, et vers la barre des vingt mètres d'altitude, tendit le bras pour attraper la minuscule balle. Le match allait se terminer moins d'une minute après son début.

Sauf que l'un des spectateurs ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il avait _besoin_ que le match dure plus longtemps.

Soudain, Aurore ne montait plus. Son balai commença une chute vertigineuse sous les cris étonnés des supporters. Pendant plusieurs minutes, paniquée, la Serpentard tenta de remonter le manche, de reprendre de l'altitude, mais en vain. Elle était désormais à dix mètres du sol. Dans un élan de folie, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et hurla :

\- Finite Incantatem !

Par miracle, le balai pila et se posa à une hauteur bien définie. Pliée en deux par l'arrêt brutal, l'élève eut à peine le temps de ranger sa baguette qu'un cognard lui fonça dessus, et elle eut du mal à l'éviter.

\- C'EST PAS MORAL ! Hurla la Serpentard.

Elle venait à peine d'échapper à une étrange chute, et on lui envoyait un cognard ? Aucun sens de l'honneur ces Gryffondor. Malheureusement, dans sa chute, Aurore avait perdu de vue le vif d'or. Maugréant, elle sillonna le terrain. Elle voulait absolument gagner le match. Au bout de quelques buts, elle aperçut enfin la boule. Donnant toute la puissance de son balai, elle fonça dans sa direction. Seulement, un hurlement la fit se retourner légèrement. Le balai d'Harry avait commencé un rodéo effréné.

À ce moment, Aurore eut à choisir entre le vif d'or et Harry, car elle savait qu'elle pouvait tenter quelque chose.

Faisant un virage en épingle la jeune fille fonça dans le Gryffondor, et lui rentra dedans pour l'éloigner de la zone du sortilège, car il était évident que s'en était un. Malheureusement, le choc ne fut pas assez puissant pour les écarter tous les deux.

À son tour, le Nimbus 2000 de la Serpentard se lança dans un rodéo qui lui rappela celui des pégases caractériels de BeauxBâtons. Ainsi, serrant les mains et les genoux, elle n'eut pas trop de problèmes pour tenir en place, même si elle commençait à fatiguer.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Harry fit, lui aussi, le choix d'essayer d'aider Aurore plutôt que d'attraper le vif d'or. Sauf qu'ils restèrent, cette fois, tous deux pris dans le sortilège, leurs balais ruant comme des chevaux enragés. Chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait, les Nimbus prenaient un peu plus d'altitude, Aurore en conclut donc que seul quelqu'un allant à la vitesse d'un Nimbus 2000 à pleine puissance pouvait éventuellement les toucher. Harry glissa de son balai, ne s'y tenant plus qu'à une main alors que l'attrapeuse adverse semblait sur le point de subir le même sort.

Puis il y eut un cri d'horreur, quelque part dans les gradins. Sans chercher à comprendre d'où il venait, Harry se remit en place sur son balai, tandis qu'Aurore reprenait une position normale. Pour une mystérieuse raison, le sort c'était arrêté. Alors, quelque chose d'or et argent vint les narguer.

\- Le premier qui l'attrape Potter ? Demanda-t-elle, malicieuse et désireuse de voir qui gagnerait dans un duel.

\- Si tu veux Sunshine.

Et ils s'élancèrent en même temps à l'assaut de la balle volante. À la surprise générale, ils attrapèrent chacun une aile de l'objet et, emportés par leur élan, s'écrasèrent sur le gazon froid.

La suite fut suivie par un tumulte de protestations et de cris en tous genres. Au moment où ils avaient attrapé le vif d'or, Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient à égalité. Pour la première fois, un match de Quidditch se terminait par une égalité. Finalement il fut décrété que les deux maisons avaient gagné, et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Pourtant les attrapeurs étaient étonnés par le fait d'avoir manqué d'être éjectés de leurs balais. Sans parler de la mystérieuse chute d'Aurore.

Si leurs camarades passèrent leur temps à les féliciter, les deux élèves avaient la tête ailleurs. Pourquoi était ce toujours à eux d'avoir des problèmes ?

Hagrid invita le quatuor à prendre un bon thé après le match. Ce fut une échappatoire pour la Serpentard (et un soulagement pour ses tympans), qui en avait assez des réprimandes de Flint et Rogue. Le premier lui reprochait de ne pas avoir attrapé le vif quand elle en avait eu l'occasion ( _tu aurais pu aller sauver ton amoureux APRES !)_ , tandis que le second lui reprochait son "courage insensé de Gryffondor" lorsqu'elle avait percuté Harry pour se mettre à sa place lors des ruades.

Alors qu'elle avalait tranquillement une gorgée de thé, Ron parlait de l'épisode des balais fous.

\- C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, affirma-t-il. On l'a vu avec Hermione, il marmonnait des formules magiques en te fixant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dû être surpris quand Aurore s'est jetée à ta place !

En entendant cela, la jeune fille recracha bruyamment son thé. Elle les regarda, ahuris.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

\- Allons, ce sont des bêtises, je suis d'accord avec Aurore, répliqua Hagrid. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?

Les trois Gryffondor échangèrent un regard hésitant que la Serpentard comprit très bien. Pouvaient-ils partager ces informations avec le géant ?

\- J'ai fait une découverte à son sujet, annonça Harry. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes, le soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Même Aurore a vu la blessure. Il voulait prendre ce que le chien gardait !

Aurore recracha encore une fois le thé qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'essayer de boire, et lança un regard noir à Harry. Hagrid, lui, lâcha sa théière.

\- Vous avez vu Touffu ? S'exclama-il.

\- Touffu ?

\- Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub, l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

Hagrid s'interrompit.

\- Garder quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions. C'est top secret.

\- Même pas une dernière ? Demanda Aurore d'une petite voix. Je vous promets qu'elle n'est pas dérangeante.

\- Oui, bon d'accord, mais juste parce que c'est toi, accepta-t-il dans un soupir.

Si les Gryffondor s'attendaient à une question en rapport direct avec leur enquête, ils furent déçus.

\- Quel âge a Touffu ?

\- Eh bien, il a maintenant trois ans.

\- Trois ans ! Mais il va continuer de grandir ! S'affola Aurore.

\- Les chiens ont fini de grandir à trois ans, fit remarquer Hermione sarcastiquement.

\- Pas ceux à trois têtes, Hermione, reprit Hagrid. C'est très rare, même dans le métier ! Donc oui, il va continuer à grandir ...

\- Mais vous avez pensé au fait qu'il touche déjà le plafond ? Reprit Aurore avec le plus grand sérieux. Et si jamais il gagne en force et casse la trappe sur laquelle il est ? Après il se pourrait qu'il ait assez de force pour casser une partie du sol, et donc se glisser à l'intérieur de la galerie juste en-dessous ?

Hagrid semblait désormais paniqué. Il faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des phrases que le quatuor pouvait entendre.

\- C'est problématique... Surtout que le chien garde l'affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel... Je vais avoir des problèmes.

\- Nicolas Flamel ? Répéta Aurore intéressée.

Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même. Elle l'avait eu.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Maintenant partez.

\- Mais Rogue veut voler ce que garde votre chien ! Hurla Harry.

\- Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? S'écria Hermione, marquée par le rodéo. Je sais ce que ça veut dire de jeter un sort tout de même ! Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois !

\- L'idée n'a pas traversé ton brillant esprit qu'il essayait peut-être de parer le maléfice ? Hurla Aurore tout en s'appuyant contre la table, furieuse. Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec Rogue ? Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voir tous les professeurs suspects ? Par exemple Quirrell ...

\- Quirrell a peur de son ombre Aurore ! Contra Harry. Les preuves sont là, et je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne _veux_ pas les voir.

\- NE JOUE PAS AVEC MES SENTIMENTS POTTER !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle remercia Hagrid et parti le plus vite possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la Serpentard ? Demanda Ron. Elle a pas supporté d'être à égalité avec nous ?

\- Cela n'a pas de rapport avec le Quidditch, Ron, expliqua Harry. Depuis la rentrée, c'est Rogue son tuteur.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, vous vous rendez compte qu'on a accusé son tuteur devant elle ? S'exclama Hermione. Si ça se trouve, elle s'est attachée à lui, et du coup, ne veut pas croire que c'est lui qui essaye de voler le paquet !

\- Personne ne peut s'attacher à Rogue, répondit Ron, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- C'est parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une fourchette ! Je vais la voir.

Et Hermione sortit rapidement de la cabane du garde-chasse, pour aller courir après la Serpentard.

\- Tu y comprends quelque chose aux filles toi ?

\- Si seulement Ron, si seulement...

Aurore ne marchait plus aussi vite qu'à la sortie de la cabane. Son dos la faisait énormément souffrir. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des courbatures dues aux entraînements intensifs de Quidditch semblait prendre un nouveau sens. Finalement, elle s'arrêta pliée en deux par la douleur : c'était comme si une ligne la brûlait continuellement. Au loin, près de l'école, Aurore remarqua Quirrell qui semblait avoir la main sur sa baguette, sûrement effrayé par quelque chose. A ce moment, Hermione arriva en courant à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sifflement digne d'un serpent, le sentiment de rage dupliqué par la douleur.

\- Tenter de ... m'excuser. Je ne savais pas que Rogue était ton tuteur...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Elle prit une inspiration et se redressa lentement.

\- Tu comprends, que je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai vu la blessure, mais je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire.

À ce moment, la douleur s'accentua et Aurore se mit à tousser. Hermione l'entraîna jusqu'à un banc où elles s'assirent.

\- C'est le Quidditch qui te fait ça ?

Quand la Serpentard cracha du sang dans la prochaine quinte de toux, la Gryffondor se dit qu'il valait mieux aller chercher un professeur. Pour une raison mystérieuse, son instinct lui disait de ne pas demander à Quirrell. Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione aperçut le professeur McGonagall, et en quelques mots, son élève lui expliqua la situation.

\- Dans ce cas, dépêchons nous Miss Granger, approuva-t-elle avec gravité et une inquiétude ma dissimulée.

D'un pas rapide, elles se dirigèrent vers le parc, où elles trouvèrent Aurore là où Hermione l'avait laissée, mais Harry et Ron étaient là avec elle. Entre temps, les yeux de la Serpentard avaient commencés à devenir vitreux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive Miss Sunshine ? C'est le Quidditch qui vous fait ça ?

Pourquoi demandaient-ils, _tous,_ ça ? La Serpentard porta sa main à sa bouche alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux la prenait.

\- Je... ne ... sais ... pas...

\- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Hors de... question...

\- Aurore ! Hurlèrent les trois Gryffondor. Arrêtes de faire ta Serpentard !

Finalement, la jeune fille se laissa emmener, à contre cœur, à l'infirmerie. Quand elle la vit dans cet état, Mme Pomfresh eut un sursaut.

\- Vous avez bien fait de me l'emmener Minerva.

Hermione, qui avait suivi le professeur McGonagall, lui lança un regard victorieux. Aurore forma sur ses lèvres un "c'est ça oui..." agacé. Madame Pomfresh lui demanda d'aller se mettre sur un lit. Sauf qu'Hermione fut obligée de l'aider car elle ne tenait pas debout. Son dos la faisait énormément souffrir.

\- Maintenant, si vous pouvez nous laisser, demanda l'infirmière.

Et elle commença à l'ausculter. Dans une autre quinte de toux du sang rejaillit. Mme Pomfresh s'immobilisa une minute, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis alla chercher deux flacons de potions qu'elle lui fit avaler. La Serpentard arrêta de tousser, mais n'était vraiment pas en forme.

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais lancer un rapide sortilège de diagnostic.

L'infirmière sortit sa baguette et lança le sort. Un parchemin lui arriva dans les mains, et elle poussa un cri étonné, ce qui poussa l'angoisse d'Aurore à un niveau élevé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ...?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez plus, serait plus juste. Votre niveau de magie est à un stade critique. Je ne comprends pas : il y a deux mois, je n'ai jamais vu autant d'énergie et là... plus rien.

La nouvelle laissa de marbre la jeune fille. D'un extrême à l'autre. Pourtant... depuis le livre et la magie noire, elle n'avait pas eu plus de problèmes qu'un petit mal de dos, et encore !, occasionnel. Certes aujourd'hui, il l'avait empêché d'avancer, mais bon. L'élève se sentait légèrement fiévreuse, et si elle n'avait pas été sur un lit, elle aurait titubé.

\- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

\- J'ai un peu mal au dos... Avoua-t-elle.

L'infirmière l'examina avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

\- Vous avez une immense cicatrice tout le long du dos.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avalez cette potion, cela va vous endormir le temps que j'essaye de vous remettre d'aplomb.

Hésitante, l'élève accepta finalement la potion, et sentit sa tête entrer en contact avec l'oreiller, avant de plonger dans un monde noir.

Lors de son réveil, Aurore se sentait mieux, grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh ou à la magie ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais seul le résultat comptait. Lentement, elle se redressa sur son lit et observa les alentours. Une voix l'appela. Mais d'où venait-elle ? Son regard, un peu flou, se posa sur une silhouette à côté d'elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Hermione, qu'Aurore reconnut enfin.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui... disons… est épuisé après vu toute sa magie disparaître.

\- Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui t'en veut dans cette école. Tu as une idée ?

\- Disons que je vais dire le nom du seul prof que je ne connais pas : Quirrell.

\- Quirrell ? C'est impossible, il est incompétent, et ça m'étonnerais qu'il puisse faire du mal à un élève... En plus il aurait trop peur des représailles, tu ne penses pas ?

La Serpentard réfléchit. C'était le plus logique, mais quoiqu'Hermione dise, elle n'allait pas rendre la vie facile au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Tu sais ce que je n'apprécie pas dans cette histoire ? C'est que quelqu'un se sert de moi comme réserve vivante d'énergie.

\- Moui, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas très agréable... Sinon j'ai une nouvelle moyennement bonne à t'annoncer : tu vas devoir rester jusqu'à mercredi ici, ordre de Madame Pomfresh.

Le visage d'Aurore se décomposa à une vitesse record. Pas ça ! Pas l'infirmerie avec Pomfresh qui passait son temps à lui faire avaler des potions infectes ! Car si les séjours à l'infirmerie avaient appris quelque à la Serpentard, c'était qu'elle préférait _faire_ les potions, plutôt que les _boire_.

Devant la tête d'Aurore, Hermione pouffa.

\- Traîtresse. Viens te mettre à ma place, et on en reparle.

\- Non merci ! En attendant, tu as meilleure mine, tu m'as vraiment fait peur hier...

\- Hier ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

\- Il est seize heures, et nous sommes dimanche. Tu as vraiment fait peur à Mme Pomfresh. Un moment, elle était désespérée, je le sais vu que j'ai eu le malheur de passer à ce moment-là. Tu… Tu as failli mourir. Puis… Puis une aura noire étrange t'a entourée… et tout était revenu dans l'ordre.

La Gryffondor se pencha en avant et murmura sur le ton de la confidence, pour être sûre que si jamais Pomfresh rentrait, elle ne l'entendrait pas.

\- C'était la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, ça fonctionne vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais je dois faire _tusaisquoi_ chaque mois... Et je dois t'avouer que c'est très tentant. Je me sens puissante quand j'en fais. Heureusement que Rogue est là : à chaque fois il me ramène assez vite à la réalité.

\- Je vois. Mais en contrepartie...

\- Quelqu'un se sert de moi comme réserve vivante d'énergie, etc... La seule chose, c'est que ça m'a à moitié sauver la vie. Tout n'est pas rose Hermione. Personnellement, je vois plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages. Il y a des jours où je préférerais…

Elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle quinte de toux violente, ce qui attira l'infirmière comme un aimant. Avant de partir, Hermione lui dit :

\- Je t'apporterai les cours si tu veux. Soigne-toi bien, je préfère tes yeux verts plutôt que translucides.

Elle lui sourit, et Aurore le lui rendit faiblement.

Pourtant, l'idée dérangeante que Rogue ait pu tenter de voler la pierre ou tuer Harry ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête si bien que ce soir-là, malgré le calme olympien qui régnait dans la pièce, elle ne put dormir.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre !

A votre avis, que va faire Aurore la prochaine fois qu'elle verra Rogue ? Comment auriez-vous réagi à sa place ? Pour vous, que va-t-il se passer ?

Le prochain chapitre se nommera "Retour d'un désir et alchimie". Ce dixième chapitre est un de mes préférés pour sa fin 3 Vous aurez de (maigres) informations sur le passé d'Aurore à BeauxBâtons ! Est-ce que vous avez hâte ? Moi oui, en tout cas !

A très vite !

Ps : n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire ! Que ce soit pour répondre aux questions au-dessus ou laissez un petit encouragement ! Je carbure vraiment aux reviews, alors _s'il-vous-plaît_ n'oubliez pas le petit bouton juste en dessous ! (je me contente de tout et de rien, même de la météo, alors n'hésitez pas ! ;-) )


	10. - Retour d'un désir et Alchimie

Mes plus sincères excuses pour ne pas avoir posté plus de cette fiction.

J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec un commentaire anonyme, que j'ai supprimé (et non, je ne me suis pas suicidée...), puis manque de temps, puis je me suis cassée le bras... Cela a été compliqué pour moi...

Voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Dixième** **Chapitre.**

* * *

 **-L'étoile de Flamel-**

Noël approchait à grand pas de Poudlard. Un jour de la mi-décembre, l'école se réveilla recouverte d'une magnifique neige d'un blanc éclatant. C'était très différent de l'hiver qu'elle avait eu à BeauxBâtons, ou la neige était miraculeusement tombée la veille de Noël. Ici, il faisait tellement froid que le lac avait gelé.

Tenant la promesse qu'elle s'était fait à elle-même, la Serpentard donna un minuscule coup de pouce à jumeaux Weasley dans leur confection de boules de neiges magique qui poursuivaient Quirrel.

Une fois de plus, un vent polaire balayait les couloirs et les salles de classes. La Serpentard était forcée de constater que, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait passé qu'un hiver en France, elle s'était habituée aux températures légèrement plus tempérées que celles de l'Ecosse.

Pour les élèves, le cours le plus dur à supporter était celui de potions, dans le cachot déjà glacial de Rogue.

Malgré tout, Aurore avait trouvé une technique pour échapper au moins une fois à la fin du cours.

\- Sunshine... Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre potion est beige, alors qu'à ce stade, elle devrait être jaune ?

\- C'est tout simplement parce que la potion doit être beige à son dernier stade, professeur.

Rogue jeta un regard à l'heure.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez tenu à faire votre potion deux fois plus rapidement qu'à la normale ?

\- Eh bien, disons que je suis... prévoyante. Vous allez sûrement me donner un devoir supplémentaire dans dix-neuf secondes vingt-quatre, alors je dégage du temps pour la faire.

Cette annonce, avait jeté un froid sur Rogue. Elle avait trouvé une parade à ses devoirs supplémentaires de fin d'heure. La seule solution restait donc...

\- Vu que vous avez terminé votre potion, Sunshine, personne ne vous retint.

Aux anges que son plan ait réussi, elle fit semblant de maugréer et parti le plus rapidement possible se réchauffer dans sa salle commune. Quand Rogue comprit le stratagème, il maudit silencieusement le fait qu'elle ait choisi Serpentard : après tout, à Gryffondor elle n'aurait peut-être pas développé de ruses.

 _Ne soyez pas en rogue professeur,_ ricana-t-elle dans son esprit avant qu'il ne la bloque. _Je trouve vos cours très instructifs mais je préfère ne pas me transformer en glaçon._

Le maître des potions soupira. Il trouverait un moyen de se venger.

Or cette occasion se présenta au cours de potion suivant.

Aurore et Hermione courraient à travers les couloirs. Ayant commencé leurs recherches sur Nicolas Flamel, elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et étaient en retard au cours de Rogue. L'une des seules choses à ne pas faire si l'on veut survivre à Poudlard. À ce moment, la Serpentard se dit que si elle avait été en France, elle ne se serait pas autant pressée et aurait trouvé facilement une excuse. Là-bas on se disait que quitte à rater une partie du cours, autant qu'elle fasse plus de cinq minutes (certaines des amies françaises d'Aurore aimaient bien traîner dans les couloirs pour rater une demi-heure des cours de divination) ; sans oublier de demander le cours après.

Hors d'haleine, elles toquèrent à la porte et un "entrez" agacé retentit.

Quand il les vit, le maître des potions eut un rictus.

\- Granger et Sunshine daignent nous faire l'honneur de leur présence... Le motif de votre retard ?

\- Nous étions à la bibliothèque et...

\- Et vous avez malencontreusement oublié que vous aviez cours. Quel dommage... J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. Allez à vos places, les instructions sont au tableau.

Alors qu'elles allaient s'installer, Harry sembla presque oublier qu'il avait fait la paix avec la Serpentard.

\- Et pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas de points à Serpentard ? Aurore aussi est en retard !

\- Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste !

\- Potter...

\- Harry ! S'exclama Aurore, paniquée. Ta potion !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma potion ?

D'un même élan, Rogue et Aurore sortirent leur baguette et s'exclamèrent : Protego !

Une seconde plus tard, le chaudron explosait. Toute la classe contemplait l'élève et le professeur qui rangeaient tranquillement leur baguette, ayant évité de justesse un accident.

\- Potter, cela vaudra bien un point en moins pour Gryffondor. Sunshine allez-vous asseoir rapidement, si vous voulez avoir le temps de faire cette potion.

Harry regardait, hébété son chaudron, ne comprenant toujours pas comment c'était arrivé.

\- Oh et, Potter, vous devrez penser à changer ce chaudron.

Pendant le reste du cours, tous les élèves étaient collés contre leur chaudron pour se protéger du froid. Aurore termina encore une fois en avance et Rogue dut lui donner une dissertation pour l'occuper. De temps à autres, il songeait fortement à la mettre en cours avec les années supérieures : peut-être aurait-il la paix jusqu'aux trois quarts de la leçon ?

À la fin du cours, ce qui restait des élèves frigorifiés sortit. À la cantonade, Drago s'écria :

\- Je plains vraiment ce qui vont rester ici pendant les vacances parce que personne ne veut d'eux.

Son regard avait beau être vissé sur Harry, d'autres personnes se sentaient concernées. Grabbe et Goyle pouffèrent de rire comme deux morses enrhumés. La Serpentard ne savait pas comment Drago faisait pour les supporter. De vrais moutons. En attendant depuis l'égalité Gryffondor-Serpentard, le blond était infecte avec _le Survivant_.

Aurore allait sortir quand une main la retint. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue ferma la porte et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais vous parler quelques minutes.

Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans les yeux de l'élève. Elle alla s'asseoir en face du bureau et attendit que Rogue entame la discussion.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La question prit au dépourvu la Serpentard, qui ne sût pas quoi répondre.

\- Ce que j'essaye de vous demander, c'est si vous avez toujours mal au dos, ou si vous vous sentez toujours faible...

\- J'ai eu un peu mal hier en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais c'est tout. Cela va beaucoup mieux, ce moment de faiblesse est passé.

\- En cours de Défense dites-vous ?

\- Oui...

Rogue parut réfléchir.

\- Je vois, finit-Il par dire. Si jamais vous avez un problème, je vous répète que vous pouvez venir me voir. C'est compris ?

Aurore hocha la tête. Rogue déverrouilla la porte, et avant qu'elle ne parte lui lança :

\- N'oubliez pas que nous devons nous voir samedi matin devant le saule cogneur...

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, professeur.

Et elle monta les escaliers. Au moment où elle arriva près de la Grande Salle, elle entendit la fin d'une moquerie de Drago adressée à Ron.

\- ... C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille, la cabane d'Hagrid doit avoir l'air d'un palace.

À ce moment, Ron se jeta sur lui au moment précis où Rogue montait l'escalier.

\- WEASLEY !

De dépit le roux lâcha le blond, tandis que la Serpentard s'approchait de ce dernier.

\- Aurore ! Tu as vu cet imbécile de Weasley ? Pff. En fait, je me suis trompé, la cabane d'Hagrid doit ressembler à une île paradisiaque.

Alors que Rogue enlevait des points à Gryffondor, Aurore lança un regard menaçant que le blond interpréta très rapidement. Reculant de quelques pas, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs. Une demie seconde plus tard, son amie le poursuivait.

\- Reviens là ! Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer des familles des autres !

La scène se déroula sous les yeux étonnés de Hagrid, qui tirait un sapin pour décorer la Grande Salle, de Rogue qui venait d'enlever cinq points à Gryffondor car Ron avait commencé à se battre, des trois lions et des deux mastodontes de Drago.

Le Directeur de Serpentard fronça les sourcils, et se lança d'un pas rapide à leur poursuite.

\- SUNSHINE !

Les trois Gryffondor et Hagrid se regardèrent avec étonnement, certains qu'ils ne verraient pas Aurore de sitôt. Sauf que cinq minutes plus tard elle réapparut, hors d'haleine, derrière le sapin de Hagrid, près d'un mur.

\- Tu sors d'où ? Demanda Ron.

\- Passage... Secret... Je les ai semés.

\- Donc tu veux dire que Rogue et Malefoy sont entrain de courir quelque part dans le château ? S'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

\- C'est trop génial ! Renchérit Harry.

\- Aurore, tu te rends compte que tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec Rogue ? Demanda Hagrid.

\- Ça ira... Mais il est hors de question que Drago asticote tout le monde à propos de leur famille. Après tout, on n'y peut rien si on n'est pas né dans une famille de riches _sang-pur._

Les quatre hochèrent la tête, ayant le même point de vue que la Serpentard. Ils suivirent Hagrid et son arbre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où Flitwick et McGonagall s'affairaient à installer les décorations.

\- Ah, Hagrid, installez le dernier arbre là-bas, s'il-vous-plaît.

La Grande Salle était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas toutes les sculptures de glaces élégantes de BeauxBâtons, ni toutes les autres excentricités françaises, mais la Serpentard dévorait des yeux la douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressant tout autour de la salle sans oublier les guirlandes de gui et de houx suspendues aux murs.

\- Il reste combien de jours avant les vacances ? Demanda Hagrid.

\- Un seul. Répondirent les deux filles.

\- Au fait, reprit Hermione, Harry, Ron et Aurore : nous avons une demi-heure avant le déjeuner. Nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as raison. Dit Ron.

\- La bibliothèque ? Dit Hagrid en les suivant dans le hall. Alors que les vacances arrivent ? Vous êtes passionnés.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas pour travailler, répondit Harry d'un ton joyeux. Mais nous sommes assez curieux, depuis que vous nous avez parlé d'un certain Nicolas Flamel.

\- Quoi ? Écoutez-moi, je vous ai dit de laisser tomber. Ce que garde le chien n'est pas votre affaire. Ne me dis pas que tu soutiens tout ça Aurore ?

Hagrid la regardait avec insistance, espérant trouver quelqu'un de sensé dans leur groupe. Sauf que la Serpentard ne répondit pas. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à son habitude et son regard fixait quelque chose derrière le géant. Les autres comprirent vite pourquoi. Très discrètement, elle essaya de s'en aller mais une voix froide claqua derrière elle.

\- Pas si vite, Sunshine.

Très lentement, Aurore se retourna avec un sourire de façade.

\- Ah, professeur Rogue... Hum... Vous avez fait un bon jogging ?

Les yeux noirs de Rogue la foudroyaient alors qu'il se rapprochait à grandes enjambées, légèrement essoufflé par tous les aller-retours effectués dans les couloirs.

\- Très drôle, Sunshine, très drôle. Vous venez immédiatement avec moi pour une heure de retenue.

Aurore soupira avant de se rappeler un détail très intéressant. Rogue l'avait déjà attrapée par le bras.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer professeur, vous avez raté votre coche : le déjeuner est dans une demi-heure, donc il n'y a pas la place pour une heure de retenue.

Rogue se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait assez de ce petit côté Je-sais-tout... Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda de ses yeux vides et menaçants.

\- Dans ce cas, vous aurez une demi-heure de retenue, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

\- Que vous allez me laisser aller à la bibliothèque avec mes amis ? Tenta-t-elle, avec un sourire suppliant.

Les Gryffondor, sans oublier Hagrid, regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds. D'ordinaire personne n'osait se dresser devant Rogue, ni s'opposer à lui. Le comportement de la jeune fille frôlait l'insolence et tous savaient que le professeur ne supportait pas cela.

\- Vous aurez le temps de dévorer la bibliothèque un autre jour. Maintenant, vous venez avec moi. Cela rattrapera en partie le temps que vous avez raté la dernière fois en " _évitant de vous transformer en glaçon"_.

La voix doucereuse du maître des potions n'admettait aucune réponse, aussi la Serpentard lança un regard désolé à ses amis et suivit rapidement son directeur de maison.

Pour avoir commencé à poursuivre Drago, et les avoir fait courir dans toute l'école, Rogue lui demanda de faire du tri de paperasse. La seule punition qu'elle lui faisait vraiment de l'effet : les chaudrons ne marchaient plus, et le professeur était vite tombé à cours d'idées jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout trier des papiers pendant des heures en ne faisant rien d'autre qu'être assise sur une chaise.

\- Je ne saurais vous conseiller de commencer rapidement si vous souhaitez déjeuner à l'heure.

Avec un regard assassin, elle se mit au travail, classant les anciens papiers de retenue jadis entreposés dans le bureau de Rusard. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Rogue releva la tête des copies qu'il était en train de corriger.

\- Que vouliez-vous lire à la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Aurore hésita à répondre, puis décida de dire une semi-vérité, en commençant par le mensonge. Malgré tout, elle prit la précaution de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, et de garder la tête baissée dans ses papiers.

\- Harry, Ron et Hermione voulaient faire des recherches pour le cours d'histoire de la Magie. Hermione est obsédée par le Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1647. Je crois qu'elle essaye de les faire réviser pour les examens, mais Ron a du mal à suivre le mouvement. Du coup avec Harry, ils ont décidé de faire des recherches au hasard pendant ce temps.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où j'ai lu le nom de Nicolas Flamel, alors je comptais faire des recherches dessus.

\- Nicolas Flamel, l'alchimiste ? Demanda le maître des potions, étonné.

\- C'est justement ça. Je ne me rappelais même plus qu'il était alchimiste...

\- Que voulez-vous à l'ami du professeur Dumbledore ? Railla Rogue.

Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Dumbledore. Elle était sûre qu'il avait un de ses souvenirs dans lequel se trouvait le nom de Nicolas Flamel.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous intéressez-vous à l'alchimie ? En fait, il serait plus juste de vous demander pourquoi vous vous intéressez à Nicolas Flamel.

\- Il se trouve que je compte fortement prendre alchimie pendant ma sixième ou septième année, répondit-elle sur un ton joyeux. Et pour Nicolas Flamel, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je souhaite seulement avoir des précisions sur ce nom que j'ai entendu quelque part.

Rogue poussa un soupir. Sa version était convainquante, et, à moins de faire de la Legilimensie, il ne saurait pas si elle disait la vérité. Pour le moment, il décida de la laisser tranquille. Pourtant, alors qu'elle continuait de trier ses papiers, Rogue à nouveau la tête vers elle.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous sauté sur Malefoy ? Je croyais pourtant que vous vous entendiez bien.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, professeur, j'aimerais bien déjeuner _à l'heure_.

\- Répondez à ma question.

\- Je ne supporte pas lorsque l'on se moque des autres sur ce qu'ils sont. Ce n'est pas la faute de Ron si c'est un Weasley, même si sa famille n'est pas riche comme celle de Drago, c'est moins grave que d'aller voir un né-moldu et le traiter de... (Elle fit une pause avant de faire un signe de négation de la tête) vous voyez, je n'arrive même pas à le prononcer. C'est moins grave, mais cela revint au même. Vous pourrez me donner autant de retenues que vous le voudrez, mais je continuerais à réagir si jamais cela venait à se reproduire. Drago a... oublié que je ne supportais pas cela, mais je pense qu'à l'avenir il s'en souviendra. Sans vouloir vous vexer, j'aurais pu trouver trouver pire que de vous faire courir à travers tout le château.

À la fin de sa tirade, elle observa rapidement Rogue avant de replonger dans ses papiers. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un qui était à l'école avec moi.

Intriguée, Aurore releva la tête et posa son regard vert dans celui noir de Rogue.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

Le maître des potions hôcha la tête.

\- Elle ne supportait pas que l'on se moque des autres au sujet de ce qu'ils étaient. En quelque sorte, elle voyait le bien chez ceux où l'on ne voyait que le mal... Ceux que l'on rejetait...

Sa voix devint songeuse, et il ne semblait plus vraiment sur Terre, mais quelque part ailleurs dans ses pensées. Finalement, il détailla les papiers devant Aurore.

\- Bon, ça sera tout pour cette fois. Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer.

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se décrocha. Et l'observa, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rogue la laisser filer ainsi, surtout qu'il restait encore dix minutes.

\- Filez, avant que je ne change d'avis. Je croyais que vous vouliez déjeuner à l'heure ?

Rapidement, elle sortit de la salle et remonta rapidement dans la Grande Salle, où il faisait déjà plus chaud. Elle trouva les Gryffondor, et fit un bilan de leur trouvaille. Rien. Ils avaient fait choux blanc.

\- J'ai trouvé un indice. S'exclama la Serpentard, les yeux brillants.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Tu étais en retenue avec Rogue.

\- C'est lui qui a craché le morceau sans faire exprès. Nicolas Flamel est ou était un alchimiste.

\- C'est déjà ça, approuva Hermione. Vous continuerez à chercher pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

Aurore hôcha la tête. En effet Hermione était la seule entre eux quatre à rentrer chez elle pour les vacances. Harry n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à Privet Drive. Les parents de Ron allaient en Roumanie voir son frère Charlie, qui étudiait les dragons. Quant à Aurore, si Rogue restait à Poudlard, et bien c'était aussi son cas. Hermione était donc la seule à quitter l'école.

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Aurore se sentit bien seule. Toutes les filles de son dortoir étaient rentrées chez elle, même Céleste. Cela lui permettait de veiller plus tard, mais le fait de n'avoir personne pour discuter l'énervait un peu.

Ainsi, elle passa la plus grande partie de son temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Elle s'était résolue à ne pas demander à Dumbledore pour Nicolas Flamel : elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et de toute manière, personne ne le lui donnerait; alors n'ayant pas envie de passer des heures à attendre que la gargouille daigne s'ouvrir sur quelqu'un, elle abandonna cette idée. Finalement, ne trouvant pas d'informations elle-même sur Flamel après plus d'une semaine de recherches, Aurore se résolu à faire ce dont les autres ne voulaient surtout pas entendre parler : demander à la bibliothécaire.

En effet les autres membres du quatuor, étant persuadés que Rogue voulait voler la pierre, avait peur que Madame Pince ne dise un mot au sujet de leurs recherches au maître des potions.

Sauf que la Serpentard, persuadée au fond d'elle de l'innocence de son directeur de maison, fila droit sur la gardienne des lieux.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche des informations sur Nicolas Flamel.

\- Nicolas Flamel... Ce n'est pas commun. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- J'ai entendu son nom quelque part et j'aimerais bien avoir de plus amples informations sur lui. De plus le professeur Rogue m'a dit que c'était un alchimiste, mais malgré tout, j'ai du mal à trouver quoique ce soit à son sujet...

Après un instant d'hésitation, la bibliothécaire partit chercher un immense ouvrage.

\- Vous devriez trouver quelque chose là-dedans.

S'installant à une table, elle commença sa lecture. Quand son regard passa sur le nom de Flamel, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait enfin la réponse à sa question. Nicolas Flamel était le seul alchimiste à avoir pu créer la pierre philosophale.

Le regard d'Aurore dériva vers la fenêtre. Et si le contenu du papier craft était en réalité la pierre Philosophale, mise en sécurité à Poudlard ?

Le samedi suivant, Aurore se rendit à huit heures devant le saule cogneur. Quelques minutes plus tard Rogue arriva vérifiant, comme d'habitude, s'il n'était pas suivi et si personne ne pouvait être un témoin oculaire de ce qui allait se passer.

Finalement, il hôcha la tête et Aurore murmura, après avoir sorti sa baguette en bois de cerisier : _Accio grand bâton de bois._

Un long bâton vola tranquillement jusqu'à la jeune fille, qui lança un regard indécis à son tuteur.

\- À vous l'honneur. Murmura-t-il.

Aurore se servit donc du bâton pour appuyer sur une racine noueuse de l'arbre, provoquant l'immobilité du saule. Avec un rictus, Rogue fit une courbette exagérée.

\- Honneur aux demoiselles.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa protégée. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Alors autant jouer le jeu.

\- Merci, vous êtes bien bon.

À présent les deux se foudroyaient du regard, et Aurore se glissa dans le passage sous l'arbre. Sans attendre Rogue, elle se mit en route le long du tunnel qui menait à la, soit disant, maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la Cabane Hurlante, la Serpentard entendit un bruissement de feuilles et de branches, ce qui indiquait que le saule était de nouveau réveillé.

Rapidement, elle monta les marches grinçantes qui menaient à l'étage. Bientôt Rogue l'y rejoignit. Il ferma la porte miteuse à clef, puis grâce à un autre sort, protégea la pièce d'une possible destruction face à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Bien. Avez-vous une idée des sorts de vous allez lancer ? Demanda-t-il une fois la pièce sécurisée.

\- Des sorts de destructions, marmonna-t-elle.

Rogue posa sur elle un regard inquiet.

\- Bon très bien, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez... Allez-y.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'un immense jet noir jaillit de la baguette en bois de cerisier et fonça sur le mobilier de la salle. Le choc avec la protection de son tuteur fut si puissant qu'une puissante onde balaya la pièce.

\- Vous êtes particulièrement en colère ce soir... fit remarquer l'adulte. Y a-t-il un quelconque problème dont vous souhaitez me parler ?

La respiration de l'élève était saccadée. Elle ne daigna pas lui jeter un regard et brandit à nouveau sa baguette. Dans un grognement, elle abaissa à nouveau sa baguette, enchaînant les sorts. Ils gognèrent successivement la barrière magique. Un dernier jet percuta la barrière : il était si puissant que la barrière magique de Rogue céda et qu'il y eut un trou dans le mur de la Cabane, déjà bien amochée.

\- Sunshine... Gronda Rogue en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

À travers le trou, elle lança d'autres sorts qui allèrent se perdre dans la nature. Malgré son avertissement, Rogue fit quelques pas en avant vers elle. Alors, Aurore se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur indéchiffrable.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! L'averti-t-elle à nouveau.

Il y eut un silence. Rogue avait plissé les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal par inadvertance, murmura-t-elle.

\- Franchement Sunshine, je pense que si nous commençons un duel de magie, je serais largement capable de vous vaincre, railla le maître des potions.

D'un geste de sa baguette, la Serpentard désigna le trou dans le mur, sans pour autant quitter des yeux son tuteur.

\- J'ai envie de vous répondre que si vous vous protégez aussi bien que vous protégez ce mur, alors le professeur Dumbledore devra trouver un nouveau maître des potions et directeur de Serpentard. Maintenant, je vous le répète, ne m'approchez pas, je ne veux pas vous faire du mal.

Rogue voyait bien que les yeux de l'élève étaient humides, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. En fait, c'était sûrement le cas. Au même moment, Aurore lançait un nouveau sort qui élargit encore le trou. Elle avait l'air de vouloir détruire cet endroit. À chaque jet, elle semblait évacuer un de ses problèmes.

Finalement, Aurore ne fit plus attention à Rogue. La seule chose qui comptait était de lâcher sa colère. Un coup, elle pensa au fait que malgré tout, des professeurs continuaient de la surveiller et que du coup, certains occupants du château la regardaient encore de travers. Un sort, et elle tenta d'évacuer de sa mémoire Halloween et les trolls. Un autre, elle pensa à la blessure de Rogue à la jambe, et à toute l'histoire avec le chien. Celui d'après fut pour le match de Quidditch, et le fait que tous les autres membres du groupe étaient sûrs que Rogue était celui qui avait tenté de tuer Harry. Un encore plus puissant fut pour essayer d'oublier la cicatrice permanente présente dans son dos, dûe au fait que quelqu'un se servait d'elle comme réservoir à énergie. Le plus puissant fut sans doute pour tous ses doutes et peurs réunies.

Alors qu'elle levait sa baguette pour en lancer un autre, une main attrapa son coude et le baissa doucement, abaissant du même coup la baguette.

\- Vous vous êtes suffisamment défoulée, vous ne croyez pas ? Murmura doucement Rogue.

Lentement, il avait fait le tour derrière la jeune fille pour arriver sans risque à sa hauteur. Le professeur leva sa propre baguette et murmura quelque chose, et le trou dans le mur disparut.

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline disparue, la jeune fille tremblait légèrement.

\- Vous aviez vraiment envie de tout détruire ce soir... Fit remarquer l'adulte. Faîtes attention, à ne pas laisser vos sentiments transparaître à ce point, ou comme ce soir, ils prendront le contrôle.

Lentement elle hôcha la tête.

\- Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point et que vous vous êtes calmée, je réitère ma question : y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaitez me parler ?

La Serpentard réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'Harry et les autres pensaient qu'il essayait de voler la pierre philosophale, à condition que cela soit bien celle-là qui était cachée sous le chien. Elle ne pouvait pas non-plus lui dire qu'elle connaissait l'existence de cette même pierre, cela serait se plonger dans des ennuis sans fin. Or, elle voulait justement s'en débarrasser. Elle répondit donc la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire :

\- Non professeur, il n'y a rien.

Rogue soupira, mais ne protesta pas contre le fait qu'elle garde ses problèmes pour elle.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, rentrons.

\- Juste un dernier...

Les yeux noirs de Rogue lui jetaient un regard inquisiteur. Finalement, il acquiesça mais la prévient.

\- N'y prenez pas goût. Le sentiment de soulagement ou de puissance qu'ils procurent...

\- N'est qu'une façade, coupa-t-elle. Je sais.

Le maître des potions recula de quelques pas, et elle leva à nouveau sa baguette. Seulement, cette fois, le sort surpuissant fragilisa la structure, ce que Rogue remarqua bien vite. Il leva sa baguette en s'écriant :

\- Protego !

Cela lui laissa quelques secondes pour écarter sa protégée du chemin de l'éboulement. La poussant le plus vite possible, ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse sur le côté tandis qu'une partie du toit s'effondrait là où ils se tenaient, quelques secondes au paravent.

Se relevant doucement, Rogue évalua les dégâts. Ils l'avaient échappé belle. Un remord s'empara de lui : il aurait dû remettre la protection, même si cela aurait eu pour conséquence une violente onde de choc. Il époussetta ses robes en se demandant si, à l'extérieur, quelqu'un avait remarqué l'affaissement de la Cabane.

Toujours à terre, Aurore contemplait avec horreur le désastre devant elle. Rogue lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- C'-C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas seule, j'aurais dû remettre un sort de protection...

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort quand son élève l'interrompit.

\- Laissez professeur, je vais réparer les dégâts que j'ai causés.

Et sous l'effet d'un sortilège à peine audible, le plafond retourna se mettre en place, et tous les objets détruits ou abîmés furent de nouveau dans le même état qu'avant leur arrivée.

\- Bien, rentrons et cette fois, pour de bon.

Juste avant de quitter la Cabane Rogue se pencha au-dessus d'Aurore.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous devez contrôler vos émotions ! Sinon vous voyez ce qu'il vous arrive ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Ceux qui portent fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière...

\- Ne sont que des faibles, coupa Aurore. Je sais vous me l'avez déjà dit.

Le professeur et l'élève reprirent leur chemin jusqu'au château dans un silence pesant. Aucun n'osait regarder l'autre. Finalement, Rogue pila ce qui provoqua également l'arrêt de son élève.

\- Je dis cela pour vous, vous savez. Plus vous laisserez paraître vos émotions, plus vous serez une cible facile, aussi bien pour la magie noire que pour celui qui tente de se servir de vous.

Son élève le dévisagea longuement. Elle savait que ses émotions étaient son point faible mais, comme tous les points faibles, il n'était pas facile de le combler.

\- Je sais professeur. Merci.

Et ils rentrèrent rapidement à Poudlard, tous deux légèrement fatigués par l'accident du matin.  
Heureusement, ils n'avaient ce genre de réunion qu'une seule fois par mois, même s'il fallait l'avouer, celle-ci avait été de loin la plus animée.

Le lendemain, alors que la Serpentard pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, elle surprit une étrange conversation à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Tu penses que si on amenait Malefoy au couloir interdit du troisième étage on pourrait le faire renvoyer ? Demanda Ron.

\- S'il n'a pas été dévoré par le chien entre temps, Répondit Harry, les yeux brillants.

Aurore ricana : ils faisaient des plans pour faire renvoyer Drago. Elle toussota légèrement pour un  
leur faire remarquer sa présence. Pris en pleine conspiration, ils se retournèrent d'un bond.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, dit-elle de sa voix la plus suave, vous n'arriverez pas à le faire renvoyer de sitôt : son père travaille au conseil d'administration et quoi qu'il arrive, Rogue le protégera.

Ron parut perplexe.

\- Oui mais le couloir interdit quoi ! Qu'est-ce que Rogue pourrait trouver à répondre à ça ?

\- Répondre à quoi Monsieur Weasley ?

Même Aurore avait sursauté. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Rogue jaillissait de l'ombre à chaque fois qu'on le mentionnait ? À toute vitesse, Aurore chercha quelque chose à sortir comme excuse.

\- Répondre quelque chose au fait que je suis presque une aussi bonne potionniste que vous, répondit-elle avec un air narquois.

Rogue jeta un regard noir au groupe et fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous au potions Weasley ?

Cette fois-ci, personne ne pourrait répondre à sa place. Visiblement, Ron avait un cerveau capable de réfléchir à vitesse grand V, car il prit un air dégoûté et murmura.

\- Depuis que vous m'avez mit un T et que ma mère m'a envoyé une beuglante.

Rogue parut satisfait de la réponse, mais il resta tout de même là à les toiser quelques minutes. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Alors qu'ils se croyaient tirés hors d'affaire, le maître des potions se retourna.

\- Oh et, Sunshine, pour penser que vous pouvez m'égaler en potions, vous me rendrez demain un devoir sur la meilleure façon de préparer la Goutte du Mort Vivant, le Philtre de Paix, les potions pour passer les flammes bleues et noires. Bien-sûr il comptera dans votre moyenne. Sans oublier le fait que j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor, Weasley et Potter, pour avoir osé tenir une telle discussion.

Si la salle n'avait pas été remplie de tous ceux qui étaient restés au château, Rogue aurait rigolé de bon cœur face à la décomposition supra-rapide du visage de son élève. Quand aux Gryffondor, une injustice flagrante s'affichait désormais sur leur visage. Tranquillement, il contourna la table des professeurs pour aller s'asseoir, et enleva du sablier les points de Gryffondor.

\- MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Hurlèrent-ils. CE SONT LES VACANCES !

Pour répondre à leurs protestations, le directeur de Serpentard se retourna vers eux avec un rictus et tapota les sabliers. La menace était explicite.

Profondément choquée d'avoir écopé d'une punition en pleine vacances, Aurore attrapa la première chaise qu'elle trouva et se laissa tomber dessus, se moquant bien d'être à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Il est sérieux ? Je vais devoir passer le reste de ma journée à faire ce fichu devoir... Que ça me serve de leçon, c'est la dernière fois avant un bout de temps que je vous sors de ce genre de problème.

\- Oui enfin, de un tu dis ça à chaque fois et de deux je ne serais pas surpris que tu sois _vraiment_ aussi bonne que lui en potion, dit Ron sans baisser le volume de sa voix.

\- Chuut ! Tu veux qu'il t'entende ? De un, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai quelques problèmes avec les potions de septième année et rarement avec celles de fin de sixième. De deux, si jamais il t'entend, je vais être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Et je suis mieux dans ma salle commune que dans les cachots à attendre de me transformer en glaçon !

Harry, lui, semblait toujours traumatisé d'avoir perdu des points en vacances.

\- Il n'a pas le droit d'enlever des points pendant les vacances !

Visiblement, McGonagall pensait la même chose et avait commencé une discussion très animée avec Rogue. Malheureusement pour les lions, il semblait que c'était le serpent qui gagnait. Finalement la directrice de Gryffondor jeta un regard outré à Dumbledore et s'en alla, alors que Rogue affichait une mine satisfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit à votre avis ?

\- Aucune idée, mais à mon avis, elle n'a pas récupéré nos points. Marmonna Harry.

La veille de Noël, Aurore alla se coucher un peu déprimée de n'avoir personne avec qui partager cette fête. Le lendemain, il y aurait un réveillon qu'elle espérait passer avec Ron et Harry.  
Cependant, le lendemain, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à apercevoir un petit tas de paquets au pied de son lit. Ce qui la fit rigoler, fut la copie posée au-dessus du tas. Elle s'en saisit et lut :  
 _Optimal._  
Une note était écrite dans la marge.  
 _Suis-je réellement obligé de la compter dans votre moyenne ?_  
Drôle de cadeau de Noël, songea-t-elle. Malgré tout, cela l'amusait vraiment : qui d'autre que Rogue poserait la copie-punition sur le tas en tant que cadeau ? Le plus drôle était qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse arrivé un jour. Elle la posa sur le côté, songeant que Rogue avait dû enrager en voyant que tout ce qu'il avait demandé était présent.  
Il y eut ensuite un paquet de la part de Drago. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit un ouvrage sur les animagus. Aurore fut ravie de voir qu'il était disposé à l'aider. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : c'était parfait.  
Un second paquet venait de Céleste. À l'intérieur se trouvait une broche magnifique de couleur verte. La forme générale de l'accessoire faisait penser à une branche d'arbre d'où perlait des feuilles. Cela allait parfaitement avec les couleurs de Serpentard, il ne restait plus qu'à faire pousser ses cheveux un peu plus.  
Un autre cadeau venait de la part de Hagrid : il s'agissait d'une flûte en bois, qu'il avait dû tailler lui-même.  
L

e dernier paquet contenait une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée.

Tous ses cadeaux déballés, elle prit la broche et tenta tout de même de faire un chignon avec ses cheveux mi-longs. Au bout d'un long moment à se faire mal aux cheveux, et avec un peu d'aide magique, la coiffure tient en place. Aurore rangea la flûte ainsi que le livre sur les animagus, puis posa sa copie sur sa table de chevet.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, une chouette grise arriva de nulle part et se posa devant elle. L'animal semblait réellement fatigué et avait dû voler sur une longue distance. Un petit paquet était accroché à sa patte.

\- Espia ?

L'oiseau lui offrit un petit bruit satisfait. Finalement, le fait qu'Aurore soit seule était un avantage : vu la tête qu'elle faisait, toutes les Serpentard se seraient moquées d'elle. Elle attrapa le message allant avec le paquet et le lut. Tout le texte était écrit en français.

 _Salut Aurore !_  
 _Comment vas-tu ?_  
 _Chez nous, à BeauxBâtons, on sent vraiment un grand vide depuis ton départ !_  
 _Même les profs parlent encore de toi ! Surtout le professeur Amnésia ! Elle te cite_ _souvent en cours. "Si Aurore Sunshine avait été là, elle aurait pu répondre, elle ! Je vous conseillerai de réviser si vous voulez lui arriver à la cheville !". Je te laisse imaginer ce que cela donne avec sa petite voix haut perché. Un moment fou rire entre les cours d'Arithmancie et de divination !Tu ne me_ _croira peut-être pas, mais Madame Maxime parle souvent de toi aussi ! Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien t'avoir à nouveau dans l'équipe d'équitation..._  
 _J'espère qu'Espia est arrivée à temps pour Noël..._  
 _Voilà ci joint notre, modeste, cadeau de la part de tous ceux qui t'ont connue. Nous espérons tous de tout cœur qu'il te plaira._  
 _Donnes nous de tes nouvelles, que je puisse les donner à Gabrielle qui te réclame. (tu lui avais vraiment fait bonne impression !)_  
 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi à Poudlard._

 _Fleur._

 _Ps: tu devrais essayer d'atteindre l'étoile de Flamel..._

Aurore était aux anges. Fleur Delacour et les autres ne l'avaient pas oubliée ! Elle eut un petit rire en lisant qu'Amnésia parlait encore d'elle, et rigola de plus belle quand elle se souvint la tête de Rogue quand il avait vu le livre que la professeur française lui avait offert. Les autres élèves de Poudlard avaient dû penser que c'était à cause de l'édition rarissime qu'elle lui avait tendu, mais quelque part, la jeune fille était sûre que c'était parce qu'elle avait eu un autre professeur de potions que lui et qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle ne l'ait relégué au second plan. Sauf que l'on n'oublie pas les cours de potions de Severus Rogue. Elle se trompait sûrement, mais tant que cette version ne serait pas démentie, elle serait celle que la jeune fille aurait en tête.

Ouvrant le paquet, elle tomba sur une sorte d'insigne portant les "armoiries" de BeauxBâtons : deux baguettes se croisant et projetant trois étoiles dorées. Les dernières lignes de la lettre lui revinrent en mémoire : "Tu devrais essayer d'atteindre l'étoile de Flamel."

Sur l'objet, elle chercha à se souvenir si l'étoile de Flamel était celle au milieu à droite ou celle au milieu à gauche. Finalement elle appuya sur celle de droite et il y eut un clic sonore.

Aurore sourit en se rappelant que les élèves avaient l'habitude de nommer l'étoile au milieu à droite "Étoile de Flamel" en hommage à Nicolas Flamel célèbre élève de l'école française.

Une étrange question se posa dans sa tête alors que l'objet magique s'ouvrait en deux. Pourquoi ne c'était-elle pas rappellée de qui était Flamel si elle avait été à BeauxBâtons ? Pourquoi tout lui revenait maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert la lettre de Fleur ?

À l'intérieur de l'objet enchanté se trouvaient des photos prises au moment où elle était avec eux. Tous ses amis étaient présents et avaient sûrement aidé à rassembler les images.

Des moments heureux défilaient au fil des images, mais une donna un horrible mal de tête.

Sur cette image elle serrait la main, solennelle, d'un homme qui semblait plus qu'agé. Il semblait plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même.

D'un coup un éclair frappa son esprit et elle s'écroula de douleur sur son lit.

Un lieu.  
Une scène.  
Une fille de dix ans.  
Un homme de plus de six cents.  
Une poignée de main échangée.  
Et tout ne peut être oublié.

C'était le souvenir le plus court qu'elle ait jamais eu. Sans doute parce qu'il était incomplet. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute : elle avait rencontré Flamel, lui avait parlé et lui avait posé des questions. La scène était clair, or elle savait où trouver les informations manquantes.

Elle écrirait à Fleur plus tard pour souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à Gabrielle. La Serpentard avait un problème plus urgent à régler.

Elle accrocha l'insigne sur son uniforme, à côté de celui de Poudlard, et se mit à courir en direction du bureau de son directeur de maison. Elle était si pressée qu'elle ouvrit la porte à volée, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à son tuteur.

\- Sunshine... Ma porte. Grogna-t-il.

\- Désolée professeur, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès...

\- C'est bon. Coupa-t-il sèchement. Épargnez moi votre flot d'excuses et donnez-moi la raison de votre visite.

\- J'aimerais avoir le mot de passe du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue l'examina rapidement, ahuri. Il ne remarqua pas l'insigne de BeauxBâtons, au grand soulagement de sa propriétaire.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- C'est... plus que personnel professeur...

\- C'est cela oui, railla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui est assez personnel pour que vous n'en parliez pas à votre tuteur, mais pas assez pour que vous alliez en discuter avec le Directeur de l'école ?

\- C'est une affaire entre le directeur et ma personne... Bafouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être au courant ? Cela ne vous dérange pas de me demander le mot de passe sans me dire pour quelle raison ?

\- C'est que... C'est vraiment une affaire entre ma personne et le professeur Dumbledore... Et vous savez très bien que sans le mot de passe la gargouille ne me laissera pas passer...

Visiblement cela ne suffisait pas à Rogue.

\- Je veux la vérité, Sunshine. La vérité.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est au sujet d'un de mes souvenirs.

Le maître des potions sembla réfléchir avant de soupirer.

\- Malice-réglisse.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur.

\- Filez ! Je croyais que c'était une affaire urgente ?

Rapidement elle sortit du bureau et courut à son dortoir récupérer le livre sur les animagus, pour une autre discussion avec le directeur.

À toute vitesse, elle se dirigea vers la gargouille et hurla le nom de la sucrerie. Montant les escaliers le plus vite possible, elle arriva devant le bureau et toqua poliment.

\- Oui ? Entrez.

Ah, il était seul. Tant mieux pour elle. La Serpentard ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurla.

\- JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME RENDIEZ MON SOUVENIR AVEC FLAMEL ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Intérieurement, Aurore songea que si Rogue avait su qu'elle allait entrer dans le bureau du Directeur en hurlant, il ne l'aurait pas laissée y aller seule et/ou ne lui aurait pas donné le mot de passe.

Visiblement, le directeur avait seulement été choqué par son entrée. Une fois ce dernier passé, il se leva lentement et s'approcha d'elle pour détailler l'insigne.

\- Un beau cadeau de Noël ... Il vient de vos amis français ?

\- Sans blague... Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Puis-je l'avoir quelques minutes ?

De mauvaise grâce, elle détacha l'insigne qui, jusqu'à présent, avait fièrement trôné au côté de l'emblème de Serpentard, et lui tendit. Il examina minutieusement l'objet, comme s'il cherchait à en découvrir les moindres secrets.

\- Fascinant ! C'est de la belle magie ! Je comprends que Madame Maxime soit fière de ces étudients ! Puis-je l'ouvrir ?

\- Non !

Rapidement, elle avait tendu la main pour le récupérer mais Dumbledore l'avait déjà retiré. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, continuant de détailler l'insigne, cherchant sans doute comment l'ouvrir.

\- Rendez le moi. Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme, mais qui semblait presque tremblant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir me le montrer ? Après tout, je suis sûr que le fait que tu te sois souvenue de Nicolas est à l'intérieur.

\- Tout simplement parce que cela ne vous concerne pas ! Je ne l'ai même pas montré à Rogue...

\- Professeur Rogue, Aurore.

\- Si vous voulez ! Aboya-t-elle. Professeur Rogue, voilà vous êtes content ? Je ne lui ai même pas montré alors que j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en vous !

La mention de la confiance sembla blesser légèrement Dumbledore, mais quelque chose passa dans ses yeux quand elle mentionna celle qu'elle avait pour Rogue. Presque du ... soulagement.

\- Il est regrettable que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi ...

\- L'étoile de Flamel.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vouliez l'ouvrir non ? Si vous savez ce qu'est l'étoile de Flamel, alors ne vous gêner pas. Vous avez l'habitude de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, alors je suppose que je ne vous retiendrais pas...

Dumbledore appuya l'étoile et l'objet s'ouvrit sur l'image montrant la jeune fille portant les couleurs françaises et serrant la main de Flamel. Le Directeur resta pensif, et Aurore en profita pour récupérer rapidement son bien, qu'elle garda serré au cœur de son poing.

\- Tout t'es revenu à ce moment là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et c'était très douloureux, alors je ne vous remercie pas.

\- Je ne peux pas te rendre ce souvenir.

Le directeur retourna s'asseoir, et regarda l'élève dans les yeux. Elle lui rendit son regard la tête haute.

\- Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire mais cela ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne sais pas très bien faire de l'Occlumancie, mais je le fais instinctivement sur certaines personnes. Dont vous, de toute évidence. _(Obviously)_

\- Existe-t-il quelqu'un qui peut passer tes barrières ?

La question prit au dépourvu la Serpentard. Devait-elle répondre ? Après tout elle n'avait aucune envie de donner cette information à quelqu'un. Alors elle décida de sortir son livre et de le poser sur la table.

\- Il y a une condition _sine qua non_ à cette réponse. Je n'aime pas dévoiler mes faiblesses, alors si vous voulez cette information, vous devrez m'aider avec ceci.

\- L'échange ne me paraît pas très équitable.

\- Au contraire, et encore il me paraît inéquilibré... De mon côté. Voyez cela comme une compensation nécessaire pour le fait d'avoir mes souvenirs.

\- Qui te dis que j'ai tant besoin de cette information ?

\- Oh, mais personne ne me l'a dit, répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, mais si vous pensez que j'ai besoin de vous pour faire ça, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil. Ma seule crainte est de devoir recommencer une étape, mais sinon je peux tout faire toute seule...

À ce moment, Aurore se demanda si elle ne passait pas un peu trop de temps avec Rogue. Elle commençait, même sans le vouloir, à copier ses façons de faire. D'ailleurs elle trouvait l'imitation de sa voix doucereuse très bien réussie.

\- Alors pourquoi me demander de l'aide ?

\- Parce que vous étiez professeur de métamorphose.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander aux Professeur Rogue ou McGonagall ?

\- Allons allons, ricana-t-elle, vous savez très bien qu'aucun des deux n'aurait accepté. Je pense même que, s'il avait su, le professeur Rogue m'aurait enfermée dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas pu le faire.

\- Donc je me mets en position incomfortable en t'aidant. Pourquoi s'obstiner alors que tout joue en ta défaveur ?

\- Oh, mais je voulais juste vous prévenir. Après tout, j'ai prévu de le faire. Si vous n'acceptez pas de m'aider et bien... Vous aurez mon échec, et donc sûrement ma mort, sur la conscience. Ajouta-t-elle dans un rictus. Bonne journée Monsieur le Directeur.

Récupérant ses affaires, elle tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le bureau, l'idée de rajouter un problème sur sa conscience ne dut pas enchanter Dumbledore.

\- C'est bon, j'accepte. Viens me voir la semaine prochaine. Seulement, _Avant_ que tu ne partes, je veux l'information.

La Serpentard se retourna vers lui avec un sourire radieux. Elle avait réussi.

\- La seule personne qui puisse franchir mes barrières est le professeur Rogue. Je pourrais toujours lui dissimuler une ou deux informations mais il arrive toujours à voir l'essentiel. Sinon, Harry le pourrait sûrement s'il savait faire de la Legilimensie, étrangement j'ai l'impression que nous sommes liés...

Après quelques secondes de silence, élèves ajouta :

\- Je savais que vous entendriez raison, professeur Dumbledore. Après tout, il serait stupide qu'une élève perde la vie dans ce genre _d'accident._

Rapidement, elle retourna poser ses affaires au dortoir et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Dans son bureau, le directeur pesait contre le fait qu'elle soit une Serpentard. Manipulatrice d'un tel niveau, à seulement onze ans... Peut-être que quelqu'un lui donnait des cours... Mais elle avait très bien compris, quelque part, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, raison pour laquelle Dumbledore à été obligé de céder. Bien-sûr, elle ne savait pas pour quoi. Si jamais elle venait à mourir en tentant de devenir un animagus... Une partie de ses plans tomberaient à l'eau... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante... Le pire était sans doute qu'elle commençait à agir comme son maître des potions...

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, la Serpentard était radieuse. Elle ne faisait pas d'efforts pour cacher l'insigne de BeauxBâtons qui trônait fièrement sur sa poitrine à côté de l'emblème de Serpentard. Deux petits paquets dans la main, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la table de Gryffondor et posa les paquets devant Harry et Ron.

\- Joyeux Noël ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

À Harry, elle avait offert une revue sur les balais et le Quidditch, à Ron également avec une différence qui était que le second parlait des meilleures équipes du monde avec interview des joueurs à l'appui.

Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent surpris. La première chose que Ron remarqua fut l'insigne français.

\- D'où tu sors ça toi ?

\- Cadeau de Noël de la part de mes amis français, rayonna-t-elle. Au passage, je sais qui est Flamel.

\- Oui et bien, on veut rien savoir d'une traîtresse qui a des amis chez les ennemis.

\- RON ! S'écria Harry.

Mais le mal était fait. Sous le choc, elle fit un demi-pas en arrière et partit le plus vite vers la table des Serpentard où elle s'assit, d'une humeur massacrante.

Rogue, qui arrivait à ce moment là, remarqua pour la première fois l'insigne de BeauxBâtons, et décida de la taquiner un peu... son propre cadeau de Noël en quelque sorte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Sunshine ? Vous êtes passée à l'ennemi ?

Agacée, elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Joyeux Noël, professeur Rogue.

\- C'est cela, Sunshine, Joyeux Noël, répondit-il agacé. Maintenant ma réponse s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle enleva son insigne, et lui montra.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est l'étoile de Flamel ?

\- L'étoile de quoi ? Répéta Rogue, désarçonné.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'étoile de Flamel ? Tsss. Quelle dommage. Bon réveillon professeur.

Et elle se retourna vers les élèves de Serpentard encore présents à Noël, après avoir remit son insigne.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, Rogue fut tenté de lui mettre une retenue et d'enlever des points à Serpentard pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, mais comme elle l'avait si justement dit, c'était le réveillon et même lui, la terreur des cachots, ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

\- Faites attention, Sunshine. Je le tolère car, comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes le lendemain de Noël même si cette fête n'a aucun sens pour moi. Je ne serai pas aussi magnanime la prochaine fois. Murmura le professeur à son oreille, d'une voix dangereuse.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui et continua de papoter, mais il savait que son élève l'avait entendu. Dans un bruissement de cape, Rogue alla s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Alors, Severus, vos élèves vous ignorent ?

\- Joyeux Noël, Minerva. Siffla-t-il. Au moins, moi je vais les voir, et je fais attention à eux. Je ne les ignore pas dès la sortie des cours.

Les deux, offusqués ne se parlèrent plus du repas.

 _Hey, Aurore ! C'est le meilleur réveillon que j'ai jamais passé ! Tu as vu toutes ces dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confitures d'airelles..._

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle discutait, tant bien que mal, avec Blaise Zabini un ami à Drago. Soudain, Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et, partout sur les tables, apparurent des pochettes surprises, contenant des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux. Visiblement, le directeur en avait prévu un pour chaque directeur de maison, beaucoup plus gros que ceux des élèves. Il les tendit à chacun de ses quatre conseillers. Rogue regardait le sien avec un dégoût infini et leva les yeux au plafond devant l'air insistant du Directeur. McGonagall avait l'air de vouloir cacher l'objet le plus loin possible et jetait des regards discrets autour d'elle. Chourave ne semblait pas franchement enchanté et Flitwick fit léviter un livre de plus pour pouvoir détailler correctement le pétard posé sur son assiette.

\- À vous l'honneur Severus, entama joyeusement Dumbledore.

Rogue le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et prenant soin de garder son masque froid répondit en essayant de masquer son étonnement.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Directeur ? _(Beg your pardon Headmaster ?)_

 _-_ Allez-y.

Rogue tourna son visage vers sa collègue de Gryffondor et lui offrit un rictus.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Directeur, cela serait extrêmement mal poli de ma part de ne pas laisser la priorité au Professeur McGonagall, après tout, honneur aux dames.

McGonagall lui rendit son rictus.

\- Voyons Severus, nous ne voudrions pas vous faire perdre ce _privilège,_ donc à vous l'honneur.

\- Oh, oui Severus, je suis sûre que vous en mourrez d'envie, ajouta Chourave.

\- Après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue. Conclut Flitwick.

\- La solidarité entre collègues, vous connaissez ? Cracha-t-il à voix basse.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, et son regard noir se posa sur Quirrell à qui il offrit son plus beau rictus. D'un geste rapide, il lui mit le pétard entre les mains.

\- Ah, Quirrell. Je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas de me rendre ce petit... Service. Je vous cède de bon cœur cet... _Honneur._

\- Q-Quoi ? M-mais, J-je -je...

\- Mémé jeje, ricana le maître des potions. Allez-y.

\- Hum, Severus, intervient Dumbledore, j'apprécierais que seul un Serpentard ouvre ce pétard. Or, notre ami le professeur Quirrell était un Serdaigle...

Heureusement que tous les élèves étaient plongés dans leur repas, car le masque froid de Rogue tomba et il regarda Dumbledore avec un air presque désespéré.

\- Mais, professeur Dumbledore... Je suis le seul professeur de Serpentard ... Sinistra est en vacances...

\- Donc cela veut dire que vous ne pouvez demander à personne de l'ouvrir pour vous. Répondit le Directeur. Ne nous faites pas attendre.

Contre toute attente, Rogue se leva. Les autres professeurs semblèrent croire, dans un premier temps, qu'il allait partir de la salle. Seulement, il s'arrêta juste derrière une Aurore à moitié endormie, la tête dans ses bras.

\- Sunshine ! Aboya-t-il.

Le réveil fut forcé. Relevant la tête à la vitesse de la lumière, l'élève semblait perdue et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle jeta un regard perdu à Rogue.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Professeur Rogue ! Euh... Je n'ai pas fait exprès de m'endormir, je vous le promets, j'avais mal à la tête à cause des pétards et...

\- Et vous allez m'écouter ! Grogna-t-il.

Il lui tendit le pétard et dit :

\- Vu que seul un Serpentard peut tirer ce pétard, je vous laisse le faire.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, puis posa son regard sur son directeur de maison.

\- En fait, vous cherchez seulement quelqu'un pour faire le crash test. Laissez moi deviner : une idée du Directeur ?

Maudit soit son intelligence proche de celle des Serdaigle. Elle comprenait trop vite.

\- Je vous propose quelque chose, professeur Rogue : nous tirons tous deux ce pétard, et nous en sommes débarrassés. Cela vous convient-il ? Proposa-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

\- Bon, très bien. Céda-t-il.

Après tout, le directeur allait le forcer à tirer ce maudit explosif, et il n'avait aucune envie d'actionner le mécanisme, sachant très bien qu'une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

\- Trois... Deux. .. un...

L'élève tira la mèche et il y eut une énorme détonation. Ce qui sortit du pétard fit pousser un hurlement de peur et de surprise à Aurore : un immense serpent composé d'étincelles vertes avait jaillit et les regardait d'un air mauvais. Même Rogue avait eu un mouvement de recul.

Si une partie des élèves avaient ricané devant le hurlement aïgu de la Serpentard, personne n'avait envie d'ouvrir à son tour l'un des pétards. Par contre, personne n'eut le courage de se moquer du mouvement de recul du directeur de maison, le regard de ce dernier indiquant clairement que le premier à s'y risquer devrait avaler une fiole de poison. De force.

Alors que personne ne savait quoi faire du serpent géant glissant entre les tables, Rogue alla se planter devant McGonagall.

\- À votre tour Minerva, montrez nous votre courage exceptionnel de Gryffondor.

Tout en lui jetant un regard mauvais, le professeur de métamorphose se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

\- Potter ! Weasley !

\- Vous vous y mettez à trois ? Quel courage professeur McGonagall, railla Rogue.

D'un coup sec, les deux élèves tirèrent la mèche et un immense lion fait d'étincelles rouges jaillit dans la pièce en rugissant. Harry, Ron et McGonagall poussèrent un cri effrayé, et eurent un mouvement de recul.

\- Admirons le courage des Gryffondor, murmura Rogue, si même leur directeur de maison pousse un hurlement, alors où va la maison du courage ?

\- Vous n'étiez pas mieux, professeur Rogue, cracha McGonagall à la façon d'un chat. Vous croyez que nous n'avons pas vu votre petit pas en arrière ?

\- Au moins, je n'ai pas hurlé, fit-il remarquer.

Après que Flitwick et Chourave aient fait explosé le pétard respectif, libérant ainsi un aigle et un blaireau, Aurore put remettre sa tête dans ses bras et penser à autre chose. Alors qu'elle avait enfin la paix, une voix nuisible s'introduisit dans son esprit, l'empêchant de se reposer et réactivant sa migraine.

 _Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que Ron t'a dit tout à l'heure ... Il est assez à cran pour une raison qui m'échappe. D'ailleurs il tient à s'excuser et me demande de te remercier pour la revue de Quidditch._

 _Excuses entendues, mais non acceptées. Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ? Je connaissais des personnes dans ce château avant la répartition mais depuis cette dernière, ils me traitent de sale Serpentard. J'en ai assez que Monsieur-le-rouquin vienne s'ajouter à la liste en m'insultant, quel que soit le sujet d'ailleurs, pour venir s'excuser après. Il y a un moment où ça ne passe plus Harry. Je veux bien continuer de te parler, mais je mets Ron sur liste noire pour un certain temps. Je suppose qu'il va s'en réjouir comme il l'a fait quand Hermione ne vous adressait plus la parole ?_

 _En fait non, il s'excuse ..._

 _Uniquement parce que j'ai des renseignements sur Flamel ! Je ne vous les donnerai pas avant le retour d'Hermione. Si vous êtes si pressés, continuez vos recherches à la bibliothèque !_

Et sans attendre plus, Aurore se leva et partit de la salle. De toute façon elle n'avait plus faim, et avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour faire passer son mal de tête.

Ce soir là, Aurore ne put résister à l'idée d'une balade sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle se lança dans les couloirs à l'aveugle, telle une somnambule, regardant défiler les salles de classes et armures au rythme de sa marche rapide.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelque chose en plein milieu du passage. Elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol froid, sa cape sur le côté. En face d'elle, la Serpentard aperçu un Harry, lui aussi tombé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un "Aurore ?!" surpris mais en deux secondes la main de la jeune fille fut sur lui, l'empêchant deux pousser le moindre son.

\- Tu es fou ? Tu veux rameuter Rusard et Miss Teigne ? Souffla-t-elle. Fais un signe de la tête pour que je sache quand je pourrai te lâcher sans risque.

Rapidement, Harry fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de ramener le concierge et sa chatte. Alors elle le relâcha et observa la cape posée sur le sol.

\- Je suppose que tu l'as eu pour Noël, avec un mot qui te disait que c'était ton héritage, sans signature le tout ?

\- Co-Comment as-tu su ?

\- Arrêtes de bégayer, tu me fais penser à Quirrell.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Je passe vraiment trop de temps avec Rogue._

\- J'ai eu ma cape dans les même conditions que toi, il y a deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus exactement. Termina-t-elle.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et ils ramassèrent leur cape respective.

\- Où allais-tu ? Demanda la Serpentard.

\- Je pensais aller à la bibliothèque... enfin, dans la Réserve. C'est Hermione qui m'a conseillé d'aller y faire un tour.

\- Je t'accompagne. J'ai quelques livres sur (Elle faillit dire "magie noire" mais se rattrapa de justesse:) les potions à lire... juste, tenons nous la main pour pouvoir savoir où est l'autre.

Remettant les artefacts magiques, les deux amis prirent la main de l'autre et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Arrivés devant la corde qui séparait les deux zones de la bibliothèque, ils durent se lâcher pour pouvoir passer celle-ci sans la toucher et ainsi déclancher une possible alarme magique.

\- Je vais chercher mes livres de potions.

\- On se prévient avant de partir.

\- Pas de problème Harry.

Elle partit vers les rayons de gauche, cherchant du regard le livre sur la magie noire dont elle avait besoin. La jeune fille entendait des murmures à l'autre bout de la zone, où devait se trouver le Gryffondor. À les entendre, on aurait pu croire que les ouvrages savaient que le garçon n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Ceux sur le passage d'Aurore étaient modérés : les livres savaient qu'elle avait l'autorisation de Rogue(ce qui avait mit en rogne Madame Pince) pour entrer, mais qu'elle ne devrait pas être là en pleine nuit.

Finalement, son regard se posa sur un livre à la reliure de cuir noire, dont le nom était inscrit en lettres d'or. _Les grands axes de la magie noire_. Parfait. Alors que la Serpentard enlevait sa cape pour se saisir du livre, elle entendit un cri suraigu. Un livre hurlait. Et cela signifiait que Rusard allait arriver dans les secondes à venir.

Remettant la cape le plus vite possible, elle courut à travers les rayons, cherchant du regard Harry, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas remit sa cape. Au détour d'un chemin, elle le croisa, et l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire sortir.

\- Aaaaah ! Hurla-t-il. Au secooours !

Dans la panique, il semblait avoir oublié qu'Aurore possédait une cape d'invisibilité.

\- Chut ! Tais-toi pauvre idiot, c'est moi. Mets ta cape.

Rapidement, Harry mit sa cape et elle le traîna par le poignet jusqu'à la sortie. Des bruits de pas, qu'Aurore reconnut comme étant ceux de Rusard, résonnaient dans le couloir. Malheureusement, il tombèrent face à face devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Tant bien que mal, les deux fugitifs se glissèrent entre le mur et le concierge, dont les yeux furieux les fixaient sans les voir.

Aurore pila près d'une armure, regardant autour d'elle pour chercher un détail familier : en effet, elle avait tellement été occupé à mettre la plus grande distance entre la bibliothèque et eux, qu'elle ne se rappelait plus dans quel couloir elle s'était engagée. Soudain, elle une situation similaire lui revint à l'esprit. Oh non... Cela ressemblait terriblement à... Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire exactement de la même façon que quand elle avait six ans...  
Malheureusement l'obscurité, dont elle avait pourtant l'habitude, l'empêchait de reconnaître le couloir où elle se trouvait. Aurore espérait vraiment de tout cœur qu'elle n'était pas au même endroit qu'il y a cinq ans.  
À ce moment, ils entendirent la voix se Rusard.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir directement si quelqu'un venait roder la nuit dans la bibliothèque, professeur. Et je suis sûre qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans la bibliothèque, ou plus précisément dans la Réserve.

Silencieusement, Aurore maudit Rusard et ses passages secrets : de toute évidence il avait trouvé un raccourci. Un sentiment de terreur s'empara d'elle quand la voix de Rogue répondit :

\- La Réserve ? Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin... Nous allons les rattraper plus qu'aisément.

La Serpentard fut prise de soudaines convulsions, d'irrépressibles tremblements. Du fait que sa main était toujours fermée sur le poignet d'Harry, le Gryffondor les sentit. Sentant que la situation leur échappait, il la fit reculer lentement alors que les deux hommes avançaient dans leur direction. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir les élèves, mais le couloir étant étroit, ils allaient inévitablement les heurter.

Les tremblement secouant Aurore se faisaient de plus en plus puissants à chaque pas que Rogue leur prenait. Harry pouvait très bien comprendre pourquoi : le maître des potions n'allait sûrement pas épargner la jeune fille si jamais il les démasquait, ce qui n'était plus qu'une question de temps si aucun d'eux ne trouvait rapidement une solution. La Serpentard étant hors d'état de nuire, c'était au Gryffondor de trouver une solution.

Il avisa sur sa gauche une porte entrouverte. Retenant sa respiration, et empêchant la jeune fille de parler d'une main sur la bouche, il se glissa par l'entrebâillement avec son amie.

À son grand soulagement, ni Rogue, ni Rusard ne s'arrêtèrent et il put enfin enlever sa cape et celle de son amie.

Lentement, elle semblait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Il-Il est parti ?

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il me serrait arrivé si jamais il nous avait découvert... Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi Harry... Comment puis-je te remercier ?

\- C'est bon, nous sommes quitte. Tu m'as sorti de la bibliothèque rapidement, sans oublier les fois où tu nous aides avec Rogue.

Lentement ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil autour d'eux, et la Serpentard eut un tic nerveux.

\- Oh non... C'est comme il y a cinq ans...

\- Tu es déjà venue ici ?

\- Oui sauf que je n'avais pas pû sortir vu que Rogue m'avait enfermé...

La salle de classe désaffectée n'était pas différente de celle de son souvenir. Lugubre et à moitié détruite. Au fond trônait toujours, fièrement, le miroir du Rised. Malgré elle, Aurore se dirigea vers lui. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait rendu son souvenir, elle voulait revenir et revoir Lily, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le chemin.

La silhouette de la femme lui réapparut immédiatement. Harry lui était plus hésitant, mais finalement il vient se placer à ses côtés. Il poussa alors un cri de surprise.

\- Je-je vois ma famille ! Et... Tu es là, à côté de moi... Ma mère te tiens par les épaules... Comme moi d'ailleurs... Et elle nous sourit.

Soudain, sur sa vision, apparut Harry. Lily lui sourit et l'invita à les rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que voyait le Gryffondor, mais c'était totalement différent. De temps à autre, le garçon regardait en arrière, Côme pour vérifier si la pièce était bien vide. Aurore, elle, avait l'habitude de rester à contempler le miroir, tentant d'atteindre l'inateignable.

Au bout d'heures qui leur parurent des minutes, ils se décidèrent à s'arracher à leur contemplation. Malgré eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de murmurer : "Je reviendrai" avant de retourner dans leur dortoir respectif.

Les soirs suivants, Aurore retourna auprès du miroir, tout comme Harry. De temps à autres, ils restaient là, tous deux dans leur observation de l'artefact magique.

Un jour, Harry décida d'emmener Ron pour lui montrer le miroir du Rised. Seulement, alors que le rouquin avait prit possession du miroir, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Aurore. Rapidement les deux Gryffondor s'étaient cachés sous la cape et dans un coin de la pièce. Pendant quelques instants, ils observèrent la Serpentard s'agenouiller devant le miroir du Rised.

Alors que, rassurés, les deux lions allaient sortir de leur cachette, des bruits de pas rapides résonnèrent. Aurore et Harry reconnurent la démarche de Rogue et se cacher entre convenablement sous leurs capes d'invisibilité.

Contrairement au soir de la bibliothèque, Rogue poussa la porte et entra. Il avait l'air presque hésitant, comme un élève à cheval sur le règlement qui se saurait dans un endroit interdit. Sa démarche était toujours boiteuse, même si la blessure était plus qu'ancienne. Son regard sombre se posa sur le miroir, et les élèves cachés l'entendirent marmonner :"Qu'est-ce que ...?"

Ils ne surent pas ce que le directeur de Serpentard vit, mais cela le surprit suffisamment pour qu'il tombe à genoux devant l'artefact. Il semblait... détruit.

Lentement, Aurore s'approcha, et se plaça derrière Rogue, observant le miroir. Lily était toujours là, mais pas Harry. Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : le reflet de Rogue, agenouillé devant le miroir et la tête légèrement baissée, apparut. Lily s'approcha de lui et lui sourit. Visiblement, il y eut un changement dans la vision du professeur car il tourna la tête vers là où se trouvait la jeune fille.  
Aurore eut presque l'impression d'avoir vu, fugitivement, une larme apparaître dans des yeux.  
Lentement, il tendit une main hésitante vers là où était sa protégée, et quelques secondes plus tard sentit le contact de la cape avec ses doigts. Avec prudence, il tira dessus pour révéler son élève qui le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le miroir, mais aussi avec une pointe de compassion. Elle se doutait qu'il avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait choqué, ou fait de la peine.

Si Harry et Ron avait été assez proche, ils auraient pu voir l'expression triste de Rogue.

Avec difficulté, ce dernier se releva pour toiser son élève. Son masque froid était revenu et il murmura.

\- Vous - ne - parlerez - à - personne - de - ce - que - vous - avez - vu. Compris ?

Aurore hôcha la tête, compréhensive. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose à aller crier sur les toits. Encore une fois, si les Gryffondor avaient été assez près, ils auraient vu les traits de Rogue se radoucirent.

\- Bien. Allons-y.

Lentement ils quittèrent la pièce. Pour une raison assez obscure, le fait d'avoir vu le miroir les avait... rapprochés.

Quand à Ron et Harry, ils restèrent cachés un certain temps pour être sûr que les Serpentard soient bien partis.  
Alors Ron se retourna vers Harry.

\- Je crois qu'Hermione avait raison... Elle est avec Rogue... Elle est vraiment passée à l'ennemi.

Jamais un silence n'avait été aussi éloquent.

Si, au départ, elle s'attendait à ce que, dès qu'il la voit, Rogue lui donne un mois voir trimestre entier de retenue, son opinion avait rapidement changé. Quand il était tombé devant le miroir, elle avait été assez prêt pour voir qu'il était détruit. Finalement, elle s'était approchée. À présent elle en était sûre : leurs visions s'étaient synchronisées. C'était pour cette raison que Rogue avait pû voir Aurore sur le miroir et donc connaître son emplacement.

Marchant à travers les couloirs, les Serpentard gardaient une distance respectable l'un de l'autre et ne se regardaient pas. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais autant échangé, autant parlé.

Leur pas les menèrent devant la salle commune de Serpentard. À l'arrivée, ne sachant pas si elle devait rompre le silence, Aurore ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire au revoir. Finalement, elle la referma et se contenta de lui jeter un regard qui ne se contentait pas de transmettre deux mots. Elle s'enfonça finalement dans le passage mais fut interrompue dans sa progression.

\- Sunshine. N'y retournons plus.

Aurore se retourna vers lui et approuva. Si jamais l'un d'eux y retournait, il risquerait de devenir fou à la longue. Puis elle partit le plus vite possible dans son dortoir.

Quelque part, elle avait l'impression d'avoir mieux comprit son professeur en quelques minutes qu'en plusieurs années.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Merci beaucoup._

 _Si vous pouviez me laisser une review, rien que pour savoir si je continue à poster ici ou non..._

 _De toute manière je posterai le onzième dans quelques jours..._

 _Mais une review est plus que bienvenue..._

 _Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?_

 _Dîtes moi tout ;)_

 _Aurore'_


	11. - Monstres Enflammés

Bon, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté.

Pour être franche j'étais certaine que plus personne ne lisait et ne lirai mon histoire donc j'avais arrêté de regarder par ici. Jusqu'à la review **nlov.**

Donc non je n'ai pas vraiment arrêté, juste ici.

Voilà le chapitre 11, dans lequel je m'étais autorisée une petite folie et un moment de détente pour Rogue, Aurore, Harry, Ron et Hermione ; ou du moins ce qui s'y apparente le plus ! Il y a un ou deux moments où j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Mais bon Ron risque de souffrir un peu au début. J'avoue que le moment me gêne presque maintenant... J'ai de la peine pour lui.

Sinon ce chapitre apporte sa dose de problèmes supplémentaires, donc la situation ne va pas se rétablir de sitôt !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Onzième Chapitre : Montres enflammés**

* * *

 **Partie Une :**

 **-Anniversaire et Menaces Nocturnes-**

* * *

La cape était restée rangée au fond du tiroir pour le reste des vacances. Hermione et tous les autres étaient revenus la veille de la rentrée et le quatuor s'était réuni dans la cour pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Il faisait toujours un temps glacial, aussi les deux filles avaient ressorti les bocaux de confiture avec leurs flammes. L'avantage consistait en le fait que rare étaient ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dehors par une température pareille.

Harry avait commencé à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début des vacances. Seulement Hermione était partagée entre l'horreur (Rusard aurait pu t'attraper ! Toi aussi Aurore ! ) et la déception qu'il ait oublié de faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel.

\- Ça fait dix minutes que je vous le dit ! Je sais qui est Flamel ! Lâcha Aurore, agacée par la tournure de la conversation.

Ron se tourna vers elle avec un regard accusateur. Depuis qu'Harry et lui avaient vu Aurore avec Rogue près du miroir, il ne lui adressait même plus la parole. Harry s'efforçait de le faire mais visiblement, le cœur n'y était pas.

Aurore tendit son insigne à son amie et appuya sur l'étoile de Flamel. La Gryffondor tomba sur l'image avec l'alchimiste et, dans son étonnement lâcha l'objet. La Serpentard plongea tête la première dans la neige jonchant le sol, et rattrapa à la volée son cadeau.

\- Sunshine ? Que faites-vous par terre voyons ?

Pitié, pourquoi devait-il y avoir un professeur autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème ? Aurore se releva, secouant ses cheveux noirs parsemés de flocons de neiges.

\- Ce n'est rien, professeur McGonagall, j'ai juste laissé tomber un objet et je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche la neige...

La directrice de Gryffondor lui jeta un regard dubitatif et continua son inspection des lieux.

\- Je suis désolée Aurore... Murmura Hermione. Mais cet homme. ... C'est Flamel ?

\- Oui. Je ne me souvenais plus de qui il était jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ce cadeau de mes amis français. La Serpentard vérifia que personne n'était trop prêt avant d'ajouter : Nicolas Flamel était un ancien élève de BeauxBâtons. Il est célèbre pour avoir fabriqué la pierre philosophale. Cette pierre...

\- Donne l'élixir d'immortalité sans parler de l'or alchimique ! Coupa Hermione. J'en avais entendu parler ! Donc c'est sûrement ça que veut Rogue...

\- Il ne veut rien du tout ! Ce - n'est - pas - lui ! Bon sang, je le connais mieux que vous, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me croire ?

\- Parce que tu es avec lui ! Tu es passée à l'ennemi ! S'écria Ron.

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils. D'où sortait-il ça cette fois ? Harry et Hermione semblaient embarrassés.

\- De quoi parlez-vous cette fois ? Hermione ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Eh bien, commença Harry, il se trouve que Ron et moi, nous étions là quand...

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il ne savait pas comment décrire la situation.

\- Quand tu étais avec Rogue devant le miroir ! Cracha Ron.

À ce moment, Aurore aurait aimé se comporter en parfait petit Serpentard et leur cracher un " Et ?" cinglant. Malheureusement, elle resta là, bouche ouverte, yeux exorbités, ressemblant plus à un poisson hors de l'eau qu'à une élève.

\- Vous... Vous étiez là ?

Harry fut soudain prit d'un malaise grandissant, presque palpable. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où se placer. Ron, lui, ne semblait même pas éprouver de remords.

\- C'est la preuve même que tu es avec lui ! Sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-il demandé de ne rien dire ? Harry, tu as vu comme cette chauve-souris géante est tombée à genoux ? Il a dû voir celui à qui il doit donner la pierre, car si ça se trouve, il ne la veut pas pour lui !

\- Qu-Quoi ? Mais d'où tu sors ça ? Ce-ce n'est pas ce que nous a montré le miroir...

\- Alors dis-le nous !

\- Je ne peux pas... J'ai promis que je ne dirais rien.

\- Toutes les excuses sont bonnes ! Tu te défiles, avoues-le ! Pour qu'il t'ait dit de ne rien révéler, cela veut dire que vous avez vu la même chose et...

\- Ronald Weasley ! Arrêtes ça immédiatement ! S'écria Hermione en se plaçant devant Aurore. Comme toujours, tu ne réfléchis pas : qu'est-ce que Rogue ferait de l'aide d'une première année ? Si elle a promis, alors elle ne peut rien nous dire. Et puis, qui te dit qu'ils ont vu la même chose ? C'est peut-être ce que Rogue croit.

Ron garda une mine dubitative.

\- C'est vrai Ron, Rogue n'a pas besoin d'elle pour trouver la pierre, il sait déjà où elle est, en plus il est professeur et je suis sûr que s'il faisait un duel avec Aurore il gagnerait sans problème. Ajouta Harry.

La jeune fille soupira discrètement : elle n'allait pas leur avouer qu'il y avait quand même des chances pour qu'elle mette le maître des potions au tapis. Ou du moins, c'était le cas si elle utilisait de la magie noire. Ce fut au tour de Ron de rester là bouche ouverte tel un poisson. Visiblement il n'en revenait pas que les deux autres n'aient pas pris son parti. Finalement, il rendit les armes.

Malgré tout, Ron insista pour vérifier les informations données par la Serpentard. Dès le début du deuxième trimestre, ils replongèrent tous dans les livres, même si les deux attrapeurs avaient moins de temps du fait de leurs entraînements de Quidditch. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle retournait à la bibliothèque, la Serpentard s'arrachait les cheveux ne parvenant pas à retrouver le livre mentionnant Flamel.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch, l'équipe de Serpentard eut la désagréable surprise de trouver l'équipe de Gryffondor déjà en place. Flint, déjà de mauvaise humeur, oublia de ne pas déverser sa colère sur l'équipe.

\- On avait bien réservé le terrain ?! Qui s'en est occupé ? Ce n'était pas ton tour minus ?!

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de minus ?! Cracha-t-elle. Non, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, mais à toi ! Et de deux, il me semble que tu l'as effectivement fait, vu que je l'ai vu sur le tableau d'affichage.

Les joueurs de Serpentard entrèrent sur le terrain, juste au moment où un George étonné tombait de son balai.

\- Alors Weasley, on tient plus à balai ? Railla Flint.

Mais George n'y prêta pas attention. Il regardait Olivier Dubois, source de sa chute, avec un étonnement énorme. Sa bouche était pleine de boue, due à la pluie qui tombait ce jour-là.

\- Rogue va arbitrer le match ?

\- Rogue va arbitrer votre match ? Répéta Aurore, ahurie.

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se posa autour de George et Olivier pour protester vivement. Le capitaine de Gryffondor semblait un peu perdu face à l'avalanche de contestations. Après plusieurs minutes, forçant un peu sur sa voix, le capitaine parvint à leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y pouvait rien et que le seul moyen de survivre à ce match était de jouer impeccablement pour que Rogue ne puisse pas les pénaliser.

Les Serpentard n'avaient pas bougé, regardant avec agacement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Aucun n'avait vraiment l'habitude d'être ignoré. Soudain, toute l'équipe adverse se retourna vers eux et Dubois prit la parole.

\- C'est vous qui avez convaincu Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez trop peur qu'on vous double au prochain match ?

Flint fit un pas en avant, menaçant, et regarda son adversaire de son air de troll.

\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'on a besoin de Rogue pour gagner ? On vous met la pâtée depuis plusieurs années, sans avoir besoin de changer l'arbitre, alors on ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

\- Alors comment tu expliques...

\- J'en sais rien, mais on n'a pas été lui demander. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Aurore elle était toujours étonnée du fait que son tuteur ait décidé d'arbitrer le match. D'où lui venait cette idée saugrenue ? Surtout que la jeune fille avait toujours cru comprendre qu'il détestait le Quidditch. D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

\- Il ne va arbitrer que le match des Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-elle à Flint.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles il a également tenu à arbitrer le nôtre. Pas compris pourquoi vu que de toute manière on va gagner.

Il se retourna vers les Gryffondor avec un air menaçant.

\- Bon, maintenant le terrain. C'est notre tour. J'ai réservé le terrain pour Serpentard. (Aurore leva les yeux au ciel : cet imbécile de Flint ne s'en serait pas rappelé si elle ne lui avait pas dit.)

\- C'est les Serdaigle, ils ont monopolisé le terrain pendant une demi-heure. Donc on a besoin de jouer cette demi-heure !

\- Les Serdaigle ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Jamais en retard ceux-là.

\- Bah, avant il y avait les Poufsouffle. Je crois que ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de tout ça. Bon maintenant (dit-il en se tournant vers son équipe.) Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut être prêt pour le match, surtout à cause de Rogue. Allez allez, bougez-vous ! Flint. Personne ne vous retint.

\- Il se trouve que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des allers-retours. Tout le monde à balai. Commencez l'échauffement, et que ça saute !

Rapides, les Serpentard enfourchèrent leurs balais et firent rapidement quelques tours d'une moitié de terrain. Dubois semblait scandalisé mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le Gryffondor savait que Flint prendrait un malin plaisir à tout rapporter à Rogue, ce qui donnerait encore plus envie à ce dernier de les désavantager, ou de trouver un moyen de mettre en retenue un membre de l'équipe le jour du match. Sifflant et maugréant, il donna ses instructions. Une demi-heure plus tard, le terrain était sous l'autorité de Serpentard, et l'entraînement put se dérouler normalement.

À la fin de la séance, Aurore alla ranger son balai au hangar, puis rentra prendre une bonne douche et se reposer dans son dortoir.

\- Céleste ?

\- Yep' ?

\- Nous sommes bien le huit janvier aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à passer le message pour un événement particulier demain.

\- Et c'est ?

Aurore se pencha et murmura une longue explication à l'oreille de son amie. Céleste eut un hoquet de surprise. Pourtant, elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et courut passer le message à tous les Serpentard. L'attrapeuse se prépara tranquillement à rejoindre les autres membres du quatuor à la bibliothèque. Elle avait un petit avertissement à leur donner...

" Comment cela, tous les Gryffondor sont à l'infirmerie avec des maux de tête ?

\- Euh... C'est cela même professeur Rogue ... Murmura Hermione.

\- Sauf vous trois ? Poursuit le maître des potions, l'œil inquisiteur.

\- Il me semble professeur, soupira Ron.

Rogue ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les trois première année semblaient sincères, malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à croiser leur regard. Mais, en plus de dix ans de carrière, on ne lui avait jamais fait le coup : toute une maison (à l'exception de trois élèves) était malade et à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Pourquoi chercher à comprendre alors qu'on lui offrait un double cours avec moitié moins de cornichons ? Non. Visiblement, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

\- Asseyez-vous. Dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que le maître des potions détestait, c'était ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi les élèves ne se comportaient-ils pas de façon normale ? Aucun de ceux présents dans son cours de protesta quand il annonça qu'ils allaient faire une potion d'amnésie, alors qu'elle ne devait être abordée qu'au troisième trimestre. Aucun ne réagit face à ses remarques sarcastiques. Ils avaient donc décidé de lui enlever l'un des seuls plaisirs qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire de mettre des retenues et punitions en plus ?

Un autre détail l'étonna au plus haut point. Personne ne fit exploser de chaudron, et toutes les potions (sauf celle d'Aurore) furent terminées quinze minutes avant la fin du cours. À ce moment précis, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick toquèrent à la porte.

\- Professeur Rogue, nous avons besoin de vous en urgence dans la Grande Salle.

\- Qui a-t-il professeur McGonagall, professeur Flitwick ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère touche d'incompréhension dans sa voix.

\- C'est trop compliqué à expliquer, s'empressa de répondre le professeur d'enchantements.

Rogue lança un regard inexpressif vers les élèves qui attendaient tranquillement, affaires rangées. Intérieurement, derrière son masque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet. L'un de ses principes de base était : "Ne jamais laisser des première année seuls dans la salle de cours."

\- Et, pour les élèves ...? Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché. J'ai encore besoin de ma salle de cours. Fit-il remarquer, sarcastiquement.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a besoin de tous les professeurs là-haut ... Les élèves n'ont qu'à vous suivre...

Avec un grognement, il suivit les professeurs après avoir fait signe à ses élèves de le suivre. Seulement à la moitié du trajet, il pila net.

\- Qui a-t-il professeur Rogue ? Nous devons nous dépêcher...

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Professeur Rogue ! Vous savez que dans certaines situations, le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas très patient. Rappela McGonagall, ses yeux brillant derrière ses lunettes.

Severus Rogue frissonna. Oh, il n'allait pas contrarier Dumbledore s'il était dans ses mauvais jours ; il avait déjà expérimenté cette situation et ne tenait pas à y être de nouveau confronté s'il pouvait l'éviter. Rapidement, il marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle; mais lorsqu'il voulut rentrer, le professeur de métamorphose s'y opposa.

\- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous attendiez dehors.

Une soudaine angoisse s'empara de lui. Quelqu'un était gravement blessé ? Sunshine ? Malefoy ? Non, impossible ils étaient tous deux en cours avec lui. Pourtant il ne montra rien de ses sentiments et jeta un regard noir à McGonagall alors qu'elle se faufilait dans l'embrasure avec l'agilité de sa forme animagus.

\- C'est cela, oui. Je croyais que c'était urgent ?

Rogue eut comme seule réponse la porte qui lui claqua au nez. Il se retourna, cherchant ses élèves du regard, mais ne vit aucun d'eux. Bon sang, que se passait-il dans cette école ?

Puis la porte s'ouvrir avec un air solennel, et Rogue put entrer pour tomber sur une salle décorée d'une banderole : "Joyeux Anniversaire ! "

Voilà cinq minutes qu'il était là, à regarder tous les professeurs ainsi qu'une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard. Cinq minutes qu'ils attendaient tous sa réaction. Cinq minutes qu'elle se torturait pour ne pas laisser échapper cette crise qui la tenait.

Sauf que cinq minutes, étaient le maximum qu'elle pouvait s'infliger.

Alors, Aurore éclata de rire. Le fou rire était si puissant que la Serpentard se trouvait pliée en deux, se retenant à ce qu'elle trouvait. Jamais, elle n'avait vu un si grand désarroi sur son visage. Et sa tête était absolument hilarante. S'il n'y avait pas eu limites au ridicule, elle se serait bien jetée à terre en tapant des poings sur le sol, si cela lui avait permis de vider rapidement ce surplus de rire.

Visiblement, cela dut réveiller Rogue qui darda son regard sur sa protégée. D'un pas menaçant, il réduisit la distance les séparant en quelques secondes, tout le monde se poussant de son passage. Malgré tout, Aurore continua à évacuer son surplus de rire. Rogue était plantée devant elle, la détaillant avec ses yeux presque... dégoûtés.

Quand les spasmes dus au fou rire se calmèrent, la jeune fille essuya une larme et releva légèrement la tête vers Rogue, tout sourire.

\- C'est bon ? Vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus suave, la plus dangereuse, pleine d'une fausse compassion.

Aurore reprit lentement son sérieux. Aïe, cela allait barder pour elle. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela se produise en public ?

En à peine deux secondes il l'attrapa par le col avant qu'elle ne puisse même esquisser un mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Cracha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Pour une fois que je n'ai pas agi seule... Murmura-t-elle. Vous ne pourriez pas aller demander à mes complices ? Comme... Je ne sais pas... Le professeur Flitwick ? Ou encore les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore, Chourave ?

Surpris, il la lâcha, se retournant vers le directeur et les autres chefs de maisons. Bien-sûr, elle n'aurait pas réussi à faire cela seule. Mais de là à être aidée par le Directeur, sans parler de ses collègues...

\- C'est vrai Severus. Lança le professeur Flitwick. Vous refusez chaque année que nous fassions quoi que ce soit, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on fête son anniversaire... Alors nous avons tous décidé de fêter votre anniversaire pour la première fois depuis, non pas le début de votre carrière d'enseignant, mais depuis la première fois que vous avez franchi ces murs. Termina joyeusement le petit professeur.

\- Qui... A ... Participé ? Demanda le maître des potions, avec une voix mi énervée, mi étonnée.

À ce moment; McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Dumbledore, Céleste, Aurore, Drago, Harry et Ron (qui avaient légèrement été forcés par leurs amis), Hermione, Mme Pomfresh et un certain nombre de Serpentard levèrent la main.

\- Je vous avais dit que j'avais des complices, répondit joyeusement sa protégée.

Rogue jeta un regard furieux aux trois autres directeurs de maisons qui signifiait clairement : "traîtres".

\- Comprenez nous, professeur Rogue : cela fait plusieurs années que nous essayons de vous organiser quelque chose, expliquèrent-ils. Alors...

\- Vous avez profité du fait que ma pupille soit là et ait cours avec moi pour faire cette ineptie. Railla Rogue.

\- Voyons Severus, pour une fois, participez un peu. Après tout, c'est votre fête, pas la nôtre. S'exclama Dumbledore. Nous savons que vous aimez bien les duels, alors nous avons pris la liberté d'installer une estrade.

Devinant qu'il avait le droit de choisir son adversaire, le maître des potions détailla l'assemblée en grommelant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Gryffondor, mais il remarqua tout de même les cornichons qui auraient dû avoir cours avec lui. Peut-être les prendre un à un pour leur apprendre à ne plus sécher de cours ? Son regard se posa ensuite sur Potter. Même si pour lui son anniversaire avait toujours été un jour ordinaire, peut-être le transformer en un extraordinaire et ridiculiser le Survivant ? Un bon cadeau sûrement. Puis son regard se posa sur sa protégée. Elle avait osé aider ses collègues à organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Oui, il avait choisi.

De par son visage encore teinté de colère, toute la salle eut un mouvement de recul quand il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Aurore. La jeune fille fit un bon en arrière, elle aussi légèrement apeurée. D'un geste sec de la tête, son tuteur lui désigna l'estrade et elle arqua un sourcil. Il voulait défier une première année ? Quel intérêt ? Rogue lui décocha un regard noir qui signifiait : " Ne me forcez pas à me répéter. "

Lentement, tout en gardant son regard posé sur le professeur, la jeune fille monta et sortit sa baguette. Elle avait déjà participé à un duel à BeauxBâtons, aussi elle connaissait les usages de base tels que le salut.

\- Bien, siffla Rogue, en montant sur l'estrade et en se mettant en position. Je vois que je n'aurais pas à transformer ce petit plaisir en cours, vu que vous semblez déjà savoir comment un duel se déroule.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'en première année, Sunshine, prévint McGonagall, personne ne vous force à affronter un professeur avec une défaite évidente à la clef. Il peut tout à fait affronter quelqu'un à sa taille...

\- Laissez professeur, c'est avec joie que je montrerai mes progrès au professeur Rogue, répondit Aurore tout sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Un petit rictus déforma le visage de Rogue quand il vit qu'elle avait compris la nature de son choix : après tout, ils ne s'entrainaient pas à la magie noire uniquement pour la magie noire, il ne fallait pas oublier les réflexes de duels. De plus, ils brûlaient tous deux de s'affronter un jour ou l'autre pour régler les petits différents qui surgissaient ; bien qu'ils aient surtout pensé attendre encore une année avant de s'autoriser ce genre de divertissement. D'un geste sec, ils abaissèrent leur baguette, mais se contentèrent tous deux d'un signe agacé de la tête comme salut. Les deux Serpentard se tournèrent le dos, et Aurore compta mentalement les pas, et vérifiait la distance. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Le compte était bon et elle se retourna, brandissant sa baguette au-dessus de son épaule. Elle fut légèrement surprise en s'apercevant qu'elle avait adopté la même position que son adversaire.

Mal à l'aise de voir son collègue affronter une élève, McGonagall donna le compte à rebours d'une voix mal assurée.

Alors qu'elle venait de terminer d'articuler "un", les deux adversaires abaissèrent leur baguette en s'écriant "Expelliarmus !".

Alors que le sort de Rogue fonçait sur elle, Aurore eut un moment de panique.

 _Comment pare-t-on un sort déjà ? Par la barbe de Merlin... Je ne m'en rappelle plus !_

Finalement, quelques secondes avant que le sort ne la heurte, elle s'écria dans un sursaut de bon sens :"Protego !"

Heureusement, le sort fut absorbé par la protection. Bien évidemment, Rogue avait aperçu ce petit moment de panique.

\- Vous ne savez plus utiliser une baguette, Sunshine ? Railla-t-il.

\- Professeur Rogue, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre fin à ce duel... Ce n'est qu'une première année après tout... intervient McGonagall.

Rogue jeta un regard noir au professeur de métamorphose. Après tout, on lui avait laissé le choix. S'il avait envie de ridiculiser sa Serpentard, alors pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Il n'allait pas défier Dumbledore quand même. Seulement, à la fin de ce combat, Rogue savait exactement qui serait sa malheureuse prochaine victime... Une affaire de vengeance.

Aurore profita de ce moment pour envoyer un Expelliarmus, que Rogue dévia facilement. À son tour, le maître des potions décida d'envoyer plusieurs sorts, dont des sorts de désarmement et de Stupefixion, que son élève bloqua à grand mal.

\- Je pensais que cela serait un peu plus amusant avec vous, Sunshine... Si cela avait été un cours, je ne vous aurais pas mis plus qu'Acceptable. Tsss.

À ce moment, le directeur de Serpentard avait légèrement baissé sa garde, et son élève en profita : la seule technique qui fonctionnerait peut-être était de le bombarder de sorts. Le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle enchaîna tous les sorts lui venant à l'esprit (sauf ceux de magie noire, évidemment vu qu'elle n'était pas supposée en connaître et qu'il s'agissait d'un combat 'loyal'). Finalement, ce qui était un spectacle sans intérêt, se transforma en une explosion de couleurs. Rogue parait tous les sorts, mais ne raillait plus. Visiblement, la cadence était montée d'un cran.

Puis, à un moment, Aurore pensa tellement fort au prochain sort qu'elle allait lancer qu'il sortit en informulé entre deux autres sorts. Il avait été masqué par les sorts le précédant, si bien que Rogue ne le vit que trop tard.

Plié en deux sous l'effet du sort, le professeur recula de deux pas. Rien de bien méchant, en réalité, mais pour lui c'était horriblement douloureux. Il venait de prendre un Rictusempra, le sort de chatouille. Luttant pour garder sa réputation, le professeur avait le souffle saccadé et était plié en deux. Un rictus désagréable s'afficha sur sa bouche. Il ne céderait pas, et ne lâcherait pas un simple gloussement, même s'il devait rester plié en deux sur cette fichue estrade.

\- Vous allez bien, professeur ? Demanda Aurore, mal assurée et ne connaissant pas la nature du sort qu'elle avait lancé.

\- Restez concentrée, Sunshine. Ce n'est pas finit.

Optant pour le cran d'au-dessus, il lança des informulés en se redressant le maximum qu'il put, le sort destiné à le faire rire étant toujours actif. Il avait voulu être gentil avec elle, mais maintenant c'était finit. Il avait prévu de gagner l'affrontement, alors c'était ce qui allait arriver. Rapidement, la jeune fille fut dépassée par les nombreux sorts qui lui pleuvaient dessus. Ne pouvant plus les renvoyer ou les bloquer, Aurore tenta le plan C. La Serpentard se jeta au sol, évitant ainsi plusieurs sorts qui allèrent s'écraser au mur.

Relevant la tête, elle fit une erreur de débutant : heureuse d'avoir pu échapper aux sorts, Aurore jeta un regard en arrière au mur pour voir les traces de l'impact, qui se résumaient à plusieurs marques noires.

Continuant avec les informulés, Rogue lança un Stupefix. Se retournant, Aurore vit le sort arriver, mais c'était trop tard : la jeune fille reçut le sort et tomba plus loin, dans un état second dû au sort.

Rogue agita sa baguette et murmura : «Enervatum». Aurore fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Avant de se relever, elle pointa sa baguette vers Rogue et murmura "Finite Incantatem" et le professeur put enfin se redresser sans avoir constamment envie de rire. Malgré tout il l'aida à se relever.

\- Pas trop mal pour une première année ... Si nous avions été en cours, je vous aurais mis un E.E ...

Aurore frotta doucement l'arrière de sa tête, qui avait rencontré douloureusement le sol.

\- Vous auriez pu y aller moins fort, tout de même professeur...

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous laisser désarmer au premier tour, répondit-il avec une mauvaise foi absolue.

\- Et vous, vous auriez au moins pu rire un peu sous l'effet du sort...

\- Cela ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, Sunshine.

Finalement, ils se lancèrent tous deux un faux regard noir, pour la forme, et Aurore descendit de l'estrade pour aller papoter avec les trois Gryffondor, alors que quelques élèves applaudissaient.

\- Tu t'en es bien tirée Aurore, la félicita Hermione. De toute manière, tu ne pouvais pas gagner contre un professeur. Je suppose que tu t'es servie de certains sorts du Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 et 2 ?

\- Exact. Bon sang, je ne vous conseille pas d'être stupefixié par Rogue... Je sens encore un peu les effets.

\- Le Stupefix plonge dans une sorte de coma temporaire, non ?

\- Exact... Ah, j'ai encore mal à la tête ...

\- Pfff, cela ne peut pas être si terrible. Souffla Ron.

N'ayant pas encore rangé sa baguette, la Serpentard désigna l'estrade où Rogue réfléchissait au sujet de l'identité de sa prochaine victime, restant tout de même incertain.

\- Tu veux essayer ? Railla-t-elle.

Comme un parfait Gryffondor sans cervelle, Ron sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers Rogue. Malgré tout il tremblait légèrement.

\- Weasley... Tiens... Vous n'allez pas vous réfugier dans les robes de Granger ? Demanda le professeur avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Professeur Rogue, intervient McGonagall, je pense qu'il serait préférable de laisser Weasley hors de cette affaire...

Ron alla se mettre devant Rogue, tremblant, ignorant sa directrice, tandis que le professeur l'observait avec un sourcil arqué d'étonnement.

\- Hermione... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Il va se faire massacrer... Chuchotèrent Harry et Aurore.

\- J'en sais rien, mais il est vraiment idiot là...

Au même moment, le seul sort que Ron trouva à lancer sur le maître des potions fut : "Crache limaces ! "

Rogue dévia le sort, et les trois amis voyaient bien qu'il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement à mesure qu'il marmonnait un sort, et un jet jaillit de sa baguette. Ron fut désarmé et sa baguette atterri dans la main du professeur.

\- Confisquée, Weasley. S'exclama Rogue, qui semblait vraiment sur le point d'éclater de rire. Allez tenter de séduire miss Granger ailleurs, s'il-vous-plaît.

Ron devint écarlate ce qui accentua l'envie de rire du maître des potions. Ce fut sans compter le " QUOI ?! " retentissant d'Hermione qui jetait des regards perdus autour d'elle et les applaudissements euphoriques des Serpentard. Harry et Aurore étaient éclatés de rire à côté, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il voulait le défier, comprit la jeune fille entre deux éclats de rire.

\- C'était pour t'impressionner Hermione, termina Harry en récupérant un peu de dignité et en lâchant son amie de Serpentard.

Ron disparut très très vite. Rapidement les deux amis eurent honte (enfin, pas totalement, le moment restait inoubliable) d'avoir rigolé et s'excusèrent devant Hermione, se promettant de faire pareil avec Ron plus tard. Le professeur de potions donna la baguette du fuyard à McGonagall.

\- N'oubliez pas de le lui rendre. Articula-t-il avec difficulté, réprimant un début de rire.

\- Vous exagérez Severus ! S'écria McGonagall. Le pauvre va aller se terrer au fond de sa salle commune et...

\- Cela sera bien fait pour lui, après tout il a tenté de me jeter un crache-limace. Un crache-limace Minerva ! Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir l'un de ses livres avant de venir ici ?

À l'entendre, il était plus amusé qu'indigné. Après le duel explosif contre Aurore, il était plus que saugrenu de penser pouvoir mettre hors d'état de nuire le professeur avec un sort destiné à faire cracher des limaces.

\- Et pour cette histoire avec Miss Granger...

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, professeur McGonagall. Coupa-t-il en reprenant le contrôle.

Dans un magnifique rictus, il se tourna vers Quirrell. Il voulait le ridiculiser depuis le début, et l'aurait fait plus rapidement si Weasley n'était pas venu faire l'imbécile pour se faire remarquer de Granger.

\- J'ai l'intention de m'amuser encore un peu. Murmura-t-il. Quirrell ? Pourquoi ne pas nous montrer vos talents de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Je suppose que vous n'aurez aucun mal à me vaincre. Railla le professeur, terminant ainsi sa tirade.

\- Q-Quoi ? M-mais, J-je ... Severus... Ce-ce n'est pas une-une bo-bo-bonne idée...

\- Allons Quirrell. Vous n'allez pas décevoir tous vos élèves ? J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez surtout des cours théoriques ... Ils doivent brûler d'impatience de vous voit à l'œuvre. Susurra-t-il.

\- Bonne idée. Professeur Quirrell, pourquoi ne pas nous faire une démonstration ? Continua McGonagall, soulagée que le maître des potions prenne un adversaire de sa taille.

À contre cœur, le pauvre professeur bégayant dut faire face à Rogue et son rictus carnassier. Oh, il allait se venger de cet incapable lui ayant pris son poste...

Dès le début, Rogue attaqua rapidement Quirrell avec un Expelliarmus qu'il dévia, mais cela se voyait qu'il était mal assuré. Deux sorts de désarmement plus tard, la baguette de son adversaire sauta dans la main du potionniste.

\- Tsss. Quel dommage... Vous avez duré moins longtemps que mon élève. Je ne vous félicite pas.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Quirrell l'interpella.

\- Se-Severus, m-ma ba-baguette...

\- Ah, oui j'avais négligé ce... détail.

D'un geste dédaigneux, il envoya sa baguette au professeur tandis que les Serpentard l'applaudissaient. Quant à eux, Harry et Aurore passèrent le reste de la journée à chercher Hermione et Ron, sans parler de les réconforter.

\- Tu comprends Aurore... J'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment aimer Ron... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je supporte mieux... Harry. Expliqua Hermione une fois qu'Aurore l'eut trouvée.

\- Tu comprends Harry... J'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste et je ne sais pas pourquoi... Tu comprends, elle est insupportable mais je me suis senti obligé d'essayer de l'impressionner. Tu as vu comment elle parlait avec Aurore ? Elle était étonnée, émerveillée... J'aurais bien aimé ne pas passer pour l'idiot de service. Alors vu que je ne supporte pas Aurore... Je me suis dit que je pourrai faire d'une pierre deux coups : je rabats son clapet à la Serpentard et Hermione me regarde autrement que comme le clown de service.

\- Eh bien Ron, si je ne te connaissais pas, je te dirais que tu es amoureux.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je la déteste !

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Rogue croisa Quirrell et lui murmura : "Faites attention, la prochaine fois que vous vous mettez sur mon chemin, cela sera pire qu'un simple sortilège de désarmement."

Il s'en alla, laissant un Quirrell, bégayant seul au milieu du couloir, sûr qu'il n'y avait eu aucun témoin. C'était sans compter le quatuor qui passait non loin de là par inadvertance, enfin réuni.

Installés à la bibliothèque, Harry et Ron débattait sur ce qu'ils avaient vu.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Quirrell va être en mesure de résister à Rogue ?

\- J'espère. Répondit Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de défier Quirrell pour l'intimider.

Aurore, elle ne participait pas à la discussion. Elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne réussirait jamais à les raisonner. Écoutant d'une oreille discrète leur conciliabule, la jeune fille cherchait la confirmation des informations qu'elle avait elle-même avancées. Mais bon sang, où était ce paragraphe sur Flamel ? Il devait forcément y en avoir un dans ce livre sur les plus grands alchimistes !

\- Mais tu te rends compte que Rogue nous a prouvé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à transformer notre prof en descente de lit si l'envie lui prend ! Tout ça parce qu'il doit sûrement être un rempart devant la pierre philosophale !

Cette fois, la Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête vers eux, agacée. Elle avait une tout autre théorie : de son point de vue, Rogue avait décidé de se venger de Quirrell, un parce qu'il avait pris son job de rêve, de deux pour l'impressionner et éventuellement lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il ne s'approche pas trop d'elle-même et de la pierre.

En effet, son tuteur soupçonnait le professeur de Défense d'être impliqué d'une quelconque façon dans les problèmes suivant la Serpentard. Bien-sûr Rogue ne lui avait pas fait part de ses soupçons mais, au fil de leurs discussions minutes, il lui avait fortement donné cette impression. Régulièrement, le maître des potions lui demandait si tout allait bien en cours de Défense, et si elle n'avait mal nulle part pendant les cours de Quirrell.

Alors que les deux Gryffondor continuaient de proférer des inepties, Hermione vint mettre fin au supplice de son amie en faisant tomber un immense ouvrage sur la table. Aurore le reconnut immédiatement : c'était le livre qu'elle ne trouvait plus depuis des jours !

\- Comme l'avait dit Aurore, Nicolas Flamel est le seul alchimiste qui ait réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale. Murmura-t-elle sur un ton théâtral en pointant du doigt un paragraphe. Cette pierre à la particularité de pouvoir transformer n'importe quel métal en or. Elle produit également l'élixir de Longue Vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. Nicolas Flamel à récemment fêter son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire.

\- C'est à cette occasion que je l'avait vu ! Il fêtait son anniversaire ! Se rappela la Serpentard dans un flash de douleur. Pour le coffre 713, je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il s'est passé : Dumbledore et Flamel étant amis, le premier savait que quelqu'un voulait la pierre. Il a alors demandé à Hagrid de la récupérer et l'a mise en lieux sûr à Poudlard, le seul endroit plus protégé que Gringotts !

\- Une Pierre qui fabrique de l'or et rend immortel ! Pas étonnant que Rogue essaye de s'en emparer ! Dit Harry. N'importe qui la voudrait pour lui tout seul !

Aurore poussa un grognement et afficha un rictus dégoûté. Pas encore !... Malheureusement, elle n'avait ni la force de riposter, ni l'envie de le faire.

\- Ou alors, il la veut pour quelqu'un. Grogna Ron.

\- Vous allez arrêter avec cette histoire de maître à qui il veut donner la pierre ? Souffla Aurore.

\- Alors dis-nous qu'est-ce que vous avez vu.

Devant le silence radio de la Serpentard, et son regard qui signifiait clairement : "j'ai promis...", Ron poussa un soupir dégoûté. Hermione décréta que le sujet était clos, en voyant le malaise de son amie.

\- En attendant, pas étonnant qu'on ait rien trouvé dans Progrès récents de la Sorcellerie. Dit Ron. Il n'est plus vraiment dans la toute première jeunesse...

\- Tu ne dois Pas jouer Harry !

\- Si je ne le fait pas, de un les Serpentard vont croire que j'ai peur de Rogue...

\- Et tu n'as pas peur ? Coupa Hermione.

\- Non je n'ai pas peur...

\- Tu devrais ! Le coupa-t-elle encore une fois. Aurore te dit exactement la même chose à chaque fois que vous abordez le sujet. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te retrouver dans une situation pareille où il est vraiment tout puissant...

\- Laisse-moi parler. Répliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible. De deux, nous n'avons pas d'attrapeur remplaçant...

\- Nous pourrions nous débrouiller avec McGonagall pour laisser Aurore jouer... Après tout, elle a reçu une éducation de Gryffondor et a failli y aller... Et il me semble qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Dirent les jumeaux Weasley, Ron et Hermione.

Harry les regarda, étonné.

\- Vous avez été lui demandé ?

Ses amis virent rouge. Mais plutôt d'un rouge de honte qu'un rouge de colère. Hermione et Ron détournèrent le regard tandis que les jumeaux soutenaient encore les yeux furieux du Survivant.

\- Tu sais Harry, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que tu ne dois pas participer.

\- Mais laissez-le donc ! S'il veut jouer, c'est qu'il agit en parfait Gryffondor. De plus, je suis une Serpentard, alors si vous croyez que cela m'amuse de louer mes services à mes ennemis...

Tous sursautèrent, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce qu'Aurore arrive dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor.

\- Le match commence dans une demi-heure donc je vous conseille de le laisser se préparer. Termina-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Les Gryffondor partirent et Harry se retourna vers sa cousine.

\- Euh... Merci ?

\- De rien. Je suis d'avis que tu joues le match. Ne te laisses pas distraire par Rogue, cherches immédiatement le vif d'or.

\- Mais... Si tu n'as aucune intention de jouer, pour es-tu en tenue pour faire du balai ?

\- J'ai prévu d'aller me promener un peu. Grimaça-t-elle. N'en parle à personne s'il-te-plaît ... Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit.

\- Nannnn, toi tu enfreins le règlement ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année. Cela ne me fait pas exactement plaisir, mais il y a des fois où... Je ne sais pas... Disons que pendant que tout le monde regardera le match, je pourrais aller faire tranquillement un peu de balai, et surtout je serais enfin un peu seule...

\- C'est incroyable. Tout le monde t'aime bien, mais tu préfères passer du temps seule ...

\- Correction : la plus part des dits élèves censés "m'aimer" comme tu dis, me craignent. Il y a très peu de personnes qui m'apprécient vraiment. Et puis, il est important de passer un peu de temps seul avec ses pensées. Tu devrais essayer.

Et sur ces mots, Aurore partit. Le match allait bientôt commencer, et les gradins se remplissaient rapidement d'élèves surexcités à la simple idée du spectacle qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Spectacle qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir. Si la Serpentard refusait de l'avouer, il était vrai qu'elle n'aimait qu'une chose dans le sport : le vivre. Le regarder avait rapidement été enregistré comme dénué d'intérêt par son esprit, que certains qualifiaient de brillant. Ne pas participer, regarder une partie se jouer, créait chez elle une intense frustration irrépressible. Descendant les marches fragiles du stade, elle ignorait toute personne qui tentait d'entamer la discussion avec elle. D'un signe de tête, elle répondait aux "bonjours" et autres du même genre. Depuis l'histoire de la pierre et les accusations incessantes de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses "amis" contre Rogue, Aurore s'était renfermée un peu sur elle-même. Et les séances de magie noire mensuelles n'aidaient pas, la dernière fois elle avait réussi à mettre le professeur en colère et à ce qu'ils s'hurlent mutuellement dessus. L'affrontement de Quidditch arrivait à point nommé à un moment où la jeune fille avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Ce jour-là, le vent sifflait haut et fort son mépris pour les règlements, si bien que les oreilles de la jeune fille commençaient à la faire souffrir. La douleur se calma une fois à terre. Les herbes du parc de Poudlard, enchantées que le vent vienne faire part du récit de ses exploits passés, avaient entamé une douce et étrange mélodie. Serpentant à travers le domaine, l'élève trouva refuge sous un arbre et sortit un livre d'alchimie qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Les cris enthousiasmés l'avertiraient bien vite du début de l'affrontement, et ainsi du moment parfait pour aller chercher son balai.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des hurlements enthousiasmés s'élevèrent du stade. Les équipes entraient sur le terrain. Rapidement, elle rangea son livre dans son sac et fila vers le hangar à balai. La jeune fille récupéra son Nimbus 2000 et posa à sa place son sac. D'un geste rapide, elle l'enfourcha et entama le tour du domaine, frôlant parfois la limite de la forêt. Pourtant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il lui apparut qu'elle n'arrivait pas à profiter de ces instants de promenade, et elle fit demi-tour.

Alors qu'elle commençait à ranger le balai de compétition, un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Sursautant, elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur ce qui s'avéra être Harry.

\- Ça t'amuse de me faire peur ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- Je te promets que je n'ai pas fait exprès Aurore. Le fait que je n'ai pas fait de bruit avant de marcher sur cette brindille était totalement anodin.

La sincérité pointait du ton du Gryffondor, et aussi, elle ne put que le croire. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui, en abaissant sa baguette pour lui dire quelque chose. Pourtant, aucun son n'eut le temps de franchir ses lèvres car ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par un spectacle incongru : Une silhouette drapée de noir et encapuchonnée sortait du château, jetant des regards autour d'elle.

D'un geste rapide, Aurore tira Harry à l'intérieur du hangar, au moment où l'étrange silhouette s'arrêtait et regardait dans leur direction. Finalement, elle repartit en direction de la forêt.

\- Cela m'a tout l'air de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être suivi. Marmonna la Serpentard.

Harry lui lança un regard éloquent qui lui arracha un long soupir.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris : on le suit ?

D'un hochement de tête, le Gryffondor confirma le plan. La Serpentard attrapa alors son balai, et accompagnée d'Harry, elle glissa silencieusement à la suite du mystérieux personnage. Les deux attrapeurs s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, zigzagant sans bruit entre les branches basses des colosses, gardiens de la forêt. Finalement, la silhouette s'arrêta au niveau de l'étrange et minuscule clairière angoissante de la forêt. Silencieusement, ils se posèrent tous deux sur les branches d'un immense chêne, non loin de là, où ils étaient camouflés. Son cœur rata un battement quand l'homme commença à ôter sa capuche. Elle avait reconnu la démarche mais espérait toujours... pourtant ses soupçons étaient bien fondés. Rogue s'avança, menaçant vers quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir dû aux épais feuillages les cachant.

Aurore se mordit très fort la lèvre inférieure et détourna légèrement le regard. Que faisait-il ici ?

Extrêmement attentifs, les deux attrapeurs tentèrent d'entendre la conversation qui se déroulait juste en-dessous d'eux. La voix la plus difficile à comprendre était celle de Rogue, toujours aussi murmurante et stoïque qu'à son habitude. Rapidement il s'avéra que son mystérieux interlocuteur était le professeur Quirrell, dont le bégaiement avait vraiment empiré.

\- N...n... ne com... com... comprends vraiment pas... pour... pourquoi... v... vous avez te... tenu à me voir ici Severus.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle. Répondit Rogue, d'une voix glaciale. Après tout, les élèves ne doivent pas, ou du moins ne sont pas supposés, connaître l'existence de la pierre philosophale.

À ces mots, Aurore sentit Harry se pencher en avant pour en entendre plus. Quant à elle, la jeune fille n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer à espionner cette conversation. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir. Quirrell tenta de répondre quelque chose, mais Rogue le fit taire.

\- Je suppose que vous avez trouvé comment passer ce monstre sans se faire dévorer ? Dit-il.

\- Q...q...quoi ? M...m... mais... je... Severus...

\- Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je devienne votre... ennemi Quirrell ? Demanda Rogue en faisait un pas menaçant en avant.

\- P... Pardon ?... Ne... Comprends...p... pas...

\- Oh je pense, au contraire, que vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

À ce moment, une chouette derrière les deux espions poussa un ululement strident et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'ils ne tombent lamentablement sur le sol. Ils ratèrent tous deux une partie de l'échange avant de rattraper la fin d'une phrase du maître des potions.

\- ... Quelques formules dont vous avez le secret. J'attends.

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Très bien Quirrell. L'interrompit Rogue. Nous aurons une autre... conversation plus tard, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir et de choisir votre camp.

D'un geste impérieux, Rogue s'enveloppa de sa cape et quitta la clairière laissant un Quirrell bégayant et balbutiant derrière lui.

Du haut de sa branche, Aurore tremblait. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas entendu cette discussion. Elle était dans un cauchemar. Quirrell avait déjà quitté la clairière et Harry la regardait d'une façon étrange. Un regard remplit de compassion, presque de pitié.

\- Aurore... Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

La magie noire courant dans les veines d'Aurore n'était plus sous contrôle. D'un geste sec, elle tourna la tête vers le garçon.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter ! Cracha-t-elle.

Et pour illustrer son propos, un jet noir jaillit de sa main pour enflammer quelques feuilles au-dessus d'eux, ne laissant derrière qu'un fin tas de poussière s'éparpillant sur le sol. D'un mouvement brusque et impulsif, elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers Poudlard pour ranger son balai au hangar. Non, en réalité, elle voulait rattraper Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas être déjà de retour à Poudlard. Rapidement, elle glissa jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Rogue était presque sorti de la forêt, aussi Aurore descendit rapidement de son balai et se cacha derrière des broussailles. D'un geste rapide, souple et silencieux elle tira sa baguette et la pointa sur celui en qui elle avait eu tant confiance. Serrant les dents, elle prononça d'un murmure presque inaudible :

"Legilimens"

Au même moment, Harry la tira en arrière et l'empêcha de parler. Ils entendirent tous deux les pas du maître des potions se dirigeant, perplexe, vers eux. Harry les mettaient hors de portée de son regard et au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, voire peut-être minutes, il partit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pesta tout bas le Gryffondor alors que Quirrell passait non loin, toujours bégayant.

\- Je voulais rentrer dans ses pensées. Cracha-t-elle. Et tu m'en as empêché.

\- Tu allais nous faire repérer ! Et puis, tu n'avais pas besoin de ta baguette dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour parler par les pensées.

\- Je ne voulais pas parler par les pensées, mais rentrer dans ses pensées ! Lire dans son esprit si tu préfères.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voulais vérifier si... si... Sa voix se brisa. De toutes manières je n'avais pas réfléchit au fait que Rogue est un très bon Occlumens, alors je n'avais aucune chance...

Finalement, il fallait accepter que Rogue essaye de voler la pierre.

Finalement, elle s'était peut-être trompée sur toute la ligne.

Ce soir-là, Aurore passa sa nuit à faire exploser d'immenses rochers entourant l'une des côtes du lac. Certains sorts les découpaient en trois parties, d'autres les faisaient fondre et bien-sûr il y avait ceux qui explosaient au sens propre du terme. Il devait être minuit passé quand la Serpentard regagna finalement son dortoir, épuisée et à moitié vidée de son énergie. Au moins, elle avait passé sa colère sur quelque chose.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'elle était dans un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller. Après tout, Rogue ne pouvait pas essayer de voler la pierre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir menacé Quirrell. Après tout, il n'en n'avait pas besoin, il était plus puissant que le professeur de Défense. Épuisée, Aurore sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 **Partie Deux :**

 **-Créatures Dangereuses-**

* * *

Jamais Aurore ne s'était attendue à avoir si mal au cœur. Son monde semblait s'écrouler : elle avait eu tellement confiance en Rogue... Malgré tout, elle essayait de trouver des arguments, au fond d'elle, qui innocenteraient le maître des potions, mais tous les détails qu'ils avaient assemblés se liguaient avec Harry. Les "Si Quirrell doit tenir tête à Rogue alors la pierre aura disparue d'ici Mardi" de Ron ne faisaient qu'enfoncer un peu plus la Serpentard, sans parler cette étrange pitié dans les regards des trois Gryffondor... Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Durant les jours qui suivirent, la jeune fille avait envie de réduire en cendres chaque personne qui lui adressait la parole; surtout Harry et Ron, car Hermione avait bien compris que cela ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle se retenait uniquement en se rappelant qu'elle avait dit à son tuteur qu'elle n'utiliserait pas de magie noire sur des personnes qui l'énervaient ; même si quelque part, Aurore se demandait si cela voulait toujours dire quelque chose pour elle. De toute manière, il lui avait clairement expliqué ce qu'il lui arriverait si jamais, d'aventure, elle lâchait son don sur quelqu'un; et pierre philosophale ou pas, elle savait que cela allait barder. Aurore s'était à nouveau rapprochée de Céleste et Drago, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi elle avait passé la moitié de son année à traîner avec le désormais trio. Plus que jamais, elle cherchait des amis qui verraient en elle une élève plus ou moins normale.

À moitié déprimée, elle arrêta de participer en cours, ne faisant que le strict minimum, sauf en contrôle où connaissant toutes les réponses et elle n'avait que des O, du fait qu'elle ait ingurgité plus de la moitié de la bibliothèque, sans parler de quelques livres de la Réserve. Ses dons magiques compensaient pour la pratique.

Les deux plus gros problèmes de la semaine se produisirent en métamorphose et en potions. Dans le premier, au début de la semaine, McGonagall avait reproché à Aurore la couleur noire du jet. Pourtant l'exercice avait été magnifiquement bien réalisé. Au bout de dix essais, la Serpentard arrêta et mit la tête dans les bras dans l'objectif de se calmer. Quand le professeur lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas fini, l'élève lui répondit que sa baguette était en bois de cerisier et qu'elle plus que n'importe quel autre enseignant aurait dû le savoir. Lui rappelant au passage que le bois de cerisier, possédant un pouvoir décrit comme mortel, devait être associé à un sorcier capable de maîtriser ses émotions; et que, dans l'instant présent, elle était à la limite de perdre ce contrôle. Finalement, l'élève ne fit plus rien du cours et le professeur l'ignora, les deux plus remontées que jamais; se jetant des regards noirs si leurs yeux avaient le malheur d'entrevoir ceux de l'autre.

En potions, Aurore n'arrivait pas à se concentrer de par la présence de Rogue, tourbillonnant autour des élèves en pleine préparation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette soirée où il avait menacé Quirrell. Seulement, n'étant pas assez concentrée et étant aux prises avec une violente migraine, la prodige fit l'impensable : elle rata une potion pour la première fois de sa vie. Une potion de première année.

En voulant prendre un raccourci, comme d'habitude, la Serpentard avait rendu instable la potion de par son inattention. Elle avait tenté de la stabiliser mais cela rata. Soudain alors qu'elle s'affairait à trouver une solution, une main puissante saisit son bras et la tira d'un coup sec de sa chaise en s'écriant :

\- Sunshine ! Attention, par la barbe de Merlin !

Au même moment, une bulle du chaudron éclata et une goutte tomba sur la chaise où elle était assise quelques millisecondes avant. Chaise qui n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de cendres, particulièrement fines. Alors qu'elle regardait hébétée les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, la main la secoua violemment et Rogue vociféra :

\- Bon sang, Sunshine ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez transformé un simple filtre de repos en acide plus puissant qu'une variante de la Goutte de Mort Vivante ?! Une seule goutte pourrait réduite n'importe lequel d'entre nous en cendres, comme vous venez juste de le constater ! Evanesco.

Le contenu dangereux du chaudron disparut. D'un autre geste de sa baguette, la chaise se reconstitua et le maître des potions poussa légèrement la jeune fille dans cette direction.

\- Vous allez me refaire correctement cette potion, sans accident cette fois. Gronda-t-il.

Seulement, ce n'était vraiment pas la journée d'Aurore qui rata en tout et pour tout trois fois la potion, alors qu'en temps normal elle était capable de la faire durant son sommeil. Au troisième échec, Severus Rogue explosa.

\- Suffit Sunshine ! Vous avez décidé de changer de nom de famille pour vous appeler Londubat ? La première fois de l'acide, la deuxième fois du poison et la troisième un Philtre de sommeil éternel ! La prochaine fois, qu'est-ce que ça sera ? Une potion qui fera exploser les cachots avant que je n'aie eu le temps de sauver votre misérable vie ? Prenez vos affaires et sortez, le cours est terminé pour vous. Vous êtes un véritable danger public aujourd'hui, or je n'en admets pas dans ma classe. Vous pourrez revenir au prochain cours si vous êtes en état de préparer convenablement une potion.

\- M-mais... Balbutia-t-elle, n'ayant aucune envie de quitter le cours, alors que la potion était d'une simplicité enfantine.

\- Suffit Sunshine. J'ai dit : " Prenez vos affaires et sortez."

Peinée et énervée, Aurore rangea ses affaires en vrac et partit. Sachant qu'elle était censée être en cours à cette heure-ci, elle préféra allez aux toilettes des filles en attendant qu'elle doive rejoindre son prochain cours plutôt que de traîner dans les couloirs. Elle posa son sac dans un coin et jura bruyamment en Fourchelangue, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle s'approcha d'un robinet et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais rien ne coula. Furieuse, elle se mit à jurer plus fort encore, oubliant que le robinet n'avait jamais fonctionné.

 _\- Tu vasssss t'ouvrir esssssspèccce de ... ?!_ Siffla-t-elle dans la langue des serpents.

Étrangement il y eut un énorme "clic", et le bloc de robinet se scinda en deux, s'ouvrant de tous les côtés. Un trou qui pouvait s'apparenter à un immense puit, à l'odeur nauséabonde. Alors qu'elle hésitait, une immense douleur lui transperça le crâne, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui envoyer des milliers d'aiguilles dans la tête. Les idées peu claires, Aurore se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs derrière elle, dans l'hypothèse peu probable où quelqu'un lui aurait lancé un sort. Pourtant la pièce était vierge de tout occupant. Chancelant, la Serpentard tenta de se rattraper à quoique ce soit, dans le seul but de ne pas s'écrouler à terre sous la douleur. À ce moment, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Mimi Geignarde soit là entrain de brailler, ayant l'horrible impression que le silence pesant triplait son mal. Quoique, le bruit n'aurait sûrement pas aidé.

La vision floue d'Aurore ne lui permit plus de distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle tentait de prendre appui contre un robinet, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tombait dans le vide. À moitié sonnée, elle ne sentit presque pas son corps dévaler le toboggan immonde qui menait elle ne savait où. Puis, la fin, elle sentit son corps se faire jeter sur le sol, sa tête rencontrant miraculeusement un endroit vierge de tout détritus. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, trois mots lui revinrent à l'esprit.

 _" Chamber of Secrets "_

Puis un dernier.

 _" Warning "_

À son réveil, Aurore se sentit très mal. Elle tenta de se relever mais son genou lui faisait extrêmement mal. Sa tête tenait à grande peine sur ses épaules, si bien que la jeune fille se demanda si elle n'allait pas se détacher, un peu à la manière de celle de Sir-Nicolas le fantôme de Gryffondor.

Son dos la faisait également souffrir, la colonne vertébrale ayant été plus que largement touchée au moment de l'impact. En somme, elle avait l'impression d'être à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Quelle dommage que le sort d'Auto-régénération ne fonctionne que sur la magie...

En pensant à la magie, Aurore se dit qu'elle avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir en utilisant la magie. Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, elle la tourna vers elle-même et tenta.

\- Episkey.

La douleur fit un pic à certains endroits avant de disparaître. Malgré tout elle boitait toujours, son dos et sa tête l'élançant. Ne pouvant pas remonter par le toboggan, elle fit son chemin avant de se retrouver face à une étrange porte de serpents sculptés. Instinctivement, elle sût qu'elle devait parler Fourchelangue, et demanda poliment à la porte de s'ouvrir.

Dans un grincement, un serpent de pierre se mit à glisser le long du mécanisme, déverrouillant le lourd verrou. Sans attendre, curieuse, elle s'y engouffra.

L'élève se retrouva dans une immense salle, ou plutôt couloir, orné de statues étranges. Le tout aurait sûrement été à couper le souffle, si l'endroit n'était pas relié aux égouts ou plutôt conduits d'évacuation. Chaque pas de la jeune fille provoquait un "flop" sur la surface mouillée. Au fond de la salle trônait une étrange tête d'homme. Le mal de tête avait débloqué encore quelques souvenirs et elle se vit, tendant la main vers la pierre sculptée, prononçant une phrase en Fourchelangue.

Aurore sentit qu'elle devait le faire et tentant la main en avant, fermant les yeux sous la concentration.

 _\- Parle-moi Ssssserpentard, le plussss grand desssss quatre de Poudlard._

À peine cette phrase prononcée, qu'il y eut un bruit de mécanisme, et la bouche de l'homme s'ouvrit. Un horrible sifflement retentit et, instinctivement, Aurore se recroquevilla sur elle-même détournant le regard. Son esprit avait posé un nom sur l'origine du bruit :

" Basilic "

 _\- Ne m'approchez passsss._

 _\- Maîtressssse ?_

Premier détail ne sonnant pas juste. Maîtresse ? Peut-être le monstre la confondait-il avec quelqu'un ? Aurore sentait le glissement du serpent géant à côté d'elle. En temps normal, n'importe qui aurait dû trembler. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas de la Serpentard. Elle sentait sa magie pulser dans ses veines, et le fait de parler Fourchelangue lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité. Seulement il ne faut jamais regarder un Basilic dans les yeux sous peine d'une mort instantanée.

 _\- Maîtressssse ? Êtesss vousss ssssouffrante ? Pourquoi êtesss-vousss recroquevillée sur vousss même ?_

 _\- Tu esss un Basssssilic. Ton regard essst mortel. Or je tiensss à ma vie._

 _\- Maîtressssse ? Qu'essst-cccce qu'il vous arrive ? Avez-vousss oublié ?_

Le basilic poussa un sifflement de rage, et pendant quelques minutes Aurore craint pour sa vie.

 _\- Qui vousss à fait ccela Maîtressssse ? Qui vousss a brisé l'esssprit ?_

 _\- Brisé ... L'esssprit ?_

 _\- Oui, vousss n'avez plussss tous vos sssouvenirsss n'essst-ccce passsss?_

 _\- Exact. Nous sssommes dansss la Chambre des Sssecrets ?_

 _\- Oui. Et vousss n'avez rien à craindre : Le gardien de la Chambre ne peut pas mourir des yeux du Bassssilic._

 _\- Je sssuis la gardienne ?_

Le Basilic poussa un nouveau sifflement de colère.

 _\- Comment avez-vousss pu oublier ? Bien-sssûr que vousss êtesss la gardienne. Qui d'autre ?_

Satisfaite, Aurore se redressa et jaugea du regard celui qu'on appelait le roi des Serpents.

 _\- Puisss-je faire quelque chose pour vous sservir Maîtressssse ?_

Aurore réfléchit et se dit que, peut-être, le Basilic l'aiderait à savoir quels pièges protégeaient la pierre philosophale. Oui, cela serait déjà ça. Rapidement elle expliqua la situation au Basilic, en indiquant bien qu'il y avait un chien à trois têtes en première épreuve.

 _\- Et ne tue perssssonne sur le chemin ! Faisss-toi sssilencccieux sssinon tu finiras en cccendres._

 _\- Même passsss le chien ?_

 _\- Il appartient à un ami. Donc NON._

Le serpent siffla de désarroi mais ne discuta pas. Alors qu'il s'éloignait en glissant sur le sol trempé, Aurore l'interpella.

 _\- Attend._ Siffla-t-elle. _Je ne sssais pas comment sssortir d'ici._

 _\- Grimpez ssur mon dos, je vousss emmène._

Le Basilic déposa Aurore à la sortir avant de disparaître, se servant des tuyaux d'évacuation pour circuler à travers le château. Elle savait que le monstre ne lui désobéirait pas.

Rapidement, elle se lança un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements un peu éprouvés par son voyage dans la chambre. Elle récupéra son sac et se mit en route, marchant en tentant de masquer sa boiterie. Son dos la faisait toujours souffrir, ce qui était normal vu le choc qu'elle avait reçu. Son mal de tête s'était un peu calmé.

Il était hors de question qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, car elle serait dans l'obligation d'avouer qu'elle avait été dans la Chambre, or c'était un détail qu'elle voulait garder pour elle-même. Cette pièce était censée être une légende, et elle était certaine qu'ils tueraient le Basilic immédiatement. Or, elle avait encore besoin des renseignements du Roi des Serpents. Peut-être que quelques sorts de soin l'aiderait...

Montant vers la bibliothèque, Aurore se prit à espérer qu'elle ne croiserait pas les Gryffondor faisant des recherches idiotes sur la pierre philosophale. Malheureusement, sur le chemin du rayon concernant les sorts de soins, elle croisa Hermione les bras chargés de parchemins. Imperceptiblement, la Serpentard se raidit tandis que la Gryffondor s'approchait d'elle. Aurore fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et de continuer son chemin, mais c'était perdu.

\- Ah, Aurore ! Je vais faire réviser les garçons pour les examens ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Salut Hermione. Euh... Mais tu sais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses réviser, tu connais mes notes...

\- Oh, mais je ne pensais pas venir avec nous dans ce sens-là, continua Hermione sur un ton joyeux. J'aurais espéré que tu nous apprennes quelques petits trucs; en potions par exemple...

Aurore secoua la tête.

\- Après les accidents de ce matin, je ne suis pas sûre que je sois la mieux placée pour vous expliquer quoique ce soit.

\- Arrêtes, répondit la Gryffondor, balayant l'excuse d'un revers de main. Il n'y a personne qui fait aussi bien les potions dans la classe, pas même moi. De plus, j'avais cru comprendre que Rogue en personne t'avait donné des cours. De plus tu as des... circonstances atténuantes.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de la pitié des autres ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Contra Hermione, avec sérieux. Tu es migraineuse n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu as dû avoir une grosse migraine à ce moment pour rater ta potion.

Immédiatement, Aurore se détendit. Elle avait très bien compris à quoi Hermione faisait allusion, mais le fait que la rouge et or avait l'art et la manière de détourner l'argument pour ne pas trop la vexer. Avec un soupir, la vert et argent accepta de l'aider à inculquer aux deux preux chevaliers quelques notions dans " l'art subtil et rigoureux des potions ".

\- Eh, les garçons ! Les interpella la Gryffondor. J'ai croisé Aurore et elle est d'accord pour vous faire réviser les potions !

\- Quoi ? S'écria Ron. Mais les examens sont dans une éternité !

\- Pas tant que ça... Soupira leur amie. Bon, je propose que l'on commence par la potion d'amnésie. C'est la plus compliquée donc elle va sûrement tomber à l'examen de fin d'année.

Avec un soupir dégoûté, les deux ouvrirent leur libre de potion.

\- Donc, rappela Hermione, la partie la plus importante est la découpe des fèves : ils disent qu'il faut les couper en quatre...

À ces mots, Aurore bondit de sa chaise devant aussi peu de savoir-faire et autant d'ignorance.

\- Couper les fèves ? S'égosilla-t-elle. Quelle ineptie ! Il faut les écraser comme dans toute potion un tantinet soit le réussie !

\- Mais dans le livre ils disent...

\- L'idéal pour cette potion, continua la "potionniste" en ignorant royalement la Gryffondor, est d'écraser les plus grosses fèves et de couper les plus petites.

\- Mais...

Aurore lança à Hermione un regard noir, digne de ceux de Rogue.

\- Une objection peut-être ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je vienne pour expliquer les potions. Donc logiquement, c'est moi qui aie raison, et pas un stupide bouquin de première année.

Ron et Harry étaient pliés en deux de rire devant la tête d'Hermione. À part Rogue, personne ne l'avait remise à sa place en lui rappelant qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout sur la préparation d'une potion, ni même en retournant ses propres faits et gestes contre elle.

\- Alors 'Mione, tu es toujours aussi sûre de vouloir demander à quelqu'un d'aussi calé en potions de nous faire des explications la prochaine fois ? Demanda Ron, absolument hilare.

\- Absolument, répondit-elle fermement en se saisissant d'un parchemin et de sa plume. Vous devriez prendre note, c'est sûrement le détail qui va faire la différence entre une bonne potion, et une très bonne potion. Autrement dit, entre un E.E et un O.

Pendant quelques heures encore, Aurore leur donna des trucs et astuces. Enfin, du moins elle les donnait à Hermione, la seule qui prenait note. Ron et Harry était trop occupés à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui leur valut des réprimandes de la part des filles.

\- Et bien, c'était très instructif. Se réjouit la première de la classe. Merci Aurore. On recommence demain ?

Tout d'un coup, les garçons trouvèrent cela beaucoup moins drôle.

Les semaines passèrent et Aurore surprit souvent les Gryffondor à coller leur oreille devant le couloir du troisième étage, pour vérifier si Touffu était toujours là. Quant à la Serpentard, elle faisait souvent des allers-retours dans la Chambre des Secrets, pour voir si le Basilic était là. Pour le moment, elle revenait toujours bredouille, et espérait bientôt avoir les informations qu'elle avait demandées.

\- Finalement, Quirrell est plus courageux qu'il n'en a l'air. Lança Ron, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à la bibliothèque.

Ce qui fit siffler la Serpentard de colère. Il n'en ratait pas une pour rappeler à la jeune fille que Rogue essayait de s'emparer de la pierre. Avec Harry, ils avaient carrément monté un club de soutien du professeur de Défense : Ron rappelait à l'ordre quiconque osait se moquer de son turban, et Harry lui lançait un sourire d'encouragement. Aurore, quant à elle, hésitait à monter un club anti-Quirrell : elle ne supportait tellement pas l'enseignant que sa seule envie était de s'en débarrasser; dernier rempart devant la pierre, ou non.

\- Au lieu de faire des remarques désobligeantes, Ron, tu devrais finaliser et mettre en œuvre ton calendrier de travail !

\- Mais les examens sont dans une éternité !

La Serpentard réprima un fou rire en songeant que la situation était étrangement familière.

\- Dans dix semaines Ron. C'est une seconde pour Nicolas Flamel !

\- Ouais, bah on n'a pas tous six cents ans hein.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor ajoute effrontément :

\- De toute manière, tu n'as pas besoin de réviser, tu sais déjà tout.

\- Pas besoin de réviser ?! S'indigna la rouge et or. Comment ça pas besoin de réviser ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que Nicolas Flamel révisait ses examens la veille au soir ?! Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que nous devons absolument réussir nos examens pour rentrer en deuxième année ?!

La Serpentard accueillit la tirade par un petit ricanement. Immédiatement, son amie se retourna vers elle, furieuse. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui servir un remake de son discours, Aurore la prit de court en levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

\- Du calme, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà commencé à travailler ? Avec un professeur comme tuteur, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est Optimal ou rien.

\- Mff.

Fut la seule réponse que lui donna Hermione. Alors que la rouge et or se retournait vers les garçons pour leur servir un autre discours sur la nécessité de commencer les révisions; Aurore se confondit lentement avec les ombres de la bibliothèque, espérant parvenir à s'éclipser avant d'être asservie par la Gryffondor en tant que professeur de potions remplaçante. Elle préférerait passer du temps avec Céleste et Drago, mais voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle se faisait kidnapper pour les révisions. Discrètement, elle zigzagua entre les rayons, jusqu'au moment où elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Hagrid ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Vous ? Ici ? Dans la bibliothèque ?

Discrètement, Aurore se pinça, se demandant si elle était la victime d'un sort d'Hermione, ou si le sommeil rattrapait l'ennui dans un rêve des plus irréalistes. Plusieurs livres à la main, il marmonna un "Quoi ? Mais rien du tout... Je ne lisais rien sur les drag... J'aurais pas dû dire ça..." Et fila à toute vitesse en oubliant les ouvrages qu'il avait sorti. Les yeux gros comme des maisons, la première année regarda le garde-chasse quitter en toute hâte l'endroit.

\- Ah Aurore !

Zut. Granger. Elle n'échapperait pas aux révisions aujourd'hui. Visiblement, la je-sais-tout était accompagnée, car la fuyarde entendit Ron s'exclamer :

\- Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la bibliothèque ?

Mais c'était peine perdu, il était déjà trop loin. Totalement dépassée, Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire quand Harry ferma ses livres et poursuivit Hagrid, rapidement suivit de Ron. Hermione ne bougea pas, et se tourna vers Aurore avec un air interrogateur. Elle s'approcha de la pile de livres laissée par le géant et les posa les uns à côté des autres. Il y avait là de quoi devenir un expert en élevage de dragons : Les différents espèces de dragon de L'Angleterre à L'Irlande; De l'Œuf au brasier; Le guide de l'amateur de Dragons.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de lecture désintéressée, siffla la Serpentard.

\- Tu crois que...

\- J'en suis sûre 'Mione. Hagrid rêve d'avoir un dragon, et cela depuis toujours ! Seulement l'élevage de dragon a été interdit en 1709. Regarde ce livre : De l'œuf au brasier : Cela nous indique clairement qu'il a un œuf. Un œuf Hermione !

\- Il ne faut le dire à personne, sinon il va avoir des ennuis...

\- Eh, Aurore ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend depuis une dizaine de minutes.

D'un même mouvement, les deux filles se retournèrent pour faire face à Céleste et Drago. Ce dernier s'approcha de la pile de livre et lut les titres à haute voix. Incrédule il tourna la tête vers Hermione, une expression semi-triomphante sur son visage.

\- Alors Granger, on est passionnée par les dragons ? A voir ceci on dirait que tu veux te lancer dans un élevage. Or c'est interdit depuis 1709... Tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis... Si jamais je rapporte ça au Professeur Rogue, je ne te donne pas une semaine de plus dans ce château.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent sous la surprise, elle lançait des regards gênés à Aurore qui pour le moment ne réagissait pas.

\- Aurore, dis-moi si cette énergumène te dérange...

\- Drago, ce n'est pas elle qui a sorti les livres. Dit fermement la Serpentard.

Ses deux acolytes tournèrent la tête vers elle étonnés. Heureusement car ils ne virent pas les yeux étonnés d'Hermione qui l'imploraient de ne rien dire au sujet de Hagrid.

\- Mais Aurore... Tu n'aimes pas vraiment les dragons... Bafouilla Céleste.

\- Je le sais, merci. Seulement, je prends de l'avance sur mes devoirs, aussi agréable cela soit-il. Maintenant, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Hagrid, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous réviserons ensemble la prochaine fois.

Et elle partit rapidement en espérant qu'on la laisserait en paix. Quelques enjambées plus loin, Hermione la rattrapa. Dans un couloir désert, la Serpentard pila, et coinça Hermione contre le mur.

\- Soyons clair Hermione : je viens de mentir à mes amis pour sauver vos peaux. Je ne dirais rien non plus au sujet de la pierre philosophale; mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je sauve votre peau, encore une fois. Car, pour le moment, vous êtes surtout des alliés, pas des amis. Mes amis sont Drago et Céleste. Dès que cette histoire de pierre philosophale sera terminée, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous, suis-je claire ?

Une aura mal saine pulsait dans la poitrine de la Serpentard et ses yeux clignotaient entre vert et noir de façon intimidante. Hermione acquiesça et Aurore la relâcha et reprit son chemin vers la cabane d'Hagrid comme si rien ne s'était passé. Visiblement, Harry et Ron avait eu la même idée, car ils se croisèrent en chemin. Aurore ignora superbement les Gryffondor, tête haut et regard noir en parfaite Serpentard. Devant la porte, ils attendirent quelques secondes que l'un d'eux ose toquer à la porte, puis exaspérée, la Serpentard s'en chargea et donna trois coups forts sur la porte en bois.

\- Rappelez-moi de ne pas la mettre en colère, ou plus simplement de ne pas lui donner mon adresse. Sinon, je ne crois pas que ma porte survivrait, lâcha Ron dans un soupir exaspérant.

Si Hagrid n'avait pas ouvert la porte à ce moment, il l'aurait peut-être ouverte sur un bain de sang.

\- Qui est là ?

Il les fit rentrer avant de refermer tout aussi rapidement la porte derrière eux.

Immédiatement, Aurore fut prise à la gorge par une chaleur étouffante. Malgré la température clémente, Hagrid avait trouvé nécessaire de faire ronfler un imposant feu dans la cheminée. Il leur proposa du thé et des sandwichs qu'ils déclinèrent poliment.

\- Alors, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Aurore, se doutant bien qu'elle n'était pas là pour la même raison. Poliment, elle lui fit signe de continuer, tentant de se calmer pendant ce temps.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire quels sont les protections autour de la pierre philosophale ? Enfin, à part Touffu.

Intérieurement, la Serpentard approuva la question. Pourtant elle n'était pas au goût de Hagrid qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien-sûr que non, je ne peux pas vous le dire. En fait, je ne le sais pas. Et même si je le savais je ne vous le dirais pas non plus. Si la pierre est ici c'est qu'elle a failli être volée chez Gringotts...

\- Ça on le savait, merci. Coupa Aurore, prise de nausées à cause de la chaleur étouffante.

En fait, la jeune fille avait plus l'habitude du froid des cachots et des laboratoires de BeauxBâtons, plutôt que de la température étouffante de la hutte.

Harry semblait se rendre compte de la gêne de la Serpentard, lui lançant un regard inquiet auquel elle répondit par un regard meurtrier.

\- Oui, bon, je ne peux pas vous le dire même si je me demande comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Touffu.

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible que vous ne souhaitiez pas nous le dire... Commença Hermione.

\- Seulement ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas... continua Aurore, visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici. Terminèrent-elles en même temps.

Visiblement, la tirade eut son effet car la barbe du géant frémit. Il souriait.

\- Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de sécurité de la Pierre, poursuivit Hermione.

\- Après tout en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pourrait avoir une telle confiance ? Termina la Serpentard, avec une voix parfaitement modulée pour faire céder Hagrid.

Si elle n'avait pas eu ces nausées, elle aurait pris le temps d'apprécier son parfait travail de Serpentard : Hagrid, fier comme un coq, bombait le torse. Visiblement les deux garçons étaient aux anges car ils lancèrent des regards rayonnant aux filles.

\- Bah, ça peut pas faire de mal. 'Me suis chargé de prêter Touffu et les autres professeurs des sortilèges. Alors... forcément le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Quirrell...

\- QUIRRELL ?! IL A DEMANDÉ À QUIRRELL ?! S'exclama Aurore, ahurie.

\- Bah oui, répondit le géant en haussant les épaules. Sinon Dumbledore a fait quelque chose lui-même, bien sûr. Ah et j'ai failli oublier : le professeur Rogue à bien-sûr eu son rôle à jouer.

\- ROGUE ?! S'étonna Harry.

À ce moment, malgré ses hauts le cœur, un tilt se fit dans l'esprit d'Aurore.

\- Oui, Vous ne vous doutiez pas de ça hein ? Rogue a aidé à protéger la pierre, alors, il n'a pas l'intention de la voler. Dit Hagrid.

\- Non. C'est Quirrell qui veut la voler. Murmura la Serpentard.

\- HEIN ?!

Même Hagrid avait hurlé. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle ne trouvait plus le détail qui lui avait permis de le deviner mais elle savait que c'était lui.

\- Écoutes Aurore, déjà le fait que Rogue essaye de voler la pierre c'était ridicule, mais là, Quirrell...

\- Je sais que j'ai raison ! Hagrid, qui sait comment...

Aurore ne termina pas sa phrase, ses nausées prenant le dessus.

\- Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre Hagrid, proposa Harry.

Pour une raison inexplicable, les deux avaient l'impression d'être liés. Souvent ils ressentaient la gêne de l'autre, et malgré leurs efforts, leurs émotions également. Toutefois, Aurore arrivait légèrement à bloquer Harry, mais n'ayant jamais réellement appris l'Occlumancie, elle ne pouvait pas le faire correctement.

\- Non, surtout pas ! S'exclama le géant.

Étonnés, ils regardèrent tous Hagrid, sauf Aurore qui était pliée en deux, essayant de réprimer ses envies. Harry prit Aurore par le bras, sous le regard étonné de Ron, et l'aida à aller jusqu'à la porte pour évacuer.

\- Vite ! Fermez la porte ! S'écria Hagrid.

\- Je rentrerai plus tard.

La porte se referma et Aurore resta seule, maudissant le fait d'avoir oublié son anti-vomitif. Alors que la crise se calmait, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle avait oublié ce qui lui avait permis d'arriver à la conclusion que Quirrell était coupable, mais elle savait que derrière, elle avait fait un raisonnement, même si elle l'avait oublié. Soupirant, Aurore s'apprêta à retourner dans la hutte.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, ils étaient tous regroupés autour d'une table, sur laquelle trônait fièrement un œuf en éclosion. Alors qu'Aurore s'approchait, il se fissura en deux et une étrange petite créature en sorti.

\- Coucou Norbert. Tu reconnais ta maman ?

Devant l'attitude puérile du géant, Aurore se demanda si elle n'était pas dans un asile de fous. Pourquoi pas lui faire des gratouilles et des bisous tant qu'il y était ? La jeune fille avait toujours eu un grand respect pour Hagrid, il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, seulement certains de ses réactions laissaient à désirer. Il y avait un autre point qui la dérangeait au plus haut point, et visiblement c'était également le cas du d'Hermione.

\- Hagrid... Votre maison est en bois. Et le bois est inflammable.

Mais le géant n'y prêta pas attention, et continua de gratouiller la bête jusqu'à ce que, prise d'une quinte de toux, elle ne crache une pluie de gerbes étincelantes qui vinrent mettre un léger feu à la barbe d'Hagrid; qui la tapota pour mettre fin à l'incident. Peut-être cela allait enfin lui ouvrir les yeux ? Mais la réaction du géant bluffa Aurore :

\- Oh, il veut juste jouer le bébé à sa maman ! Gouzi-gouzi...

Alors qu'elle allait sortir une remarque désagréable, la Serpentard entendit le doux clapotis de l'eau contre le toit en bois. Etonnés, ils regardèrent tous par la vitre alors que des éclairs traversaient le ciel.

\- Pas croyable... Commenta Hagrid alors que le bruit de l'eau devenait de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus puissant. Un orage, à cette période de l'année ?

Le mot orage fit revenir la Serpentard à la réalité : il fallait qu'elle y aille vite. Sinon, la potion serait gâchée.

\- Oh non...

Et elle fit demi-tour à pleine vitesse et sorti de la hutte en claquant la porte. Courant à travers le domaine de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer ne rien rater. Ses cheveux étaient détrempés sous les assauts perpétuels de l'eau; et ses vêtements étaient mouillés. Des flaques de boues se formaient à une vitesse incroyable sous ses yeux et la jeune fille manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en passant à la proximité de l'une d'entre elles. Pourtant, Aurore ne ralentit pas la cadence; faisant en réalité tout le contraire. Devant la porte de Poudlard, elle s'attarda encore quelques minutes sous la pluie, le temps d'incanter un sort de nettoyage : hors de question d'avoir Rusard sur le dos.

Un souvenir amusant lui revint : elle avait neuf ans et avait mis de la boue un peu partout dans le château avant de brouiller les traces et d'aller se cacher dans le bureau de Rogue; seul endroit où le concierge ne penserait pas à la chercher. Car bien-sûr il avait été cherché chez McGonagall, mais pas chez le ténébreux professeur de potions; persuadé que la gamine aurait trop peur de l'enseignant pour venir se cacher dans son domaine. Bon bien-sûr, en rentrant Rogue l'avait trouvée et sermonnée; mais la tête de Rusard en découvrant Aurore, tranquillement installée et travaillant sa théorie de potions avec le professeur valait son pesant d'or. Surtout quand Rogue lui avait demandé de partir, prétextant qu'il l'empêchait "de faire son travail correctement avec ses insinuations idiotes".

Une fois rentrée, la jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de lancer un sort de séchage complet et prit le chemin du bureau directorial; passant par autant de raccourcis qu'elle le pouvait. Seulement, elle se rappela que Dumbledore avait oublié de lui faire parvenir le mot de passe. Sentant quelque chose monter en elle, Aurore se retint de faire exploser la gargouille. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rario pourrait sûrement passer la gargouille pour porter une lettre, mais cela prendrait trop de temps; même si espérer que quelqu'un descendrait revenait à attendre jusqu'au lendemain, voire plus.

Se produisit alors une chose inespérée. La gargouille s'écarta pour laisser descendre quelqu'un. Seulement, on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent. Le point négatif, ou point noir, se résumait en le seul fait que la personne qui descendant les marches était Rogue.

Visiblement il était choqué de la voir dégoulinante d'eau devant le bureau. Sans lui demander son avis il secoua sa baguette et elle sécha instantanément. Pitié, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela soit Rogue ? N'importe qui d'autre : McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, Quirrell... Enfin non, tout compte fait, pas Quirrell. Aurore faisait tout son possible pour éviter le professeur, ayant la mauvaise impression qu'il lui arrivait toujours des problèmes en sa présence.

Le professeur de potions la détailla, comme il aurait détaillé un ingrédient pour potions dont il ne connaîtrait pas tous les secrets. De plus en plus gênée, l'élève évita consciencieusement le regard du professeur, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas profiter de ce moment pour se glisser entre son tuteur et la gargouille pour rentrer dans le bureau du directeur. Puis elle abandonna l'idée : Rogue n'aurait aucun mal à la suivre et à lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Sunshine...

\- J'avais oublié le mot de passe, coupa-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Cela peut vous paraître impossible, mais j'étais moi-même arrivé à cette conclusion, railla-t-il. En réalité, vous tombez bien : je voulais justement avoir une... petite discussion avec vous.

\- Euh, mais, professeur... Je devais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore...

\- Cela pourra sûrement attendre.

\- C'est que, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps...

\- Je suis persuadé que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous trouver du temps, si je vous dis que je vous donne une semaine de retenue. Susurra le maître des potions.

Aurore déglutit avec difficulté mais, après une courte hésitation, continua à insister sur le fait qu'elle devait voir le directeur. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle ne s'attendait pas Rogue, c'était qu'elle s'entête. Croisant les bras, il prit un grand soin à bloquer tout passage.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui est si urgent. Et ne me répondez pas que c'est une affaire entre vous et le directeur.

\- C'est une affaire entre... Ah. S'interrompit-elle en entendant la fin de la phrase. Donc en fait, vous tenez à ce que je vous raconte un mensonge.

Le professeur semblait à bout. A ce moment, elle aurait souhaité avoir encore dans ses veines cette étrange stimulent qu'elle sentait parfois courir dans ses veines. Cela pourrait presque faire penser à un mélange de drogue et d'adrénaline, ou du moins à l'effet qu'elle imaginait pour la drogue. Pourtant il semblait avoir disparu. Pour une raison qui l'étonnait, il était très rare qu'elle puisse se mettre en colère ou produire ce stimulant en présence de Rogue. Le professeur dégageait une aura de calme, certes dangereuse et pas tout à fait rassurante, mais d'un calme olympien qui bloquait tout passage à un débordement colérique. Les yeux noirs de Rogue lançaient des éclairs et Aurore se ratatina un peu plus sur elle-même.

\- Suffit Sunshine. Vous allez m'accompagner à mon bureau où nous allons avoir une petite discussion sur ce que vous faîtes en classe.

A ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille doublèrent de taille face à l'étonnement immense qui envahissait, sans pitié, son esprit. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'avait rien fait de mal; ne faisait pas comme Drago et sa bande, c'est-à-dire lancer des avions en papier pendant les cours; avaient de bonnes notes aux contrôles. Incapable de trouver une phrase avec une tournure correcte, sa bouche resta ouverte comme un poisson; tandis que, pour parfaire cette imitation, les cils de la Serpentard battaient à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Le portrait arracha une grimace dégoutée à Rogue qui murmura quelque chose comme "Minerva... pourra pas se plaindre... métamorphose... un vrai poisson...".

Visiblement, le maître des potions ne souhaitait pas attendre plus et s'approcha de quelques pas pour entraîner de force son élève dans son bureau. Dans son état d'étonnement, le professeur possédait la certitude que la jeune fille ne réagirait pas assez vite pour décamper. Certitude tout à fait fausse, car elle ne prenait pas en compte, en plus de la vivacité naturelle d'Aurore, ses réflexes aiguisés par le Quidditch. Rapidement elle se reprit et glissa sur le côté pour se faufiler derrière la gargouille, tout en espérant qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait passer la gargouille et que celle-ci se refermerait juste derrière elle. Peine perdue car à quelques pas des escaliers, la main de Rogue se referma sur le bras d'Aurore alors que son visage montrait un masque de froideur légèrement coloré de colère.

\- J'ai perdu. Dit-elle tout simplement.

Les yeux du maître des potions s'écarquillèrent quelques instants sous la surprise, avant de redevenir extrêmement sérieux. Au même moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Dumbledore passa la tête par l'entrée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Absolument rien, Monsieur le Directeur, assura Rogue en reprenant son sérieux le plus absolu. Il se trouve seulement que je tenais à avoir une discussion aves Miss Sunshine; et je lui ai expliqué que c'était prioritaire sur un éventuel entretient avec vous.

Pendant un instant, Aurore espéra que Dumbledore allait contrer Rogue, en rétorquant que ce qu'ils avaient prévu était plus important. Prévisiblement, cela ne se déroula pas selon ce scénario.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, allez-y Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Sunshine, notre petit projet pourra attendre, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Ce geste détendit immédiatement Aurore. Alors comme ça, il ne fallait pas s'occuper de la potion immédiatement après l'orage ? Cela rassura la jeune fille, paniquée à l'idée de perdre des mois de travail. Pourtant cela fit monter en flèche la colère du maître des potions. Alors, ainsi, ils manigançaient quelque chose ensemble ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas rassuré ? Avec les deux plus puissantes énergies magiques des environs, il ne leur faisait nullement confiance pour faire un projet sensé. Bien-sûr, il ne prenait pas en compte l'espièglerie du Directeur ni le côté parfois impulsif de sa protégée, sinon il aurait été bon pour un arrêt cardiaque vu toutes les possibilités de mauvais coups qu'ils pouvaient élaborer. Les jumeaux Weasley pourraient bien-être relégués au placard.

\- Bien, merci de votre appui Directeur, commenta sarcastiquement le jeune professeur. Bien, nous y allons dans ce cas.

\- Très bien professeur Rogue, soupira Aurore. Professeur Dumbledore, quand m'autorisez-vous à venir pour notre... projet ?

\- Quand vous aurez terminé. Après tout, priorité aux études, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon sang, songea-t-elle exaspérée, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec mes études ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, et j'ai des bonnes notes alors qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de plus ? Que je remplace le prof ?

Rogue fit passer Aurore devant, en lançant un regard noir à Dumbledore. Le geste sembla amuser ce dernier, alors que le Directeur de Serpentard partait dans un claquement de ses robes noires. Il la fit entrer dans son bureau et dès qu'ils furent tous vers le centre de la pièce, ferma la porte à clef magiquement. Automatiquement, Aurore se raidit et jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte.

\- Vous craigniez donc que je parte en plein discours ? Tenta-t-elle dans une veine tentative de raillerie.

\- En réalité vous semblez d'humeur volatile, pardonnez-moi le jeu de mots, mais je ne souhaite pas passer ma soirée à vous courir après. Asseyez-vous.

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas de mouvement vers la chaise, il poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mordre, vous me connaissez un minimum depuis le temps.

\- Je voudrais savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'études.

\- Asseyez-vous et nous pourrons peut-être aborder cette discussion. Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Finalement, la jeune fille daigna obéir, et plongea son regard aux couleurs changeantes entre vert et noir, dans celui presque vide et froid de Rogue.

\- Donc vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Il observa quelques minutes Aurore, ce qui augmenta l'agacement déjà visible de cette dernière. Le professeur sortit une petite pile de feuille et les posa sur le bureau. En reconnaissant les papiers, elle eut un hoquet nerveux. Ses yeux, paniqués, cherchaient une négation sur leur identité mais elle ne vint pas. Les mains jointes, Rogue observait les moindres réactions de sa pupille. Il n'y avait aucun sourire satisfait ou autre sur son visage.

\- Avez-vous déjà une idée de la nature même de ces papiers ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse en désignant le maigre tas de feuille d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Je n'ai rien fait ...

\- C'est justement là le problème : Vous ne faîtes plus rien en cours.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, je n'ai que des O...

\- Je ne parle pas de vos résultats scolaires, coupa-t-il sèchement. Mais peut-être que ceci vous éclairera.

D'un geste fluide, il se saisit du premier papier et lut :

\- Depuis deux à trois semaines, plus aucune participation en cours et les efforts pour lancer les sorts normalement ont disparus.

\- Vous avez deviné de qui vient cette lettre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement douce. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, trop choquée, il le fit à sa place : Le professeur McGonagall.

\- Et... Vous allez écouter à la lettre ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda-t-elle âprement, la bouche sèche. Elle me déteste depuis que je suis à Serpentard, parce que je suis une Serpentard par choix, à la place d'avoir choisi Gryffondor.

\- Je vous promets que cela n'a rien à voir. Le professeur McGonagall ne fait de quartier à personne quand il s'agit de ce qui a lieu dans sa classe, surtout quand cela a quelque chose à voir avec le décrochage scolaire. Gronda-t-il à voix basse. Mais peut-être que l'avis d'un autre professeur vous fera plus d'effet ?

Et il posa la feuille pour se saisir de celle en tête de la pile.

\- À deux doigts d'avoir plusieurs incidents regrettables avec des plantes étudiées en cours. Où est passée la concentration en cours ? Sans parler de la participation.

\- Je suppose que vous avez deviné de qui vint cette lettre ?

Un à un, il lut les commentaires des professeurs. Tous, sauf Quirrell, avaient remarqué un changement dans l'attitude de la jeune fille. À chaque nouveau mot, Aurore se crispait un peu plus, si bien qu'elle devint aussi raide qu'un bout de bois quand il eut finit ses lectures.

\- Sans parler du fait que vous n'aviez jamais échoué dans la réalisation d'une potion avant...

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, coupa-t-elle encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, mais vos potions sont devenues médiocres ! Tout juste le niveau d'un deuxième année ! Bien évidemment, je suis obligé de vous mettre O, car je ne suis supposé attendre de vous qu'un niveau de débutant. Mais cela me déçoit vraiment de ne plus recevoir que des réalisations médiocres...

\- Elles ne sont pas médiocres. Contra-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux.

\- De la part de n'importe quel autre élève, je recevrais ces potions comme une bénédiction, contra-t-il, de mauvaise humeur fasse à autant de mauvaise foi. Seulement, c'est de vous que nous parlons : Aurore Sunshine. Je vous ai moi-même donné des cours, sans parler du cursus que vous avez suivis à BeauxBâtons alors vous n'avez aucune excuse.

Aurore en avait assez, se levant elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

\- Sunshine ...

\- Laissez-moi.

\- Aurore Harmonie Lily Sunshine, assise ! Aboya Rogue.

Étonnée, Aurore s'arrêta : certes il l'avait surprise mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus d'effet avait été d'entre son nom complet. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle l'entendait. En jetant des regards de défis, elle retourna lentement vers sa chaise et s'y affala à moitié.

Aurore tremblait de rage. Ses épaules légèrement affaissées semblèrent se redresser en même temps que la tête de la jeune fille qui vissa ses yeux dans ceux du maître des potions, à qui ils n'avaient plus à envier la couleur noire. Cela fit légèrement tiquer Rogue, mais il continua.

\- Alors j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous arrive. Rendez-vous compte que même Binns, cet imbécile de fantôme, s'est aperçu de votre changement !

\- Vous traitez souvent vos collègues d'imbécile ?

\- Ne changez pas de sujet ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Le ton se voulait poli et cordial, contraire absolu de ce que dégageait sa posture.

\- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il vous arrive. Répondit Rogue, sans se départir de son calme.

\- Pourquoi s'intéressent-ils à ça ? Cracha-t-elle, sentant son corps trembler aux rythmes des pulsations d'une puissante énergie au fond d'elle. En fait, pourquoi vous y intéressez-vous ? Je croyais que dans une école, seuls les résultats comptaient, et ils sont là, alors je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous mêlez ! Et pourquoi vous et McGonagall passez d'un extrême à l'autre envers moi ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas être sarcastique comme avec tous les autres élèves ? Ne niez pas, je sais que vous me détestiez !

\- Je ne vous détestais pas, répondit-il d'une voix calme mais choquée.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous ignorée pendant un trimestre complet, l'année passée ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Sunshine. De plus, je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes devant vous.

\- Toutes les excuses sont bonnes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aurore, la voix tremblante de rage. Tentez de leur trouver une excuse, à eux aussi, tant que vous y êtes.

\- Ils s'inquiètent pour vous, enfant stupide ! Cracha Rogue, hors de lui. Vous avez grandi dans ce château et la plus part de mes collègues se sont attachés à votre personne. Il est normal que quand ils vous voient passer d'un extrême à l'autre ils s'inquiètent.

\- Vous mentez. Murmura-t-elle.

C'était un murmure désespéré comme si elle refusait que quelqu'un fasse attention à elle. Le changement porta un coup violent à Severus, qui ne comprit pas comment cela avait été possible. Il l'avait toujours connue pleine de vie, débordant d'enthousiasme; et ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel changement avait opéré alors qu'elle avait toujours eu de l'attention, de la part de McGonagall, Dumbledore, les autres professeurs, et même de sa propre personne.

\- Sunshine...

\- Vous mentez ! Cracha-t-elle, en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire !

Les poings de la jeune fille tremblaient de rage et une brume noire s'en échappait lentement. Rogue eut un hoquet de surprise en supposant la nature de la brume. D'un geste de la main, elle fit céder à distance la protection magique de son tuteur et la porte s'ouvrit, à moitié détruite. Aurore sortit comme une furie noire.

Courant à travers les couloirs, elle ne se dirigeait pas vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Une forte douleur, dont l'intensité augmentait en même temps que la brume, la tenait au cœur de ses serres; rendant sa progression à travers le château de plus en plus difficile. Vacillante, Aurore continua sa progression. Toutes sortes de sentiments négatifs s'emparant d'elle; le tout fusionnant en une rage incontrôlée et injustifiée ainsi qu'une tristesse immense sortie d'elle-ne-savait-où. À mi-chemin, elle tomba sur le sol, encerclée de brume noire. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal, et elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, se laisser aller à son mal et tout oublier. Pourtant, il lui fallait continuer. Se relevant au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle boitilla jusqu'au septième étage, où elle supplia durant plusieurs aller-retours pour l'apparition d'un endroit isolé et sécurisé. De plus en plus de brouillard l'entourait, sortant de ses poings encore crispés. Finalement la Salle sur Demande apparut, et elle s'y glissa, se laissant tomber au milieu de la salle dans un tourbillon de douleur; naissant au cœur même de tous ses sentiments négatifs. Des hauts le cœur s'emparèrent d'elle, ainsi que d'autres mots intenses et variés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle, suppliant pour une réponse.

Tout mouvement était insupportable, chaque respiration saccadée, autrefois salvatrice, était un supplice supplémentaire. Une horrible idée traversa son esprit, presque inconscient : Et si... Etait-elle mourante ? Pourtant... Le sort qu'elle avait fait avec Rogue l'avait toujours aidé, agissant comme une glue pour recoller les dégâts faits à sa magie. Elle était censée être hors de danger.

Encore un mensonge. Pensa-t-elle avec un mauvais foie absolu, alors qu'une minuscule partie d'elle-même encore consciente lui hurlait que personne dans ce château n'était au courant de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Quelque part, Aurore ne voulait plus de sa magie; cela ne lui causait que des tords. D'un geste violent et rageur, elle détruisit plusieurs objets que la salle avait invoqués pour ce même usage. Lentement, elle se laissa aller et ne se rappela plus ce qui arriva ensuite. Laissant l'être sommeillant en elle prendre le contrôle.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre dès que possible, sachant qu'il faut que je le corrige...

Ps : n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire comment vous pensez que cela va se terminer... Je suis curieuse !


	12. - Balades Nocturnes

_**Merci pour les reviews !**_

 _ **J'ai pu corriger à peu près ce chapitre. Je réviserai tout une fois que j'aurai publié la plus grande partie de ce que j'ai en stock.**_

* * *

 _ **Douzième Chapitre : Balades Nocturnes**_

* * *

 _ **Première partie : **_

_**La douleur de l'animagus**_

* * *

Aurore se réveilla sur le sol froid de la Salle sur Demande. Ses muscles ne répondirent pas immédiatement, aussi elle ne resta allongée à détailler la minuscule zone de la salle dans son champ de vision : il semblait y avoir des tâches noirs d'explosion un peu partout autour d'elle. À quelques pas, la jeune fille repéra des éclats de verre.

Très lentement, elle se releva en prenant la plus grande attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec les débris coupants jonchant le sol. Autour d'elle, il y avait des vitres cassées, des colonnes de pierre en morceaux, des objets détruits, des fissures dans les murs même de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...? Murmura-t-elle.

Les jambes de la Serpentard tremblaient, comme si elles ne pouvaient plus soutenir le poids de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait s'appuyer nulle part et ses vertiges lui donnaient la sensation d'une chute infinie dans un monde d'apocalypse.

La Salle semblait avoir été ravagée par un animal furieux et invisible. Mais pourquoi ne s'en serait-il pas pris à elle ? Et si le monstre se trouvait toujours dans les parages ? Inquiète, Aurore détailla rapidement les débris. Instinctivement sa main glissa dans sa poche, mais n'y rencontra que du vide.

\- Où est ma baguette ? Paniqua-t-elle.

Ses yeux cherchaient le bois magique à travers le champ de bataille improvisé. Le fait de ne pas avoir sa baguette de cerisier l'inquiéta : et si jamais elle avait perdu un duel après avoir été désarmée ? C'était tout à fait possible même si elle ne se rappelait pas avoir combattu. En fait, les seuls souvenirs d'Aurore de la soirée passée s'arrêtaient à son arrivée dans la salle.

Pour retrouver sa baguette, visiblement portée disparue, Aurore se résolut à utiliser un moyen qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis le soit disant "examen médical" de début d'année.

Se concentrant et imaginant les effets du sort, elle pensa très fort :

 _Accio Baguette._

Mais il ne se passa rien. Alors elle recommença, se concentrant deux fois plus; ses yeux plissés témoignant du fait. Cette fois-ci, elle murmura :

 _\- Accio Baguette._

Cette fois, un petit bruit se fit entendre dans un coin de la salle, mais était trop ténu pour qu'elle puisse en distinguer la source. Recommençant l'opération, plus fort encore, la jeune sorcière produisit un craquement sourd sous un bout de colonne et, en s'approchant, vit un bout de bois noir tentant de se dégager. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Aurore parvint à soulever le débris pour dégager sa baguette.

Maintenant, elle devait aller s'occuper de la potion; même si elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de croiser le chemin d'un professeur, et cela incluait Dumbledore. Grâce à plusieurs sorts, la première année réussit à réparer la Salle sur Demande; même si cela lui coûta une bonne partie de son énergie. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le bureau directorial en prenant me plus grand nombre de passages secrets possibles, ne sachant pas quelle heure il était. Tout au long du chemin, elle imagina un nombre incroyable de scénarios catastrophe où Rogue se plaindrait au Directeur au moment exact où elle apparaîtrait dans le bureau.

Avec horreur elle se rappela, une fois de plus, qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe actionnant la gargouille. Soupirant et n'ayant aucune envie d'attendre l'apparition d'un professeur, Aurore commença son demi-tour vers les cachots quand se produisit un horriblement grincement : la gardienne du bureau s'écarta.

La première réaction de la jeune fille fut de faire un bond sur le côté, attendant de voir qui descendait les marches. Pourtant, personne ne vint. Lentement, et avec précaution, elle passa par l'ouverture sombre et se positionna sur la première marche, tendant le cou pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-haut.

Un cri de surprise lui fut arraché quand, sans lui demander son avis, la gargouille se referma et les escaliers se mirent en fonctionnement, roulant sur eux-mêmes, expédiant ainsi l'invitée jusque devant le bureau du Directeur.

Aussitôt l'escalier immobile, Aurore se hâta de faire un pas dans le minuscule couloir, dans l'hypothèse plus ou moins probable où l'entité déciderait de la propulser (littéralement) _dans_ la porte du bureau.

La Serpentard prit quelques minutes pour écouter les voix provenant de l'office. À son grand soulagement, elle n'entendit pas la voix douce et sévère de Rogue. Pourtant, le directeur n'était pas seul, et pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la voix qui parlait à Dumbledore sur un ton presque inquiet. Son esprit devait être un peu éprouvé par ce qui avait pu, possiblement, se passer dans la Salle.

Par prudence, la Serpentard choisit de faire machine arrière : après tout, elle n'avait pas choisi Gryffondor et n'était donc pas tenue par un quelconque honneur de maison de se jeter, tête la première, dans les ennuis. Pourtant, les escaliers lui firent barrage et Aurore fut dans l'obligation de se diriger vers le bureau. Alors que sa main hésitait à toquer sur le bois, la séparation massive avec l'étroit couloir s'ouvrit seule; faisant apparaître le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall.

Très rapidement, l'élève se sentit mal à l'aise face aux regards de travers que lui adressaient les deux enseignants. Le directeur se racla rapidement la gorge.

\- Miss Sunshine. Je... Enfin, nous vous attendions. Approchez.

Obéissant sans trop de difficultés, elle fit quelques pas, en tentant d'ignorer les iris des adultes, braqués sur sa personne. Ce qui suivit la surprit :

\- Tu vas bien, Aurore ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall sur un ton inquiet.

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle pour lui lancer un regard courroucé et étonné : son ancienne tutrice ne l'avait plus tutoyée depuis son admission à Serpentard. Qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle fut la goutte de trop, faisant déborder le vase de l'incompréhension.

\- Mais... Vous me détestez...?

\- Le professeur McGonagall ne te détestes pas Aurore. La preuve elle se trouve avec nous, sur ma demande expresse. Je ne tenais pas à te laisser seule lors de la transformation. Il sera toujours temps de continuer cette discussion plus tard, ajouta le Directeur en voyant que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à protester.

Immédiatement, Aurore referma sa bouche et mit ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête, se disant qu'elle pourrait les ressortir plus tard.

\- Seulement, avant d'y aller, veux-tu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Rogue ?

Immédiatement, elle fit un signe de négation. En rentrant, elle avait deviné qu'ils la regardaient ainsi à cause de sa perte de contrôle dans le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard. C'était suffisamment horrible d'y repenser. D'où venait cette étrange fumée, sortie de ses poings ? Autant d'interrogations qu'elle garderait pour elle, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il le fallait, car la jeune fille ne voulait pas vraiment admettre que _sa propre personne_ était responsable de cette conduite intolérable. Dumbledore lui lança son éternel "regard triste de papy gâteau" comme la Serpentard l'appelait. Sa propre pensée choqua Aurore : depuis quand montrait-elle aussi peu de respect envers le Directeur ? Depuis la mise à jour de la manipulation de ses souvenirs. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante ? Elle avait le sentiment de se conduire en délinquante.

\- C'est bien dommage, souffla le professeur. Prends la potion et ne traînes pas. Professeur McGonagall, je vous la confie.

La directrice de Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesça. Après tout, pourquoi Albus Dumbledore se faisait-il du souci à ce sujet ? Elle avait tout de même élevé l'enfant. Même si leurs relations ne seraient plus jamais les même aux vues du comportement exécrable de l'adulte envers la plus jeune. Et dire que tout cela faisait partie d'un plan. Un stupide plan d'Albus. Mais comment ne pas s'y plier ?

L'élève se mit en route, serrant la potion contre elle, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à des mois de travail acharné. Surtout qu'il avait été difficile de convaincre Dumbledore de l'aider, aussi Aurore ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il refuse de l'accompagner encore une fois. Peu importe si le professeur McGonagall suivait ou non, la Serpentard s'avançait sans se soucier de son ancienne tutrice. Le bruit de ses pas descendant rapidement les escaliers de Poudlard retentissaient comme de longs échos à travers le château désert. Sa cadence était énergique et rapide, mais étonnamment la directrice de Gryffondor n'eut pas trop de mal à la rattraper. Le professeur semblait presque étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle la jeune fille se déplaçait dans le noir.

\- Comment faites-vous pour y voir quelque chose sans même utiliser un Lumos ? Questionna l'adulte.

Aurore pila et regarda McGonagall dans les yeux. Celle-ci sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Satisfaite l'élève continua son chemin mais au bout de quelques pas, l'absence de sons montra que McGonagall était restée figée sur place. Aurore fut tentée de continuer son chemin mais finit pas se retourner et demander :

\- Vous allez bien professeur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos iris ? Et vos pupilles ? Pourquoi sont-ils noirs et à la verticale ?

\- Oh. Ça... répondit la Serpentard, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Mes yeux s'adaptent ainsi à la luminosité depuis... Et bien je dois avouer que j'ai commencé à remarquer cet étrange phénomène quand j'ai exécuté pour la première fois l'exercice des battements.

McGonagall secoua la tête.

\- Cela ne devrait pas faire cela. Quand avez-vous perçu le deuxième battement ?

\- Après deux ou trois jours il me semble.

McGonagall secoua la tête et murmura : " ce n'est pas normal ", ce qui agaça encore plus la Serpentard : elle n'y pouvait rien, malheureusement. Sentant une puissance malsaine envahir sa poitrine, elle ne put réprimer l'envie de lui répondre.

\- Eh bien, sauf votre respect Professeur McGonagall, je n'y peux rien si rien n'est normal avec moi. Vous devriez y être habituée non ? Sans vouloir vous presser, j'aimerais pouvoir faire tout cela le plus vite possible.

\- Oh, oui, bien-sûr... Où comptez-vous aller ? La Salle sur Demande est au sixième étage, vous savez.

\- Effectivement je le sais. Mais je pensais à la cabane hurlante.

\- La Cab...

\- Oui, suivez-moi et vous verrez.

Finalement le professeur de métamorphose se plaça à la hauteur de l'élève et suivit le rythme rapide de la marche de cette dernière. Les couloirs et portraits défilaient à vitesse monumentale, même si cette vitesse ne pouvait égaler celle à laquelle les pensées d'Aurore défilaient dans sa tête. Elle repensait à cette étrange brume sortie de nulle part. Elle repensait à cette colère injustifiée envers Rogue. Elle repensait à l'étrange regard mêlé de tristesse de Dumbledore : que savait-il de toute cette affaire ? Pourquoi McGonagall s'était-elle inquiétée pour elle, alors que depuis le début de l'année elle lui refusait tout soutien ?

\- Vous savez, parfois je trouve que vous ressemblez au professeur Rogue, dans votre gestuelle je veux dire.

Aurore lui jeta un regard étrange par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vraiment ? Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Vous semblez bien vous entendre. Parfois, au vu de certains regards que vous lancez, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une mini-Rogue, pouffa légèrement le professeur.

\- Oui, il est vrai que nous arrivons à ne pas nous empoisonner mutuellement. Répliqua froidement l'élève.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, son ancienne tutrice voulait-elle à tout prix entamer la discussion ? C'était la personne, avec Quirrell et Trewlaney, qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser...

\- Vous excusez de quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton froid d reproche. Le fait de m'avoir laissée en début d'année, comme ça brutalement et sans me prévenir; ou vous excuser d'avoir été antipathique ?

\- Des deux... Écoutez, je suis sincèrement désolée...

Aurore avait attendu cette conversation toute l'année : pouvoir dire à McGonagall qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir choisi Serpentard à la place de Gryffondor, qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir déçue... Qu'elle tenait à sa presque mère adoptive... Mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge sèche. Les mots tentaient de se frayer un chemin, mais cette horrible force noire formait une barrière infranchissable. Pourtant la Serpentard voulait parler. Lentement, une larme de dégoût brilla dans ses yeux, et elle accéléra l'allure.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, McGonagall garda le silence tout en maudissant silencieusement Albus Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'il était important pour le plan mais... Non, en fait elle avait juste obéi aveuglement à Dumbledore sans raison valable. Le directeur allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait quand on avait affaire à un animagus chat en colère.

Finalement, Aurore s'engagea dans le domaine de Poudlard et fit son petit chemin jusqu'au saule cogneur. Elle se concentra et pensa plusieurs fois " _Accio bâton en bois"_ mais rien ne se produisit, ce qui énerva la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses dons, donc que se passait-il ?

\- Eh bien ? Demanda McGonagall, un sourcil levé. Je croyais que nous devions aller à la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- C'est ce que nous allons faire professeur. Seulement j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui ne vint pas... _Accio bâton de bois !_ Hurla-t-elle.

Seulement rien ne se produisit. Encore une fois. Ce fut la fois de trop.

\- Vous avez peut-être oublié de sortir votre baguette Sunshine. Fit remarquer McGonagall dans une tentative de sarcasme serpentesque, ayant compris comment cela fonctionnait avec la maison de la ruse.

\- Pas besoin... Marmonna-t-elle sous l'effet de la concentration _. Fulmen._

Un éclair noir jaillit de sa main pour appuyer directement sur la racine. La jeune fille était trop en colère pour passer une demi-heure à essayer de trouver un bâton de bois sous le regard de McGonagall, dont l'élève se passerait bien. L'arbre s'immobilisa et l'élève se glissa dans l'ouverture entre les racines géantes de l'arbre.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Bafouilla le professeur de métamorphose.

\- L'histoire est un peu trop longue. Coupa Aurore. Je suppose que vous n'aurez aucun mal à me suivre ?

Secrètement, même si elle essayait de réprimer cette pensée, la Serpentard espérait que McGonagall ne passerait pas dans l'ouverture, faute à son âge et à sa taille plutôt grande. C'était de la mauvaise foi absolue car Rogue, pourtant plus grand que son ancienne tutrice, passait sans problème. " Mais il est plus souple ! " lui hurlait une voix. Bien-sûr, la force sombre présente en elle avait oublié la forme chat de la directrice adjointe.

\- Vous pourriez faire un effort pour faire de la magie normale, la gronda le professeur.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je trouve cela assez dur en ce moment.

McGonagall n'insista pas et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'étage sombre et poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. Le professeur se remit sous sa forme chat pour pouvoir se diriger dans la d'ombre bâtisse d'où filtrait avec difficulté la lumière de la lune.

Les marches grinçaient et semblaient bouger, si bien que chaque pas appuyant sur les bouts de bois délabrés provoquait l'apparition d'une nuée de poussière. Le chat se fondait presque totalement dans le décor malgré son pelage plutôt clair et ses rayures. Une fois à l'étage, Aurore sécurisa la pièce comme le directeur de Serpentard le faisait à chacune de leurs visites. Elle eut une grimace en pensant qu'elles seraient moins efficaces que celles de Rogue. Sans oublier que les barrières allaient sûrement céder au moment de la transformation, du fait d'une plus que probable faiblesse. Rien que d'y penser, le sentiment de faiblesse arracha un frisson à la Serpentard : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise en cette moitié d'année, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas se retrouver en situation de faiblesse dans ce château.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda McGonagall en un miaulement.

\- Comment se fait-il que je puisse vous comprendre alors que vous êtes un chat ?

\- Hum... Je suppose que vos pouvoirs aident. À part Albus Dumbledore personne ne pouvait me comprendre pour le moment. Bien que je soupçonne Severus Rogue d'en être capable, mais d'être tellement buté que ses pouvoirs et mon charme n'opèrent pas. Ou alors, il comprend très bien ce que je dis mais fait semblant de ne voir en moi qu'un vulgaire chat pour que je le laisse tranquille... Je devrais sûrement vérifier cette seconde hypothèse... Déclara-t-elle en ronronnant, songeuse.

Le chat grimpa sur un des meubles délabrés et s'étira soigneusement. Si Aurore n'avait pas grandi avec McGonagall, elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de faire la différence.

 _Quoique,_ pensa-t-elle, _aucun chat ne s'assoie de façon aussi rigide. C'est la seule chose qui permettrait de la différencier d'un véritable félin._

\- Vous savez comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? Miaula sévèrement la chatte.

\- Euh... Oui, oui bien-sûr, répondit-elle acceptant avec difficulté le fait de parler à un chat.

L'animagus continuait de fixer l'élève si bien qu'elle se sentit gênée. Devait-elle réciter les instructions ? À la vue du regard félin, Aurore en conclut que oui. Se remémorant la page du livre, elle prit une inspiration et commença.

\- _Avec la potion, rendez-vous aussitôt dans un endroit sûr et suffisamment grand où vous pourrez procéder à votre transformation à l'abri du danger et des regards. Placez l'extrémité de votre baguette magique sur votre cœur et prononcez l'incantation "Amato Animo Animato Animagus", puis avalez la potion d'un trait._  
 _Si tout s'est passé comme prévu, vous éprouverez alors une vive douleur et votre rythme cardiaque sera deux fois plus rapide et intense. La forme de la créature que vous êtes sur le point d'incarner se dessinera dans votre esprit. Ne tremblez pas. Il est maintenant trop tard pour échapper à la transformation que vous avez désirée._  
 _La première transformation est généralement douloureuse et effrayante. Vos vêtements et tout ce que vous portez (bijoux, lunettes) fusionnent avec votre peau pour se transformer en fourrure, écailles ou épines. Gardez votre calme, sous peine de voir votre instinct animal prendre le dessus et de faire quelque chose de stupide (comme tenter de bondir au travers d'une fenêtre ou foncer tête baissée dans un mur, par exemple)._  
 _Une fois votre transformation terminée, vous devriez recouvrer votre aisance. Nous vous recommandons vivement de ramasser votre baguette pour la mettre en lieu sûr, dans un endroit où vous pourrez la retrouver facilement en reprenant forme humaine._  
 _Pour ce faire, formez une image mentale aussi précise que possible de votre corps humain. Cela devrait suffire à déclencher la transformation, mais ne paniquez pas si celle-ci n'intervient pas immédiatement. Avec le temps, vous parviendrez à passer de votre forme humaine à votre forme animale à volonté, et ce, en visualisant simplement la créature en question. Les Animagi les plus aguerris peuvent se transformer sans l'aide de leur baguette magique._

Lorsque le chat hocha la tête, Aurore se dit qu'elle pouvait enfin boire la potion. Plaçant sa baguette sur son cœur, la main légèrement tremblante, elle prononça les quatre mots du rituel et avala la potion d'un trait. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne se passa rien et la jeune fille craignit le pire.

Soudain une horrible douleur la brûla au travers chaque muscle. Se pliant en deux, les yeux exorbités la jeune fille trouva que _"la première transformation est douloureuse"_ revenait à un euphémisme extrême. Sa respiration était saccadée, ayant à un horrible moment l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, la jeune fille sentait ses vêtements et ses robes noires de travail se coller à sa peau, ce qui provoquait une sensation de mal-être. Un élan de panique la traversa quand trois formes se présentèrent à son esprit : ce n'était pas possible, un sorcier ne pouvait posséder qu'une seule forme d'animagus ! Quelque chose la tiraillait dans son dos, avant de faire place à une douleur insupportable. Et si quelqu'un se servait encore d'elle comme réservoir ? Non, ce n'était pas le cas, sinon elle se serait mise à tousser voir, dans le pire des cas, cracher du sang. Très vite, il s'avéra que la position à quatre pattes était celle provoquant le moins de douleurs. Lentement, la jeune fille sentit ses membres s'allonger, sa colonne vertébrale s'étirer, sa tête se modifier, ses oreilles grandir et se déplacer au sommet de son crâne. Pourtant elle ne comprenait pas ce se produisait dans son dos. Dans sa panique, elle aurait souhaité que McGonagall lui demande si tout allait bien, si elle tenait le coup... Qu'elle vienne l'aider ! Implorait son esprit embrumé par la douleur. Car c'était pourtant ce que la directrice adjointe faisait : miaulant de toutes ses forces pour se faire entendre ou comprendre mais les douleurs provoqués par la transformation bloquaient toute pénétration extérieure.

Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut finit. En quoi consistait sa forme ? Laquelle triomphait sur les autres ?

C'est alors que lui parvint un miaulement aigu de surprise : McGonagall se sentait toute petite face au colosse devant elle.

Tentant de démêler les quatre pattes, la nouvellement animagus fit plusieurs essais infructueux pour se relever. Elle distinguait seulement des poils blancs, oscillant sur le gris par endroits, et... Oh surprise ! Ce qui s'apparentait à des ailes, de la même couleur que le reste du corps. L'animagus comprit rapidement que sa vision était à 340 degrés, les seuls angles morts consistant en une absence devant et derrière elle. Après réflexion les équidés par exemple possédaient ce genre de vision. Un murmure miaulé de McGonagall l'interrompit :

\- Un pégase...

Aurore tenta de répondre, mais seul un hennissement aigu jaillit de sa bouche ouverte. L'équidé eut un renflement de mépris et la chatte remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de grande différence au niveau du caractère.

\- Essayez de parler clairement, je ne comprends rien, plaisanta l'animagus.

Les yeux du pégase s'exorbitèrent et, lentement, son pelage passa de blanc à gris foncé. De ses naseaux dilatés commençait à s'échapper de la brume. McGonagall déglutit, en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire une tentative de plaisanterie avec une élève paniquée. Levant ses yeux de chats le plus haut possible, l'animagus dut s'étirer le plus possible avant de se poser sur ses deux pattes arrière en position bipède; dans l'espoir de croiser les yeux apparemment noirs de l'animal. Si elle avait su qu'une élève de première année serait plus grande qu'elle... Le pégase toisait facilement entre deux mètres et deux mètres cinquante au garrot.

\- Calmez-vous. Je ne comprends rien à vos hennissements et reniflements.

Le pégase devint noir, et de légères flammèches s'échappèrent de ses naseaux; manquant de griller légèrement le poil du professeur transformé.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je ne comprends toujours rien à ce que vous dites, mais s'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous. Respirez : un, deux, un, deux.

Au départ, le pégase rechigna à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé et se retourna, envoyant sa queue noire et grise dans la tête de McGonagall. Le professeur était suffisamment instruite pour savoir que si un équidé montrait son... Hum... derrière, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas de vous et pouvait envoyer une ruade. Mortelle dans son cas, vu la puissance de la bête infligée sur un petit mammifère tel qu'un chat. Discrètement McGonagall fit le tour et vint s'asseoir devant le pégase qui était maintenant stable, sa couleur restant grise.

\- Je sais que vous trouvez cet exercice idiot, mais c'est pourtant le seul moyen pour vous de reprendre votre forme humaine, sans parler de votre couleur blanche.

L'équidé renifla de mépris, comme s'il trouvait cela totalement déplacé. McGonagall soupira en songeant qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir à faire à des Gryffondor plutôt que d'avoir en charge des Serpentard. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne prendrait la place de Rogue à la direction de la maison de la ruse.

\- Couleur blanche ? Renifla finalement le pégase.

McGonagall parut soulagée d'arrêter de parler à un mur et secoua sa tête féline.

\- Il semblerait que vous changiez de couleur en fonction de vos humeurs, c'est sûrement du à votre magie assez instable. Essayez de vous calmer et vous devriez reprendre forme.

Le pégase commença enfin à respirer et se força à reprendre son calme. Lentement, les couleurs de ses plumes changèrent pour un blanc si pur que l'on aurait presque dit que la lumière d'un mystérieux soleil éclairait la Cabane de l'intérieur. Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, le pégase était toujours là et recommença à s'agacer. Un de ses sabots tapa violemment contre le sol et faillit y percer un trou. Le blanc redevint gris et les oreilles de l'équidé se plaquèrent contre son crâne.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me transformer... Paniqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai une idée...

Et le chat sauta sur le dos du pégase, griffes rétractées, provoquant un sursaut chez ce dernier.

\- Ne vous gênez pas, siffla-t-elle.

Mais la chatte continua son ascension et se pencha pour murmurer quelques phrases à l'oreille de l'autre animagus. Les oreilles du pégase tintèrent doucement sous le coup de l'hésitation. Finalement il souffla bruyamment en signe d'approbation.

La chatte descendit de la jument et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie tandis que cette dernière rechigna légèrement à avancer avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Seulement, un problème persistait : la jument était trop grande pour passer par l'entrée du Saul cogneur. Le professeur reprit sa forme humaine et tenta plusieurs sorts pour faire soit reprendre forme humaine à l'élève, soit la faire rétrécir l'animagus. Rien ne fut concluant et la jument resta dans la cabane à regarder le professeur avec un air ennuyé accentué par les reflets argentés de la lune plongeant directement dans son regard vert et noir. Un soupir ennuyé franchit la barrière de ses naseaux alors qu'un frisson de froid l'attrapait. Ou du moins c'est ce dont elle se convainquit, trop effrayée par l'ombre de l'idée d'être coincée dans le corps de l'animal à jamais. Sa seule consolation était de remarquée qu'aucune pulsion meurtrière ne venait agiter son esprit et que ces pensées étaient légèrement simplifiées par rapport à sa version humaine. C'était l'une des raisons l'ayant poussée à vouloir la transformation.

\- Eh bien... Je comprends que le professeur Rogue commence à ne plus savoir quoi faire... Vous attirez vraiment les problèmes cette année, soupira McGonagall.

\- Minerva ? Demanda une voix qui les fit blêmir toutes les deux (enfin si un pégase pouvait blêmir)

Les bruits de pas s'accentuèrent, venant clairement du passage secret. Les yeux de l'animagus s'ouvrirent dans l'horreur et la main de McGonagall se posa sur sa bouche dans un geste catastrophé. Les pas de Rogue se firent de plus en plus rapides alors qu'il tentait d'apostropher le professeur de métamorphose. Sous elles, le passage émettait de nombreux bruits et craquements des vagues de poussières leur parvenaient depuis le sous-terrain. Alors que l'adulte bloquait la trappe avec un sort; de petits tremblements agitèrent les ailes de l'animal avant d'attaquer le reste de son corps, tel un acide rongeant petit à petit la surface sur laquelle il avait été déposé. Sous les yeux effarés de la directrice adjointe, la jument de deux mètres commença à rapetisser jusqu'à la taille d'un falabella _(poney miniature ne faisant pas plus de 70 cm au garrot)_ ailé à sa crinière légèrement en pétard, la faisant ressembler à un poney teigneux qui soufflait rapidement et régulièrement par ses naseaux tout en secouant la tête pour faire partir les mèches rebelles.

\- Je vois que vous avez seulement besoin d'être encouragée, siffla l'autre animagus à voix basse. Permettez-moi de vous rappeler, cependant, que vous vous y prenez un peu trop tard. Il est là maintenant. Allez, essayez de vous cacher; le Directeur m'a dit que vous ne lui en aviez pas parlé. Ajouta-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de tête en direction de la trappe qui tremblait sous les efforts de Rogue qui tentait d'entrer.

Alors que la trappe cédait après un énième assaut; ce qui restait de l'animagus trouva refuge dans un endroit bien saugrenu, c'est à dire derrière les robes du professeur. Alors qu'il accédait au rez-de-chaussée de la Cabane Hurlante, Rogue pestait à voix basse marmonnant qu'il avait laissé la trappe ouverte la dernière fois et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait fermée. Il se retourna ensuite vers le professeur de métamorphose, remarquant enfin sa présence après avoir épousseté ses vêtements. Un rictus satisfait déforma sa bouche.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la douce mélodie de votre voix, susurra-t-il en inspectant les lieux de ses iris sombres. Puis-je seulement vous demander ce que vous faîtes-là ? Plus précisément comment vous connaissez ce lieu hum ?

Regardant droit son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, la directrice de Gryffondor prit une discrète inspiration.

\- Rien de ce que vous faîtes ne m'est inconnu pour toujours _Professeur Rogue_ , bluffa-t-elle en voyant bien qu'il avait l'habitude de venir ici.

Cela dut faire effet car la mâchoire du directeur de Serpentard se décrocha et la surprise non dissimulée pendant une fraction de seconde lui prouva également que son bluff était passé. Il était rare de pouvoir faire croire quelque chose à un Serpentard, surtout si ce Serpentard était leur chef, encore plus s'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue (détail plus ou moins important étant donné que son prédécesseur était trop facilement manipulable au goût de la vieille professeur, bien qu'elle ait apprécié Slughorn). Quelque part, Minerva McGonagall se sentit assez fière d'elle-même et caressa la douce idée de pouvoir faire chanter son, quelque peu, insupportable collègue.

\- Et si nous passions à la raison de votre présence ici _Professeur McGonagall_? Bifurqua-t-il en masquant son trouble.

\- Et pourquoi ne m'indiquez-vous pas plutôt ce que vous faîtes ici à minuit passé ? Claqua-t-elle, refusant de céder un pouce de terrain.

Soudain, des cernes furent visibles sur le visage du maître des potions alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement. Il sembla tout à coup plus fatigué et vieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Son regard noir avait perdu cet éclat manipulateur et sûr-de-lui qui, aux yeux de Minerva, caractérisait Severus Rogue. Le choc fut plus grand encore quand les iris noires se posèrent dans les vertes-grises de sa collègue et ce qu'elle y lut la sidéra : Il était vraiment malheureux et paraissait défait. Dans un soupir il demanda :

\- Est-ce si dur et impossible a deviné ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir les idées claires à minuit, Severus, reprit-elle sur un ton un peu moins cassant.

\- En plus de claquer la porte de mon bureau et de me laisser en plan, Sunshine a décidé qu'il fallait que je passe ma nuit à la chercher : elle n'est pas rentrée à son dortoir et Albus m'a dit ne pas l'avoir vue, Avoua le jeune professeur avec un ton presque désespéré.

 _Le vil menteur..._ Songea son aînée. _Il nous aurait épargné des problèmes s'il lui avait dit qu'elle était passée à son bureau._

\- Je suis sûre que vous la retrouverez... Apaisa la directrice adjointe.

\- C'est à se demander si ... QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?! Hurla Rogue en pointant du doigt le falabella, l'air soudain plus réveillé.

La figure du professeur fut déformée par l'étonnement alors qu'il croisait les yeux de l'animal tremblotant. Il avait déjà vu ce regard. Sa mâchoire se décrocha à nouveau et sa lèvre supérieure se souleva, tremblotant sous l'étonnement, dévoilant ses dents irrégulières. McGonagall eut une expression assez contrariée et embêtée. Elle se retourna pour regarder le petit poney tremblant et eut un soupir.

\- Minerva, gronda Rogue, est-ce que c'est Sunshine ? Je croyais que la métamorphose sur les élèves était interdite.

\- Eh bien... C'est une très longue histoire... Oui et non ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous croyez.

Rogue allait répondre quand il y eut un flash de lumière derrière son interlocutrice et qu'Aurore se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le plancher, sonnée. Immédiatement, le maître des potions se mit à la foudroyer du regard, n'ayant clairement pas apprécié leur entretient quelques heures plus tôt. Les expressions de son visage avaient basculé de l'inquiétude et de la fatigue à une colère sans borne.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez des explications Severus, soupira McGonagall en aidant une l'élève chancelante à se relever.

\- Oui, siffla Rogue sans cesser de foudroyer la Serpentard du regard. Il me semble que cela s'impose.

\- Eh bien, votre élève a été victime d'un accident.

\- Un... accident ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Cracha le potionniste en regardant son élève droit dans les yeux.

\- Un accident de métamorphose, plus précisément. Raison pour laquelle je suis ici avec elle. Nous avons essayé de défaire le sort, mais visiblement votre présence règle tous les problèmes, lança le professeur avec une dose de sarcasme non dissimulée.

Rogue les regarda de son air furieux, avant de faire tourner légèrement son index en l'air dans un geste perplexe.

\- Vous savez ce qui cloche dans toute votre affaire, hum ? Non, je suppose... Je ne suis pas un idiot Professeur McGonagall. Vous ne me précisez pas la nature ou la cause de l' _accident_. Mieux encore, vous évitez le sujet. Quelle énorme bêtise avez-vous fait cette fois ? Demanda-t-il en tournant le regard vers Aurore.

\- Rien... Rien du tout, couina faiblement l'élève sa tête tournant sous les différents changements d'altitude.

\- Vous me mentez et ne faîtes aucun effort pour le cacher correctement, remarqua le sorcier, c'est pitoyable.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez la vérité, alors la voilà : de par ses résultats plus que médiocres dans ma discipline, Miss Sunshine a convaincu le directeur de lui donner des... _Cours de soutien._ Déclara-t-elle en affichant une fausse mine dégoûtée. Et visiblement ses dons laissent à désirer vu la transformation en poney miniature dont vous avez été témoin.

Rogue ne sembla pas convaincu et plissa ses yeux, déjà réduits à deux fentes. Il semblait tellement en colère contre Aurore que les deux sorcières se demandèrent si ce n'était pas la magie du maître des potions qui faisaient ces étranges clignotements noirs autour de lui. Sa mâchoire se crispait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, si bien que la directrice adjointe songea qu'il risquait de se casser les dents rapidement et d'avoir besoin d'un dentiste assez rapidement et que les parents de Granger en étaient dans le monde moldu.

\- Très bien. Déclara-t-il lentement d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

Sans un mot de plus, il partit ses robes noires claquant derrière lui. Aurore avait réussi à remarquer que ses poings étaient serrés de rage. Avant de descendre pour passer à nouveau par le passage secret, Rogue regarda par-dessus son épaule pour croiser le regard d'Aurore.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'être avec un professeur car dans un autre cas, accident ou pas, Serpentard n'aurait plus une seule émeraude dans son sablier. Cracha-t-il.

Alors que Rogue allait partir, McGonagall eut un petit ricanement.

\- Vous n'enlevez _jamais_ de points à Serpentard.

\- J'enlève un point à Serpentard.

Fut la réponse du Directeur de la maison adverse, alors qu'un silence pesant s'abattait sur la Cabane. L'absence de sons était telle, qu'Aurore aurait pu jurer avoir entendu l'émeraude remonter dans le sablier de la Grande Salle. Retrouvant la parole, Aurore demanda, abasourdie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un autre point en moins.

McGonagall et Aurore se regardèrent ne croyant pas ce qu'il se passait alors que Rogue quittait finalement la Cabane Hurlante. Si le sorcier n'avait enlevé que deux points, cela restait tout de même une pierre à marquer dans l'histoire de Poudlard : jamais Severus Rogue n'avait dépossédé sa maison d'une seule émeraude avant cette soirée, bien qu'il l'ait certainement fait sur le coup de la colère. La théorie fut confirmée quand on loin, elles entendirent une branche du saule tomber à terre avec un étrange bruit d'arbre en feu.

\- Il n'a pas... ? Demanda l'élève alors que McGonagall se précipitait vers le passage pour évaluer les dégâts.

A la sortie, le professeur et l'élève trouvèrent une branche de l'arbre en feu sur le sol. Alors qu'Aurore éteignait l'incendie d'un aguamenti, la directrice adjointe lança un sort réparateur au saule qui se calma et se contenta de secouer ses branches en signe d'agacement et de mécontentement. C'est avec la gorge sèche que la Serpentard se retourna vers la directrice de Gryffondor. En silence, elles se retournèrent pour voir, au loin, le professeur de potions rentrer à grands pas vers le château, ses robes noires flottant derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **Deuxième partie : **_

_**Prendre son envol et tenir bon.**_

* * *

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Aurore ? Entre, Entre, je t'en prie... Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Oui, je veux bien...

Dumbledore ne cacha pas son étonnement alors que l'élève acceptait pour la première fois l'une de ses friandises acidulées : d'ordinaire elle refusait de la même façon que Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue, c'est à dire en se vexant et en jetant des regards noirs. Il la dévisagea quelques instants alors qu'elle tripotait avec embarras l'emballage jaune fluo. Il prit finalement les devants.

\- Puis-je demander ce qu'il t'amène ? Si c'est pour le professeur Rogue, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, il se calmera assez tôt.

\- En fait... J'ai un problème avec mon animagus...

Depuis la fameuse soirée, Rogue n'adressait plus la parole à Aurore que pour la critiquer, faire une remarque acerbe ou donner une information importante. Le reste du temps, il l'évitait malgré les multiples tentatives de la jeune fille pour s'excuser de son comportement dans le bureau, l'ignorant et lui lançant des regards noirs la plus part du temps. Deux jours plus tard, ils auraient dû être ensemble pour pratiquer la magie noire mais le professeur ne vint pas. De dépit, Aurore s'était déchaînée sur les rochers bordant un coin éloigné du lac noir. Au fur et à mesure des jours, le sourire soudain et mystérieux de Drago s'élargissait de manière fulgurante et quand son amie se décida enfin à lui en demander la raison, il parut réfléchir avant de dire tout simplement :

\- Viens, on va voir Rogue.

La jeune fille avait blêmit et refuser catégoriquement, menaçant Drago d'un terrible sort s'il lui demandait encore une fois d'aller voir leur directeur de maison. Perplexe Drago, qui avait été rejoint par Céleste quelques instants plus tôt, voulut connaître les raisons du refus. Alors qu'Aurore refusait de répondre, se remémorant la scène, Céleste qui croisa son regard lança :

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, tu as claqué la porte, puis il vous a surpris toi et la vieille McGo' dans la Cabane Hurlante en pleine nuit et ça ne lui a pas plu. Il a enlevé deux points et fait cramer une branche de ce fichu saule cogneur dans le domaine... Attendez, mais ça sort d'où tout ça ?

La blonde parut troublée et ses iris paniqués firent les allers-retours entre ses deux amis, avant qu'Aurore ne daigne comprendre :

\- Tu... Tu es une Legilimens.

\- Une quoi ? Demanda Drago.

\- C'est une Legilimens, répéta Aurore, et une bonne : pas besoin de baguette et surtout elle a passé mes protections... Très peu de personnes y arrivent... Essaye à nouveau s'il-te-plaît.

Céleste plongea son regard dans celui d'Aurore qui avait mis en place de véritables boucliers, ou du moins ce qu'il s'en rapprochait le plus, et poussa un grognement.

\- Un mur ! Je suis face à un mur ! Cela m'étonnerait que tu penses à un mur, sérieusement, même Weasley et Londubat ne penserait pas à un mur de briques... Mais il est fissuré... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si j'appuie ici ?

Aurore chancela et Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Ils s'assirent sur un canapé où Drago explosa :

\- EXPLIQUEZ-MOI ! C'est quoi un _Legilimens_ par Merlin ?!

\- Un Legilimens pratique la Legilimancie : c'est une technique consistant à pénétrer un esprit pour y faire passer pensées, des souvenirs, des émotions ou tout simplement extraire une information. C'est un don assez rare, et d'après un de mes profs de BeauxBâtons, c'est un chemin assez sombre sur la route de la magie. Expliqua Aurore.

\- Mince quoi ! Le blond se tourna vers la blonde et reprit : Mais du coup tu peux voir tout ce que les autres penses et on pourra _rien_ faire. C'est assez énervant nan ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mur ?

\- On peut s'en protéger en utilisant l'Occlumancie, cette fois Céleste l'a vu sous la forme d'un mur. Par contre... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le briser. Pour le moment, il n'y a que Rogue qui peut le faire, Dumbledore n'a pas réussi. Franchement tu es douée...

Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaître les dernières brumes dues à la destruction de son Occlumancie. Il n'était pas supposé y avoir de fissures dans ses barrières, alors pourquoi ?

\- En fait, avoua timidement leur amie, ma grand-mère était Legilimens. C'est étonnant mais je me souviens encore des fois où elle regardait quelqu'un dans les yeux et devinait immédiatement ce à quoi on pensait où la réponse à la question qu'elle avait posé deux secondes avant. Assez incroyable... Seulement, ma mère n'est pas Legilimens alors je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir hériter du don.

\- Bon sang Aurore ! Va falloir qu'on se rattrape pour avoir des dons aussi cools.

\- Bah, en fait... Je suis Occlumens. Tu n'as pas dû faire attention mais je l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes. En plus, j'ai quelques autres petits trucs en réserve... Rappela Aurore, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois... Donc je suis le seul à la traîne... Génial ! Manquerait plus que je sois le seul à n'avoir aucun don...

\- Tu sais Drago, tu n'es peut-être pas Legilimens ou Occlumens pour le moment, mais ça s'apprend... Du moins pour l'Occlumancie. Et puis, on a juste un coup de chance : je suis sûre qu'avant la fin de Poudlard tu trouveras quelque chose.

Un peu malheureux, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Arrivée au passage, il se retourna et dit :

\- Au fait, je voulais aller voir Rogue pour parler du 'Dragon' d'Hagrid. Mais je n'aurai pas le courage de le faire seul. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de le voir alors...

Il eut un pauvre sourire avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour revêtir à nouveau le masque arrogant de l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Grabbe ! Goyle ! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte. J'y vais. A tout à l'heure les filles.

Le clin d'œil fit sursauter Aurore et glousser Céleste. La blonde le regarda partir et chuchota à l'oreille de son amie :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien pour ton animagus. Je te rassure également sur un autre point : je n'ai rien vu à part ça, Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Aurore devenir blanche comme un linge. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu as claqué la porte et qu'il a eu aussi peur en te regardant, mais bon, c'était flou et sombre.

Aurore soupira et s'affaissa dans le canapé sombre, son regard dérivant vers les vitres donnant sur les profondeurs du lac noir. Le calamar passa et agita sa tentacule comme le font les humains ce qui mit un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la Serpentard. A ce moment, elle aurait bien aimé rester dans cette position pour toujours, ou du moins le reste de la journée. Ses yeux aussi verts que l'herbe de la prairie se tournèrent vers Céleste qui s'était levée et la regardait avec une pointe d'amusement. Elle lui tendit une main que la brune saisit et alors qu'elle se relevait, la blonde ajouta :

\- Allez, on y va. Avec un peu de chance, tu auras une semaine tranquille et sans aventures rocambolesques.

\- Il est toujours beau de rêver! Soupira Aurore en se dirigeant vers la porte où elle stoppa. Mais attends... _TU_ n'as toujours pas été embarquée dans une de mes ' _aventures rocambolesques'_. Tu veux réserver une place pour la prochaine ?

\- Non merci, sans façon ! Rigola Céleste.

Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle alors qu'au même moment, ailleurs dans le vaste château et son domaine, le trio de Gryffondor réfléchissait à une solution pour envoyer Norbert dans un endroit sûr. Alors que le soleil illuminait le domaine de Poudlard, une chouette blanche comme la neige fila apporter une lettre au grand frère d'un certain rouquin en Roumanie.

Voilà quelques jours que le trio de vert et argent avait fait son petit point sur l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie, et étaient plus soudés que jamais. Drago avait fini par faire promettre à Céleste qu'elle n'utiliserait pas son don pour farfouiller dans ses pensées, vu qu'il ne savait pas se défendre et qu'Aurore, ne sachant pas comment elle faisait, ne pouvait pas lui apprendre; et de deux, ne pas l'utiliser en contrôle pour tricher. La brune avait fait remarquer que leur amie ne serait sûrement pas assez discrète pour voler les réponses et que les professeurs pensaient peut-être à autre chose que le contrôle au moment où ils le donnaient. Drago avait suggéré que McGonagall pensait peut-être à son herbe à chat et Rogue au shampoing qu'il devait acheter depuis trente ans, et malgré tous leurs efforts, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. La scène mit un sourire sur le visage de la Serpentard en vogue au milieu des couloirs de Poudlard. Elle cherchait une certaine personne. Quand elle entrevit des cheveux mi- longs, bruns et légèrement frisés passer dans le couloir à droite, Aurore accéléra le pas pour rattraper Hermione.

\- Granger ! Euh... Hermione !

La dite rouge et or se retourna et la foudroya du regard. Elle n'avait pas oublié la fois où Aurore l'avait menacé contre le mur d'un couloir et n'hésitait pas à le lui faire sentir, l'ignorant à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je... Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Qui te dit que je vais te pardonner ? Qu'avais-tu dis déjà ? 'Nous sommes alliés pas amis'? Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi comme tu n'as pas besoin de nous, alors au revoir.

Elle faisait demi-tour mais la Serpentard posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione haussa alors un sourcil qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux du directeur de Serpentard ou des siens et susurra :

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison. Une seule et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Aurore prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer à voix basse ce qu'elle cachait depuis quelques temps.

\- Ce n'était pas moi... Je... J'ai agi sous l'impulsion d'une force au fond de moi. Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de tout ce que j'ai dit. Si je veux me confier à toi, c'est que je sais que tu ne diras rien sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, alors... Je ne veux pas que Céleste et Drago sache ce que je vais te dire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire à eux ? Ils sont dans ta maison et le sauront forcément à un moment ou un autre.

 _Surtout avec la Legilimancie de Céleste..._ Songea-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il m'arrive Hermione... J'ai besoin que _tu_ m'aides à comprendre. De plus, la _chose_ t'aime bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle t'a menacé : pour que tu t'éloignes. Elle ne supporte pas mes deux autres amis et ... J'ai peur pour eux 'Mione. Je-Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne te demanderai pas ça si je ne savais pas que la _chose_ ne te veut pas de mal...

\- La _Chose ?_ Interrogea Hermione.

\- Je savais que tu serais intéressée...

\- Bon d'accord ! Soupira la lionne. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

Avec un sourire entendu, elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes hantées pour une autre séance de confidences. Un poids sur le cœur, déjà lourd, d'Aurore avait été retiré avec le pardon d'Hermione et un autre fut ôté quand tous les problèmes furent narrés et que la rouge et or promit de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur la mystérieuse et étrange brume noire. Hermione lui apprit qu'ils avaient l'intention de transférer Norbert en Roumanie dès que possible, sûrement dans les jours à venir. Le soir, elle se moquait désormais bien que Rogue refuse toujours de lui adresser la parole et sortit, comme tous les soirs, faire une promenade sous forme animagus dans les airs. Hagrid était pris depuis quelques jours par la soudaine idée de vouloir capturer le pégase quand il se posait à la terre ferme, échoua encore une fois au plus grand amusement de la concernée. Quand elle regagna son dortoir vers minuit, tout allait bien.

Pour le moment.

Le samedi, la nuit était sombre et le ciel rempli de nuages. C'est avec déception que le pégase s'aperçut qu'elle ne contemplerait pas les étoiles aujourd'hui. Les bruits de ses sabots atténués par l'herbe humide, elle se dirigea lentement vers la Cabane d'Hagrid où l'agitation régnait. Sa couleur grise, témoignant d'une humeur volatile et peu joyeuse se confondait à merveille avec le décor même si le noir aurait sans doute fait plus effet encore. Quand elle arriva devant la cabane elle vit Hagrid ainsi qu'Hermione et son ouïe équine capta les mots étouffés du géant adressés aux rouge et or:

\- ... Lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage ( _Mais quelle idée ! Du cognac à un dragon ?_ ) Et je lui ai laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

Un bruit de déchirure indiqua que le dit ours, à l'intérieur de la boîte, venait très certainement de perdre sa pauvre tête. La scène fit lâcher un ricanement équin au pégase et malheureusement Hagrid l'entendit.

\- C'est sûrement le pégase qui rode dans les environs... Voilà plusieurs nuits que j'essaye de l'attraper mais il est trop malin... C'est une jument d'ailleurs. 'M'Demande ce qu'elle fait là. En tous cas, elle ferait un bon sujet d'étude pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. En plus, ça ferait p't'être plaisir à Aurore de la monter, elle a pas trop le moral. Dumbledore a dit que je pouvais toujours essayer de l'attraper si j'en avais le courage et la détermination. Allez... Au Revoir Norbert.

Le voyou ! Il avait donné son autorisation alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était elle ! Grrr. Sa mâchoire équine se serra et elle renifla légèrement en grattant le sol. Il allait voir...

Harry et Hermione partirent avec le dragon sous la cape d'invisibilité et Aurore fila au triple galop vers le château pour récupérer discrètement la sienne dans son dortoir. Hors de question de rater un tel moment ! Alors qu'elle remontait vers la tour d'astronomie, elle vit une scène pour le moins saugrenue. Il était bientôt trois heures du matin, alors qu'une lampe s'alluma soudainement sous ses yeux la faisant battre des paupières. Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise et ses cheveux dans un filet, tenait Drago par une oreille et Céleste ne faisait pas la fière à quelques pas de là.

\- Vous aurez chacun une retenue ! s'écria-t-elle. Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ! Et vous Jones, vous auriez dû l'en empêcher dans le dortoir, pas en le suivant et en essayant de le convaincre de sa bêtise ! Vous vous êtes mise dans des problèmes ne vous concernant pas !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Se défendit Drago. Harry Potter et sa clique vont arriver avec un Dragon !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mensonges ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de telles inepties ?

\- Professeur, intervient Céleste, je l'ai vu dans leur regard...

\- Silence Jones ! Ne vous inventez pas Legilimens ! Suivez-moi vous deux, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue !

Après avoir assisté à ce spectacle, l'ascension de l'escalier en colimaçon parut plus que pénible à la Serpentard. Elle savait Harry et Hermione à quelques pas devant elle, grâce au mystérieux lien qui l'unissait au brun. En haut de la tour, elle vit Hermione esquisser quelques pas de danses devant la retenue de Drago et attendit quelques secondes avant d'enlever sa cape.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Harry.

Pour seule réponse, Aurore donna un coup de tête vers l'autre côté de la tour où quatre balais arrivaient pour récupérer Norbert. A leur départ, Les deux lions demandèrent à Aurore si elle retournait dans le dortoir avec eux.

\- Non, j'ai... une amie à voir.

\- Qui ?

\- La jument ailée, répondit Aurore dans un sourire fatigué.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un sourire complice. La Serpentard avança jusqu'au rebord et attendit d'entendre les bruits de pas dans les marches pour s'élancer dans le ciel nuageux : elle avait encore quelques minutes de vol pour réussir à calmer son envie irrépressible de transformation. Quand ses sabots touchèrent encore le sol froid de la tour, elle se transforma rapidement et remarqua qu'il y avait deux capes d'invisibilités au lieu d'une. Ils avaient oublié leur cape. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de la prendre également ? La jeune fille décida que oui. Serrant la cape d'Harry en boule contre elle, Aurore mit sa propre relique et descendit les escaliers. Seulement, la température froide de la nuit avait fait geler par endroit certaines marches les rendant glissantes. A un peu plus de moitié chemin, la Serpentard sentit ses pieds se dérober sous elle et son épaule heurta plusieurs marches, plus bas. Son corps roula douloureusement sur les blocs différés de pierre avant de se stopper dans un torrent de sanglots sur le sol froid. Dans le tumulte de la bataille, la cape lui avait été arrachée et celle d'Harry était restée plusieurs marches plus hautes. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Aurore pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. Malgré la douleur presque insupportable traversant son corps entier, elle réussit à se relever en tremblant et à attraper sa cape au passage. Au même moment, un ricanement retentit derrière elle et une main l'attrapa par le bras.

\- C'est ma soirée ! Encore un élève dehors ! Et pas n'importe lequel, fit Rusard visiblement ravi. Suivez-moi.

Sans attendre, il tira la jeune fille et la traîna vers une quelconque autorité, sûrement le professeur McGonagall. Au passage il arracha la cape de la main de la Serpentard en sifflant un 'Intéressant...'. Tout le long du chemin, elle ne cessa de demander au concierge de la lâcher et de protester qu'elle avait le droit de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Rusard répondait par des marmonnements semblables à des grognements dans lesquels il se félicitait de cette prise et se disait qu'il allait demander à McGonagall l'autorisation de s'occuper lui-même de la _délinquante_ comme il l'appelait. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau ouvert du professeur de métamorphose, elle entendit une phrase du professeur furieux.

\- Je suis outrée ! Cinq élèves qui se promènent dans les couloirs la même nuit...

Derrière elle, Aurore sentit une présence imposante et sombre.

\- Vous pouvez la lâcher, Rusard. Je m'occupe d'elle à présent. Siffla une voix ferme et rageuse.

Le concierge obéit mais la jeune fille n'osa pas se retourner et croiser le regard de l'homme derrière elle. McGonagall avait interrompu sa phrase et Harry et Hermione relevé la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Elle avait cette cape avec elle, Professeur Rogue.

\- Donnez-la-moi. Je me charge de ce qu'il suit. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Je voulais savoir si... Tenta Rusard.

\- J'ai dit : _Vous pouvez disposer Rusard._ Répéta dangereusement Rogue.

Rusard fila sans demander son reste et Aurore se retourna lentement vers le maître des potions. Le regard noir suivit le cracmol jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au premier croisement, puis se posa sur l'élève pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange. Un regard froid et l'étincelle furieuse ne faisait aucun effort pour être cachée. Sans la quitter du regard, il ferma la porte dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter tous les élèves présents.

\- Six élèves, siffla McGonagall alors que Rogue avait détaché son regard d'Aurore pour avancer jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel la directrice de Gryffondor menaçaient les élèves présents. Londubat, Granger, Malefoy, Jones sans oublier Sunshine et Potter. Formidable ! Vous venez de battre le record de cette école qui était de cinq ! Où est Monsieur Weasley, ne serait-ce que pour creuse un peu plus l'écart ? Je suis extrêmement déçue que vous ayez tous cru à l'histoire de Monsieur Potter et que vous l'ayez aidé Miss Granger.

\- Le Dragon était là et nous sommes vraiment allés dans la tour, répondit la Serpentard aussi calmement qu'elle le put.

\- Silence Sunshine ! Claqua Rogue qui s'était positionné à côté de sa collègue. Merveilleux. Je vois que vous avez participé à ce sinistre complot. Depuis quand désirez-vous faire du mal à Malefoy et Jones ?

\- Je ne...

\- Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Cracha-t-il.

Non loin, Neville se recroquevilla alors qu'Hermione et Harry sursautait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur professeur aussi effrayant, et c'était peu dire ! Aurore s'efforça à ne pas baisser la tête et à ne pas baisser le regard en-dessous de la surface du bureau.

\- J'ai le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-là. Affirma-t-elle.

Rogue posa sèchement la cape d'invisibilité sur le bureau et ce geste provoqua le sursaut d'Harry et Aurore.

\- Vous ai-je un jour autorisée à vous promener la nuit sous cette cape ?

\- N-Non, mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! C'est inacceptable aussi je garde votre cape jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous devriez franchement avoir honte, Sunshine. Je pensais que vous en auriez assez de tous ces problèmes et tenteriez de vous tenir à l'écart, mais visiblement non ! Qui sais, peut-être devrais-je immédiatement vous mettre dans un moyen de transport pour BeauxBâtons ? Peut-être auriez-vous moins de problèmes là-bas ?

\- N-Non... S'il-vous-plaît...

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous dehors, à part ce fichu Dragon ? Je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

\- J'avais le droit d'être hors de mon dortoir. Affirma-t-elle à nouveau.

De rage, la main de Rogue s'abattit sur le bureau faisant sursauter tous les élèves alors que Neville commençait à chouiner dans un coin.

\- Arrêtez de mentir, vous savez à quel point je hais cette manie ! Le fait que vous ayez pris votre cape d'invisibilité fausse la minuscule once de crédibilité dans votre argument ! Pourquoi l'avoir prise si vous aviez 'le droit d'être dehors' ? J'attends une réponse !

\- J'avais le droit, point. Si vous ne me croyez pas, utilisez votre Legilimancie, après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Rogue tourna un instant la tête vers McGonagall, mal à l'aise du regard accusateur qu'elle porta sur lui. La veille professeur savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en faire sur les élèves et ne manqua pas de lui rappeler dans le regard accusateur. Rogue inspiration une minuscule fois avant de passer son regard furieux vers l'élève, chaque millimètre cube de colère toujours présent en lui.

\- La Legilimancie n'est pas autorisée sur les élèves.

\- Pourtant vous l'avez déjà fait, donc vous n'aviez pas...

\- Si j'avais le droit, coupa le maître des potions. En tant que votre tuteur je le peux, seulement je ne me sens plus comme tel depuis quelques temps.

La remarque atteint son but et Aurore recula de quelques pas, regardant le plancher pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient. Quelque chose en elle se brisa et elle serra les poings et la mâchoire de détresse et de colère.

\- Pour la dernière fois, dîtes-moi ce que vous faisiez là-haut !

\- J'avais le droit d'être là-haut. Vous pouvez demander au directeur.

\- Je ne vais pas déranger le directeur pour votre ineptie ! Que. Faisiez. Vous. Là. Haut.

Hermione ne pouvant plus supporter de regarder cet échange où Rogue enfonçait un peu plus le clou dans une Aurore mal au point, craqua. Elle releva la tête et serrant les poings s'écria :

\- Si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferais moi-même ! J'avouerai tout depuis le début, sans rien omettre.

Les professeurs tournèrent la tête vers la rouge et or, étonnés.

\- Miss Granger ? Demanda McGonagall.

Rogue lui s'était immédiatement retournée vers Aurore.

\- Je vois que vous pouvez tout dire à une élève alors que vous ne m'avez pas glissé un simple mot alors que je ...

\- Je croyais que vous ne vous considériez plus comme tel ? Cracha Aurore, ses yeux commençant à virer au noir.

Ce fut au tour du professeur de baisser les yeux, blessé. Bien-sûr qu'il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère, même s'il avait effectivement dénigré sa fonction récemment. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il la tourna vers la Gryffondor, mais alors que celle-ci allait parler, Aurore l'interrompit.

\- Tu m'avais donné ta parole Hermione. Je te faisais confiance. Sur tu leur dit tout, cela voudrait dire que j'ai eu tort d'être ton amie. Hermione... Tu m'avais donné ta parole qu'aucun mot ne sortirait de ta bouche quelques soient les conditions... C'est ta dernière chance.

La Gryffondor sentit qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Aurore qui parlait, et préféra baisser le regard et abandonner l'idée de tout raconter dans un hochement de tête. Rogue pinça de ses longs doigts l'arrête de son nez en soupirant.

\- Bien, puisque nous ne pouvons pas tirer un seul mot de vous tous, qu'il est trois heures du matin et que le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons peut-être autre chose à faire que d'écouter votre discours de sourd, nous allons faire simple. Sunshine, en ce qui vous concerne je n'enlèverais aucun point à Serpentard au nom de cette soit disant autorisation dont j'irai vérifier l'existence. Vous aurez une retenue comme les autres. Je mettrai au clair cette histoire irresponsable et totalement douteuse et comprenez tous autant que vous êtes que vous souffrirez de ma colère si jamais je trouve encore _un seul_ d'entre vous debout à cette heure ! Qu'il reste quelque chose ou non de vous après le passage du professeur McGonagall vous n'y couperez pas et je me contenterais sans aucun problème de vos cendres.

\- Potter, Granger et Londubat, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre idiotie de ce soir !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry. .

\- Chacun ! Compléta-t-elle dans un regard furieux.

Ce soir-là, ce qui avait sans doute fait le plus peur à Aurore avait été de voir que Rogue la regardait avec fureur, ne souriant même pas à l'annonce de la perte de cent cinquante points pour les lions.

Severus Rogue poussa un long soupir. Epuisé et lessivé convenaient parfaitement à son état au moment du petit déjeuner. Dans un geste un peu brouillon, il attrapa une tasse de café et en avala une gorgée. En temps normal le sorcier préférait le thé mais, ce matin-là, la faible dose de caféine dans la boisson n'aurait pas suffi. Qui, à part Malefoy et Sunshine, pour se faire embarquer dans une histoire gryffondoresque menée par Potter et compagnie à trois heures du matin ? Il se souvenait encore du discours de sourd qu'il avait eu avec sa Serpentard, quelques heures plus tôt alors que Minerva McGonagall l'avait surprise avec ses lions. A ce moment, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas en face de lui une Poufsouffle expérimentée dans l'idiotie. Non. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit : les jaune et noir valaient beaucoup mieux que ça. Désormais il était persuadé qu'il venait de trouver la lauréate du prix de l'obstination. A côté de lui, la directrice de Gryffondor tira sa chaise et s'installa, des cernes visibles sur son visage. Son premier geste, observa le Serpentard, fut de s'emparer le plus rapidement possible d'une tasse de café et de la descendre cul-sec. Son regard hagard traversa la salle pour finalement faire demi-tour et se poser sur le sablier bien vidé de sa maison. Sa bouche se déforma en une grimace et elle murmura à son attention :

" Donc, ce n'était pas un cauchemar...

\- J'ai bien peur qu'en effet votre maison ait bien perdu cent cinquante points, lui répondit-il avec un rictus victorieux.

Elle l'observa encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre :

\- Ce n'est pas comme-ci les vôtres sont blancs comme neige. Vous n'avez pas l'air en bonne forme...

\- Vous pouvez parler, Minerva : vous ressemblez à une morte-vivante.

Le professeur de métamorphose soupira et leva les yeux au plafond.

\- C'est incroyable à quel point vous êtes buté, Severus. J'essaye d'avoir une discussion un tant soit peu amicale avec vous et, en bon Serpentard, vous me renvoyez des vannes..."

Le rictus du professeur de potions se transforma en un sourire amusé. Heureusement que peu d'élèves étaient présents dans la Grande Salle, et tous occupés à dévorer le contenu de leurs assiettes.

" Je crains de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de vous faire remarquer que vous êtes derniers au classement et définitivement hors course.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps pour me laisser avoir par vos ruses de Serpentard.

\- Qui connaissez-vous depuis trop longtemps ? Ma personne ou la maison de Serpentard ?

\- Professeur Rogue !

\- Bon, bon, très bien : effectivement, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme; mais suffisamment pour vous faire remarquer...

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'avais compris" coupa le professeur de métamorphose, mi amusée mi agacée.

Rogue soupira et avala une autre gorgée de café. Quelle dommage qu'il n'ait plus de potions énergisantes en stock... Peut-être pourrait-il en faire préparer aux septième année travaillant sur leurs A.S.P.I.C.s ? Oui, l'idée était bonne : faire travailler les élèves à sa place...

" Il n'y a que nos élèves pour se promener dans la tour d'astronomie à trois heures du matin, n'est-ce pas ? Continua McGonagall.

\- Oui, il faudrait revoir ce point avec eux : pourquoi trois heures du matin, et pas six heures, ou encore vingt-trois heures ? Des horaires décents en somme ! Grogna le directeur de Serpentard.

Son commentaire eut pour effet de faire ricaner la directrice adjointe qui lui jeta un regard amusé.

\- Si cela avait été le cas, nous n'aurions pas eu à servir. Enfin, dans votre cas du moins. J'aurai tout de même enlevé des points aux miens, mais pas autant...

\- Ce qui est génial avec vous, Minerva, c'est que vous êtes capables de vous saborder si jamais l'un de vos élèves brise votre soi-disant discipline. Bien que je ne puisse être que d'accord avec vous sur ces deux points : il est tellement délicieux de garder la coupe des maisons dans son bureau... Ah, j'oubliais, vous ne l'avez plus depuis... Attendez... Sept ans ? Neuf ans ?

\- Il n'empêche, contra McGonagall, que c'est la première fois que je vous entends vous plaindre d'horaires nocturnes ou que j'aperçois des cernes sur votre visage : depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi correctement ?

Il balaya la question d'un geste de la main et retourna à sa boisson chaude. Seulement, en bon mentor qu'elle était, la directrice adjointe ne lâcha pas le morceau.

\- Bon, très bien. Céda-t-il. J'ai battu mon record en ne parvenant pas à dormir plus de trois heures, quand j'y arrive, depuis le début de l'année. Mais dites-moi plutôt : depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de ma personne ?

\- Arrêtez Severus ! Vous savez très bien que je prête attention à la santé de mes élèves.

-Oh, et bien dans ce cas c'est parfait ! La question est réglée ! Je ne suis plus votre élève depuis une quinzaine d'années, et même à cette époque vous ne m'avez pas prêté grande attention. Ricana-t-il amèrement. Oh, et ne prenez pas cet air outragé Professeur McGonagall vous avez toujours considéré Potter et sa bande comme dans anges. Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'avez jamais favorisé un élève, je ne vous crois pas. Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose : vous avez beau être impartiale au possible, j'ai l'impression que vous cherchez à compenser cette époque où vous l'étiez beaucoup moins. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai de la caféine à ingurgiter."

Et pour illustrer ses propos il attrapa sa tasse de café, serrant si fort le récipient que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il se retenait de dire ses quatre vérités à son ancienne enseignante, mais ne l'avait jamais fait avant, politesse oblige. A vrai dire ses nerfs étaient sur le point de céder; car oui, il s'était retenu et aurait pu être plus désagréable encore. Pourtant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, il inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant sans quitter des yeux la fumée s'échappant du liquide chaud nouvellement versé.

" Excusez-moi professeur McGonagall.

Rogue n'était pas vraiment sûr que ses excuses viennent du cœur, mais il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas mérité la tirade. Après tout, c'était surtout elle que les élèves avaient réveillés. Lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir et leur escapade était tombée pendant un moment d'insomnie. S'il y avait quelqu'un ayant le droit d'être à bout ce matin, c'était bien la directrice adjointe. Celle-ci balaya les excuses de revers de la main.

\- Laissez, laissez. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude : vous rejetez toujours votre perpétuelle mauvaise humeur sur les autres.

\- Ma... Perpétuelle... Mauvaise humeur ? Reprit-il dangereusement.

\- Exactement ! Ricana doucement son aînée. Plus sérieusement Severus, je pense qu'il est normal que je m'inquiète un minimum concernant votre santé: après tout, si vous venez à tomber malade, il faudra bien que quelqu'un gère votre maison, et devinez sur qui cela tombera ?

\- Pomona ? Proposa-t-il innocemment.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à ma personne. Et je me passerai bien de la garde de vos monstres : intenables qu'ils sont !

\- Vous pouvez parler, Minerva ! Qui sont ceux à l'origine de la stupide blague de cette nuit ? Oh, attendez... Ils me semblent qu'ils font partis de votre maison et que les victimes sont chez moi...

\- Sunshine, une victime ? Elle m'avait plutôt l'air de faire partie du complot.

\- Je ne pensais pas à cette demoiselle, mais plutôt à Malefoy. Si respectueux du règlement qu'il n'a pu s'empêcher d'essayer de contrecarrer les plans de Potter... Pff...

\- Vous oublier qu'il était dans les couloirs à trois heures du matin...

\- C'était pour une bonne cause, Minerva ! De plus, il a eu une heure de retenue, cela ne vous suffit-il pas ?

\- Vous auriez dû enlever des points...

\- L'un de mes principes est de ne jamais, au grand jamais, me faire couler volontairement. Tout le contraire de vous, en somme. Les retenues fonctionnent aussi bien et me permettent de gagner la coupe."

McGonagall soupira et laissa son regard vaquer sur les tables d'élèves. Un tic nerveux vint agiter un muscle de sa joue quand elle balaya la table de Serpentard.

"Jones n'est pas présente... Sunshine non plus d'ailleurs, fit-elle remarquer.

Immédiatement, Rogue avala de travers son café et se mit à tousser fortement. Quand la quinte de toux fut passée, il releva la tête vers la Directrice adjointe.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Vous avez des yeux, il me semble.

Immédiatement, il chercha la deuxième élève du regard. Quand il ne vit pas la chevelure noire parmi ses élèves, le Directeur de Serpentard pâlit.

\- C'est à cause de... ça que vous ne dormez plus, n'est-ce-pas ? Comprit le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Elle va finir par me donner des cheveux blancs, siffla-t-il pour seule réponse.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, des formes transparentes traversèrent les portes et murs de la Grande Salle dans une entrée à couper le souffle. Le Baron Sanglant, la Dame Grise et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en chefs du bataillon, les fantômes vinrent se poster devant la table des professeurs; visiblement furieux.

\- C'est une honte ! Tempêta le fantôme de Gryffondor.

\- Il m'avait pourtant semblé que vous aviez un minimum d'intelligence, Professeur Dumbledore, lança celui de Serpentard.

\- Je pensais que vous compreniez... Murmura le spectre d'Helena Serdaigle, fantôme de la maison éponyme.

\- Voyons, voyons... Lança le Moine Gras, gardien de Poufsouffle, à l'attention de ses collègues. Soyons un peu plus compréhensifs et pardonnons...

\- TAIS-TOI ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Le Baron Sanglant avança d'un pas fantomesque et tourna son regard vide vers Rogue.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez soutenu ça, monsieur le Directeur...

Le chef de Serpentard détestait cette appellation, qui faisait penser qu'il dirigeait Poudlard; alors que le spectre faisait seulement allusion au fait qu'il était directeur des serpents, la seule maison qui comptait aux yeux du défunt (raison pour laquelle il ne précisait pas "de Serpentard"). Le sorcier aux yeux noirs et cheveux gras prit une expression pensive.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mon cher Baron, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

\- Sir Nicholas, que se passe-t-il ici ? Quelle est la raison de ce mécontentement ? Lança la directrice de Gryffondor, aussi perdue que son collègue et que le Directeur.

\- IL SE PASSE, hurla-t-il d'une voix de ténor, QUE LE DIRECTEUR A CEDE A RUSARD ET A TENTER DE NOUS ELIMINER !

Des murmures horrifiés raisonnèrent dans la salle à mesure que les élèves comprenaient la portée des paroles du fantôme. Certains, scandalisés, se levèrent de leur chaise pour jeter des regards venimeux à Dumbledore ou l'invectiver.

\- SILENCE ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson les quatre directeurs de maison, se levant également de leur chaise et prenant appui, pour certains, sur la table pour paraître plus menaçants; Dumbledore étant trop choqué pour le faire lui-même.

Dans un coin de la salle, Rusard arborait un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles; Miss Teigne dansant une danse étrange non loin de là.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, se disant que le prochain sur la liste serait Peeves.

\- Non, répondit fermement Dumbledore, je n'ai jamais cherché à 'débarrasser' Poudlard de ses occupants fantômes. Ils font partie du château au même titre que chacun d'entre nous.

\- Mensonge, siffla Helena.

\- Comment pourrions-nous vous faire confiance maintenant ? Continua Nick.

\- Nous devrions organiser une élection pour le prochain directeur... L'un des chefs de maison fera l'affaire, rien ne peut être pire que celui-là... Visiblement ils n'étaient pas au courant donc innocents, continua-t-elle.

\- Puis-je proposer le professeur McGonagall ?

\- Taisez-vous, tous les deux, nous avions dit que vous me laissiez parler. Coupa fermement le Baron. Comment, professeur Dumbledore, expliquez-vous la brume noire au septième étage qui a tenté de nous étrangler ?

Tous les professeurs pâlirent instantanément : quelle chose pouvait attaquer des morts ?

\- Sir Nicholas, Monsieur le Baron, Moine Gras, Dame Grise ... Rien ne peut tuer les morts... De plus nous n'avons jamais eu connaissance d'une quelconque brume noire au septième, les informa Flitwick.

Si Chourave et les autres professeurs approuvèrent; Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue avaient le teint presque transparent. Les mains du professeur de potions tremblèrent sur sa tasse alors qu'il observait les fantômes des maisons, incertain et blême. Le professeur de métamorphose, hésitante, regarda tour à tour Dumbledore, dont le regard était incertain, et Rogue.

\- Rien ne peut tuer les morts, répéta calmement Flitwick. N'est-ce-pas professeur Dumbledore ? Professeur McGonagall ? Professeur Rogue ?

La tasse dans les mains du potionniste tomba sur le carrelage de la salle dans un grand bruit de poterie cassée. Ses yeux noirs cherchèrent, encore une fois, une personne chez les Serpentard mais ne la vit pas. D'un geste brusque il se leva et murmura :

\- Si, il y a quelque chose qui peut.

Et il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la porte près de la table des professeurs, d'un pas précipité. Au loin, chez les Gryffondor, il entendit Weasley murmurer à Saint Potter (comme se plaisait à l'appeler Malefoy) :

\- Tu l'as vu ? Il veut pas l'avouer, mais la fumée noire c'est l'une de ses potions qui a raté !

\- Dix points en moins à Gryffondor, Potter et Weasley, pour avoir suggéré une telle ineptie et pensé que j'étais sourd, gronda Rogue alors qu'il atteignait et ouvrait la porte à la volée. Je ne rate jamais mes potions.

S'il avait eu le temps, il aurait apprécié à sa juste valeur la tête dépitée de McGonagall qui regardait les rubis disparaître du sablier de sa maison. Il claqua la porte et fila le plus vite possible vers le septième, et ne vit donc pas Quirrell s'éclipser et dire qu'il allait aider son collègue; mettant en avant le fait que, si force maléfique il y avait, c'était son travail de s'en débarrasser. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, bien qu'il savait que si, d'aventure, il tombait sur la brume seule la fuite pourrait éventuellement le sauver. Quand Rogue posa enfin le pied sur le plancher du septième étage de Poudlard, ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée : alors que les rayons du soleil illuminaient le couloir par l'une des rares fenêtres du château, des bribes de fumées noires flottaient dans l'atmosphère comme dans un ciel d'orage miniature. Au sol, les morceaux de cadres dorés appartenant aux tableaux environnants contrastaient fortement avec les débris de murs blancs jonchant chaque dalle du couloir. Non loin, les portes de la Salle Va et Viens, également dite Sur Demande, étaient ouvertes et les gravures l'ornant semblaient vaguement incomplètes, comme si une tierce personne avait pris grand plaisir à donner des coups de marteau moldu dessus dans le but d'en détacher des fragments. Sur le qui-vive, baguette prête à l'action, Rogue avança lentement et silencieusement à travers les ruines de l'étage. Il avait remarqué, de son œil attentif, une concentration de filaments noirs dans l'air près des portes ouvertes de la, si mystérieuse, salle de Poudlard; aussi le professeur fit quelques pas dans sa direction et poussa avec une précaution infinie la séparation en bois ouvragé. Avec la même attention, il fit son entrée et examina la pièce. Son état était bien pire que celui dans lequel il avait trouvé le couloir : la moitié des colonnes soutenant et décorant l'endroit était coupées en plusieurs morceaux ou s'étaient écroulées sur le côté; les miroirs prenant autrefois place sur les murs étaient réduits à l'état de débris de verre jonchant toute le parterre jadis immaculé de la Salle Sur Demande; des cibles, visiblement crées pour un quelconque entrainement, gisaient en miettes et éparpillaient des bouts de rembourrage à l'occasion quand le Serpentard donnait un coup de pied pour dégager le passage. Le détail le plus important fut sans doute le presque nuage noir trônant au centre de la pièce. Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de l'attaquant, Rogue lança un sort de couleur blanche, quasi-inoffensif, qui éparpilla les bribes aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le directeur de Serpentard soupira : ce n'était donc pas ce qu'il cherchait. Visiblement la créature n'était plus là. Un curieux sentiment lui pinça le cœur : de la déception ? Peut-être, mais en même temps, il se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter d'ennemi potentiellement mortel dont la nature n'était qu'une conjecture de sa part. Il sentait surtout... de l'inquiétude. Dans un geste fluide de sa baguette, il remit la pièce en ordre et fit de même dans le couloir. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge : il était plus que las de cette affaire sans queue ni tête. D'un pas rapide, Rogue se dirigea vers les escaliers dans l'intention de descendre aux cachots pour y régler un certain point. Après tout, il était certain de connaître le coupable. Puis, un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, et sa baguette se retrouva pointée sur Quirrell. Le maître des potions se détendit légèrement mais n'abaissa pas sa garde.

" Quirrell... Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Je venais vous donner un coup de main, après tout je suis professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais visiblement, les fantômes ont exagéré : il n'y a rien ici qui puisse faire croire à une invasion de brume magique hautement dangereuse et non-identifiée.

\- Evidemment : je viens de tout remettre en place. Sombre idiot, se retint-il d'ajouter. C'était un véritable champ de bataille : tout le couloir a été endommagé, il y avait des débris et de la fumée stagnait dans l'air... Ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir.

Rogue ne parla pas de la Salle Sur Demande, celle-ci s'étant refermée et ayant disparue. Moins de personnes connaîtraient son existence, mieux il se porterait.

\- Pensez-vous à une autre invasion de troll ? Demanda son 'collègue' avec une anxiété non dissimulée.

\- Bien-sûr que non, renifla le directeur de Serpentard, êtes-vous sourd ? Je ne savais pas que les trolls lâchaient de la brume noir sur le passage, à moins que des études sur les pets de ces derniers aient prouvé le contraire ? Seulement, si c'est bien ce que je pense... Si cette créature est vraiment capable d'étrangler des morts... Eh bien, je vous suggérerais d'abandonner le poste de DCFM et d'aller trouver du travail ailleurs.

Bien qu'il fasse le fier, Rogue était plutôt paralysé à l'idée de tomber sur une créature disparue depuis une soixantaine d'années. Il ne prit pas la peine de se réjouir de la peur sur le visage de Quirrell et descendit les marches aussi vite qu'il les avait montées, c'est à dire quatre à quatre. Il ne se laissa arrêter par aucun professeur où élève dans sa route pour la salle commune de Serpentard : ils auraient tous son rapport bien assez-tôt, à moins que Quirrell ne s'en charge en enveniment et tournant à son avantage les faits. Le bruit de ses robes noires claquant dans le silence des cachots ne lui procura, pour la première fois, aucun plaisir. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant l'entrée, préférant lancer de loin "Legendae" pour actionner l'ouverture et ainsi ne pas perdre de temps. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il avait senti la fureur et la peur lui tordre les entrailles, animant ses yeux noirs d'une étincelle enflammée. Il courut presque dans les souterrains menant au dortoir des filles de première année, et gravit les quelques marches trois par trois. Sans préambule, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea sur la scène se présentant à ses yeux : Sunshine était assise sur son lit, vomissant dans une bassine spécialement invoquée à cet effet, ses yeux roulants presque dans leur orbites. Non loin de là Jones lui murmurait des mots d'encouragement, régulièrement ponctués par des "Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie...", ne gagnant pour seule réponse qu'un " Non... Va en cours...". Puis le professeur se reprit et entreprit de les foudroyer du regard.

" Puis-je savoir, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus dangereuse, celle qui pouvait provoquer des paroxysmes de peur chez ses collègues, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au petit-déjeuner ce matin ? "

Aurore aurait voulu répondre à la question, et tourna la tête pour ce faire, mais les nausées en décidèrent autrement et elle replongea la tête la première dans la bassine.

Que la vie est belle... Songea le directeur de Serpentard. Rien de mieux pour vous mettre de bonne humeur le matin...

Céleste tourna la tête vers le sorcier et l'hésitation se lut dans les yeux bleus de la première année mais elle prit finalement la parole.

" Elle était malade ce matin, sauf...

\- Qu'elle s'obstine à ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie, coupa-t-il sèchement, j'avais compris. Depuis quand ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas."

C'était fait : il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il allait devenir fou avec la promotion de cette année ! Avec un peu de recul et certainement un peu de folie, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallut se taire pendant la cérémonie de répartition, se disant que la gamine serait sûrement restée avec McGonagall et que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais bon, il n'avait pas de retourneur de temps assez puissant pour revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, de plus il pourrait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances de par les problèmes liés aux voyages longues durées. Or il avait prévu de vivre encore quelques années, jusqu'au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres minimum. Après il n'avait rien prévu. Peut-être s'enfuir en Europe ou aux Etats-Unis pour vivre une vie paisible, loin très loin de Dumbledore, du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des manigances des sorciers britanniques. Ou aller sous les cocotiers ? Se concentrer. Il devait se concentrer... Ah oui, le septième. D'un coup, Rogue sentit sa colère se raviver en lui.

\- Sunshine, regardez-moi immédiatement ! Je ne parlerai pas au tapis !

Avec un effort qui parut surhumain, elle releva légèrement la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que les fantômes vous ont fait pour que vous aillez envie de les étrangler, dites-le moi ! Rugit-il avec une violence qui fit sursauter Céleste, Aurore n'étant pas en état de faire autrement qu'en lui jetant un regard apeuré.

\- Les... étrangler ? Mais... on peut pas... tuer... sont morts... Protesta faiblement la jeune fille.

\- Professeur, si je puis me permettre...

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas Jones ! Maintenant, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir, ou au moins de vous taire.

Céleste se recroquevilla légèrement et le directeur de Serpentard retourna son attention vers Celle-Qui-Avait-Eu-La-Bonne-Idée-D'Être-Dans-La-Tour-D'Astronomie-A-Trois-Heures.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas appris au cours de cette année que je ne supportais pas le mensonge Sunshine ? Que faisiez-vous au septième étage ?

\- Mais... Je ne suis pas allée au septième depuis une semaine.

\- Oh, je vois alors que pouvez-vous me dire sur la brume noire qui s'est échappée et a détruit l'étage ce matin ?

\- De la brume noire ? Mais ... Je n'en ai pas vu depuis... Depuis la dernière fois ! S'écria Aurore en jetant un regard vers Céleste qui n'était pas au courant de l'accident.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense ? Demanda dangereusement le professeur en s'approchant, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes. Je pense que vous me mentez depuis le début.

\- Je ne mens pas, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

\- Ah oui ? Je n'aurais pas un autre discours de sourd avec vous ! Le dernier m'a largement suffit ! Legilimens.

A côté, Céleste sursauta. Rogue fouilla l'esprit mais malheureusement ne trouva rien. Pas la moindre pensée. Ce fut comme s'il sondait un esprit mort. Comme s'il sondait un cadavre ou un malheureux embrassé par les détraqueurs. Il n'y avait strictement rien. En hâte, haletant, il sortit de l'esprit pour vérifier si l'élève n'avait pas eu un arrêt cardiaque ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Aurore était toujours là, vomissant une nouvelle fois dans un sac plastique n'ayant pas supporté l'intrusion. Secouant la tête de désarroi et d'incompréhension il recommença le Legilimens. Cette fois-ci, il vit tous les souvenirs mais ne trouva rien en rapport avec la brume, les fantômes ou la destruction du septième étage et de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Vous voyez, siffla Aurore, je ne mentais pas : je n'ai rien à voir avec les événements dont vous me parlez !

Rogue la regardait, clairement étonné.

\- Je-Je...

Céleste les regardait tous deux comme s'ils étaient fous. Rogue se retourna vers elle et sortir sa baguette pour murmurer un sort. Le regard de la première année devint vitreux une seconde avant de redevenir normal.

\- Elle ne pourra pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua le directeur de Serpentard. Cela ne laisse aucune séquelle.

Il secoua quelques fois la tête, encore ébranlé par le fait d'avoir trouvé un esprit comme mort.

\- Ve-Venez avec moi à l'infirmerie, Sunshine.

Il entraîna l'élève avec lui dans le domaine de Pomfresh, après examination minutieuse il s'avéra que la jeune fille n'était pas malade et n'avait rien sinon de nombreux bleus et ecchymoses.

\- Tout va bien, Severus : juste des nausées qui font sûrement suite à trop peu de sommeil et aux émotions de la nuit passée.

Le professeur regarda l'infirmière de sa paire noire ébranlée et secoua la tête, envoyant ses cheveux noirs et graisseux voler autour.

\- Je ne comprends pas... L'esprit... Il était vide, comme mort ! Comment... Je ne suis pas sujet aux hallucinations Pompon : encore moins quand il s'agit de l'esprit.

\- Voilà le point : comme mort. Il ne l'était pas : après tout, vous avez pu vous méprendre en voyant quelque chose de noir... Essayez encore pour voir.

Dans un soupir ennuyé, Rogue s'approcha du lit où était faiblement allongée Aurore et ordonna doucement :

\- Regardez-moi dans les yeux.

A nouveau, Rogue trouva un esprit parfaitement normal. Cela l'inquiétait. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune raison valable de s'en faire ? Alors que Madame Pomfresh s'en allait, il demanda plus durement.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi vous étiez là-bas ?

D'un signe de tête, elle lui montra que non et il leva les yeux au ciel de résilience.

\- D'où viennent tous ces bleus ?

\- Je... J'ai glissé dans l'escalier de la Tour et ai roulé sur toutes les marches...

\- Je suppose que vous avez perdu votre cape à ce moment-là ?

Elle hocha la tête et tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire fut : "Reposez-vous".

* * *

Ouf, un de plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore avoir votre opinion et vos impressions sur l'histoire !

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai faire le prochain. A voir aussi mon niveau de motivation.

A bientôt !


	13. - Dark Times

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews 3

 **Nlov :** c'est normal ! Au départ je pensais que plus personne ne lisait donc j'avais fini par arrêter de mettre à jour. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des personnes intéressées par l'histoire !

Merci de suivre l'histoire

Je m'excuse je n'ai pu que jeter un très rapide coup d'œil, il doit encore y avoir des fautes... Je repasserai après !

Je pense que les possibilités diminuent à partir de ce chapitre... Après je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'en général on a de nouvelles idées à chaque lecture de chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

 **Treizième Chapitre : Dark Times**

 **Partie Une :**

Poufsouffle **et Magie Noire**

La nuit de la tour d'astronomie avait eu des conséquences assez étonnantes sur la mentalité de tous les élèves : Harry qui était l'élève le plus populaire jusqu'à présent devint soudain le plus détesté. Ayant également eu plusieurs problèmes ce soir-là, le trio de Serpentard ne prit aucun plaisir à voir le sablier de rubis à moitié vide, ni à voir les Gryffondor ignorer l _'Elu_. Les autres Serpentard acclamaient Harry à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient dans le couloir, heureux d'avoir une victoire assurée sans trop d'efforts à la Coupe des maisons. Les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ayant espéré une défaite des serpents joignirent leur mécontentement à celui des lions. Le seul soutien d'Harry était Ron, qui n'hésitait pas à élever la voix pour défendre son ami.

\- Oui, Oui, vous pouvez rigoler ! Vous avez juste oublié qu'Aurore était là-haut aussi !

La Serpentard serra les poings et la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas, alors que Blaise Zabini s'en chargeait à sa place.

\- Ouais, mais elle ne nous a pas fait perdre de points, _elle._

\- C'est bon, Blaise, laisse. Souffla la brune. Ça ne sert à rien de gaspiller sa salive pour les Gryffondor. De toute manière on a la coupe, alors autant garder notre voix pour hurler notre joie à ce moment-là.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard noir à Ron, qui le défia encore quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Harry et de le rassurer à voix basse.

\- Ils auront tout oublié dans quelques semaines. Fred et George ont déjà fait perdre énormément de points à Gryffondor mais tout le monde les aime bien.

La réponse provoqua un frisson chez Aurore.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas fait perdre cent cinquante points d'un coup j'imagine...

Dire que cela aurait pu leur arriver également... Avec Céleste et Drago, elle termina rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers les salles de cours. Si les Serpentard étaient plus en forme que jamais, le trio ne faisait pas vraiment le fier. Aurore se faisait discrète et travaillait en silence, alors que Drago se montrait un peu moins vantard qu'à son habitude. Céleste, elle, demeurait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Une question taraudait Aurore depuis qu'elle avait vu ses deux amis avec McGonagall, mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs jours qu'elle osa la poser. Alors qu'ils faisaient un tour du lac, son regard dériva vers le haut de la tour d'astronomie, brillant sous les rayons du soleil. Marchant dans leurs longues robes noires, une écharpe verte et argent autour du cou pour Aurore, ils laissèrent un silence bienfaisant durer quelques minutes de plus avant de s'arrêter pour regarder Poudlard.

\- Comment avez-vous su pour le dragon, moi c'était un coup de chance mais vous... ? Croassa la brune avec une voix cassée.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que les deux acolytes remarquèrent l'écharpe et Céleste écarquilla les yeux :

\- Tu as mal à la gorge, Aurore ?

Un hochement de tête lui suffit, mais visiblement pas à Drago qui renchérit :

\- Noooon ! Toi, tu es en train de perdre ta voix ?

Rougissant légèrement, elle répéta son faible hochement de tête : c'était la première fois qu'elle perdait sa voix et Drago, qui se plaignait de ses petits moments pipelettes, était ravi. Il esquissa une petite danse de la victoire alors que Céleste le foudroyait du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de rire du malheur des autres, Drago.

\- Oui, bah on est des Serpentard ! Si tu penses vraiment qu'il faut faire dans la dentelle va voir à Poufsouffle ! Aurore ne va pas se vexer pour ça.

Céleste vit rouge, et Aurore pouffa légèrement dans son écharpe, aux couleurs de sa maison. Drago avait raison, cela ne la vexait pas vraiment : au lieu de cela, la danse de la victoire l'amusa sans compter la réaction de son amie.

\- Ils sont très bien les Poufsouffles ! Riposta-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Aurore s'ouvrirent au maximum et Drago s'arrêta pour regarder Céleste. Le regard amusé que lui jeta la brune fit ricaner le blond.

\- Je me fais interprète de cette demoiselle. Alors ce regard veut dire : Tu es amoureuse ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout !

\- Alors c'est qui ? Taquina Drago.

\- Mais laisse-moi Drago ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- TOUTE ma famille est passée à Poufsouffle crétin ! Cracha-t-elle.

La mâchoire du blond se décrocha et Aurore lui envoya un regard perplexe.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Aurore : pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plutôt ? On se serait pas moqués, tu sais, approuva Drago.

\- Ah oui ? Vu comment tu traites les Poufsouffle, Drago, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit vrai.

\- Je ferai un effort, et puis ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu es une Serpentard, et ça je te le confirme. On s'en fiche de ta famille, c'est toi qui compte. Une fois admise, tu fais partie de la famille : de plus tu es notre amie, alors pourquoi devrait-on essayer de te rabaisser ? C'est bon pour les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et blai...euh _Poufsouffle_ mais on ne fait pas ça aux nôtres !

Céleste soupira et rejeta sa chevelure en arrière d'un geste de la tête, son regard dériva vers la surface brillante du lac noire. Dos à Aurore, elle ne vit pas le regard perplexe de la brune et Drago voulut encore fois faire la traduction.

\- Aurore, cela te dérangerait-il d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je perde toute ma voix, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté toussant parfois, mais sinon vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur tour du lac, il fut décidé que c'était à Drago de s'y coller :

\- Weasley était à l'infirmerie après s'être fait mordre par le dragon. J'ai... Et bien j'ai menti à Pomfresh en disant que je voulais _emprunter_ un livre au rouquin. En fait je me suis moqué de lui et ai menacé de dire à Pomfresh qui l'avait mordu.

Le calme et le silence de la bordure de la forêt fut rompu par un "hurlement" roque et faible, presque inexistant.

\- TU AS QUOI ?!

La toux ne se fit pas attendre et Céleste ricana :

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de voix ?

Le regard assassin d'Aurore exprimait clairement : "j'en ai toujours assez pour ça."

\- Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je m'en prenne aux Gryffondor ni aux plus faibles mais il a profité du match de Quidditch, la dernière fois, pour me taper dessus, alors ce n'est que vengeance ! Râla Drago.

\- Donc je disais que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour rentrer, donc j'ai finalement emprunté l'un de ses livres. Bah oui, sinon je ne pouvais pas partir, Ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir d'Aurore. Et dedans, il y avait la réponse à une lettre qu'ils avaient écrite avec Potter pour un certain Charlie Weasley. Je crois que c'est l'aîné. Dedans, il y avait écrit qu'il, Charlie Weasley, serait ravi de récupérer le norvégien à crête et qu'il fallait l'emmener en haut de la plus haute tour pour samedi à trois heures du matin.

\- J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi trois heures et pas minuit, coupa Céleste.

\- Bah, minuit ça devait faire trop moldu. Et donc il précisait aussi que ses potes profiteraient de l'obscurité pour emmener le dragon... Et après... Bah vas-y, continue Céleste.

\- Après il a ramené la lettre, et nous avons conclu qu'il valait mieux ne pas t'en parler pour que tu n'aies pas encore des ennuis. Même si, je l'avoue, tu t'es débrouillée sans nous. Le samedi, j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis descendue. J'ai trouvé Monsieur en pyjama et lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il ne m'a pas écouté et j'ai au moins réussi à le convaincre de ne pas vadrouiller en pyjama.

L'image d'une Céleste empêchant Drago de partir en pyjama à la conquête de la tour d'astronomie fit pouffer Aurore. Il y a des fois où le blond agissait de façon aussi irréfléchie qu'un Gryffondor. Bien que la comparaison ne lui aurait pas plu.

\- Nous sommes retournés nous changer et j'ai tenté de le convaincre d'abandonner cette idée stupide, mais il a dit, je cite : "Aurore est pas rentrée alors on ne va pas la laisser dehors et nous allons faire en sorte que Potter ne s'en tire pas !" Il a insisté alors que je lui disais que si tu étais en danger, toute l'école l'aurait su dans la seconde. Tout le long du chemin je n'ai cessé de lui dire de faire demi-tour, qu'on allait se faire chopper par Rogue et que ça allait mal finir, mais est-ce que Monsieur m'a écouté ? Noooon, bien-sûr...

\- Eh ! Je te rappelle que tu as eu tort : on s'est fait chopper par McGo !

\- Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ? Elle nous a traînés au bureau de Rogue et il nous a cuisinés pensant une vingtaine de minutes, en nous criant dessus alternativement au fait de nous noyer sous les questions ! D'ailleurs il est sorti en furie à la fin, en nous ordonnant d'aller nous coucher.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il a su que j'allais sûrement me faire avoir moi aussi... Souffla Aurore du bout de sa voix.

Les deux hochèrent la tête alors que leur petite promenade se terminait devant les portes de Poudlard.

\- Vous pensez qu'on devra faire quoi pour la retenue ?

Aurore soupira et Drago acquiesça.

\- Je suis d'accord avec _Miss Pas-de-voix_... J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop pénible...

\--

\- Comme promis, j'ai fait des recherches sur ce qu'il t'arrivait, commença Hermione en déposant plusieurs livres sur la table, ce n'était pas facile mais j'ai trouvé une ou deux choses sur tes symptômes...

\- Merci Beaucoup... Croassa la Serpentard.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler ou forcer sur ta voix, la réprimanda la Gryffondor, même si j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu fais pour perdre ta voix alors que les températures sont beaucoup plus clémentes et que tu ne sollicites pas tant que ça tes cordes vocales...

La Serpentard prit un air embarrassé et murmura du bout de sa voix :

\- En fait... Je l'ai depuis l'hiver.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment... ? Ça se saurait si tu avais la voix cassée depuis l'hiver voyons.

\- J'ai utilisé des potions...

\- Tu t'es dopée aux potions ? J'attendais mieux de toi, Aurore Sunshine ! Franchement, quand as-tu pensé à te faire soigner à l'infirmerie ? Et jusqu'à quand comptais-tu truquer ta voix ?

Le parquet de la bibliothèque devint soudain très intéressant, elle aurait préféré se changer en veracrasse plutôt que d'avouer jusqu'à quand elle pensait être capable de tenir.

\- A vrai dire... J'avais trop de problèmes pour m'occuper en plus d'une voix cassée...

\- Jusqu'à quand ?

\- Je... Je pensais tenir jusqu'à l'été. Mais Pansy a détruit "sans faire exprès" les deux dernières fioles...

\- Jusqu'à l'été ?! Mais c'est totalement irresponsable ! Tu pensais vraiment que personne ne s'en rendrait compte ? Tu as pensé aux effets secondaires des potions ? Et qu'est-ce que Rogue aurait dit en voyant que tu perdais ta voix en _plein été_ ?

\- Et si nous commencions ?

A choisir entre se faire invectiver et les livres, Aurore choisissait ces derniers de bonne grâce. Elle se saisit du premier en tentant de masquer sa déconfiture derrière son écharpe. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir le livre sur l'histoire de l'Amérique qu'elle avait entre les mains, Aurore fut interrompue par Hermione qui lui en mit un autre par-dessus.

\- J'aimerais que tu lises ça d'abord.

 _\- Tout sur les esprits brisés, leurs effets et symptômes, avec en bonus les tests pré-symptomatiques ?_

\- Je veux que tu le lises, parce que je trouve que tu te comportes étrangement : tu as des sauts d'humeurs, tu me parais mal dans ta peau, il a des moments où tu hurles avant de te renfermer sur toi-même, et d'autres encore où tu as l'air déconnectée de la réalité.

\- Hermione, je le saurais si mon esprit était...

\- D'après le livre, un esprit brisé a tout d'abord des problèmes comme des barrières mentales plus faibles, avant de finir en miettes et de ne plus être capable de pensées cohérentes... Des fois, leurs pensées font mal, comme tu me l'as plusieurs fois décrit...

\- Hermione ! Ça suffit. Je vais bien.

Le regard triste et ébranlé d'Hermione lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, souffla-t-elle. Si tu as vraiment ça... C'est vraiment horrible, ils décrivent tout là-dedans, je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive...

\- Si ce sont des horreurs, raison de plus. Je vais bien Hermione... Regarde, nous dialoguons sur des sujets civilisés et je ne reste pas comme un cornichon sans cerveau. De plus, pour les pensées j'ai trouvé une solution qui est ma forme animagus : même si les pégases sont très intelligents, leurs réflexions sont tout de même moins profondes que celles des humains... Je... J'ai eu mon quota d'horreurs pour une vie entière... Passons à autre chose... S'il-te-plaît... Par exemple pourquoi as-tu ramené un livre sur l'histoire de l'Amérique du Nord et du MACUSA... ?

\- C'est à cause d'un événement qui a été fait oublier aux habitants de la ville durant les années vingt... Ça a eu lieu en 1926 pour être précise : la ville de New-York a été ravagée par une créature nommée _obscurus_. Je n'ai pas trouvé énormément d'informations dessus, mais il paraît que cela se matérialise sous forme de brume noire sortant du corps d'un sorcier... En général personne n'y survit au-delà de ses dix ans.

\- C'est... C'est terrible.

\- Oui, fit tristement Hermione, mais le pire est... Que jusqu'à ce jour aucun porteur d'un _obscurus_ , aucun _obscurial_ comme ils les appellent, n'a survécut. Il était soit tué par le parasite en lui, soit tué par des aurors alors qu'il libérait la puissance en lui.

Il y eut un silence pesant avant qu'Hermione ne montre un autre paragraphe dans un dernier livre.

\- Sinon, il paraît qu'une surdose de magie noire dans un corps déjà puissant peut provoquer des pertes de contrôle... Seulement vu que c'est un phénomène rare, les chercheurs n'ont pas recensé tous les symptômes.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que c'est la magie noire qui fait ça... De plus, mes dix ans sont depuis longtemps révolus...

Le regard de la Serpentard dériva lentement vers la fenêtre et ses yeux se posèrent vers la forêt interdite. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille se demanda quand elle serait enfin débarrassée de tout ennui et vivrait une vie normale.

Seulement, il est toujours bien beau de rêver.

Les examens étaient une échappatoire attendu et espéré pour les deux trios. Plonger tête et âme dans les révisions leur permettait d'oublier quelques minutes toutes les péripéties survenues dernièrement. Seulement, la méthode devait trop bien fonctionner car c'est presque avec horreur que le retour à leur étrange réalité se fit avec l'arrivée du papier et officialisation de leur retenue. Or, Aurore savait très bien que cela n'aurait rien avoir avec la fausse retenue de début d'année, juste après l'examen barbare et la venue de Fudge. Rogue avait très bien su à ce moment qu'elle tenait à grande peine debout.

 _Votre retenue commencera ce soir, onze heures._

 _Rendez-vous avec Monsieur Rusard dans le hall d'entrée. Inutile de préciser qu'il serait préférable, dans votre intérêt, d'être en avance._

 _Professeur S. Rogue._

La seule réaction du trio de vert et argent fut de pousser un long soupir de concert. Chacun releva les yeux vers les deux autres, s'étant attendu à l'entendre protester, mais aucun ne broncha. Ils avaient tous le même papier sauf Drago qui, comme il le fit remarquer, avait une écriture patte-de-mouche sur les derniers mots à cause de la plume ayant bavé. Ayant repris un peu d'entrain, il menaça d'aller se plaindre quand elles lui rappelèrent que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

 **Deuxième Partie:**

 **Dans la Forêt**

Ce soir-là, à vingt-trois heures moins cinq précises, Aurore, Drago et Céleste étaient dans le hall d'entrée. À leur grande surprise, à leur arrivée, ils trouvèrent Rusard en pleine discussion avec leur directeur de maison. Ils vinrent se placer non loin de là, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que le regard d'Aurore croise par inadvertance celui du concierge pour une fraction de seconde. Ses pupilles clignèrent alors qu'elle donnait un petit coup de coude à Céleste pour qu'elle fasse de même. Comme pour Aurore, ses yeux reflétèrent le choc de sa découverte et, d'humeur plus intrépide que la brune, la jeune fille lança :

\- Professeur ? Je croyais que la forêt était Interdite ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur lieu pour ... Enfin pour...

Le regard noir pesant l'empêchait d'en dire plus et de terminer de manière concluante sa tirade. Les yeux du professeur firent rapidement un voyage entre l'élève et le concierge avant de se poser sur sa pupille.

\- Dites-moi, Sunshine, et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

La voix dangereuse de Rogue signifiait clairement qu'il savait qui avait pénétré les pensées, peu subtiles, du cracmol. La voix d'Aurore s'étant encore détériorée depuis la dernière fois, aussi la jeune fille parut bien embêtée et désigna son écharpe d'un geste vague qui fit arquer un sourcil à l'enseignant.

\- Vous avez perdu votre voix ? Par Merlin, dites-moi ce que j'ai fait pour obtenir un tel plaisir...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle aurait voulu répliquer, mais seul une toux faible et roque sortit de sa gorge. Ce fut également ce moment que choisirent les Gryffondor pour faire leur entrée, Neville tremblant comme une feuille en apercevant Rogue. Ce qu'Hermione murmura à son oreille dut le calmer car le Gryffondor cessa de paniquer et se contenta seulement de jeter régulièrement des regards apeurés au maître des potions.

\- Bien, je vois que Potter et ses amis nous font l'extrême honneur de se présenter, comme des élèves ordinaires, à leur retenue. Déclara-t-il non sans un rictus sournois.

\- Il est vingt-trois heures une, fit remarquer Drago à voix basse, sans animosité.

\- Excusez-nous d'avoir quinze secondes de retard, votre Altesse, claqua Harry.

\- Potter... Si vous croyez que je n'entends pas tout ce que vous dîtes, c'est que vous êtes encore plus idiot et suffisant que ce que je croyais.

Certain que c'était une manipulation de Drago visant à le faire punir une fois de plus, Harry vit rouge mais ne répondit pas. À côté de l'enseignant. Rusard trépignait : les deux Legilimens n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il considérait la forêt interdite comme l'une des meilleures punitions possibles.

\- Suivez-moi, lança-t-il non sans un entrain mauvais.

Non sans un dernier regard apeuré vers un Rogue immobile, Neville suivit les deux autres Gryffondor. Drago soupira et souffla à voix basse "Bon bah... C'est parti...". Alors que les deux filles allaient le suivre, elles sentirent une main attraper leur bras et les tirer légèrement en arrière.

\- Pas si vite, vous deux... Susurra la voix du professeur.

Aurore et Céleste échangèrent un regard inquiet alors que Rogue attendait que les autres élèves soient assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce qui allait suivre. Puis il se pencha, menaçant, au-dessus des deux jeunes filles.

\- C'est la _dernière fois_ que vous utilisez la Legilimancie sur _qui que ce soit_ sans raison valable. Et j'entends par là une _question de vie ou de mort_. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ? Je _refuse_ d'avoir deux élèves précoces qui utilisent ce... "Pouvoir" sans savoir correctement l'utiliser ! Ne pensez pas un instant que je ne saurais pas si vous en faîtes usage ! L'avantage d'être un bon Occlumens est de pouvoir repérer quand un autre utilise la Legilimancie. Les pensées des autres sont _strictement privées_ ! Comment réagiriez-vous si je fouillais l'intégralité de votre esprit, là immédiatement, Jones ?

\- M-Mal... Et je serais furieuse...

\- Exactement. Les moldus et cracmols ne peuvent pas sentir l'intrusion ou contrôler ce qu'il se passe, mais les sorciers le peuvent. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui professeur... Mais... Marmonna Céleste alors qu'Aurore se contentait d'un hochement de tête.

\- Mais quoi, Jones ?

\- Je ne contrôle pas ce que je fais... Je regarde quelqu'un dans les yeux et pouf ! C'est presque automatique...

\- Dans ce cas, vous viendrez me voir demain et je vous montrerai comment contrôler tout ça. Maintenant, suivez-moi, et vite.

\- Vous-Vous surveillez aussi la retenue ? Croassa Aurore, incrédule.

Devant le son roque et crissant, Rogue se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Franchement, Sunshine, vous feriez mieux de ne pas parler; autant pour votre voix que mes oreilles. Je ne dis pas que je vais vous escorter entre les sombres arbres et la brume environnante car, dans l'intérêt de ma santé mentale, je préférerais _largement_ que vous vous égariez tous. Disons tout simplement que j'ai... quelque chose à faire dans la Forêt... Maintenant dépêchez-vous.

Après un échange de regard étonné et perplexe, les deux filles accélèrent l'allure pour rattraper le maître des potions, et plus tard le reste du groupe. Alors qu'elle le dépassait lentement, Rogue glissa dans la main d'Aurore une minuscule fiole. Elle voulut lui jeter un regard étonné mais pas une seconde il ne tourna les yeux vers elle, marchant de son rythme habituel vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Discrètement, elle avala le contenu de la fiole et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa gorge. Mettant le flacon dans sa poche, elle rattrapa Drago et Céleste alors que Rusard lâchait son éternel discours sur les vieilles punitions.

\- C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours... A cette époque-là...

\- Rusard, par pitié pour mes oreilles fatiguées par les cornichons sans cervelles de cette école, arrêtez de nous servir _encore_ votre tirade sur vos envies idiotes.

Rusard jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour dévisager une seconde Rogue qui, certainement pour la première fois depuis qu'Aurore le connaissait, prenait son temps et regardait le parc de Poudlard défiler sur sa droite, mains croisées dans le dos. Peut-être savait-il que la _tâche_ qu'il avait à faire dans la forêt pouvait attendre une minute ou deux. Un pas devant les Serpentard, Neville n'arrêtait pas de renifler causant leur exaspération générale. En attendant, Rusard était vraiment aux anges.

Ce soir-là, la lune brillait comme jamais et aucun nuage ne vint brouiller la douce clarté qui se diffusait lentement sur le domaine avant plusieurs minutes, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid et un léger vent soufflait au ras du sol, faisant danser les branches des arbustes et les herbes folles. Une voix chantonnant se fit entendre et tous les élèves reconnurent Hagrid. Le soulagement s'afficha clairement sur le visage des Gryffondor alors que les Serpentard restaient indifférents et Céleste le montra en réagissant d'un simple haussement des épaules. Derrière eux, Rogue s'était arrêté à une trentaine de mètres le regard perdu dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, presque invisible malgré la lumière céleste et les lumières venant de la cabane d'Hagrid. Deux pas plus tard ils entendirent la voix du géant crier :

\- C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous j'ai hâte de commencer !

Dans son énorme manteau habituel, il préparait une arbalète en sifflotant. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et ses pensées furent si claires que Rusard ne put s'empêcher de le détromper.

\- Vous imaginez que vous allez avoir du bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Détrompez-vous, jeune gens, c'est dans la forêt que vous allez. Ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers à la sortie...

\- La forêt ? Chuchota Drago. Alors ce que vous avez dit était vrai ?

\- Yup. Mais Rusard est un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût, marmonna Céleste.

Aurore ne réagit pas alors que Neville sanglotait. Harry et Hermione semblaient choqués mais rien de plus. La Serpentard se retourna pour voir où était Rogue mais ne vit rien du fait de l'obscurité grandissante. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir verticales et noires, et Aurore put enfin scruter les ténèbres et apercevoir le professeur s'étant écarté du chemin pour faire quelques pas vers la forêt. Visiblement il tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose entre les arbres. Un cri d'horreur la ramena sur terre et elle sursauta en se retournant vers l'origine du cri, qui n'était d'autre que Neville.

\- Tes yeux ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Quoi mes yeux ? C'est juste un sort, rien de grave ! Si c'est pour ça que tu hurles ...

La brune se retrouva dévisagée par tout le monde sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle remarqua que la joie mal saine du visage de Rusard avait disparu et il la regardait avec une sorte de dégoût. Elle tourna la tête vers Céleste et Drago qui ne savaient pas non plus où se placer. De l'agacement commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Aurore... Ta voix ... Commença Céleste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voix ? J'ai respiré de l'hélium ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Bah... Elle va mieux.

Aurore rougit sous l'embarras : elle avait totalement oublié la potion ! Redressant la tête elle dit d'une voix faussement étonnée.

\- Visiblement, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un miracle.

\- Bon bah, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'attends depuis une demi-heure. Râla Hagrid. Comment ça va Harry, Hermione ?

\- Soyez pas trop gentils avec eux, ils sont punis.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? Répliqua Hagrid en foudroyant d'un regard mauvais le cracmol. Vous leur avez fait la morale ? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, je m'en occupe.

\- Je reviendrai à l'aube... Histoire de récupérer ce qu'il en reste... Souffla Rusard en attardant son regard sur Aurore. Au fait, vous devriez remercier Rogue pour mon retard...

Il était clair qu'il espérait qu'elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Rusard, qui était visiblement peu ravi qu'elle ait retrouvé sa voix et un peu effrayé par ses yeux, s'en alla en bougonnant. Quelque part, beaucoup plus loin, ils l'entendirent saluer Rogue qui ne répondit pas. Il était hors de portée de vue, aussi Aurore força ses yeux à reprendre forme normale. Heureusement qu'elle maîtrisait la transformation depuis qu'elle possédait sa forme animagus, sinon ils seraient restés ainsi jusqu'au lendemain matin.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas honte de mettre ses bêtises sur le compte des autres, marmonna le géant dans sa barbe.

\- Je refuse d'y aller, fit Drago d'un ton ferme, profitant de l'absence de Rogue pour tenter de faire céder le géant. Il paraît qu'il y a des loups garous la nuit.

\- Tu as fait des bêtises, maintenant, tu dois y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard.

\- Avouez, Hagrid, que c'est juste un _tout petit peu_ contreproductif. Après tout, elle est censée être interdite... Chuchota Aurore. Mais dîtes-moi plutôt ce qu'on va y faire ?

Hagrid se figea et se tourna vers une zone du parc bordant la forêt, apparemment vierge de tout être vivant. Faisant un pas en avant il arma l'arbalète, pour faire un autre pas quelques secondes plus tard. Soudain, une forme noire surgit de nulle part et avança dans leur direction. Neville poussa un hurlement aigu et Hagrid tira une flèche qui rata sa cible dans un flash blanc. Alors qu'il sortait une nouvelle flèche de son carquois, un ricanement les figea tous.

\- Alors comme ça... On me tire dessus Hagrid ? _What a pity..._ Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec une arbalète ? _Tsss..._

\- Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama immédiatement le géant en baissant son bras et en tendant une lampe en avant. Toutes mes excuses... Vous savez j'ai cru que c'était... Bah que c'était la _chose_ quoi. Après tout, elle 'rait pu sortir d'l'ombre pour... Bah je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez la chose...

Arrivant dans la lumière telle une chauve-souris géante, il jeta un regard désapprobateur sur les flèches et l'arme en bois.

\- Dîtes-moi, Hagrid... C'est avec _ça_ que vous comptez défendre les élèves dans la forêt ? Êtes-vous au courant que certaines créatures vivant là-bas sont dotées de magie ? Ou bien vous reposez-vous sur Londubat pour défendre la troupe ?

\- Bah, vous savez j'vais tous les jours dans la forêt et y'a jamais eu d'problèmes. Répondit calmement le géant. Mon arbalète a t'jours suffit.

\- Je vois ... Prenez-vous en considération la ... Chose comme vous l'appelez ?

\- Je vous promets qu'ils seront en sécurité avec moi. Fit le géant sur un ton sincère.

Rogue eut un reniflement méprisant qui voulait clairement dire qu'il avait énormément de mal à lui faire confiance là-dessus. Il partit en direction de la forêt avant de s'arrêter et de murmurer.

\- Bonne chance pour retrouver les licornes mortes... Il vous en faudra sans magie.

Le ton narquois indiquait clairement qu'il avait lâché cette information exprès. Le hurlement dégoûté et horrifié des filles et les gémissements étonnés des garçons furent une douce musique à ses oreilles alors qu'il laissait un rictus apparaître sur sa bouche en se retournant, mains jointes.

\- Oh, je vois qu'on ne vous avait pas encore dit ce que vous chassiez... Quelque chose tue les licornes. Bien-sûr, quoi de mieux que des élèves imprudents et le célèbre Harry Potter pour aider notre _cher garde-chasse_. Après tout, si vous n'avez pas peur de vous promener dans la Tour d'Astronomie à _trois heures du matin_ (à son ton sec et amer, Aurore sentit qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir été dérangé en pleine nuit), cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes de faire une petite balade dans la forêt. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excusez, j'ai ma propre... _créature_ à traquer.

Il partit vers les arbres sombres et inquiétants mais fut une nouvelle fois arrêté cette fois par un cri désespéré de Drago :

\- Professeur ! Vous n'allez pas nous laisser seuls dans la forêt avec _lui !_

Si les Gryffondor s'étaient attendus à ce que Rogue lui offre de l'accompagner ou encore de rentrer au château, ils s'étaient trompés.

\- Vous étiez dehors à trois heures Mr. Malefoy, alors je ne vois donc pas où est le problème. Vous irez avec Hagrid, un point c'est tout.

\- Mon... Mon père en entendra parler !

Le ricanement froid et sombre fit trembler tous les élèves déjà un peu effrayés. Les prunelles noires de Rogue semblaient sortir droit d'un cauchemar alors qu'elles se posaient lentement sur le blond.

\- Oh oui, Monsieur Malefoy... Votre père en entendra parler... Que dira-t-il, à votre avis, quand je lui rapporterai votre comportement exécrable ?

Silence radio. Les rouge et or étaient choqués tant dis qu'Aurore et Céleste regardaient Drago se décomposer à vitesse lumière. L'air victorieux d'Harry ne plut pas du tout au professeur qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas... Peut-être que le _Célèbre Monsieur Potter_ se fera un plaisir de m'accompagner ? Je n'aurais qu'à me servir de lui en appât pour la _créature_. L'idée me paraît bonne... Non ? Comment ça, cela ne vous tente pas Potter ? Ah, bon... J'aurais pourtant pensé... Aucune importance. Quelqu'un d'autre a un commentaire ou une plainte à déposer ? Granger ? Londubat ? Jones ? Sunshine ? Non ? Bon, je suppose que je peux donc vaquer à mes occupations.

Le professeur marcha lentement, beaucoup plus lentement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, jusqu'à la forêt, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se disait. Après tout, il n'était pas extrêmement heureux de laisser trois Serpentard au garde-chasse. Ce qu'il entendit en pénétrant dans la forêt le sidéra :

\- Bon, alors Aurore, Harry et Hermione, vous venez avec moi. Neville, Céleste et... bah toi-là... Vous allez avec Crockdur.

\- PARDON ?

Ce n'était pas un hurlement venant des élèves mais bien de Rogue. Celui-ci mit lui-même un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que c'était son propre cri d'indignation. Il se retourna et avança, menaçant, vers Hagrid se moquant bien de la différence de taille entre son petit mètre quatre-vingt-dix et les deux mètres soixante du garde-chasse.

\- J'ai rêvé où je vous ai entendu dire que _mes_ élèves partaient seuls dans la _forêt_ avec un _chien_?

\- Crockdur est un très bon chien, professeur. De plus, il a l'habitude de vadrouiller dans la forêt.

\- Donc vous avez bien suggéré de laisser la garde _d'élèves_ à un _chien_? Insista le sorcier.

Devant le silence du géant Rogue fit demi-tour sur lui-même et pointa ses trois Serpentard. D'un geste de la tête il désigna la forêt. Aurore, Céleste et Drago se regardèrent, hésitant à le suivre.

\- Vous prenez des élèves professeur ? Bah, dans ce cas, prenez-en deux, comme ça deux autres partent avec Crockdur et...

\- Vous ne m'avez pas compris, Hagrid : _Aucun_ élève ne va avec le cabot. (Crockdur aboya à l'appellation de 'cabot' trouvant cela tout à fait déplacé) J'en prends trois et vous aussi. Donc, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec les Gryffondor.

\- Professeur... Vous ne devriez pas prendre ces trois-là.

\- Oh, et puis-je savoir quel est ce nouveau délire, Hagrid ?

\- Bah... Ils sont censés être punis non ? Donc déjà si vous les prenez tous ensemble, vous cassez pas le groupe...

Rogue poussa un long soupir las et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre deux de ses longs doigts fins.

\- Et c'est vous qui pensez à ça ? Je croyais que vous étiez allé à Gryffondor...

\- Je propose de prendre Harry, Hermione et Aurore...

\- Hors de question : Sunshine vint avec moi, ce n'est pas négociable. Par contre, gardez Potter, je n'ai rien à faire d'un garçon arrogant. Je vais également garder Monsieur Malefoy, ce n'est pas contre vous Jones.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Aurore, Drago et Céleste se rendirent compte que Rogue tenait à leur petit trio autant que McGonagall tenait à Harry et sa bande, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. La blonde accepta sans trop de problèmes d'aller avec Hagrid ce qui posa donc la question de : qui entre Neville et Hermione irait avec le directeur de Serpentard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment envie d'y aller mais on ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas Neville ? Proposa gaiement Hagrid, continuant sur sa lancée sans même jeter un regard aux enfants.

\- Londubat ? S'étouffa Rogue. Vous voulez me refiler Londubat ? C'est Hors de question, je n'ai pas besoin d'un poids mort.

\- Bah, Hermione alors...

\- Encore moins d'une deuxième je-sais-tout bavarde.

\- Vous voulez pas d'Harry, alors faudrait savoir... Sinon ils vont avec Crockdur.

Les élèves ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi le terrible professeur de potions refusait absolument de les laisser avec Crockdur, mais il paraissait horriblement... Gentil dans une certaine mesure. Peut-être étaient-ils tombés sur un champignon magique qui les faisait délirer et, dans leur folie, Rogue les avaient accompagnés et les empêchaient de partir seuls dans la forêt. Toutefois, si tel était le cas, alors le grognement mécontent du professeur était vraiment bien reproduit par leur esprit.

\- Donc, je suis obligé de prendre Londubat, je suppose.

\- Vous pouvez aussi prendre...

\- Londubat ! Ramenez votre misérable personne par ici. Eh bien, pour quelqu'un si pressé d'aller sauver ses _précieuses_ licornes, vous avez considérablement rallongé ces formalités Hagrid. Après vous.

Neville vint avec Drago et Aurore qui tenta de le réconforter. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ils ne suivirent pas le géant dans la forêt. Drago et Neville complotaient dans un coin, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait d'un point de vue extérieur car il n'y avait nul doute que Drago menaçait d'un sort terrible le pauvre Gryffondor. Les sourcils froncés, Aurore tourna la tête vers son tuteur qui regardait le groupe disparaître entre les arbres.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Suivez-moi. Londubat, ne vous perdez pas en chemin.

D'un geste brusque, le maître des potions se fit demi-tour et longea la forêt sans pourtant y rentrer. Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, aucun ne posa de question. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils suivirent le rythme effréné du maître des potions qui tournait de temps à autre la tête vers les arbres, comme s'il cherchait un chemin dont seul lui aurait connaissance.

\- Où allons-nous ?

La réponse leur donna un frisson à tous.

\- Là où Hagrid n'aimerait pas vous savoir.

Ils ne posèrent plus de question jusqu'à ce que Rogue bifurque soudainement entre deux arbres et ne s'enfonce dans une partie sombre de la forêt. Pas une fois le sorcier ne ralentit le pas malgré l'obscurité et ce fut comme s'il connaissait la chaque sentier, chaque arbre et chaque herbes poussant dans le lieu interdit. Malgré le fait qu'Aurore marche assez rapidement, elle ne voyait jamais plus que le bout des robes noires flottant dans le sillage du professeur. La jeune fille aurait aimé ralentir ou même tourner la tête pour voir où en étaient les garçons mais ses deux plus grandes peurs étaient d'heurter un arbre ou de perdre le professeur de vue. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes qui parurent une éternité aux enfants, avant que Rogue ne s'arrête finalement dans une sorte de petite clairière. Pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la forêt, le lieu était éclairé de la lumière bienveillante de la lune et l'endroit lui-même semblait accueillant. En son centre un tronc, sûrement abattu depuis quelques années, reposait et servit rapidement de banc à Aurore, puis quelques secondes plus tard à Neville et Drago encore plus essoufflés que leur amie. Aux quelques gouttes de sueurs traversant leur front, il ne fit nul doute qu'ils avaient couru pour ne pas être laissés derrière. Pendant ce temps, Rogue faisait le tour du cercle d'arbre, comme s'il cherchait un autre détail que lui seul pouvait distinguer et qui mènerait là où il souhaitait aller. En levant la tête, Aurore remarqua quelque chose de différent dans les arbres.

\- Je ne suis jamais venue ici.

\- Encore heureux, car si cela avait été le cas, je vous aurai étranglée à mains nues. Siffla le professeur en continuant son inspection minutieuse des arbres.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Presque au cœur même de la forêt.

\- M-Mais... Il y a plein de bêtes au cœur de la forêt ! S'étrangla Drago. Mon père m'a toujours dit...

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes encore vivant et, faîtes-moi confiance, si nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici c'est que les créatures ne nous tueront pas aujourd'hui.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent alors que Neville sanglotait toujours légèrement. Aucun n'était rassuré par les déclarations du maître des potions et ils espéraient tous qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Neville, pas du tout discret marmonna au blond d'une voix basse, mais pas suffisamment basse pour que Rogue et Aurore ne puisse pas entendre "Ton plan marche paassss..."

\- Si je puis me permettre Messieurs, commença Rogue sur un ton courtois alors qu'il continuait sa ronde, baguette à la main, je ne vous conseillerai pas de faire un plan pour vous débarrasser de Sunshine en route, cela serait la sous-estimer gravement. Mais si vous pouvez vous arranger pour rester coincés dans cette forêt, Londubat, je vous assure que cela m'arrangerait. Dans ce cas, je vous paierais bien pour, mais je crains que de l'argent ne vous serve à rien dans une forêt.

Après quelques inspections de plus, Rogue poussa ce qui pouvait s'apparenter le plus à un long soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'il levait sa baguette pour lancer un sort, un hurlement de peur le fit sursauter et il tourna sa baguette vers la source du hurlement. Ne comprenant pas où était le danger, il examina Drago d'un regard perplexe et légèrement dérouté.

\- PROFESSEUR ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?! Hurlait le blond, debout sur le tronc, en montrant une tache grise et gluante près de là où il avait dû poser son pied quelques minutes plus tôt, à en juger l'état de ses chaussures.

Fronçant les sourcils, Rogue s'approcha pour examiner la substance gélatineuse avant de relever la tête et de murmurer :

\- Imbécile... Tu n'aurais pas pu laisser meilleur indice... Calmez-vous, Malefoy, ce n'est rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Insista-t-il.

\- Puisque vous y tenez, c'est du sang de licorne.

\- Du sang de licorne ? S'étouffa Aurore en détournant le regard de la tâche.

\- Exactement. Quelque chose les tue... Ou du moins les blesse gravement. Mais c'est la "tâche" d'Hagrid de s'occuper de cela : je ne suis pas venu pour ces stupides chevaux cornus, ni pour tenter de les secourir ou je ne sais quelle action héroïque et sans intérêt. Maintenant, taisez-vous, je dois me concentrer.

Lentement, il leva sa baguette et après quelques secondes marmonna un " _Hominium Revelio_ ", alors qu'une sphère lumineuse de couleur blanche s'en échappait et avant de voleter quelques tours autour de lui et de se diriger vers les trois élèves. La sphère attendit devant eux et, étrangement, Aurore s'imaginait presque un chien haletant, langue pendante, et tournant la tête vers Rogue pour attendre ses instructions.

\- Pas eux, idiot. Souffla Rogue, alors que la boule revenait vers lui. Trouve...

Le nom de la personne se perdit dans le vent qui souffla à ce moment dans les oreilles des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Docile, la lumière voleta jusqu'à un passage entre deux arbres, semblables en tous points aux autres.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Drago.

\- Nous allons... Poursuivre quelque chose qui a élu domicile dans cette forêt.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que... Vous-Vous voulez trouver ? Demanda Neville, encore plus tremblant face à cette perspective de course poursuite dans la forêt Interdite.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir vous répondre Londubat. Maintenant, si vous pouviez tous avoir l'amabilité de vous lever et de me suivre, nous pourrions peut-être, enfin !, nous mettre à la recherche de la ... _chose_. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester ici ? Je vous assure de la faisabilité de cette dernière option.

Sans ce faire prier, Aurore et Drago se levèrent alors que Neville se fit plus hésitant. Sous la menace des pires tortures s'il ne se levait pas et ne les suivait pas, le Gryffondor finit par les suivre en sanglotant alors que le professeur lâchait un "Merlin, faîtes-le taire !". S'ils avaient trouvé que Rogue marchait vite la première fois, ce ne fut rien comparé à l'allure qu'il prenait pour suivre la boule, ne laissant jamais un écart de plus de vingt centimètres entre lui et le sort. Contrairement à la première fois, le groupe ne zigzaguait pas entre les arbres et semblait presque suivre un étrange sentier creusé par il-ne-savait quel aventurier, assez fou pour traverser plusieurs fois la forêt et marquer son chemin d'un sillage sur la litière de l'endroit. C'est donc sans peur qu'Aurore se retourna une fois pour voir où en étaient les garçons : Drago marchait du plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais était à la traîne alors que Neville était à peine visible au loin.

\- Pourriez-vous ralentir, Professeur ? Souffla-t-elle également fatiguée.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé...

Et il accéléra encore plus l'allure, ses robes n'ayant plus le temps de redescendre et se contentant de voler, littéralement, derrière lui. Les yeux d'Aurore s'écarquillèrent et cette fois elle implora :

\- S'il-vous-plaît, Professeur... Ralentissez... Je vous en supplie...

Le ricanement n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui fut plus que soulagée quand Rogue ralentit progressivement l'allure avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner pour voir où en étaient les élèves. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant Drago et Neville courir pour les rattraper et s'arrêter, essoufflés, pliés sur leurs jambes et haletant. Rogue sembla sur le point de leur faire une remarque acerbe, à tous les trois, quand la lumière clignota et s'éleva de haut en bas, sur quelques centimètres. Aurore ne put s'empêcher de la comparer, encore une fois, à un chien de chasse excité ayant trouvé une piste récente de la proie qu'il traquait.

\- Pas le temps de vous reposer sur vos lauriers, vous trois. Sortez vos baguettes et suivez-moi. En silence.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue courrait. Alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour le suivre à travers les arbres sombres et les branches basses, Aurore se retrouva soudain, au détour d'un arbre, seule dans une étrange clairière, aussi accueillante que la précédente. Comme dans son homologue, un tronc était allongé en son milieu et la lumière de la lune apportait un sentiment de sécurité en son rayon bienveillant, visible dans l'atmosphère sombre, alors les lucioles voletant autour de l'herbe achevaient de parfaire cette illustration du lieu bienveillant et sûr dont tous les égarés en forêt rêvaient. Malgré le calme émanant clairement du lieu, Aurore paniqua : il n'y avait aucune trace du maître des potions. Lentement, elle leva la tête vers le ciel d'où pointaient les étoiles. Alors qu'elle songeait à prendre sa forme animagus, un bruit se fit entre juste derrière elle et, morte de peur, la jeune fille dégaina sa baguette. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que sa baguette en cerisier était entre les deux yeux de Drago et, aussitôt, elle baissa son bras.

\- Il est où le père Rogue ? Grogna-t-il. Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'on fasse une pause.

\- Je... Je l'ai perdu de vue... Je le suivais et paf ! Je me suis retrouvée ici.

\- Q-Quoi ? Oh Noooon ! Pleura Neville. On est t-tous seuls en pleine forêt interdite ! On v-va tous m-mourir !

\- Vois le côté positif, dit Drago en s'asseyant sur le tronc, au moins y'a pas du sang de licorne ici !

Neville s'approcha du blond, baguette à la main. Il s'assied également et poussa un long soupir alors qu'Aurore entamait un tour de la clairière pour voir où pouvait se trouver un sentier pouvant, éventuellement, les ramener à l'orée. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais, au fond, la Serpentard mourrait de peur. Il fallait juste... Trouver une sortie. Ce lieu enchanteur ressemblait désormais, du point de vu de la jeune fille, à une prison magique dont l'impératif, pour ses captifs, était de partir au plus vite. Trop occupée à chercher un semblant de chemin, elle ne vit pas Drago se lever, ni s'approcher lentement et sournoisement du brun.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Dans sa panique Neville fit jaillir des étincelles rouges de sa baguette, les projetant vers le ciel en signe de danger. Aurore se retourna en sursautant et vit rouge. Ils ignoraient que, beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt, Rogue se retournait et s'apercevait de la disparition des élèves dans un murmure inquiet avant de se précipiter dans leur direction. Ils ignoraient également que c'était un signal de détresse et qu'Hagrid, Harry et Hermione courraient vers eux.

\- DRAGO ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de première classe ! Rugit la Serpentard, se retenant de lui mettre une gifle monumentale. Nous sommes _seuls_ en plein milieu de la forêt Interdite et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est d'effrayer Neville ?! Te rends-tu compte du nombre de bêtes sauvages qui ont vu les étincelles ? Au lieu de m'aider à nous faire sortir d'ici, tu joues le ... le...

Elle chercha plusieurs minutes durant une insulte mais la colère et l'inquiétude pulsant dans ses veines l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Neville pleurait dans un coin alors que le blond paraissait bien ennuyé. Prenant une grande respiration, Aurore se força à garder le peu de calme encore présent en elle et à trouver une solution pour les protéger des éventuels attaquants pouvant désormais les trouver à n'importe quel moment. Quand un bruit de cape rasant le sol se fit entendre, la seule chose qu'Aurore put faire consista à tirer sa baguette et tourner sur soi-même, cherchant l'origine du bruit alors que les branches s'écartaient pour laisser passer une forme sombre. En la reconnaissant, la jeune fille se reteint de justesse de sauter dans ses bras et de l'enlacer. Rogue les avait trouvés ! Le professeur paraissait légèrement essoufflé et un vague soulagement s'afficha en les voyants sains et saufs. La colère remplaça rapidement toute autre émotion alors qu'il demandait :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? N'était-il pas clair que vous deviez me suivre ?

\- Nous vous avons perdu de vu à un tournant. La seconde d'avant vous étiez devant moi et celle d'après j'étais dans cette clairière.

\- Que pouvez-vous dire pour le hurlement et les étincelles ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Neville. Drago a eu la merveilleuse idée de lui sauter dessus par surprise alors il a cru être attaqué.

Alors que Rogue, encore plus furieux, s'apprêtait à hurler sur les deux garçons, Neville doubla ses pleurs et tenta de donner un minuscule coup de poing au blond.

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Ton fichu plan a pas marchééé, chouina-t-il.

\- Londubat, menaça froidement le professeur, si vous ne m'apportez aucune explication au sujet de ce "plan", je fais un meurtre.

\- C- C'est ça fauuute... I-il m'a dit que si nous étions trop insupportables vous m'enverriez avec Hagrid parce que... moi ze veux pas être làààà...

Un tic vint agiter la paupière du professeur, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, alors qu'Aurore commençait à invectiver Drago, le traitant de tous les noms lui passant par la tête. En temps normal, le maître des potions l'aurait sermonnée en demandant si sa future profession était ornithologue, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Lui aussi se mit à hurler sur Neville, ne croyant pas à l'idiotie et la crédulité de cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous en entendant un bruit de cape rasant le sol, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes il se calma. Si Aurore continua à menacer de mort le blond, Rogue détourna la tête en murmurant dans une étrange et minuscule litanie : "Merlin... Empêchez-moi de le tuer..."

\- Empêchez de tuer qui Professeur ? Lança une voix bourrue, légèrement étonnée.

\- Hagrid, salua dangereusement Rogue. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez envoyé les étincelles ? S'étonna le géant.

\- Londubat, siffla-t-il avec mépris. Ils ont eu de la chance que je les retrouve avant toutes les bêtes qui rôdent ici.

\- Retrouve ?

\- Ils ont été victimes d'un tour de la forêt. Cette clairière est presque apparue par enchantement, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

\- Je vois... Bon bah, je vous laisse du coup ...

\- Non, vous ne partez pas sans Londubat. Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps un idiot comme lui. Si ce n'avait pas été pour Sunshine et, éventuellement Malefoy, je n'aurais pas fait demi-tour et aurait laissé les loups garous ou toute autre créature carnivore les dévorer. Je récupère Jones, et vous pouvez récupérer Monsieur Malefoy et Londubat.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Drago, pas du tout enclin à partir avec le géant. Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Malefoy. Vous m'agacez au plus haut point ce soir et je ne saurai tolérer plus un élève qui fait peur à un autre en pleine forêt, au point qu'il alerte toutes les créatures autour !

\- M-mais... Si nous n'avions pas lancé le signal nous serions restés coincés ici !

\- Si vous aviez ouvert vos livres, vous auriez su que c'est la _clairière des égarés_. Au cœur même de la forêt se trouve une clairière qui attire vers elle ceux qu'elle juge perdus et dignes de revoir un jour la sortie ! Peu importe le chemin que vous auriez pris, vous seriez retournés à Poudlard. Seul un sort permet de s'en extirper et continuer son chemin. Idiots.

\- Mais... Professeur... Faudrait que vous preniez un Gryff...

\- Potter ! Venez, vous ne pouvez pas être pire que Londubat.

Harry fit de grands signes de négation au géant qui ne sembla pas les voir et le poussa légèrement en avant, ce qui déforma les lèvres de Rogue en un rictus.

\- Réticent Potter ? Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop l'être avec moi. Maintenant, nous allons retourner dans la zone moins sûre de la forêt pour terminer ce que j'ai à faire.

Hagrid s'en était allé depuis plusieurs minutes mais Aurore remarqua Crockdur qui haletait, langue pendante, en la dévisageant. Comprenant qu'il voulait venir avec eux, la Serpentard prit sur elle pour demander.

\- Professeur ? Crockdur peut-il venir avec nous ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien à faire d'un stupide cabot. Qu'il aille avec son maître !

\- Mais Hagrid est parti, et il risque de se perdre... S'il-vous-plaît...

\- Je vous ai déjà dit non, Sunshine. Souhaitez-vous vraiment tester les limites de ma patience ? Vous étiez mieux avec la voix cassée.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi m'avez-vous donné une potion ? J'avoue n'avoir toujours pas compris, bifurqua Aurore.

\- Simple : vu le nombre de potions que vous avez dû ingurgiter, car oui je sais que c'est ce moyen que vous avez utilisé, et de par quelque surprenants faits vous concernant; les sorts n'auraient eu aucun effet, répondit le professeur sur un ton professionnel alors qu'il continuait de chercher ils-ne-savaient-quoi.

\- Je voulais dire "pourquoi m'avez-vous soignée" ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule Sunshine : vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais me risquer à envoyer une élève incapable d'appeler à l'aide dans la Forêt Noire ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant, dévoilant ainsi un sourcil arqué.

\- Et pour le chien ? Rappela Aurore, espérant que l'avoir détourné un instant du sujet le ferait changer d'avis.

\- C'est toujours non. Vous feriez mieux de renvoyer le cabot avant qu'il ne meure dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Professeur Crockdur connaît tous les recoins de la forêt, vous savez. Intervint Céleste.

\- Et puis... Nous pourrions lui faire renifler du sang de licorne et il trouverait celle qui est blessée... ajouta Harry.

\- De un, Potter, je me fiche des licornes. Deuxièmement il me semble que je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

La tête de Rogue parut sur le point d'exploser quand il se rendit compte qu'il était coincé avec trois, insupportables, enfants qui le regardaient d'un air de chien battu. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas envoyés avec le cabot finalement ?

\- Potter... Jones... Sunshine... Arrêtez, vous me donnez envie de vomir avec toutes ces niaiseries...

\- S'il-vous-plaîîît, firent-ils en chœur, accentuant le mal du pauvre professeur de potions alors que Crockdur lâchait, parfaitement synchrone, un gémissement implorant.

Au même moment la boule de lumière, nouvellement invoquée de par la disparition précoce de l'ancienne (les hurlements et la colère du maître des potions ayant affecté très légèrement sa magie), de couleur bleue cette fois; s'agita. Considérant une nouvelle fois les jeunes élèves, le professeur soupira et acquiesça pour ne pas perdre plus de temps.

\- Seulement, si ce cabot lâche un seul malheureux son; l'Avada Kedavra et le Doloris paraîtront trop doux et rapides par rapport à ce qui l'attendra, précisa la voix glaciale alors qu'un passage s'ouvrait entre deux arbres.

Alors que les deux filles déglutissaient et hochaient lentement la tête, Harry était perplexe.

\- C'est quoi Avada bidule ?

Avec un faux geste maternel, Aurore posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouge et or :

\- Garde ton innocence aussi longtemps que possible.

En silence, ils suivirent Rogue dans un nouveau sentier de la forêt, plus sombre et effrayant que tous les autres. Cette fois, ils furent surpris par le fait que les arbres poussaient à plus grande distance que tous les autres chemins pris, où les plantes étaient souvent serrées les unes contre les autres. Les étranges et angoissants bruits de la forêt provoquaient des sueurs froides chez les enfants alors que Rogue ralentissait, se faisant hésitant.

\- Professeur ?

Soudain, la lumière du sort disparu et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le noir complet. Rogue fit un pas en arrière, légèrement étonné, et tenta un autre sort qui se perdit dans le vent malsain qui souffla à ce moment. Les yeux du professeur se plissèrent pour tenter de briser le masque sombre mais il ne pouvait pas. Aurore, elle, ne voyait pas à plus de quelques pas, à son plus grand étonnement. Le professeur se plaça devant ses élèves, bras tendus pour les protéger de l'étrange bruit de cape rasant le sol et se resserrant autour d'eux tel un étau. La magie de Rogue semblait faire face à un étrange barrage, et Aurore se demanda si la sienne pourrait toujours fonctionner. Un pégase débarquant de nulle part ferait peut-être peur à la... chose. Aucun n'osait produire de son et même Crockdur était replié entre les jambes d'Harry et Aurore, tremblant. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Restez bien derrière moi, ordonna Rogue d'une voix sévère d'où pointait, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, de l'inquiétude.

Puis, aussi mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé, le bruit disparu et un rayon bienveillant de lune vint éclairer la zone, prouvant que danger il n'y avait plus. Pourtant le professeur ne sembla pas rassuré, tout comme ses élèves restaient pétrifiés. Un bruit de branche écrasée fit sursauter les plus jeunes, mais calma le maître des potions. Il s'avança de quelques pas et tendit une main qui s'abaissa lentement dans l'air, caressant une chose invisible.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il lentement sur un ton mystérieux et surpris. Tu nous as fait une belle peur, pas vrai ? Vile créature...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est...? Demanda Harry, la peur perçant sa voix.

\- N'avais-je pas dit qu'il y avait des créatures plus intéressantes que de stupides licornes ? Je suppose que vous pourrez faire une recherche à ce sujet, Potter. Une dissertation de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres pour lundi ne sera pas trop demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il alors que sa main continuait ce même ballet de haut en bas.

Ce fut alors qu'Aurore comprit pourquoi ce simple geste lui était si familier. À ce moment, elle se revit à BeauxBâtons caressant de la même façon le chanfrein de Thor, pégase le plus caractériel de l'école française, en murmurant des mots aux oreilles de l'équidé. D'un coup, la nature de la créature devint évidente aux yeux d'Aurore.

\- C'est... C'est...

\- Voyons, Miss Sunshine... Monsieur Potter est ravi d'avoir un devoir supplémentaire, ne lui gâchez pas son plaisir...

\- Avez-vous déjà vu... la mort ? Coupa-t-elle avec hésitation.

Seule Aurore nota l'infime frisson qui parcourut l'échine du professeur.

\- Plus de fois que je ne l'aurai voulu...

La voix était posée, neutre. Tout le contraire de ce qu'indiquèrent les secousses de sa tête, comme s'il s'efforçait de chasser une vision désagréable, horrible.

-Revenons-en à toi, sublime créature ... Aurais-tu vu les forces du mal dans cette forêt ? Sais-tu à quoi correspond le bruit de cape sillonnant les chemins ?

Il y eut un bruit à la fois harmonieux et inquiétant, qui laissa le professeur perplexe alors que les trois élèves se serraient l'un contre l'autre, toujours inquiets.

\- Il n'est pas mort... Répéta-t-il doucement, d'une voix presque tremblante. Au Nord... Le long du chemin de sang gris... Je suivrai ton conseil... Pars.

La main se laissa tomber, et Rogue regarda plusieurs minutes la voie qu'avait dû emprunter l'animal mystérieux. Sans prévenir, le professeur se retourna sèchement vers ses élèves.

\- A partir de maintenant, baguette en main, silence absolu et vous me suivrez comme mon ombre; surtout vous Potter : je n'ai rien à faire de votre misérable personne, mais Dumbledore ne me pardonnerait pas de vous avoir perdu...

\- Professeur ? Mais une ombre possède-t-elle une ombre ? Dans le cas contraire, comment peut-on suivre l'ombre d'une ombre ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille, ses yeux verts brillant de malice.

\- Sunshine, en ce qui vous concerne, je veux que vous _soyez_ mon ombre. Continua le professeur, sans prendre note de l'interruption. Suis-je clair ?

Sans attendre, il commença à traverser les nombreuses broussailles poussant plein Nord, mais la _chose_ en Aurore ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Le long de sa cage thoracique, la sombre force pulsa. Cette brume, posée sur son cœur, fit de nouveau couler cet étrange dopant dans ses veines... Et Aurore ne put refréner cette question... Elle évitait le sujet depuis trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

\- Qui vous le reprocherait ? Qui vous reprocherait de me perdre dans cette forêt ? Trembla-t-elle, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Certainement pas Dumbledore... Ni McGonagall... Alors allez-y ! Je vous en prie ! Dites-moi qui me regretterait !

Céleste gesticula, mais Aurore ne lui prêta aucune attention. Plus rien n'allait. Rien n'avait jamais été. Il était temps de mettre les choses au point... avant... avant qu'elle ne coupe le morceau de ficelle la retenant au monde d'en haut. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle attendait la réponse du professeur. Il s'était figé entre deux arbres, à quelques pas. La Serpentard n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour faire le portrait des traits figés qu'il devait, alors, arborer. L'appréhension ne lui tordit pas plus longtemps les entrailles, car le professeur fit un pas en avant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce fut la goutte de trop : sur ce point, elles étaient d'accord.

\- Ne faites pas comme si de rien n'était ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous un jour aimable, supportable, et les autres odieux ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement faire comme avec Harry ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous tout simplement pas me détester ? Ou alors comme avec Drago ? Je ne sais plus où me mettre, alors répondez-moi ! Qui donc me regretterait si je disparaissais, ce soir, dans la forêt ?

La voix trembla sur les derniers mots. La dernière question n'en était pas vraiment une : c'était un amas de sous-entendus qui dévoilait toute la douleur enfermée dans cette cage cadenassée qu'est le cœur. Cette douleur, qu'elle cachait à tous. Cette douleur, qu'elle avait cru tromper en même temps que ses amis. Cette douleur qu'elle espérait faire disparaître grâce à l'animagus. Cette douleur, que Rogue entendit dans chaque mot, et qui l'arrêta de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas le... tenta Céleste.

\- Tais-toi. Répondit la brune, aussi calmement que lui permettait sa respiration sifflante.

Était-ce vraiment elle qui parlait ? Oui, la chose n'aurait pas le pouvoir de parler de ces affaires. Elle ne faisait que l'aider, la forçant à mettre les choses au point. Quelle que soit cette _chose_ Aurore la remerciait... Pour une fois.

 _Aurore... Ne joue pas avec le feu... Rogue n'est pas le genre à être compatissant..._ Transmit Harry.

 _Je le connais mieux que tu ne le connaîtras jamais._

\- Miss Jones... A raison... Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Souffla calmement Rogue, la tête légèrement tournée par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il leur faisait toujours dos. Nous en parlerons plus tard.

\- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Le choix est simple : dites-moi... ou je risque de me perdre entre les deux arbres gardiens... Pour de bon.

Plus personne ne bougea. Même Harry savait ce qu'étaient les arbres gardiens : ces magnifiques chênes millénaires trônant, quelque part, dans la forêt et qui seraient un aller direct... pour la mort. Personne ne serait capable d'en revenir à moins de faire de la magie très noire... Et pourtant on ne rentrait presque jamais comme on était parti. Pendant un instant, aucun son ne charma leurs oreilles si ce n'est la mélodie glacée et enragée du vent.

\- Très bien, souffla le maître des potions.

Pendant un, très court, instant Aurore fut certaine qu'elle pouvait disparaître dans la forêt. Mais Rogue se retourna lentement vers elle, ignorant les deux autres élèves. Son visage était fermé et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Pourtant, ses yeux noirs exprimaient un sentiment qu'Aurore ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

\- Vous m'aviez demandé si j'avais vu la mort... J'ai répondu. Je n'ajouterai pas une autre disparition au décompte. Déclara-t-il, lentement, tout en balayant les environs du regard.

Était-ce un "oui" ou un "non" ? La chose décida que c'était un "non" mais Aurore fit le contraire, et la vainquit. Le poids sur son cœur s'estompa avec lenteur, alors que l'adrénaline du pouvoir quittait ses veines en laissant un mal de tête tenace. La Serpentard secoua sa tête quelques secondes pour chasser les reliquats de la discussion alors qu'Harry et Céleste la dévisageaient.

\- Aurore... Tu faisais peur. Chuchota Céleste d'une petite voix.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment, Aurore ignora la remarque, ou du moins tenta de l'ignorer. Alors qu'elle suivait Rogue sur les traces des tâches gluantes grises, la phrase faisait de multiples allers-retours dans son esprit. A quoi ressemblait-elle, dans ces accès de puissance et de dépression ? Un hurlement de rage rompit le doux ballet de ses pensées.

\- Nous tournons en rond ! Rugit le professeur. Pourtant...

Ce fut alors qu'Harry tenta :

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous chercher la licorne blessée...

\- Combien de fois devrais-je répéter que je me fiche de vos licornes Potter ?

Maugréant, le brun laissa son regard divaguer entre les branches et la litière de la forêt. Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut une tache argentée sur le sol, gluante et mal dissimulée par des feuilles. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et s'écria : "J'ai trouvé !" Avant de partir en courant. Aurore fut la première à le remarquer.

\- Harry ! HARRY ! Appela-t-elle en vain. Zut ! Espèce d'idiot !

Et elle courut à sa poursuite, Crockdur sur les talons. Céleste blêmit alors que Rogue s'apercevait de la fuite des deux élèves.

\- Aurore ! Appela la blonde en s'approchant du chemin emprunté. REVIENS ! Oh, et puis Zut ! Désolée professeur !

Et elle s'enfonça également le plus vite qu'elle put entre les arbres de la Forêt interdite, avant que son directeur de maison ne puisse l'en empêcher.

\- Adolescents idiots, impulsifs et sans cervelle ! Grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'engageait lui aussi à la poursuite des deux premiers.

Aurore était furieuse : par elle-ne-savait quel tour de magie, Harry l'avait semée. De peur de le perdre, la jeune fille avait dû prendre sa forme pégase en plein milieu des arbres. Galopant ventre à terre, elle tentait vainement de le rattraper : où était-il, par Merlin ? La tournure des événements lui semblait de plus en plus étrange : d'où venait cette traînée de sang, surgie de nulle part, qu'elle suivait en supposant que c'était le chemin que le brun avait suivi ? D'où venait-il, ce sang, alors que la piste argentée qu'ils suivaient avec Rogue les faisait tourner en rond ? La réponse lui vient en un éclair : un sortilège d'illusion. Quelqu'un dans cette forêt les faisait tourner en rond, leur donnait de fausses pistes... Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus proche du Gryffondor, un autre détail percuta son esprit plus vite qu'une voiture moldue : Pourquoi seul Harry avait-il pu voir la tache de sang ? Il devint évident que c'était un piège, destiné à attirer _Le Survivant_.

Cette simple perspective fit accélérer Aurore, alors qu'au fond d'elle une nouvelle question se posait : pourquoi tenait-elle tant à Harry ? Elle n'était pas, Oh Merlin certainement pas !, amoureuse. Alors quoi ?

 _Je pourrai t'aider..._ Susurra la voix au fond d'elle.

 _Tu m'as déjà assez aidée, merci bien !_

Le bruit de cape reprit, mais Aurore ne ralentit pas. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans une clairière, elle trouva Harry, figé, fixant une forme blanche étendue sur le sol. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle reconnaissait la silhouette d'une licorne morte. C'était à la fois beau, et triste : un tableau emplissant l'air de mélancolie, alors que le vent faisait danser les branches dans une musique d'hommage. Au moment elle s'arrêta pour regarder, une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux équins, le terrible spectacle, un buisson frémit... Et alors Aurore comprit d'où venait le bruit de cape les ayant poursuivi tout au long de leur périple dans la forêt.

Avec lenteur, une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol, comme une bête traquant un gibier. La silhouette se pencha sur le cadavre et commença à boire son sang. Harry ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur. Malheureusement, ce fut suffisant pour que la silhouette relève sa tête et darde son regard sur le Gryffondor. Crockdur, qui était arrivé à l'instant, poussa un long hurlement de peur et prit aussitôt la fuite. Le spectacle faisait vraiment peur: les gouttes de sang de licorne avaient entamé une longue descente depuis le bout des lèvres de l'ombre, coulant avec une lenteur effrayante sur la poitrine de la silhouette. D'un bond, elle se releva et se précipita vers lui. Harry semblait paralysé par la peur et, pour une mystérieuse raison, n'avait pas vu Aurore. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle vit Harry tituber en reculant. Où était Rogue ? Et Céleste ? Elle était pourtant sûre de les avoir entendus courir derrière eux ! Mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de les attendre : la silhouette allait attraper Harry.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Aurore bondit entre les deux êtres et se cabra, battant l'air de ses sabots. La silhouette recula vivement. Au fond d'elle, l'animagus sentit l'étonnement d'Harry alors qu'il murmurait : "La jument..."

Pourtant quand ses sabots touchèrent à nouveau le sol, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait : une baguette était pointée sur elle. Avant qu'Aurore ne puisse la détailler pour déduire à qui elle appartenait, un sort violent la toucha. Puis un autre. Au bout du troisième, ancrer ses sabots dans le sol ne suffit plus et le Stupefix informulé l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Dans son envol, elle fut retransformée par la force des choses. Harry en fut surpris, mais était trop occupé à regarder la forme s'approcher de lui. Alors que le brun continuait de reculer, il trébucha malencontreusement sur une énorme racine et s'étala de toute sa longueur. Alors que l'être malveillant allait toucher Harry, il y eut, non loin, un bruit de pas rapides et un cri parfaitement compréhensible :

\- _Expelliarmus !_

La silhouette de Rogue se dessina lentement entre les arbres, alors qu'il détaillait la chose et en faisait lentement le tour pour s'approcher des enfants.

\- Tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je croyais... Murmura-t-il doucement, sa baguette toujours pointée sur la silhouette. Cependant, le sortilège d'illusions était assez original, je l'avoue...

La tirade du professeur fut interrompu par un ricanement inhumain qui le pétrifia : ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et leur éclat s'affaiblit, les lèvres déjà livides prirent une couleur difficilement descriptible tant elle était pâle et sa main, tremblante, s'abaissa de quelques millimètres sous l'hésitation. D'un bond la créature en profita pour sauter vers sa baguette, allongée sur la litière de la forêt. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, quelque chose marcha dessus et la brisa en deux avec un grand _CRACK._ _Un sabot_ , observa Aurore alors qu'elle tentait de se relever. Ce fut au même moment, au milieu de cette tornades d'actions, que la Serpentard s'aperçu combien la cicatrice sur son dos la brûlait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas ressenti plus tôt ? Sa réflexion, déjà troublée par la douleur presque insupportable, s'interrompit avec un cri de guerre assez sauvage et un bruit de cape s'éloignant en rasant le sol. Elle tenta de comprendre quelque chose à la scène, brouillée par les larmes de douleur menaçant de couler. Un jeune centaure, aux cheveux blonds-blancs et au corps de cheval alezan, se tenait près de là où la créature s'était, certainement, enfuie. Rogue, lui, semblait hésiter. Il jeta un coup d'œil au centaure qui hocha rapidement et brièvement la tête. Alors il se tourna vers les enfants et murmura sur un ton pressé :

\- Sunshine, Potter, ne restez pas là, et ne m'attendez pas. Rentrez avec Hagrid, c'est un ordre !

Et, sur ce, il s'enfonça en courant entre les arbres et les ombres; poursuivant clairement leur mystérieux agresseur.

 _C'est sûrement cette chose qu'il poursuivait... Seulement c'est obligatoirement un sorcier... Très probablement de l'école... Mais qui_ ? S'interrogea la jeune fille en essayant à nouveau de se relever.

A côté, le centaure se présenta : il expliqua qu'il s'appelait Firenze. Lorsqu'Harry lui demanda ce qu'était cet étrange monstre, il esquiva la question et fit cette simple constatation qui agaça légèrement les deux enfants : "Tu es le fils Potter...". Le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'Aurore ait réussi à se lever, s'appuyant au tronc d'arbre mort qu'elle avait percuté.

\- Comme l'a dit votre professeur, il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez tous les deux auprès d'Hagrid. Comme vous l'avez constaté, la forêt n'est pas sûre ces temps-ci... Surtout pour toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Harry, puis il se tourna vers Aurore. Quoi que, tu n'es pas en sécurité non plus... Mais votre agresseur ne veut pas te tuer, au contraire de Monsieur Potter. Savez-vous monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide.

Il plia ses jambes pour qu'Harry puisse monter et, voyant qu'Aurore ne s'approchait pas d'eux, le centaure demanda :

\- Tu ne sais pas monter ?

\- Oh si, bien-sûr que si, le détrompa-t-elle en s'approchant du lieu où la baguette avait été brisée, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous abimer le dos : je peux aisément suivre votre rythme sans pour autant vous gêner.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'examination intense, Aurore s'aperçut avec horreur que les morceaux de la baguette avaient tous disparus : _Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ?_ Les questions se bousculaient douloureusement dans son esprit alors qu'Harry la rappelait.

\- J'arrive, lâcha-t-elle avec dépit tout en se transformant.

L'animagus prit une seconde pour profiter de la paix dans son esprit, régulièrement douloureux, et rattrapa au petit trop Firenze et Harry qui l'attendaient. D'un accord commun, ils partirent au galop. Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, deux formes leur bloquèrent le passage et les forcèrent à piler des quatre fers.

\- Firenze ! Tonna le premier, qu'Aurore connaissait sous le nom de Bane. Que fais-tu ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! N'as-tu donc aucune honte ? Ne vois-tu pas celle que tu jettes sur nous à te prendre pour une vulgaire mule ?

\- Savez-vous qui est ce garçon ? Répondit leur accompagnateur. C'est le fils Potter, et ici, transformée, est son amie : Aurore. Plus vite ils auront quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.

\- Que leur as-tu révélé ? Gronda Bane. Nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux signes du destin ! N'as-tu pas lu le futur dans le déroulement des planètes ? J'espère, tout du moins, que tu ne lui as rien révélé à _elle_ ?

\- Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervient celui qui s'appelait Ronan, de sa voix sombre.

\- Bien faire ! S'écria Bane avec colère, frappant le sol de l'un de ses sabots noirs. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les. Centaures. Se soumettent. Aux signes. Du. Destin.

Le centaure avait largement appuyé sur chaque mot, envoyant des regards noirs à la jument grise non loin.

\- Firenze, c'est triste mais quoi que tu puisses révéler à Potter ne changera rien dans l'immédiat, alors que le moindre mot que tu auras glissé à Aurore aura des conséquences immédiates, souffla doucement Ronan. Dis-nous ce que tu lui as dit.

De plus en plus intriguée par la tournure de la discussion, elle tourna sa tête équine vers Firenze, espérant qu'il lui expliquerait de quoi il en retournait.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, avoua Firenze avec regret, mais j'allais le faire. Désolé Aurore, je ne peux rien dire.

\- J'aurai préféré que vous n'en parliez pas du tout ! Hennit-elle de colère. Maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais tranquillement me coucher en me demandant " _Bon, je meurs demain ou j'ai le temps de passer les examens ?_ ".

\- Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher des humains égarés en forêt ! Asséna, une fois de plus, Bane en ignorant la jument furieuse.

Sous le coup de la colère, le plus jeune centaure rua et Aurore vit Harry se cramponner du mieux qui ne le put pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tu n'as donc pas vu la licorne ? Tu ne comprends donc pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas révélé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre la chose qui se cache dans cette forêt, Bane. Même si cela revint à aider les humains.

\- Et où est le professeur ? Il les accompagnait, alors pourquoi reprends-tu tout le sale travail ? Continua Bane, alors qu'Aurore hennissait de colère du fait qu'il ose parler ainsi de Rogue.

\- Le professeur, commença Firenze sur un ton diplomatique que démentait sa posture, est parti poursuivre la créature.

Au grand étonnement d'Aurore et Harry, Bane, intraitable jusque-là, inclina la tête en signe de respect face à l'acte.

\- Je dois avouer... Que je suis étonné. Il mérite... Notre respect pour être parti l'affronter alors qu'il n'a pas l'avantage.

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Maintenant je dois partir. Cracha Firenze en partant au galop.

Alors qu'ils plongeaient dans la forêt, Harry ne put retenir plus la question dont ils débattaient avec Aurore par les pensées depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Pourquoi Bane est-il tant en colère ? C'est à cause de cette chose dont tu nous as sauvés ?

Le centaure ralentit l'allure et conseilla à Harry de se pencher pour ne pas heurter les branches basses, alors qu'Aurore les écartait de ses ailes aux multiples égratignures. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, les deux jeunes sorciers attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Alors qu'ils traversaient l'épais sous-bois, leur guide pila.

\- Harry Potter... Sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne ?

\- Non, répondit Harry avec sincérité, nous n'utilisons que leur corne et les crins de leur queue en potions.

\- N'y-a-t-il pas une histoire de malédiction ? Demanda Aurore dans un hennissement.

\- Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse. Pour commettre un tel crime, il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre à tout, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais il existe un terrible contre-parti. Il faut tuer un être pur, sans autre défense que sa corne, pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres entrent en contact avec le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie... Une vie maudite comme tu l'as dit, Aurore.

Il y eut un silence alors que les deux sorciers observaient les arbres tintés des tâches claires de la lune.

\- Qui pourrait-être désespéré à ce point ? Demandèrent-ils dans un même écho. Mieux vaudrait mourir, non ?

\- Oui... Oui... A moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre jusqu'à obtention d'une autre solution, qui permettrait la vie éternelle... Harry Potter... Aurore... Savez-vous ce qui est caché dans cette école ?

\- La pierre philosophale ! S'exclama Aurore en se retransformant dans un flash bleu et avec un "Pop !" sonore.

\- Mais qui ? Continua Harry.

\- Ne connaissez-vous pas quelqu'un qui subsiste sous une forme précaire, attendant son heure pour obtenir le pouvoir ?

Aurore tituba brutalement. Quelque chose lui faisait mal dans sa tête... Quelque chose tentait de déchirer son esprit... Et celui-ci cédait. Il lui fallut toute la volonté dont elle pouvait disposer pour le maintenir en un seul fragment alors que la _chose_ s'activait au fond d'elle.

 _Pouvoir ? Quelqu'un a-t-il dit pouvoir ?_

Mais Aurore se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la chose en elle : comment aurait-elle pu les attaquer tout en restant dans le corps d'Aurore ? Insensé. La seule solution à l'énigme de Firenze était Voldemort... _Le seigneur des Ténèbres_...

La prochaine chose qu'Aurore comprit fut une main qui la secouait doucement, et une autre qui criait son nom. Céleste et Drago étaient penchés à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où étais-tu passée ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde, certaine qu'elle la suivait avec Rogue.

\- Je me suis retrouvée dans la fameuse clairière... Sauf qu'elle m'a menée à Hagrid, alors je leur ai dit que vous étiez sûrement en danger...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien Aurore, souffla Drago. Ça va aller ? Tu vas tenir jusqu'au château ?

\- Oui... Oui...

Le blond l'aida à se redresser et la brune se laissa épauler, ne se sentant plus en mesure de tenir seule debout. Firenze était parti, observa-t-elle avec une pointe de regret : elle avait tout de même espérer parler avec le centaure au sujet de cette "destinée" la concernant, même si c'était très peu probable qu'il avoue.

\- Où est le Professeur Rogue ? Demanda Hagrid d'un ton bourru.

\- Il est parti à la poursuite de la chose qui nous a attaqués, répondit faiblement Aurore. Il a dit de ne pas l'attendre...

\- C'n'est pas une bonne idée ça... Bah, aller, je vous raccompagne au château, pas besoin d'attendre Rusard : vous avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui... Quelle idée d'donner une retenue dans la forêt interdite... M'demande bien qui a eu cette idée...

Après qu'Aurore ait insisté pour ne pas aller à l'infirmerie, les trois serpents étaient rentrés dans leur salle commune et, malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit, ils s'étaient tous installés dans les fauteuils confortables du repère des Serpentard pour tout se raconter. Chacun donna sa version de la soirée qui les laissa songeur. Ils conclurent qu'ils en débattraient le lendemain, mais les trois Serpentard étaient d'accord pour dire que Rogue était innocent dans toutes les affaires de balai ensorcelé et autres. Pourtant, les mystères de la soirée n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, et quand Aurore défit son lit, elle y découvrit sa cape d'invisibilité. Celle même que son tuteur lui avait confisquée. Un petit mot y était épinglé, dans une écriture qui n'était pas celle de Rogue :

" Au cas où ".

Merci d'avoir lu !

Encore une fois j'ai hâte de lire vos spéculations et avis

Je vais voir quand je peux regarder le 14 ème ;)

A bientôt !


	14. - Sombre dénouement

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard !

J'ai eu quelques contre temps pour poster...

Et merci infiniment pour les reviews !

 **nlov :** je suis ravie que l'idée avec l'obscurus t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! La confrontation Voldemort/Quirrell et Aurore arrive très bientôt aussi ;)

 **adenoide :** Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, mais bon à sa décharge il est un peu trop confus et occupé par pleins de problèmes qu'il a du mal à penser à être un bon professeur. Oui, c'est vrai que Drago peut être extrêmement pénible… Mais bon on ne le changera pas ! Quant à Neville… Le choixpeau a eu ses raisons de le mettre à Gryffondor, mais il est vrai que pour le moment il a un peu oublié d'être courageux. Et que dire pour Aurore si ce n'est que j'espère que tu y verras plus clair sous peu ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quatorzième Chapitre : Sombre dénouement**

* * *

 **Partie Une**

 **Peur et aveux**

* * *

Le lendemain, les souvenirs de la retenue de la veille s'emmêlaient dans l'esprit d'Aurore dans un surprenant tourbillon de peur et d'inquiétude. L'image de Rogue leur ordonnant de partir alors qu'il partait à la poursuite de l'ombre tournait dans sa tête, alors que la jeune fille sentait ses entrailles se crisper. Qu'était-il devenu ? La forêt ne paraissait pas agréable et calme, quelques heures plutôt... Et la chose n'avait-elle pas montré qu'elle pouvait les séparer du maître des potions, et ce contre la volonté de ce dernier ? Quand elle ne vit pas le professeur au petit déjeuner, son cœur se serra : que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle avait fort à parier qu'il était rentré, mais dans quel état ? Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers son bureau sans que Céleste et Drago ne la voit : ils auraient posé des questions, et elle ne voulait pas y répondre. Lorsqu'elle prit la précaution de toquer, et qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvient, Aurore prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la poignée.

La première chose qui la frappa fut le silence inhabituel de l'office : d'ordinaire, les grincements d'une plume sur du parchemin côtoyaient le doux bruit d'une potion en ébullition, alors que les bruits de pas rapides traversaient le bureau de droite à gauche, généralement à la recherche d'un outil ou d'un ingrédient de potion égaré au loin de ses semblables. La seconde chose qui étonna Aurore, tout en lui fournissant la preuve de la présence d'un occupant, fut le doux feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Rogue n'allumait presque jamais le feu de bois, préférant la froideur et le manque de lumière habituels des cachots de Poudlard. Le sorcier avait d'ailleurs prit un grand plaisir à lui refuser la chaleur des flammes durant ses quelques cours particuliers, des années plus tôt. Habituée à détailler le repaire du Serpentard dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la différence de luminosité. Certains détails lui apparaissant avaient, jusqu'à présent, feint l'inexistence : ainsi, un bocal avec des plumes s'exhibait sous ses yeux étonnés tandis que certains vieux tiroirs, dont les manches étaient ornés de feuille d'or, faisaient agréablement danser les ombres des flammes jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Trop occupée à s'étonner de ce changement d'ambiance radical, Aurore n'avait pas entendu le faible et régulier bruit de respiration qui raisonnait doucement entre les murs. Lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers l'un des fauteuils, posé dans un coin, la jeune fille y aperçut une forme sombre assoupie. Le sorcier dormait d'un sommeil, apparemment lourd, habillé de son éternelle redingote bleu nuit et de son pantalon noir. Ses flancs se soulevaient doucement alors que Rogue semblait... paisible.

N'importe qui aurait trouvé la scène... normale, et se serait hâté de partir. N'importe qui, sauf Aurore. A côté du fauteuil, sur une petite table ronde faite de bois, trônait un flacon étrangement familier à la jeune fille : son verre, tiré vers le haut, frôlait la couleur orangée et sa base reposait en un hexagone parfait. La fiole ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de l'infirmerie pour qu'Aurore parte tranquillement, le cœur serein. Pour la Serpentard, le récipient évoquait ceux dans lesquels le maître des potions et l'infirmière rangeaient les potions contre la douleur extrême. Quand Aurore s'aperçut que plus une goutte ne subsistait dans le flacon, son cœur rata un battement. Que c'était-il passé, cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils retournaient tous au château ? Les multiples hypothèses, douloureuses pour son esprit, chassaient toute autre pensée.

Après longue délibération, Aurore s'approcha sans bruit, et avec une lenteur toute calculée, de la table pour se saisir de la fiole : n'était-il pas tout à fait possible qu'il ait tout simplement recyclé le flacon pour y déposer une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? Miraculeusement, elle parvient à se saisir du récipient et à s'approcher du bureau pour l'examiner, et ce sans réveiller le propriétaire de l'office. Trop occupée à constater que, malheureusement, son premier diagnostic était le bon, Aurore ne remarqua pas que le doux souffle régulier ne retentissait plus dans l'air.

\- Sunshine ?

Dans un sursaut de peur, le flacon quitta les mains de la Serpentard pour rouler doucement sur la surface de bois. Aurore n'osa pas se retourner immédiatement, consciente du regard posé sur elle. Pendant un court instant, la respiration de la jeune fille se fit saccadée avant qu'elle n'en reprenne le contrôle. Elle trouva le courage de se retourner juste à temps pour voir Rogue se lever avec lenteur, s'appuyant sur les bras du fauteuil, alors que son visage se déformait en grimace de douleur. La scène projeta des frissons dans le corps entier de l'élève : c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, physiquement, aussi faible. Avec une difficulté effrayante, il se traîna jusqu'au bureau où il prit appui, sous le regard inquiet de sa protégée. Sa respiration, saccadée de par l'effort effectué, ne lui permit que de murmurer les mots :

\- Pourriez-vous... aller... me chercher... la même ... potion ?

Rapidement, Aurore s'exécuta et fouilla dans la réserve du professeur pour en ramener la même potion antidouleur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était le regarder ingurgiter deux potions d'une telle puissance avec de possibles effets secondaires en cas de surdose. Seulement, dans l'état où elle avait trouvé le professeur, la Serpentard préféra passer cette remarque sous silence. Le liquide avalée, Rogue ferma les yeux quelques minutes durant, dans ce qui semblait être une tentative de sentir le fluide se répandre dans ses veines. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chaise et s'y assit avec une autre grimace de douleur.

\- Que vouliez-vous, Sunshine ? Demanda-t-il plus intelligiblement.

\- Je... Vous n'étiez pas dans la Grande Salle... Et j'étais inquiète... Je... Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à ce qui c'était passé hier soir et... Je me demandais si vous alliez bien ?

\- C'est très gentil à vous, mais je n'ai pas encore l'intention de me laisser avoir par une ombre dans une forêt...

Il y eut un silence alors que le professeur s'armait d'une plume et d'un parchemin traînant sur son bureau. Aurore avait détourné le regard et fixait résolument le sol, ignorant quel devait être son prochain mouvement : Partir ? Lui demander s'il avait besoin d'autre chose ? Aucune de ces deux solutions ne la soulagerait de son inquiétude grandissante. Alors, rassemblant son courage à deux mains, elle releva la tête.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le griffonnement de la plume cessa subitement, alors que les iris noirs quittaient la surface jaunie du parchemin pour la paire d'yeux verts devant lui. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un désagréable rictus qui contredisait fortement l'étincelle inquiète dans ses yeux onyx. Tout comme elle le faisait souvent, il prit le temps de la détailler avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Il me semble que vous le savez déjà : j'ai poursuivi votre attaquant qui m'avait savamment trompé plusieurs heures durant grâce à un sortilège d'illusion.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous en soyez réduit à prendre ces potions ? Ce sont les plus fortes dont vous m'ayez jamais parlé. Avez-vous seulement vu à quel état vous êtes réduit ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous traîner ainsi dans une pièce...

Aurore s'interrompit pour déglutir douloureusement, et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Rogue se contentait de la regarder avec une souffrance apparente. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Puis, lassé, le professeur fut sur le point de reprendre son travail quand elle continua.

\- Vous êtes plus mal en point que ce que vous prétendez ! Laissez-moi vous faire part de mon hypothèse : vous êtes rentré avec de nombreuses blessures et une douleur insupportable alors, avec un supplice que je n'ose imaginer, vous avez pris la potion. Seulement vous saviez que vous étiez trop faible, alors vous êtes allé vous asseoir. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, la potion était tellement forte que vous vous êtes endormi. Et pourtant, quand je vous ai vu vous lever, j'ai remarqué que vous teniez à grande peine debout... or vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une telle dose ne devrait pas laisser la moindre courbature... Alors je vous en supplie, professeur : dites-moi ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Les lèvres de Rogue s'entrouvrirent alors que les mots refusaient de quitter sa gorge. Il avait les petits tremblements au niveau des épaules, accompagnés des mouvements incontrôlés de ses mains, jouant avec la plume, qui caractérisaient les personnes stressées. Or le maître des potions n'était pas sorcier à se laisser aller au stress. Après ce qui sembla être une dure bataille contre lui-même, le professeur parvient à formuler sa phrase.

\- Miss Sunshine... Ne savez-vous pas que la curiosité est une activité dangereuse ? Je vous demanderai de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. J'ai... tout simplement payé le prix de mon imprudence. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vous prierai de me laisser seul et de profiter de votre dimanche.

Par endroits, la voix avait tremblé alors que ses yeux avaient effectué quelques va-et-vient nerveux dans leur orbite. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre Severus Rogue nerveux ? Une fois de plus, la lueur inquiète dans les yeux noirs retient son attention. Serait-il possible qu'il s'inquiète pour elle ? Serait-ce la raison qui l'empêchait de lui décrire les événements de la nuit ? Rassemblant tout son courage dans une grande inspiration, Aurore invoqua cette "obstination Gryffondorienne" qui, d'ordinaire, agaçait tant le maître des potions.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est à cause de "l'ombre" que vous ne voulez rien me dire ? Avez-vous peur que cela se retourne contre moi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a attaqués ? Ou plutôt, dîtes-moi qui professeur...

Une fraction de seconde. Tout se joua dans la fraction de seconde où un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux du maître des potions. Cette fraction de seconde, qui prouva à Aurore qu'elle avait vu juste. Seulement, l'euphorie qui atteint la jeune fille ne dura que le temps de cette même fraction de seconde. Les traits du professeur se déformèrent en un masque de fureur alors que, dans un geste inconscient, Rogue brisait la plume entre ses mains. Prenant appui sur son bureau, il se leva à moitié, penché en avant de façon intimidante. Ses iris remplies de fureur lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Sunshine : Vous allez arrêter de me poser des questions et NE PLUS VOUS MÊLER DES AFFAIRES NE VOUS CONCERNANT PAS !

Les derniers mots, hurlés, résonnèrent plusieurs minutes durant entre les murs de l'office. Si le sorcier lui avait implicitement demandé de sortir, ce ne fut pas ce qui décida la jeune fille à quitter le bureau : ses yeux avaient immédiatement remarqué les tremblements secouant les bras du professeur, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de supporter la pression qu'on leur infligeait. La bouche d'Aurore s'ouvrit pour marmonner une excuse, une autre question, un au revoir... n'importe quoi qui aurait permis à cette conversation de finir autrement. Mais comme aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, Aurore se contenta d'un dernier regard pathétique avant de quitter le bureau en détournant le regard.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, il y eut un bruit sourd, indiquant que Rogue s'était certainement laissé tomber sur sa chaise avec une grimace de douleur.

Aurore se sentait soulagée à la simple idée que ceci était le dernier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avant les examens. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait à supporter le bégaiement insupportable de Quirrell... Comme à son habitude, la Serpentard prit place à côté de Céleste dans l'une des tables du deuxième rang. Quirrell sortit de son bureau et descendit maladroitement les escaliers, manquant de se heurter aux différents éléments de décorations étranges qu'il avait, lui-même, installés. Trébuchant sur un drap en boule près du bureau, le professeur parvient à se rattraper de justesse au dos de sa chaise. Marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de cet idiot d'esprit frappeur, il tira une baguette de couleur beige et fit disparaître l'objet responsable de son ridicule. Ce fut alors que Céleste, Drago et Aurore se figèrent d'horreur : cette baguette beige... D'où venait-elle ? La baguette habituelle du sorcier au turban était d'une couleur marron clair et le bois tournait légèrement sur lui-même, donnant une impression de torsade. La Serpentard ayant fait part à ses deux acolytes de ses soupçons au sujet de leur professeur, ainsi que de la scène où la baguette de "l'ombre" avait été brisée en deux; ils parvinrent tous à la même conclusion. Attrapant sa plume, Céleste fit mine de noter les paroles du professeur sur du parchemin, écrivant en réalité ces quelques questions à l'adresse d'Aurore :

Est-ce que Quirrell était dans la forêt où était-ce... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Est-ce que Quirrell travaille pour Voldemort ? Pourquoi la baguette de Quirrell a-t-elle été remplacée ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait été cassée dans la forêt ? Pourquoi Rogue surveille-t-il Quirrell ? A-t-il des soupçons ?

Discrètement, la main d'Aurore glissa jusqu'au minuscule fragment de parchemin que son amie avait déchiré, et le glissa sous ses yeux, près de son rouleau pour ne pas trop attirer les regards. Un coup de coude la tira de sa lecture quand Quirrell tourna le regard vers elles, mais malheureusement c'était légèrement trop tard. Dans un mouvement, apparemment involontaire, Céleste envoya toutes les affaires d'Aurore et Drago au sol. Celui-ci protesta avec véhémence et, alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires, récupéra avec la plus grande discrétion le morceau de parchemin avec les suspicions. Quand Aurore releva la tête, Quirrell était posté devant elle.

\- M-Miss Sunshine ? Pr-Prêtez-vous att... attention à ce que je dis ? Cela p...pourrait-être très utile dans... v... v... votre cas, bégaya-t-il avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas.

Intriguée, la Serpentard se retint de justesse d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur et opta pour un air faussement désolé et repentant. Alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait, une violente douleur jaillit de la cicatrice traversant son dos la poussant à tousser. D'un seul coup, Aurore se sentit extrêmement fatiguée, ses paupières se firent lourdes, sa volonté de résister à la douleur moindre et sa tête menaça d'exploser sous l'assaut d'une violente migraine. Seulement, la jeune fille ne voulait pas les laisser voir à quel point elle allait mal, aussi elle se força à relever la tête et à croiser le regard de Quirrell.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur, je ne me sentais pas très bien... Je vous promets de prêter attention... Murmura-t-elle.

Le ton calme masquait savamment toute la douleur la traversant, pourtant les trois Gryffondor et ses deux amis ne furent pas dupes : ils avaient tous remarqué les discrets changements de postures de leur amie, son dos se cambrant puis se ratatinant... Il leur semblait évident qu'elle mettait en place tous les moyens pour réduire la douleur. De plus, la quinte de toux était un symptôme irrévocable du mal dont elle était atteinte alors que, pour tous les autres élèves, Aurore avait simplement avalé de travers.

Fait étrange, les lèvres de Quirrell se déformèrent momentanément en un rictus vainqueur avant de reprendre leur position initiale. Le professeur retourna à son bureau.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur ? Tenta Aurore, aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait. Pourquoi avez-vous changé de baguette ?

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, la remarque ne fit pas plaisir au professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Malheureusement, il sortit aisément du piège.

\- Il.. Il se t...trouve que je po... possède plusieurs baguettes. Celle-ci est plus adaptée aux sortilèges informulés et à la Legilimansie... V-vous devriez e...essayer de changer de baguette plus souvent... Miss Sunshine. Ce...Cela pourrait améliorer certaines de vos prédispositions naturelles comme... je ne sais pas ... L'o...l'Occlumancie.

Avec un sourire poli, il attrapa ses feuilles de cours et commença son explication, faisant un grand effort pour limiter son bégaiement.

\- Donc comme j...je vous le disais, pour ce dernier cours nous allons parler d'un phénomène très rare qui arrivait aux enfants au Moyen-Age, avant que nous ne trouvions refuge dans d...des endroits comme Poudlard. Les nés-moldus ou enfants sorciers grandissant avec des moldus étaient parfois maltraités par ces derniers à cause de leur pouvoir. Alors, dans leur esprit, la solution s'imposait d'elle-même : s...supprimer leur magie. Seulement, au lieu de le faire, ils développaient un parasite magique noir appelé O...Obscurus. Ces enfants appelés O...Obscurials possédaient tant de force magique en eux qu'ils étaient capables de raser des villes entières. Ils mourraient généralement avant l'âge de dix ou onze ans. Il n'y en a plus eu depuis 1926 à New-York.

En entendant cela, Hermione et Aurore se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et se lancèrent un regard horrifié : mais pourquoi parlait-il de ça ?

\- Professeur ? Interrogea un élève de Gryffondor. Mais, à imaginer que l'un d'entre nous soit un obscurial, aurait-il des chances de survie ?

\- Il se trouve qu'aucun obscurial co...connu n'a sur...survécu. Mais j'ai trouvé, au f...fil de mes années de recherches une so...solution qui lui permettrait de survivre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'Aurore haussait les épaules. Si cela l'amusait de faire des recherches sur des créatures parasitaires disparues, et bien qu'il le fasse. Il n'y avait aucun obscurial dans cette salle et il n'aurait certainement jamais l'occasion de tester sa "solution miracle", tant pis pour lui. Faisant semblant de prendre des notes sous l'œil étrangement critique de Quirrell, Aurore passa son cours à évaluer tous les indices qu'elle avait à disposition. Étrangement, Hermione passa son temps, non pas à prendre notes mais à lancer de nombreuses œillades à la Serpentard.

Le cours dura beaucoup trop longtemps aux yeux d'Aurore, qui était partagée entre douleur et énervement. Quand le cours fut terminé, la Serpentard sortit avec l'horrible impression que le regard bleu pâle de Quirrell l'accompagnait à chaque pas. Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seul de la classe, le mal dans son dos s'accentua avec une telle force que l'élève tomba au sol, respirant avec difficulté. Aurore sentait sa magie et son énergie partir douloureusement en même temps qu'elle se régénérait. Un cercle vicieux infini et infiniment douloureux. Céleste, qui était sortie moins d'une minute avant, avait entendu le bruit sourd de sa chute et, en quelques enjambées, fut aux côtés de son amie.

\- Aurore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est... C'est Quirrell, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

Une minuscule plainte de douleur s'échappa à contre cœur de ses lèvres alors que la blonde relevait la tête vers la salle de classe.

\- Il... Il n'est pas là Aurore. Il n'est plus dans la salle, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

Une aura noire se dégagea autour de la jeune fille à ce moment et, curieusement, la douleur disparut. Céleste l'aida à se relever et demanda doucement " infirmerie ?", ce à quoi Aurore répondit d'un signe de négation, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs autour d'elle.

Alors que les deux amies allaient se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, une élève aux cheveux bruns bouclés leur bloqua le passage. Hermione semblait à la fois déterminée et inquiète.

\- Tu as été le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-elle à l'intention d'Aurore. Dis-moi que tu as été le voir.

\- De quoi parles-tu Hermione ?

\- De Quirrell ! Il... Il a dit qu'il avait une solution !

\- Ecoute-moi, Hermione Granger : je ne suis pas atteinte de ce bidule truc. Deuxièmement, je ne vais pas aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Je ne fais pas confiance à Quirrell.

\- Tu fais bien confiance à Rogue, alors qu'il veut voler ... la ... la ... la chose !

\- Rogue ne veut pas la voler ! Tu as entendu Hagrid ! Il veut la protéger ! Il ne perdrait pas son temps à faire une épreuve s'il la convoite ! Par contre, je suis prête à parier que Quirrell ...

\- Il a peur de son ombre, Aurore ! Protesta fermement la Gryffondor.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous fait croire ! Tu n'as pas vu son rictus quand il a vu que je souffrais ? Je suis presque sûre que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de mes problèmes. Mais tu veux peut-être un argument autre que ces spéculations ? Je ne suis pas allé le voir parce qu'il s'attendait trop à ce que je le fasse.

\- Donc... Donc tu n'y es pas allée par Pur. Esprit. De. Contradiction ?! S'énerva la brune, haussant la voix à un tel point que celle-ci résonna entre les murs du château.

\- Exactement, répliqua Aurore d'une voix calme. Qu'attendre d'une Serpentard ? Tiens, je suis presque sûre que si j'allais voir Rogue, il me donnerait des points pour ça. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser Hermione, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour déjeuner, je dois donc y aller. A plus tard.

Sur ce, la Serpentard aux cheveux noirs passa royalement à côté de la Gryffondor et partit à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Salle. Elle avait légèrement menti à Hermione : elle avait largement le temps de déjeuner, avec une heure de temps libre en plus de son heure de déjeuner. Seulement... Elle avait d'autres plans. Éclipsant à la sortie du réfectoire, Aurore se dirigea, à vitesse de marche rapide, vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle allait finir par croire que ce basilic idiot était mort après avoir essayé de dévorer les coqs d'Hagrid. Ou du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle pensa jusqu'à ce que, en plein milieu des couloirs du deuxième étage, une voix sifflante résonne dans son esprit.

 _Maîtressssse ! J'ai trouvé ! Je ssssuisss de retour dans la chambre maîtressse._

Contre sa volonté, un sourire satisfait se plaqua sur ses lèvres alors que la jeune fille accélérait l'allure et ouvrait, d'un mot de Fourchelangue, l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets. Sachant cette fois à quoi s'attendre, Aurore ne se blessa pas à la sortie du toboggan et fit même un atterrissage remarquable. Avançant d'un pas déterminé, elle siffla à distance les serpents de pierre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un timing parfait, laissant Aurore la franchir sans ralentir. A l'intérieur, le Basilic semblait légèrement excité, et elle lui siffla de se calmer sur le champ.

\- _Qu'est-cccce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?_ Râla-t-elle. _J'attends ta réponssse depuis des mois !_

\- _Excusssez-moi, maîtressssse, mais le chien ne voulait pas me laisssser passser. J'ai pris longtemps à trouver une bouche d'égout pour passser sans le tuer._

 _\- C'est ccccela qui t'a pris autant de temps ?_ Tempêta Aurore, foudroyant la créature du regard.

Bien que le Basilic fasse plusieurs mètres de haut et de long, il sembla blessé et effrayé et baissa sa tête reptilienne.

 _\- En fait non, maîtresssse. Il y avait cette... Chose... En quatrième épreuve. Avec des cases noires et blanches et des sssculptures sur plusieurs cases. La porte derrière ne voulait pas me laissser passser... Alors... Je l'ai... un petit peu amochée..._

 _\- SSSERPENT IDIOT ! TU AS CASSSE LA PORTE DE L'UNE DES EPREUVES ?!_ Hurla Aurore, ajoutant quelques jurons pour elle-même faisant frémir le roi des Serpents.

 _\- Euh... Un tout petit peu ? Mais je l'ai réparée aprèssss !_ S'empressa-t-il de rajouter en secouant la tête.

Voilà qui allait faciliter la tâche à Quirrell s'il ne devait pas passer l'échiquier que venait de lui décrire le serpent. Elle rumina de rage pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer de déplaisir. Elle ne faisait pas confiance au Basilic pour avoir réparé la porte "correctement". Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers le roi des serpents.

 _\- Quelles sssssont les épreuves ?_

 _\- La première : le chien. La deuxième : une plante... Un fffilet du diable. La troisième : des clefffs volantes. La quatrième : les cases. La ccccinquième : un troll..._

- _Tu l'as tué ou pétrifffié ?_ S'alarma Aurore.

- _Non, de toute manière il dormait. La cinquième épreuve ne nécccesssssite pas de magie : ccc'est une énigme. Dès que l'on rentre des flammes bleues et noires apparaissssent. Il y a plein de potttttions sur la table au milieu._

\- L'épreuve de Rogue... Murmura Aurore.

Il s'agissait bien du genre d'épreuve qu'elle c'était imaginé. De la logique... S'il y avait bien quelque chose que le maître des potions ne supportait pas, c'était bien le manque de réflexion. Nul doute que c'était le critère qu'il mettait en avant pour laisser à la pierre philosophale passer. Seulement, les doses de potions devaient être extrêmement petites... La seule option restante pour Aurore était donc de fabriquer les potions...

 _\- Cccc'est tout ? La pierre est après la deuxième rangée de flammes ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai pas vu la pierre. Ssseulement un miroir où l'on voit la pierre._

 _-Récapitulons... Touffu pour Hagrid. Le filet du diable pour Chourave. Les clefs pour Flitwick. Échecs, ccc'est McGonagall. Le troll Quirrell et les potions Rogue. Quant au miroir... Oui ççça doit être Dumbledore._

Distraitement, Aurore passa sa main sur les écailles brillantes entre les yeux de la bête. Elle observa distraitement les couleurs de la Chambre, froides près des flaques d'eau, chaudes aux côtés des rares torches éclairant le chemin.

 _\- Tu sssais... Je crois que nous sssommes pareils... Nous ne sssavons pas à qui faire confffiance..._

Sortant sa baguette, la Serpentard entama une longue incantation, qui projeta une aura bleuté autour du serpent géant. Le sortilège finit, Aurore rouvrit les yeux et un rictus satisfait déforma ses lèvres.

 _\- Plus personne ne pourra te blessssser. Ainsi tu resteras toujours à mes côtés ..._

Le souffle du Basilic projeta une petite fumée autour d'eux, alors que la main d'Aurore continuait de grattouiller distraitement les écailles.

Derrière le brouillard, Aurore sourit.

Elle avait enfin trouvé un plan pour atteindre la pierre... Et il était presque infaillible.

Le cerveau d'Aurore ne cessait de la taquiner sur une question plus qu'étonnante : Comment avait-elle réussi à passer presque tous ses examens sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait fait irruption dans la salle, entre temps, pour tous les tuer ou les réduire à sa merci ?

Encore une fois, Aurore s'approcha de la porte du troisième étage, y collant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre le chien géant. Quand le son, rauque et crissant, de son triple jappement déchira ses tympans, la Serpentard sut que Touffu était toujours de garde, et bien vivant.

La jeune fille s'éloigna en secouant la tête : si Quirrell n'avait pas encore réussi, son plan restait également à un point mort. Aurore avait essayé de parler avec Rogue, mais n'en avait soit pas eu le courage; soit le professeur l'avait regardé d'une telle façon, que la jeune fille avait marmonné un « Non... Ce n'est rien... Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, professeur...», et était partie rapidement. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose que Rogue ne pouvait plus lui reprocher, c'était bien la qualité de ses potions : Aurore prenait à nouveau à cœur la préparation des breuvages et philtres, et mettait un point d'honneur à retrouver le niveau du début d'année.

L'image du dernier filtre d'Amnésie lui revint en mémoire tandis qu'elle traversait les longs couloirs menant aux cachots, dont les couleurs ocre et grises s'illuminaient à la douce lueur dansante des torches. Au détour d'un des chemins, une horloge attrapa le regard vert aux reflets noirs : il lui restait cinq minutes. C'était plus que suffisant. La silhouette de ses robes de travail, tourbillonnant derrière elle, disparu rapidement derrière l'unique passage secret du couloir faisant la liaison entre les cachots et le reste du château. S'accroupissant sur le sol froid, dos au mur, Aurore sortit sa baguette et marmonna un faible «Lumos». La lumière fut suffisante pour qu'elle puisse lire le contenu d'un petit carnet de cuir noir, dont la couverture reposait en un serpent de cuir endormi. Le, certes faible, vent froid du passage fit accidentellement tourner la page que la jeune fille lisait, lui arrachant un grognement. Prenant soin à ne pas déchirer le fragile bout de papier, les doigts fins de la Serpentard remirent la page à sa place pour qu'elle puisse terminer sa lecture de la liste des tâches nécessaires à son plan. Toutes étaient rayées, sauf trois :

\- Demander de l'aide à C et D.

\- Legilimancer Quirrell.

\- Convaincre Rogue de m'aider pour les potions.

La dernière ligne était soulignée de multiples traits d'encres, et entourée de plusieurs cercles bâclés. Sans celle-ci, Aurore ne passerait pas la dernière épreuve, et n'aurait pas accès à la pierre... Pour faire plus simple, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'emparerait de l'objet tant convoité. En dessous de la fameuse tâche, une écriture penchée et fine, presque en italique, indiquait : «Ramener la copie-punition de Noël, l'ouvrir sur la page des potions contre les flammes.» Si, pour ce devoir que Rogue lui avait demandé durant les vacances de Noël, Aurore avait sût expliquer le processus de fabrication, et avec brio, elle craignait de les réaliser : ces potions étaient de celles dont un ingrédient mal haché, ou une étape bâclée, menaient à la catastrophe; au poison et à sa longue agonie.

Avec un soupir, Aurore réalisa que quatre minutes étaient déjà passées, et rangea le carnet dans son sac à bandoulière, avant de vérifier si sa copie était bien là. Quand la jeune fille eût vérifié que tout était à sa place, elle sortit rapidement du passage et courut à travers les mêmes couloirs ocre et gris, jusqu'à une salle de cours où elle s'arrêta la respiration haletante. Elle avait beau être arrivé discrètement, Céleste et Drago avaient remarqué son entrée rapide et la dévisagèrent avec curiosité et une, très légère, inquiétude. Rogue, qui venait de sortir de la classe et faisait signe aux élèves de rentrer, haussa un sourcil interrogateur et moqueur en voyant sa protégée aussi essoufflée. Alors que les élèves prenaient place aux tables grises, deux par deux, Aurore s'approcha de la table du fond, presque jamais utilisée, et s'y installa seule. Encore une fois, le regard perçant de Rogue s'attarda sur elle, visiblement étonné et se demandant si la Serpentard préparait un mauvais coup. Sans surprise, ce fut la potion d'Amnésie qui tomba au programme. Seulement, au contraire des autres examens trimestriels, Rogue ne tourbillonnait pas entre les élèves armé de son regard sévère... Et pourtant il semblait en mourir d'envie. Au contraire, il s'agitait autour de son propre chaudron, regardant avec sévérité, et une envie bien dissimulée, les élèves préparant ce qui déciderait de leur passage dans l'année supérieure.

La veille au soir, et durant une grande partie de la nuit, Aurore avait ingurgité différents parchemins, qu'elle avait elle-même écrits en utilisant comme base des papiers de la bibliothèque, sur les différentes façons de gérer au mieux sa potion en la terminant également le plus rapidement possible. La jeune potionniste avait finalement retenu une solution, qui consistait à tirer le plus rapidement possible l'essence des baies de gui et de la valériane grâce à de nombreux et brusques changements de température. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et espérait vraiment que tout se passerait sans accrocs... La réussite de son plan et de sa carrière scolaire en dépendait.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent, où Aurore se détacha des autres élèves en s'affairant deux fois derrière son chaudron. Le professeur et l'élève se détachaient du décor habituel de la classe, bougeant gracieusement et rapidement derrière leur œuvre. Quand la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement. Son esprit d'amoureuse des potions jubilait : elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait fini la potion d'Amnésie en une vingt minutes ! Seulement, le plus difficile restait à faire : convaincre Rogue de la laisser faire autre chose pendant les quarante minutes restantes. Encore une fois, ce fut le regard remplit d'envie que le professeur posa sur la classe qui attira la paire verte d'Aurore. Il brûlait visiblement de faire son numéro habituel... Apparemment, la potion sur laquelle il travaillait était importante. Ce fut alors qu'une idée des plus folles traversa l'esprit de la Serpentard. Levant la main, elle signala au maître des potions qu'elle avait fini sa préparation. Avec un soupir résigné, Rogue s'éloigna avec un regret apparent de sa préparation, bouillant dans les tons violets. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'yeux intrigués et experts à la potion de couleur orange et tirant sur le rose clair. Fronçant les sourcils, il déplaça son regard pour le planter dans celui d'Aurore.

Une seule goutte de ceci suffirait à vous faire oublier toute votre vie, sans oublier votre nom, prénom et âge. Remarquablement réussie... Un peu trop si vous voulez mon avis, transmit-il à l'aide de cet étrange lien tissé entre leurs deux esprits.

\- Vous avez, une fois de plus, terminé trop tôt Miss Sunshine, énonça tranquillement et à voix haute le professeur, remplissez un flacon et posez-le sur mon bureau avec une étiquette à votre nom. Vous ensuite êtes libre de quitter la classe, ou de vous occuper calmement en attendant la fin de la cession.

Et il s'éloigna à nouveau vers son bureau quand, dans un élan de courage (et probablement de stupidité) Aurore ferma les yeux et transmit :

 _Professeur ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider avec votre potion ?_

Rogue s'arrêta brutalement dans l'allée que composait l'agencement des tables, et se retourna vers Aurore avec des sourcils froncés et une expression interrogatrice, alors que quelques curieux levaient le regard vers eux pour le replonger très rapidement dans leur potion quand celle-ci menaça d'exploser.

 _Comme ça vous pourriez..._

Pour compléter sa phrase, la jeune fille laissa son regard dériver vers les autres élèves et notamment Neville qui s'agitait avec une légèrement panique autour de sa valériane. Si possible, les sourcils du maître des potions se froncèrent plus encore. Ses yeux noirs passèrent de la potion à la jeune fille dans ce qui sembla être l'expression d'un profond dilemme interne. Quand, avec un soupir, la main de Rogue lui fit signe d'approcher, Aurore sentit un sourire excité fendre ses lèvres alors qu'elle rejoignait rapidement le professeur derrière son bureau.

\- Bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'Aurore se doutait être la seule à pouvoir l'entendre, ceci est une potion de vérité.

\- Du Véritasérum ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Non, corrigea-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête, le Véritasérum est la plus puissante et connue d'entre elles. Cette potion est la plus faible, mais aussi la plus rapide à préparer. Elle ne permet que de répondre à une ou deux questions. Son intérêt est d'être prête en une heure, au contraire du Véritasérum qui, comme vous le savez, nécessite un cycle de lune pour mûrir. J'ai besoin d'une fiole pour cet après-midi, alors je vous préviens : si vous ratez une seule étape et que je n'arrive pas à rattraper votre erreur, vous passerez le reste de la semaine à nettoyer le sol des cachots !

D'un geste souple et gracieux, il tira un parchemin d'un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de le placer aux côtés des ingrédients et du chaudron. D'un long doigt fin et pâle, il lui montra la onzième ligne d'une liste d'instructions qui devaient en contenir une trentaine.

\- Je viens de finir cette étape. Oh, et faites attention : le philtre a tendance à se changer aisément en poison ou acide s'il n'est pas correctement surveillé. Bonne chance, ajouta-t-il sur un ton narquois alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les tables des élèves.

La première chose qu'Aurore entendit, avant même d'avoir le temps de lire les consignes, fut la moquerie de Rogue sur un Neville effrayé.

\- Alors, Londubat... Vous n'avez toujours pas fait exploser ce chaudron ? Mais, dites-moi... Pourquoi ces gestes hésitants ? Et ça prétend avoir écouté en cours... Vous pensez franchement être capable de réussir l'examen ?

Ce qu'il restait de l'heure passa rapidement et dans le calme le plus complet. Assez fière d'elle, Aurore avait trouvé comment renforcer un peu le pouvoir de la potion, en ne rajoutant qu'une quinzaine de minutes à l'heure initiale. Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves (y compris Neville) avaient rendu leur fiole et Rogue alla les ranger dans une sorte de malle, sur laquelle il posa une étiquette « Première Année, Gryffondor-Serpentard», enfin, il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille pour examiner la potion. Sa première réaction fut de regarder tour à tour l'élève puis la potion au repos. La seconde fut de crier.

\- Merlin, Sunshine ! Je vous avais expressément indiqué que j'avais besoin de cette potion pour cet après-midi ! Cela vous amuse-t-il de ruiner mon travail ? Vous avez exactement trois secondes pour me dire ce que vous avez changé dans la recette, et que Serpentard vous aide si jamais c'est irréparable.

Dans un sursaut digne de Neville, Aurore attrapa le parchemin contenant les instructions et montra la vingt-et-unième ligne où elle avait rajouté une note à la main :

\- C'est juste qu'il est demandé d'ajouter directement les cloches de muguets... Seulement, si on ne laisse pas la plume de Jobarbille infuser dans le mélange, on perd de l'efficacité au niveau de la puissance des vérités soutirées, alors j'ai pensé...

\- Qu'en mettant le muguet en même temps que l'asphodèle, vous augmenteriez la puissance de la potion quitte à devoir rééquilibrer avec de l'herbe basique, termina Rogue alors que ses yeux ne quittaient plus la potion.

Quand la paire d'yeux noirs se tourna vers la verte, Aurore y lut une minuscule étincelle de fierté qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Brillant, lâcha-t-il, presque à contrecœur. Vous voyez quand vous voulez, Sunshine...

Quelques secondes durant, il laissa une expression dédaigneuse traverser son visage alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil au parchemin tout en le bannissant au fond d'un tiroir.

\- Cela faisait quelques temps que je devais corriger ce chiffon... Celui qui a inventé cette potion est un idiot fini, seulement je dois avouer que son cerveau de pois-chiche a réussi à pondre quelque chose d'à peu près utile. C'est la première fois que je faisais cette potion car toutes celles d'un niveau «acceptable» mettent trop de temps à mûrir. Une chose est sûre : je suis ravi de voir que, dès la première fois, vous êtes capable de modifier une recette.

Il hésita un instant, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui-ci d'Aurore et lâcha finalement :

\- Ne laissez plus rien baisser votre niveau en-dessous de ça. Je suppose qu'il nous reste une dizaine de minutes avant que la potion ne soit définitivement prête. Je suppose que vous désirez rester pour «voir le résultat de votre travail» ?

Rogue s'assit à son bureau et sortit quelques parchemins qu'il devait relire. Aurore, quant à elle, retourna s'installer au fond de la classe et sortit de son sac la copie avec le fameux commentaire qui faisait, à chaque fois, sourire la jeune fille : «Suis-je obligé de le compter dans votre moyenne ?». Pourtant, Aurore n'osa pas tenter sa chance avec le maître des potions, et se contenta finalement de relire ses propres notes au sujet des deux potions. Quand Rogue eut mis la potion en bouteille, il tourna la tête vers elle avant de la secouer légèrement en signe de légère incrédulité.

\- Vous devriez aller déjeuner Sunshine. Je sais que vous avez décidé de vous ressaisir, mais les examens sont finis... Vous avez votre vendredi après-midi de libre, alors profitez-en... Quel élève sain d'esprit passerait son temps libre dans les cachots de Poudlard ?

\- Quel professeur sain d'esprit y passerait sa journée ? Voilà peut-être le point... Sain d'esprit, ricana-t-elle amèrement, y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui le soit ?

Plus amusé qu'énervé par la réponse, le professeur prit l'une de ses fioles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Professeur ? L'interpella-t-elle. Avant de partir, je voulais vous poser une question...

Le soupir énervé et lassé ne lui échappa pas. Quand les yeux noirs se tournèrent pour jauger l'élève, il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle de quoique ce soit : seuls deux tunnels noirs, infinis et vides.

\- Devons-nous vraiment passer par là chaque jour ? Pourquoi ai-je été stupide au point de penser que cela serait différent aujourd'hui ? Dites-moi, Sunshine, avez-vous vraiment besoin que je vous jette un nouveau regard noir, ou pouvons-nous sortir calmement de cette salle ? Il me semblait vous avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que vous vous mêliez de ce qui ne vous regardait pas.

Baissant la tête, Aurore se fit silencieuse. Sa main droite se serra un peu plus sur sa copie tandis qu'elle passait son sac sur son épaule droite. Rogue lui jeta un regard désapprobateur alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Malgré cela, un petit murmure fugitif s'échappa de la gorge sèche de la Serpentard.

\- Je voulais juste vous demander de l'aide pour préparer une ou deux potions...

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement alors que Rogue fronçait les sourcils devant la position pittoresque qu'avait pris son élève : dos avachi, yeux fixés sur le sol, lèvres pincés et air défait. Pour parfaire ce tableau, la faible-lumière des flammes faisait varier les teintes lumineuses et sombres sur la jeune fille. Il dut avouer, quelque part au fond de lui-même, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Si vous avez réussi la potion de vérité, je ne vois pas trop quelle potion pourrait vous donner du fil à retordre, Sunshine, articula-t-il lentement.

Dans un mot, Aurore lui tendit le devoir et montra les paragraphes sur les potions contre les flammes. Devant le silence pesant, elle ne put se retenir d'ajouter :

\- Je veux vraiment récupérer mon niveau d'avant... Et celle-ci sont vraiment intéressantes. Et... Enfin... J'ai peur de les réaliser seule et espérais que vous accepteriez de m'aider...

Au grand malheur d'Aurore, le silence continua de peser entre eux. Quand Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers elle, son visage était plus fermé qu'une huître.

\- Effectivement, je n'avais pas fait entrer ces potions dans mon équation... Pendant de longues secondes, il sembla se battre contre lui-même avant d'ajouter : venez me voir après déjeuner, et n'oubliez pas vos affaires de potions.

\- Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas d'accord mais... Attendez, se rattrapa Aurore, vous avez dit oui ?

\- Ne me faîtes pas revenir sur ma décision, grogna-t-il. Je vous veux dans mon bureau à deux heures précises, suis-je suffisamment clair Miss Sunshine ?

\- Oui, professeur ! Merci infiniment !

Son visage s'éclaira subitement, faisant lever les yeux au professeur alors qu'Aurore partait rapidement en direction de la Grande Salle.

En son for intérieur, la jeune fille n'en revenait pas que cela se soit dérouler si bien.

Maintenant, son plan était en marche... Pour de bon.

"Entrez."

Comme toujours, Aurore s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle la voix profonde de Rogue faisait écho parmi les murs des cachots. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux quelques instants, pour s'habituer au changement de lumière. Elle avait beau passer plus de temps dans les cachots et la Chambre des Secrets, que dans le reste du château, passer deux heures dans la Grande Salle, pleine de lumière de par son immense baie vitrée derrière la table des professeurs, la rendait moins réceptive à l'obscurité des cachots. D'un geste de la tête, la forme sombre occupant le bureau lui désigna la table dans un coin, sur laquelle était posé un chaudron. Posant ses affaires non loin, la jeune fille attendit patiemment qu'il termine de lire son parchemin. Il attrapa deux rouleaux dans l'un de ses tiroirs et les ramena sur la table. Ouvrant le premier pour laisser paraître de multiples lignes d'instructions, Rogue annonça simplement :

" Nous allons commencer par les flammes violettes."

Le professeur lui sortit les ingrédients pendant qu'elle lisait, encore une fois, les instructions. Puis, il commença à lui indiquer où se trouvaient les petites astuces, lui indiquant les erreurs à ne pas faire. Alors qu'elle commençait à préparer les ingrédients, Rogue lui indiquait comment tirer profit de la neige éternelle dans la potion. Une étrange sensation de chaleur, sous forme de plaisir et joie liquide, traversa le corps d'Aurore alors qu'un petit sourire déformait ses lèvres : de doux souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit et, rapidement, elle se revit, plus jeune, préparant des potions à la même table et dans les même conditions. Alors qu'elle continuait de voguer à travers les doux nuages des mémoires heureuses, un écran de fumée noire s'installa devant ses yeux avec un ricanement mauvais, à la fois aigu et grave. Dans un sursaut de peur, Aurore lâcha la spatule, qui tomba dans le chaudron, avec un petit cri d'horreur. Tout était noir.

La jeune fille ne sentit même pas ses épaules trembler, ni son corps tout entier convulser.

Il n'y avait plus que ce brouillard se moquant, ricanant, et la déchirure nette qui traversait la vision même de l'écran de fumée. Tout lui était horriblement douloureux. Il n'y avait plus que tristesse, peur et vide. Écarquiller les yeux ne provoqua aucun changement, si ce n'est la densité grandissante de la forme sombre et négative ainsi que la fissure de plus en plus marquée de la scène.

Des lèvres tremblantes. Ce fut la première chose qui la rattacha de nouveau à la réalité : ses lèvres tremblaient de peur et d'horreur. Ses mains tremblèrent, et le retour à la réalité fut telle une longue chute dans le vide. Tenait-elle debout ? Les vertiges de sa tête au milieu du brouillard, se dissipant avec un regret apparent, l'empêchaient de se repérer. Alors que le brouillard partait, le bureau flou demeurait séparé en deux par la fissure du monde. Les éléments composant le décor n'avaient plus aucun sens pour son esprit. Pourquoi tout bougeait-il d'avant en arrière ? Sa prochaine prise de conscience fut les mains la tenant par les épaules et la secouant violemment pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Puis un bruit, un son non identifié. Un son qui s'aiguisa, se transforma en une longue vague d'ondes. Les ondes, qui devinrent finalement un mot. Puis un deuxième. Enfin un troisième.

\- Sunshine ! Par Merlin... Sunshine !

La voix et les mains semblaient venir du même endroit, une chose, une créature noire, un humain déguisé, un sorcier en robes noires. Un sorcier chez qui tout était noir, sauf la pâleur d'un visage cireux déformé par l'inquiétude. Quand son regard vide et voilé, aux couleurs jadis vertes et noires, croisa la paire d'yeux noires de Rogue, la déchirure se résorba lentement et les couleurs revinrent peu à peu avec la netteté du monde. Son tuteur arrêta de la secouer et observa d'un œil inquiet la première année reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Les tremblements nerveux n'avaient pas cessé, ni diminué, mais Aurore semblait bien de retour.

\- Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- A vous de me le dire. Auriez-vous fait une crise d'angoisse, de panique, ou de je ne sais quoi ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles la jeune fille hésita à tout révéler à l'adulte. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas confiance en lui ? Mais la question était bien celle-là : en qui pouvait-elle avoir confiance ? Rogue, parmi tant d'autres, pouvait-il garder un secret ? Puis la décision fut prise d'elle-même : comme pour la Chambre des Secrets, elle préférerait et emporterait sûrement ses problèmes dans sa tombe.

\- Cela doit être quelque chose dans le genre, marmonna-t-elle avec difficulté.

Rogue ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, sûrement de peur qu'elle ne tombe brutalement à la renverse. Il y avait un petit quelque chose de réprobateur dans son regard... Mais trop fatiguée par sa soudaine crise et problèmes mentaux, Aurore ne prit pas la peine d'en identifier la cause. Sa tête pivota lentement et avec une difficulté évidente vers le chaudron qu'elle avait laissé sur la paillasse. Une flamme de surprise alluma ses prunelles à nouveau colorées : à l'évidence, la Serpentard s'attendait à ce que le contenu ait explosé et pulvérisé la moitié du bureau.

\- C'était la phase de repos, indiqua le professeur comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Nous avions fini la première. Il n'y a plus qu'une étape.

\- Je vais le faire, murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même en se dégageant doucement de la poigne de Rogue pour se diriger vers le chaudron.

Il en resta figé, interdit.

\- Vous êtes folle, fut le murmure final de l'homme.

\- Je sais, merci.

Le ton léger démentait formellement tout événement survenu dans les dernières minutes. Les yeux de l'élève parcouraient à nouveau la feuille alors que ses mains glissaient habilement entre le chaudron et les ingrédients, les mélangeant subtilement à l'aide des ustensiles. Aurore avait pris la décision de ne plus se laisser envahir par de quelconques souvenirs heureux, persuadée que cela avait été le déclencheur de la crise. Après un grognement réprobateur, Rogue la rejoignit à nouveau et l'aida à mettre le liquide dans une fiole, les gestes de la jeune fille étant encore trop hésitants et tremblants. Alors qu'ils réalisaient, après insistance d'Aurore, la potion contre les flammes noires, la Serpentard s'immobilisa provoquant un regard inquiet chez son tuteur.

\- Sunshine ? Appela-t-il doucement.

\- Que s'est-il passé, depuis le début de cette année ? Demanda-t-elle, articulant avec une difficulté surprenante. J'avoue avoir perdu le compte.

Les yeux du professeur se posèrent quelques instants sur la jeune fille à côté de lui, avant de se replonger dans les vives couleurs variées des ingrédients.

\- Tout a commencé avec le directeur et sa demande d'examen magique, souffla-t-il doucement, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment. Madame Pomfresh n'ayant pas réussi à remettre votre magie correctement, vous êtes tombée malade... La seule solution que j'avais, alors, trouvée était la page dans le livre de magie noire. Cela a résolu le problème, en agissant comme de la colle pour souder votre magie à votre corps, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité, ne commence à profiter de l'auto-régénération comme réserve d'énergie infinie. Entre temps, vous avez cumulé les aventures avec le match de Quidditch, les sorties sous votre cape d'invisibilité, qui a d'ailleurs disparue de mon bureau... (Le ton et le coup d'œil désapprobateur lui firent comprendre que le professeur était persuadé qu'elle l'avait récupérée elle-même) Oh ! J'oubliais votre aventure à Halloween et votre balade dans la Tour d'Astronomie. C'est à peu près tout ce que je suis capable de vous résumer.

Rogue s'interrompit sous le coup d'une brève hésitation avant de susurrer :

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose... Qu'il y a des informations que vous refusez de partager avec moi... Comme de possibles données sur vos accès de colère, ce que vous faisiez dans la Cabane Hurlante avec le Professeur McGonagall, ou encore vos crises comme celle dont j'ai été témoin il y a moins d'une heure.

L'infime raidissement des épaules fut la preuve suffisante pour valider sa théorie : elle ne lui disait pas tout. Si seulement il connaissait l'étendue des informations lui étant caché... De dépit, le professeur lâcha un soupir.

\- Vous avez tort.

L'affirmation fit sursauter Aurore qui releva rapidement la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Vous avez tort de me cacher des informations. Cela pourrait épargner bien des tourments... Dans nos deux cas.

Le silence résolu de la jeune fille ne tint pas longtemps quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle lâcha le chaudron pour se retourner vers le professeur d'un air accusateur.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule : vous me cachez beaucoup de choses. (Le sourcil arqué de l'adulte la fit bouillir et elle ajouta :) Comment voulez-vous que je vous révèle tout, si vous me laissez dans l'ignorance ?

\- Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre. Cela vaut aussi pour les données sensibles.

\- Vous tâcherez de vous en rappeler la prochaine fois que vous insinuez que je vous cache des choses, aboya-t-elle soudain en jetant rageusement le dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron.

Le silence qui suivit étonna grandement Aurore, qui s'attendait à un hurlement indigné du professeur; un sermon ou encore une courte mais cassante réprimande. Pourtant rien. La jeune fille refusa obstinément de s'excuser, se considérant dans son droit et ne souhaitant pas rompre le silence, action qui serait certainement interprétée comme une trace de faiblesse d'esprit. Encore une fois, les minutes s'écoulant l'intriguèrent, car Aurore n'était que trop bien consciente du regard fixé sur elle. Ce regard pesant, lourd, qui ne déviait pas de sa cible laissait presque une trace brûlante dans son dos. Cette brûlure, qui devint de plus en plus dérangeante et douloureuse au fil des secondes, s'écoulant lentement, au point que les bras d'Aurore se mirent à trembler au-dessus du chaudron. Pourtant, Rogue ne faisait rien d'autre que la regarder avec calme, la tristesse se mélangeant à une, incroyablement rare, touche de compassion et à de la perplexité.

\- Vous vous entendiez bien avec le Professeur McGonagall... N'est-ce pas ? Lui auriez-vous dit, si... Si c'était toujours elle ? Demanda-t-il doucement, avec une douceur surprenante de la part de la Terreur des Cachots.

Une larme silencieuse descendit avec grâce sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille. La musique du chaudron bouillant berçait leurs oreilles alors que le corps d'Aurore était pris de lentes convulsions irrépressibles.

\- Je... Je... Je pense... Oui... Je l'aurai fait, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'une seconde larme succédait à la première.

Avec le début d'un sanglot, la bouche de l'enfant se déforma en une grimace de douleur, qui reflétait tout ce qui cachait à l'intérieur. Rogue, quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé bien qu'il sente, au fond de lui, un léger pincement qu'il balaya rapidement : comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit tant attaché à elle ? L'image de Lily lui revint alors, mais il la chassa également pour se préoccuper de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs, qui revivait sûrement l'un des moments les plus douloureux de son enfance, de sa vie.

\- Je vois... Est-ce que Minerva avait déjà joué avec vous à cache-cache ? Ou à des devinettes ?

Les yeux verts brouillés de larmes se levèrent immédiatement vers lui, remplis d'étonnement.

\- Où... Où est le rapport ? Sanglota-t-elle.

Un rictus involontaire vint barrer les lèvres fines du Professeur alors qu'il choisissait ses mots avec soin.

\- Parfois, il faut dépasser les apparences... Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, murmura-t-il. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je ne nierai pas que le comportement de Minerva est étrange, variable et très souvent exécrable : je vous rassure, elle l'est également avec moi. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre... Personne, et certainement pas Minerva McGonagall, ne se met à haïr sans raison. Nous n'avons tué personne à ce que je sache. Je suis certain que, si vous réfléchissez à ce qu'il s'est passé en ce début d'année, vous entreverrez peut-être la raison derrière tout cela...

Les sanglots se calmèrent avec lenteur, au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille reprenait un minimum de contrôle sur elle-même. Pendant un très bref instant, le maître des potions fut sûr qu'elle ne réagirait pas, qu'elle se murerait un peu plus autour de son silence... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Nous ne jouions jamais à cache-cache, ou ce genre de chose. La plus part du temps, je le passais en vadrouille dans le château. L'autre partie, je venais me cacher dans votre bureau, j'espionnais vos cours... Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux, mais c'est une école. Il n'y a rien à faire quand on est un enfant. Je... Je... Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir cherché à passer plus de temps avec elle... (une nouvelle larme descendit de son proche chef, alors qu'Aurore faisait tous les efforts du monde pour réprimer les sanglots faisant à nouveau surface. Cependant elle se força à continuer :) J'aimerai tellement que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé... J'aimerais tellement que tout recommence comme avant... Je voudrais vraiment ... que... que...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez ? L'encouragea-t-il doucement.

\- Je ... Je voudrais que rien de ceci ne soit jamais arrivé ! Je voudrais être normale ...

Une lueur inquiète passa dans les yeux de Rogue, mais il garda son ton posé tout en demandant :

\- Normale ? C'est à dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Sans puissance... Peut-être devenir une Poufsouffle sans pouvoir me conviendrait... J...J'en ai franchement assez. Ce...Cela ne me dérangerait pas si la magie n'existait pas... La magie a tué mes parents...

\- C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les a tués, corrigea le professeur.

\- La magie m'a effacé la mémoire...

\- Dumbledore...

\- J'ai failli mourir à cause de la magie, coupa-t-elle, à cause de ma magie, et cela, vous ne pouvez pas le contredire : personne ne l'a programmée pour qu'elle dysfonctionne... Le mieux dans toute cette affaire, c'est que ce que je suis a éloigné la seule personne que je pouvais considérer comme étant ma "famille".

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade, la voix s'était tarie jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un murmure finalement couvert par le bruit du chaudron. A ce moment, Aurore ne sut plus quoi faire : une partie d'elle brûlait de donner quelques coups de poings dans le décor, avant de faire exploser le reste; l'autre voulait éclater en sanglots. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible de sa vie : elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions, qui volaient de plus en plus dans chaque coin de son esprit. Tout se mélangeait, tout se brouillait. A côté, elle entendit le professeur s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Je... suppose que c'était, en quelque sorte, votre mère ?

Aurore ne fut pas sans remarquer l'hésitation et la gêne présente dans le ton de sa voix. Après quelques tentatives, la gorge sèche de la jeune fille lui permit enfin de répondre.

\- Je... suppose effectivement que c'était... qu'elle était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une mère. Mais ... Est-ce qu'une mère aurait abandonné son enfant comme ça, pour quelque chose d'aussi bête qu'une maison ?

\- Parfois, souffla Rogue, un parent agit dans l'intérêt de l'enfant...

\- Pas cette fois... Ce... Ce n'était pas justifié... Si ? Rendez-vous compte... en moins de vingt-quatre heures... De la gentillesse à la haine... De l'amour à la Guerre, ajouta un murmure au fond d'elle, près de son cœur.

A cet instant, l'un et l'autre se turent, se demandant lequel craquerait en premier et dévoilerait à l'autre une information cachée. Ce fut un silence horrible, pesant, augmentant la gêne des deux occupants sans pour autant que l'un ou l'autre ne cède à la tentation. Finalement, le professeur se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Je suppose que vous n'arrivez pas à vous rapprocher de... Potter.

Le nom, au départ presque craché avec dédain, devint étrangement doux sur la dernière syllabe, mais Aurore n'était pas en état de comprendre.

\- Je le connais à peine, c'est un Gryffondor, et un idiot. Qui serait parti en courant derrière les traces de licorne en pleine forêt interdite ? Qui entraînerait deux autres élèves dans la sombre et stupide théorie, disant que vous souhaitez voler la pierre ? Se retint-elle d'ajouter.

La Serpentard aurait juré, pendant un instant, avoir entendu une pensée du professeur qui prenait, à grande peine, un air compatissant et son envie de sourire face au portrait d'Harry paraissait clairement sur ses traits. Brave petite.

S'apercevant que la potion était prête, Aurore se hâta de la mettre en flacon, ayant soudainement envie de partir le loin possible de Rogue, ses excuses, son semblant de compassion...

 _Il ne peut pas comprendre. Lui souffla une voix. Personne ne saura jamais ce que tu ressens... Il ne tint pas à toi... Tu n'es qu'un fardeau..._

Prenant sur elle pour ignorer les dires de la chose, la jeune fille inspira et rangea les flacons dans son sac. Le regard du maître des potions demeurait fixé sur elle, la suivant dans chacun de ses mouvements; pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit, alors qu'Aurore se sentait incapable de le saluer et de le remercier. Elle fit un pas déterminé en direction de la sortie, puis un autre qui le fut moins. Il y avait quelque chose qui partait un peu plus pour chaque centimètre qui l'éloignait du professeur. De la peur et de l'incertitude, qui apparaissaient pour chaque nouveau millimètre. Un froid polaire parcourant son corps, provoquant de nombreux frissons, pour chaque nouvelle tentative de quitter la pièce.

Ce fut à ce moment, qu'elle s'aperçut du détail vivant reclus au fond de son esprit, comme si quelqu'un l'y avait poussé. Aurore s'arrêta.

\- Oui ? Lui parvient la voix douce de l'adulte, à travers le brouillard blanc et gris de son esprit.

A mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de l'ampleur du phénomène, tout devenait plus clair, plus limpide. Des souvenirs rejaillissaient sans douleur, avec la fluidité d'un cours d'eau, avec le débit d'une cascade. Un petit rayon de lumière dans un monde noir et froid.

\- Vous savez... professeur... Je crois que j'ai trouvé... Vous avez toujours eu quelque chose de plus que le professeur McGonagall. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je viens seulement de m'en apercevoir mais... Je me suis toujours sentie plus en sécurité avec vous... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, c'est un fait.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit un Rogue perplexe mais à l'expression légèrement adoucie. Visiblement il comprenait. Une douce chaleur irradia dans l'esprit d'Aurore et s'y répandit comme un baume guérissant toutes ses plaies et soulageant, momentanément, ses maux de têtes et ses pensées douloureuses. Un minuscule et inaudible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses paupières se fermèrent une fraction de seconde pour l'accompagner. Ce qui passa entre eux quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent fut plus éloquent que toutes les paroles échangées avant. Mais cela voulait aussi dire : "Merci". Cette fois, Aurore sentit qu'elle pourrait s'éloigner sans que la chose ne revienne immédiatement à la charge. Avant il y avait une dernière qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- C'était... très gentil ce que vous avez dit à Harry au début de l'année. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas compris...

Rogue sursauta tout en la dévisageant d'un regard profond, différent de celui vide et froid avec lequel il s'affichait en classe. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelqu'un le perce à jour. Sa mâchoire se crispa ostensiblement.

\- Depuis quand ...?

\- J'avais un gros doute depuis le Miroir d'Erised, qui s'est concrétisé quand je suis allé vérifier dans un livre sur les plantes... Je n'aurai franchement jamais pensé que la Goutte de Mort Vivante avait une signification pareille à vos yeux...

Les pupilles de Rogue se rétrécirent dans un message de menace avant qu'il ne lâche à son tour un soupir.

\- La Goutte en elle-même n'a aucune importance. La seule qui comptait était l'asphodèle... Je me serais passé du reste... Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi.

Les autres ingrédients, en particulier l'infusion d'armoise, symbolisaient la mort et le regret... Même si elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le regret ressortait à chaque fois. Rogue n'avait sûrement pas à se reprocher la mort de Lily Evans ? Si la jeune fille sentait qu'elle pouvait user de ce moment pour ramasser des informations, elle ne le fit pas.

\- Je ne dirai rien, promit-elle, merci pour les potions... J'ai l'impression qu'elles me seront plus utiles que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

En un geste brusque et inattendu, le professeur se propulsa vers sa réserve à ingrédients et ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs à la volée. Le vacarme en résultant alla parfaitement de pair avec le visage ahuri d'Aurore qui n'avait jamais vu le maître des potions envoyer valser des fioles sur le côté, ni être aussi pressé et peu méthodique. Il en sortit une pierre polie de forme ovale et aux bords plats, qu'il mit de force dans la main de la première année.

\- Je veux que vous gardiez ce bézoard sur vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous pourriez en avoir plus besoin que vous ne le pensez.

A ce moment, la seule chose qui induisit le professeur en erreur fut l'air étonné et perdu de la jeune fille qui hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Bien professeur.

\- Sachez également que nous ne vous aurions jamais envoyé dans la Forêt Interdite si nous avions pu faire autrement.

Si cette dernière information laissa Aurore perplexe, elle partit tout de même vers la porte avec le cœur plus léger qu'au début de l'après-midi. Alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte, Rogue l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Oh, et puisque nous y sommes, faites-moi plaisir et restez loin de Quirrell.

Avec un petit sourire entendu, elle ferma la porte sur l'image du maître des potions retournant à son bureau dans un bruissement de cape. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, le vide laissé par McGonagall se remplissait de nouveau. Légèrement, lentement, mais il se remplissait tout de même. Il était temps.

* * *

 **Partie Deux**

 **Vérité et Plans**

* * *

La journée était ensoleillée, et cela se voyait jusque dans le dortoir de Serpentard, où de la lumière filtrait miraculeusement à travers les profondeurs du lac. Les mains d'Aurore glissèrent habilement les deux flacons, nouvellement fabriqués, dans le tiroir au verrou magique. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas en avoir besoin mais, la fin d'année approchant à grands pas, la jeune fille se doutait que Quirrell passerai bientôt à la vitesse supérieure. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, et étrangement les quelques heures passées avec le professeur Rogue semblaient à la fois lointaines et proches. L'atmosphère calme et parfaite d'une après-midi ensoleillée, avec les examens terminés, faisait perdre la notion du temps. Vider son cœur devait également aider. Pourtant, ce temps précieux filait entre ses doigts. Il restait encore une chose à faire pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Cela devrait fonctionner mais... Allait-ce être suffisant ?

Être à Serpentard avait appris quelque chose à Aurore : foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis était bien quand il n'y avait pas de temps pour les plans. Or, elle connaissait l'issue globale du problème depuis une semaine. L'autre "défaut" que la jeune fille aurait certainement gardé si elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor, était d'être têtue au point de s'engager seule dans ce genre d'aventure. Dans ce cas précis, le choix des coéquipiers était bien maigre.

Avec un soupir, la Serpentard referma le tiroir magique et prit son courage à deux mains. En cela résidait l'inconvénient de Serpentard : dans certains cas, la situation exigeait un peu d'arrogance, de faux courage, mais rares étaient celles qui nécessitait de la véritable bravoure. Les lions savaient l'appeler à eux, pour les serpents c'était plus compliqué.

Qui a-t-il de si terrible à devoir leur annoncer qu'ils devront espionner pour moi ... ? Tenta-t-elle, en vain, de se convaincre.

Les recherches d'Aurore la menèrent jusqu'au parc, ensoleillé. Les deux blonds étaient assis sous un arbre près du lac, et la première année aux yeux bleus riait de bon cœur devant une blague du garçon. La Serpentard s'immobilisa derrière le tronc d'un chêne non loin, hésitant à les déranger. Secouant la tête, elle rebroussait chemin au moment où Drago se tourna en sa direction.

\- Aurore ? Appela-t-il. Tout va bien ? Nous ne t'avons pas vu de l'après-midi.

Le "prince de Serpentard", comme ses suiveurs l'appelaient, s'était levé et lui jetait un regard inquiet. Tournant légèrement la tête en arrière pour les dévisager, Aurore réfléchit : voulait-elle vraiment prendre le risque de les mêler à une affaire plus importante et dangereuse que celle dans laquelle des élèves devraient être impliqués ? Souhaitait-elle prendre le risque qu'ils se blessent ? Ils avaient l'air si heureux comme ça...

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle finalement en repartant vers le château.

La jeune fille n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'une poigne ferme la retint par le bras. Drago.

\- Je ne suis pas Legitruc...

\- Legilimens, corrigea Céleste, qui s'était placée à leur hauteur.

\- C'est ça, Legilimens, se reprit-il, mais en tout cas, je sais que tu mens et que tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Quirrell ?

\- Je... Bon d'accord, céda-t-elle. Si nous trouvons un endroit calme, je pourrais tout vous expliquer.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs instants, cherchant des idées, jusqu'à ce que les regards des trois enfants ne se croisent. Le blond secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Non. Non, certainement pas. Vous ne me traînerez pas dans les anciennes toilettes des filles. Surtout pas quand elles sont hantées par un fantôme geignard !

\- C'est le seul endroit où personne ne viendra nous embêter à cette heure-ci, claqua Céleste. De plus, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'Aurore a à nous dire.

Cette dernière soupira avant de se diriger vers le domaine de Mimi Geignarde, ainsi que l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Elle hésita à les faire rentrer dans la chambre, mais chassa rapidement l'idée : c'était son havre de paix. Personne ne viendrait le détruire. Elle ne le mettrait pas en danger.

Après avoir chassé le fantôme, les trois s'installèrent et la chef du groupe commença par récapituler ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année, depuis le troll à sa découverte de la pierre philosophale tout en omettant le Basilic. Ce fut assez facile jusqu'à ce qu'elle aborde le "problème Voldemort".

\- Dans la forêt... C'était Vol... le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sûrement Quirrell... Quirrell veut la pierre philosophale pour la donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il doit subsister sous forme précaire. Vous savez à quoi sert le sang de licorne ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour survivre si on est très malade ? Demanda Drago.

\- Je pense que Quirrell en prenait pour permettre à son maître de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il vole la pierre.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent avant de poser, synchronisés, une question qui fit soupirer la jeune fille.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre que c'était Quirrell ?

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas demandés pourquoi je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il avait changé de baguette ?

Sa voix était plus ennuyée qu'énervée.

\- Tu... Tu penses que c'était sa baguette écrasée par le centaure ?

\- Je croyais que vous aviez deviné...

\- Eh bien... Commença Céleste.

\- Au départ nous pensions que tu faisais surtout ça pour l'énerver, ou pour le menacer d'un quelconque truc...

Il y eut un silence.

\- Oui, mais il faudrait qu'ils soient en contact directe pour que Quirrell puisse faire profiter des effets du sang de licorne au Seigneur des Tenèbres, fit remarquer Drago.

Ne s'attendant pas à la question, Aurore resta silencieuse pendant que tous ruminaient pour trouver une solution au problème. Les trois élèves se glacèrent en parvenant à la même conclusion.

\- Le turban, murmurèrent-ils.

\- Voldemort est caché dans le turban de Quirrell, répéta Aurore, faisant sursauter ses deux amis. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'enlève jamais et qu'il sent mauvais l'ail : il doit sûrement masquer l'horrible odeur que doit dégager un être de poussière vivant à l'arrière de votre crâne... Il est plus près que nous ne l'avions jamais imaginé.

Brutalement, les yeux bleus de Céleste s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers l'autre blond :

\- Tes parents... Ils n'étaient pas des... Suiveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ce fut au tour de Drago de pâlir :

\- Si... Je... Je ne pourrais pas m'opposer à lui si nous le croisons. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me fera... ou fera à mes parents.

Un autre soupir quitta la gorge serrée d'Aurore et elle marmonna :

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien vous dire... Je vais vous apporter des problèmes... Beaucoup plus gros que ceux de la tour d'astronomie. Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit et finissez tranquillement l'année. Je me débrouillerai seule.

\- Hors de question ! Tempêta Céleste.

Surprise, la brune se retourna et les dévisagea de ses yeux verts et noirs.

\- Vous... Vous voulez... m'aider ?

\- Comment oses-tu seulement nous le demander ! Hurla Drago en se levant, et en venant se planter devant son amie.

Céleste, qui ne comprenait plus rien, le dévisagea avec étonnement.

\- Écoutez, je suis désolée d'avoir émis un truc aussi idiot. Partez et oubliez.

\- Tu n'as rien compris ! Et dire que je te croyais intelligente Aurore, cracha-t-il, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'incompréhension chez les deux filles. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit après notre première aventure à Poudlard ?

Des souvenirs de leur enfance, alors qu'ils avaient huit ans, sautèrent aux yeux d'Aurore sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Je t'ai dit, que si jamais tu avais besoin de moi, je t'aiderais. Peu importe la situation... Alors, même si je risque de croiser le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Je le ferai. Un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses.

Ce fut le coup de massue final qui acheva Aurore. Que venait-il de dire ?

\- Tu es fou, marmonna-t-elle, toujours aussi incrédule.

\- Inutile de me remercier, répondit-il dans un geste de la main. Tu es avec moi Cel' ?

\- Et comment !

Aurore ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait : elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait face à deux Serpentard surmotivés, la regardant avec insistance. Après une ultime hésitation, elle releva la tête pour planter son regard, désormais froid et déterminé, dans le leur.

\- Drago, j'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller Potter et ses amis : ils ne doivent pas avoir d'informations de plus comparé à nous. Sinon, cela risque de finir en bain de sang... Tu connais les Gryffondor... De plus, ils cherchent le mauvais voleur. Ils sont aveugles.

Le blond hocha la tête et la Serpentard donna sa dernière consigne :

\- Céleste... Puisque Rogue t'a donné un ou deux cours... J'ai besoin que tu Legilimens Quirrell.

Aurore passa le reste de la soirée avec le Basilic. La Chambre était vraiment devenue son havre de paix... Et comme pour tout bon havre de paix, la seule envie habitant sa gardienne était de le garder pour elle, loin de possible forces destructrices. Aussi, la Serpentard prenait la plus grande attention à ne pas disparaître trop longtemps, à ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Étrangement, c'était le seul lieu où elle se sentait en paix; malgré la proximité des nombreuses bouches d'égout et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Une dizaine de minutes avant le couvre-feu, Aurore se glissa hors du passage, se demandant comment une fourche-langue pouvait avoir une migraine à cause des sifflements de serpent... Seulement, la bonne humeur qui l'habitait la quitta bien vite quand elle aperçut Céleste et Drago assis dans la salle avec un air préoccupé. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils se levèrent et elle sentit immédiatement qu'ils devaient se parler. Immédiatement. Seulement, il y avait encore d'autres élèves dans la salle. Sortant très discrètement sa baguette, elle lança un maléfice pour que les autres occupants de la salle ne puissent pas les entendre. La jeune fille vit plusieurs Serpentard relever la tête et froncer les sourcils tout en secouant la tête, avant de partir se coucher en croyant à une soudaine fatigue. La préfète, Gemma, tourna la tête vers Aurore et arqua un sourcil. La première année lui sourit et susurra :

\- Tu dois être fatiguée...

Les yeux de la préfète s'écarquillèrent et elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait. Satisfaite, Aurore, fit signe à ses deux amis de s'asseoir sur le canapé en face et prit le temps de s'installer avant de verrouiller son regard dans celui des deux autres.

\- Alors ?

Le ton ferme et sévère masquait habilement toute l'appréhension qu'elle tentait de confiner au fond de sa gorge. Il y avait un problème... La jeune fille l'avait deviné à l'atmosphère pesante lui ayant sauté à la gorge au premier pas. Drago lui sembla soudain beaucoup moins courageux que quelques heures auparavant, et Céleste hésitait à prendre la parole. D'agacement, les doigts d'Aurore commencèrent à jouer sur le bras du fauteuil.

\- Tu nous avais demandé de surveiller Quirrell...

\- Je t'avais demandé de surveiller Quirrell, murmura-t-elle dangereusement, que dois-je comprendre Drago ?

L'humeur de la jeune fille avait changé de façon brusque, et le sentiment d'étau se refermant autour de sa cage thoracique n'aidait pas. Inconsciemment, sa respiration se fit légèrement sifflante et ses yeux se transformèrent en éclairs. Drago tenta de se redresser et de soutenir le regard, désormais noir, mais le résultat fut assez piteux.

\- Écoute Aurore, je suivais Potter et compagnie quand...

\- Quand quoi, Drago ?

Le ton mielleux fit sursauter Drago : la peur l'envahissait lentement... Ce n'était plus la même partie d'Aurore en face de lui, mais une jeune fille sombre, en colère et extrêmement puissante. Alors que Céleste prenait le relais, il se demanda si ses parents ressentaient les mêmes craintes face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il n'y est pour rien Aurore. Harry et ses amis sont passés non loin du bureau de Dumbledore... Seulement Quirrell était par là et allait le remarquer d'une seconde à l'autre, me démasquant du même coup, alors je l'ai tiré derrière l'armure depuis laquelle j'observais la scène. Et c'est là... C'est là qu'il y a eu un problème.

\- Quel genre de problème ?

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard et le garçon lâcha un son tremblant, dont Aurore avait très bien compris la nature.

\- Rogue.

\- Il vous a vu ?

\- Non, expliqua doucement Céleste, mais ils se sont croisés avec Quirrell... La discussion était assez bizarre... Je crois que c'est trop compliqué à expliquer... Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu le voies... Nous n'avons pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'est passé, des informations pourraient manquer à l'appel.

La Serpentard lâcha un autre soupir. La jeune fille se força à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, et à faire basculer la couleur de ses yeux au vert. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait l'air menaçant... Surtout pas.

\- Drago ?

Le riche Malefoy leva la tête avec une appréhension et peur qu'il peinait à dissimuler.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas juste : on n'avait pas dit que vous n'utilisiez pas de Legilimancie sur moi ?

\- C'est le seul moyen... Céleste doit naturellement savoir comment se défendre... Ce ne sera pas douloureux et tu ne t'apercevras pas de ma présence...

Encore dubitatif, le blond la dévisageait et la brune sentit qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à lui ouvrir le passage vers le souvenir; aussi elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'avais dit, quand nous étions perdus dans la forêt interdite, quand nous avions neuf ans ? Je t'avais demandé de me faire confiance et tu m'avais répondu : I _trust you, and always will._ (Je te fais confiance, et le ferai toujours) Est-ce toujours le cas ?

La voix douce n'avait plus rien à voir avec les accents sévères et doucereux ayant raisonné quelques minutes plus tôt, et les yeux verts ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'on les croit.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire, la gorge sèche. D'accord. Seulement, fais en sorte que je puisse le sentir, ça me ferait bizarre de savoir que quelqu'un est dans mon esprit comme un voleur, en quelque sorte. Oh!, et rappelles-toi que je n'ai confiance qu'en Aurore Sunshine. Personne d'autre.

Aurore ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre et, une seconde plus tard, ses yeux vrillaient dans ceux de Drago, à la recherche du souvenir. En un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva à quelques pas du bureau directorial.

##

 _La lumière du jour déclinant colorait de multiples couleurs le sol de pierre, et apportait une touche de fantaisie dans le couloir gris. La première chose qu'Aurore chercha fut le point de vue depuis lequel elle observait la scène. Ses yeux scannèrent le décor, passant tour à tour sur la gargouille, les tableaux et les armures gardant le couloir, prêtes à surgir pour défendre les occupants de forces obscures. Pour l'instant la gargouille ne bougeait pas, et Quirrell n'était pas encore là. Prise d'une soudaine envie, la jeune fille tenta de tourner sur elle-même... Et à sa grande surprise y parvient. Le couloir semblait désert, et Aurore ne vit ni Céleste, ni Drago cachés derrière l'une des armures face au bureau. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle regarda dans chaque recoin; derrière chaque pierre; à l'intérieure de chaque armure de métal, mais ne trouva personne. Alors qu'elle prenait la décision de s'expulser de l'esprit de Drago pour déverser sa colère, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent. Quirrell arrivait d'un air tranquille, avec un air serein qui ne lui allait pas, ou du moins qui divergeait énormément de l'image du sorcier bégayant qu'il arborait quotidiennement. Heureusement pour Aurore, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle, regardant fixement la gargouille, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. La jeune sorcière sursauta quand il releva légèrement le menton d'un air satisfait. Tout était si réel qu'elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Pourtant sa concentration, dirigée vers la statue de pierre, ne lui permit pas de voir Céleste s'approcher, ni ce cacher derrière une armure._

 _Il y avait un problème avec toute cette scène : Drago n'était pas là, et ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. S'approchant d'une des armures, la jeune fille donna un violent coup de poing qui ne rencontra que des étincelles grises immatérielles. Tout ceci était imaginé. Tout ceci résultait très probablement d'informations données par Céleste. Au loin, un garçon brun accompagné d'un roux et d'une brune se fraya un passage dans le couloir, alors qu'ils étaient tous trois en plein conciliabule. Avec le trio de Gryffondor, le décor devint plus consistant; plus vrai, dans une certaine mesure. Aurore devina que Drago devait les suivre de près et avait une bonne vue de la scène. Quirrell pivota la tête vers eux et leur adressa un maigre sourire._

 _\- Mon...Monsieur Potter... Qu'est-ce qui v...vous amène par ici ?_

 _\- Nous voulions voir le professeur Dumbledore... Commença Harry, puis il sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir où se trouvait le bureau car il ajouta : Mais je crois que nous nous sommes un peu perdus..._

 _Quirrell leur adressa un second sourire compatissant et bienveillant en murmurant :_

 _\- Eh bien... Le Hasard f...fait bien les choses, v...vous êtes juste en face. Seu...Seulement j'attends moi-même pour v...voir le Directeur. Je c...crains que vous ne soyez obligé de passer v...votre chemin..._

 _Hermione et Ron soupirèrent et regardèrent Harry, qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux en pétard avec ennui. Un tic, d'après Aurore._

 _\- D'accord... Eh bien merci professeur... Je suppose que nous devons y aller dans ce cas. Hermione, Ron, vous venez ?_

 _Ensemble, ils partirent vers l'aile des Gryffondor, traversant le couloir. Alors que Drago apparaissait au loin, le professeur suivait leur progression en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. Profitant du fait que Quirrell lui fasse dos, le Serpentard avança plus rapidement et, avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui lui arrive, fut tiré derrière l'armure par Céleste._

 _Alors que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal retournait à son surveillance attentive de la gargouille, Aurore entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans les escaliers du directeur. Elle avait reconnu la démarche et la cadence des pas, avant même que son esprit ne lui rappelle qui ses deux amis avaient aperçu. La statue de pierre s'écarta pour laisser apparaître le sorcier en robes noires, qui s'arrêta brutalement à la vue de son collègue au turban. Un rictus barra ses lèvres alors que Quirrell gardait cette expression simple et sûr-de-lui._

 _\- Je vois que je n'aurai pas à chercher dans tout le château... Le directeur veut vous voir Quirrell._

 _\- Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à me faire renvoyer, Severus ? Sourit le sorcier, faisant abstraction de la précédente réplique._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, se renfrogna Rogue. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps._

 _Le fait que son tuteur tutoie le potentiel voleur de la pierre philosophale rendit Aurore extrêmement perplexe._

 _\- Dit le maître des potions après une année de passivité et d'échecs constants. Il n'y a plus qu'une semaine et je doute franchement que tu réussisses maintenant, sourit le professeur de défense. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant pour la ridicule potion de vérité que tu viens de livrer à Dumbledore ? Il paraît que toi, maître des potions reconnus et ayant inventé une ou deux fioles noires, tu as été obligé de faire les fonds de tiroirs pour trouver quelque chose d'inefficace à ramener dans l'heure. Encore mieux, tu le fais faire par "ta petite protégée"... Es-tu seulement encore capable de me préparer une camomille ?_

 _Un long grognement s'échappa du maître des potions, et ses poings se serrèrent comme s'il regrettait de ne pouvoir sauter sur l'autre sorcier et de l'étrangler à main nues._

 _\- Eh bien, je peux toujours te préparer ta tisane, mais il serait terriblement dommage que tu ne te réveilles pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout, avec mes maigres connaissances je pourrais confondre le sachet avec une fiole de fève soporifique. Mortelle en cas d'overdose, bien-sûr._

 _Pendant quelques instants, ils se défièrent du regard et, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, Rogue semblait légèrement en retrait._

 _\- Il... s...serait dommage qu'il lui arrive qu...quelque chose, pas vrai ?_

 _Le bégaiement et l'air malheureux n'était que de l'huile sur le feu, des moqueries supplémentaires. Comment les rôles avaient-ils pu être ainsi échangés ? Comment Quirrell était-il devenu celui qui menaçait ? Ses questions furent bousculées par une autre, à mesure qu'Aurore s'apercevait ne pas connaître la nature de l'instrument de chantage._

 _\- Je ne te laisserai plus l'approcher de trop près, gronda Rogue, mais je dois reconnaître que tu as su profiter de la situation. J'ose seulement espérer que tu apprécies ta nouvelle puissance magique ?_

 _\- Et je ne puis que te remercier de me l'avoir servie sur un plateau d'argent, ricana-t-il, mais tu es trop faible pour faire ce qui arrangeait tout le monde._

 _\- Il n'y a plus de guerre, Quirrell, souffla le maître des potions en quittant le passage alors vers les cachots en dépassant le professeur de défense._

 _\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?_

 _La voix clairement déçue de Quirrell arrêta le sorcier en noir._

 _\- S'il y en avait une, n'est-il pas évident que je me rangerai du bon côté ?_

 _Encore une fois, Rogue voulut reprendre sa progression, sans un regard ou geste pour son collègue, qui s'était retourné pour mieux l'observer._

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu vois ?_

 _L'agacement du professeur atteint son paroxysme, et il se retourna pour mettre le point final à cette discussion :_

 _\- Effectivement, la seule chose que je vois est un idiot qui essaye de tromper Dumbledore, voler la pierre, et tout cela dans l'unique but de devenir riche et immortel. Ce sont les seules choses que j'ai besoin de voir. Un dernier avertissement, Quirrell : ne t'approches plus d'elle, où tu le regretteras amèrement._

 _Sans un mot de plus, Rogue s'enfonça dans les couloirs moins éclairés, et disparut sous le regard à la fois déçu et moqueur de Quirrell : visiblement, il n'avait pas peur. Il secoua une seule fois la tête, dans un mouvement incrédule, avant de monter les escaliers du bureau directorial en murmurant :_

 _\- Tout ça pour une arme..._

 _Aurore n'avait pas bougé et, au carrefour entre les différents couloirs et le bureau, regarda les murs, le sol ainsi que le reste du château disparaître dans des fumées noires et bleues. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux, glacés d'effrois, regardaient le processus s'accomplir sans vraiment le voir. Elle avait compris ce que le professeur de défense utilisait pour faire chanter Rogue, réduire la portée de ses actions. Avec horreur, Aurore venait de comprendre pourquoi Céleste et Drago s'étaient embrouillés... C'était la dernière phrase qui les avait induis en erreur ... "L'arme" ... L'instrument de chantage... C'était elle._

##

Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'Aurore avait quitté l'esprit de Drago, et pourtant ces minutes ne changeaient rien aux tremblements agitant ses lèvres et ses épaules. Le brouillard de l'esprit avait depuis longtemps disparu, mais ses yeux ne voyaient rien d'autre que du blanc. Ce blanc, dont les objets, les personnes et la salle elle-même semblaient colorés : le blanc de l'horreur. Elle ne s'apercevait pas qu'elle peinait à respirer, ne voyait pas les regards embarrassés et effrayés de ses deux amis, ne sentait plus la douce chaleur du feu de la cheminée, ne comprenait plus rien. Quand elle eut regagné un peu de contrôle, la Serpentard trouva la force de plonger sa tête entre ses bras, eux-mêmes appuyés contre le bras du fauteuil, pour cacher les larmes furtives dévalant son visage pâle. Voyant qu'elle menaçait de rester dans cette position, Céleste vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et demanda doucement :

\- Aurore ? Est-ce que... L'arme... Est-ce la pierre philosophale ?

Le peu de conviction apparent dans sa voix indiquait que la blonde n'en pensait mot, mais refusait également de croire à l'horrible nouvelle.

\- Non, leur parvient le murmure étouffé, c...c'est moi.

\- A cause de ta magie ? Compléta Drago.

Même s'il ne s'attendait à aucune réponse, un faible hochement de tête lui parvient. Les deux blonds échangèrent un nouveau regard, hésitant à lui annoncer la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant il le fallait.

\- Il y a une deuxième mauvaise nouvelle Aurore... Murmura la blonde.

La tête aux cheveux noirs se releva lentement vers eux, un sourcil arqué sur le visage aux yeux mouillés. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire, ou rendre la situation plus compliquée encore ?

\- Quirrell est Occlumens. Sauf que je n'ai pas réussi à passer sa barrière... Car je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a sentie...

Céleste s'interrompit devant le malaise évident de son amie : sa respiration était, si possible, plus ardue encore; les tremblements se transformèrent en convulsions et les deux Serpentard s'attendaient à ce que de nouvelles larmes glissent sur ses joues, même si aucune ne vint.

\- Il... Il est Occlumens ? Bafouilla-t-elle, incrédule.

Aurore laissait ses yeux glisser de Drago à Céleste, puis inversement. Tout cela devenait beaucoup trop compliqué, beaucoup trop dangereux. Il ne fallait plus que ses deux amis s'approchent de Quirrell : la Serpentard croyait difficilement au fait que le professeur ne se soit pas aperçu de l'intrusion de Céleste. Prenant sur elle-même, la jeune fille se redressa contre le dossier du fauteuil avec le plus de dignité qu'il était possible de posséder dans ces moments.

\- Très bien. Changement de plan. A partir de maintenant, vous ne vous approchez plus de Quirrell.

\- Mais, Aurore, commença Drago.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, aboya-t-elle en se levant, vous allez surveiller étroitement Harry, Hermione et Ron. Empêchez-les d'approcher du troisième étage, ou de Quirrell. Espionnez-les ou utilisez tous les moyens que vous jugez nécessaire, mais faîtes en sorte d'être au courant de chaque nouvel indice qu'ils obtiennent. Aidez-moi à trouver comment passer Touffu, le cerbère, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête du blond. Dès que vous apprenez quoique ce soit, venez me voir. Si je juge que nous avons assez d'informations, nous allons voir Rogue.

\- Tu... Tu veux en parler à Rogue ? Répéta Céleste, incrédule.

\- Évidemment, renifla la brune, vous ne voulez pas que je nous engage dans un combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et un professeur de défense, aussi faussement incompétent soit-il. S'il ne fait rien, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore, et en dernier recours, McGonagall. Si aucun n'est disponible ou ne veut nous aider, il faudra... Nous allier avec le trio de Gryffondor.

\- Tu ... Tu veux que... ? S'étouffa Drago.

\- Oui. Nous aurons plus de chances de nous en sortir. Et si... Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, ne tentez rien et restez, ou retournez, dans la salle commune. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

\- Eh, nous savons nous défendre !

\- Vous pensez franchement que cela fera une différence face à Quirrell ? Je pourrais, avec un peu de chance, mettre notre cher professeur au tapis. J'ai assez de magie pour faire exploser le bâtiment, alors si je la concentre vers Quirrell, il se peut même que je réussisse à nous en débarrasser. Vous ne pourrez pas. Drago, tu es assez doué en potions et en sortilèges, ou devrais-je dire maléfices, mais cela ne suffira pas. Céleste, ta Légilimancie ne sert à rien dans ce cas précis. Vous n'êtes que des première année. Moi... Je suis une arme. Sa voix trembla, mais elle se força à continuer : c'est le détail qui décidera duquel d'entre nous survivra.

Ils voulaient réfuter. Elle le voyait. Ils mourraient tous deux d'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas une arme. Mais ils savaient également qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Alors ils lui lancèrent tous deux ce regard rempli de pitié et de compassion qui la rendit nauséeuse.

\- Allez-vous coucher, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne sens que la journée de demain ne sera pas de tout repos.

\- Où vas-tu ? Interrogea la blonde alors qu'Aurore se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle commune.

\- Je vais voler un peu, murmura-t-elle sans se retourner. Cela me fera du bien.

Si aucun des deux ne comprit la signification de la phrase, ils hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension, et la regardèrent s'éloigner et disparaître derrière le mur qui servait d'accès au repère des Serpentard. Pendant quelques secondes, ils fixèrent le mur attendant quelque chose dont ils ignoraient eux-mêmes la nature. Finalement, ils soupirèrent de concert. Alors que les deux Serpentard se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir respectif, Drago lança un dernier regard à Céleste.

\- Au moins, cela nous fera quelque chose à raconter à nos enfants dans une vingtaine d'années, ironisa-t-il dans une tentative de faire baisser la tension.

\- Si nous survivons jusque-là, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Avec ce retour à la réalité, le blond jeta un dernier regard à la porte et ils suivirent chacun leur chemin en silence. Ils avaient tous deux, ou plutôt tous trois, compris que s'ils survivaient à cette première année, la seconde serait pire, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que leur groupe soit brisé par la force des choses.

Aucun d'eux n'avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

##

Le samedi quatre juin commença de façon banale, et contrairement aux visions d'horreurs ayant hanté les rêves des trois Serpentard: le soleil brillait de la même façon; le lac n'avait aucun reflet rouge sang; le Seigneur des Ténèbres réincarné ne les attendait pas à chaque tournant; et Poudlard demeurait Poudlard.

Un détail, cependant, s'avérait être effrayant : aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Quirrell. Que préparait-il ? Rien de bon, ils le savaient. Pendant que Céleste et Drago avaient surveillé les Gryffondor toute la matinée, Aurore avait, en vain, tenté de débusquer le professeur de défense. Toute la matinée, elle avait ratissé les couloirs, les passages secrets, et avait même demandé aux fantômes; et rien. De frustration, la jeune fille avait lâché sa magie dans un passage, détruisant plusieurs briques d'un mur. Et ce ricanement... Était-ce l'invention d'un esprit dérangé, frustré ? Ou bien quelqu'un la suivait-il ? Qui était vraiment le chassé et le chasseur dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris ?

Lorsque l'après-midi pointa le bout de son nez, les trois amis se réunirent dans le parc de l'école. La frustration d'Aurore était à son paroxysme; si bien qu'elle fulminait toujours quand, une demi-heure plus tard, Céleste et Drago lui proposèrent de faire une pause et de s'asseoir tranquillement sous un arbre. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille s'insurgea : comment pouvaient-ils vouloir faire une pause dans un moment pareil ? Finalement, elle céda face à leurs airs insistants. Pourtant, un instant plus tard, la jeune fille remercia Merlin et tous les autres grands sorciers de l'avoir fait accepter : à quelques mètres d'eux, le trio de rouge et or était allongé dans l'herbe et profitait, à première vue, d'une journée loin de la pression des examens. Ou du moins, tel était le cas de Ron et Hermione; Harry, lui, frottait sa cicatrice apparemment douloureuse. Les mouvements brusques des frottements contre son front attiraient aisément le regard. D'un coup de coude, la Serpentard fit signe à Drago qui tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon en grognant et maugréant. Sa réaction déçu la jeune fille :

\- Bah quoi ? Le balafré frotte sa cicatrice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'anormal à ça ?

\- Il y a qu'Aurore et Harry ont l'air d'être "reliés" à différentes personnes à travers leur cicatrice, intervient Céleste, Aurore souffre quand Quirrell lui vole de l'énergie... Et Harry doit certainement être lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc s'il se frotte la cicatrice, c'est certainement que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et donc Quirrell, n'est pas loin. Un autre cas de figure serait qu'elle fonctionne comme une sorte d'alarme et, dans ce cas, il va certainement nous mener à un nouvel indice ou à un événement important.

Tout en fixant Drago, Aurore leva la main en direction de la blonde et lâcha un ironique "Merci, Céleste. Heureusement que quelqu'un écoute, pas vrai Drago ?".

Comme pour donner raison à la blonde, Harry se leva en grognant un "J'aurai dû m'en douter..." parfaitement audible depuis leur emplacement. Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent alors qu'elle rattrapait à grandes enjambées les Gryffondor, Céleste et Drago sur les talons. Trop occupés à écouter la tirade du brun, ni Ron ni Hermione ne virent les Serpentard, qui restaient à distance respectable tout en tendant l'oreille.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, l'entendirent-ils, que Hagrid ait toujours rêvé d'élever un dragon et que, comme par hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui a justement un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des gens qui se promènent avec des œufs de dragon dans leur poche, alors que c'est interdit chez les sorciers ? Étrange que celui-là soit précisément tombé sur Hagrid, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt...

Ron posa une question à laquelle Harry ne répondit pas.

\- C'est qu'il a un point, Saint Potter, s'étonna Drago.

Un vague grognement approbatif lui répondit : Aurore était trop occupée à lier ce nouveau fait aux données déjà récoltées. Puis il y eut le choc de sa conclusion.

\- Oh non, lâcha-t-elle fébrilement. Il a raison ...

\- De quoi parles-tu, Aurore ? Interrogea Céleste, perdue. Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas Quirrell ? Que c'est Rogue ? Mais ce n'est pas possible...

\- Ce n'est pas ça : Hagrid a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon... Il a gagné celui-ci dans un pub... Or, Hagrid a tendance à rentrer... comment dire ? Totalement ivre. Si ce voyageur se trouve être Quirrell, ce dont je suis sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent, alors il l'a fait boire jusqu'à ce que Hagrid lui dise comment passer Touffu... Et encore, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait eu besoin d'aller jusque-là : ce géant est vraiment trop facilement manipulable.

\- Mais l'œuf date d'il y a un certain temps... Fit remarquer Drago. Si Quirrell sait comment passer le cerbère, il l'aurait fait il y a longtemps, non ?

Les jambes d'Aurore s'arrêtèrent brutalement, alors qu'elle s'immobilisait pour mieux réfléchir.

\- Il doit avoir peur de quelqu'un qui est là en permanence... Quelqu'un qui l'empêcherait d'agir... Ce n'est certainement pas McGonagall, ou l'un des autres professeurs... Cela aurait pu être Rogue, mais nous savons que les rôles se sont inversés depuis peu... Oh non... J'espère franchement que ce n'est pas ça. Pourvu qu'il soit encore à Poudlard...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? S'énerva Drago.

\- Pas le temps. Maintenant, vous me laissez parler.

Et Aurore rattrapa le trio de Gryffondor.

\- Harry ! L'interpella-t-elle. Tu vas chez Hagrid ?

Le brun l'ignora comme il l'avait fait avec ses deux amis. Derrière, elle entendit Drago pouffer. Or, en bonne Serpentard, Aurore n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore.

\- J'ai remarqué un fait assez étrange... Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que quelqu'un arrive avec un œuf de dragon ...

\- Quand Hagrid a toujours voulu un avoir un, termina Harry en tournant légèrement la tête de son côté, toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre ? Je suppose, par contre, que nous n'avons pas le même suspect.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Aurore confirma : elle avait depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir de le faire, un jour, changer d'avis.

Hagrid était assis dans un fauteuil, devant sa cabane. Il avait relevé ses manches et s'occupait à écosser des petits pois dans un grand bol.

\- Alors, dit-il en les voyant, c'est fini, les examens ? Il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Drago, avant de proposer : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Non nous sommes pressés, dirent les deux bruns en même temps.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, commença Harry, le soir où vous avez gagné Norbert aux cartes, à quoi ressemblait le voyageur qui vous l'a donné ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a gardé son capuchon sur sa tête.

En voyant l'air stupéfait des trois Gryffondor et horrifié d'Aurore, il leva les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, dit-il. Il y a des tas de gens un peu bizarres à la Tête de Sanglier. C'est un des pubs du village. Peut-être que c'était un marchand de dragons ? Je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Il garde toujours son capuchon.

\- Un marchand de dragons ? Explosa Aurore, alors qu'Harry se laissait tomber à côté du bol de petits pois. Un marchand de dragons ? Savez-vous que l'élevage de dragons est interdit et qu'il est donc presque impossible de croiser un marchand de dragons n'ayant pas été appréhendé par les aurors ?

\- Eh bien... Tenta le géant.

\- Étiez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, soûl, Hagrid ? Coupa-t-elle.

Le silence et les regards gênés du garde-chasse sidérèrent la jeune fille qui lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

\- D'accord, vous étiez soûl.

\- Est-ce que vous lui avez dit quelque chose au sujet de Poudlard ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est ... possible. Les sourcils d'Hagrid se froncèrent sous l'effort, alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir de la soirée. Ah, oui... C'est ça... Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail...

\- Comme s'il en avait besoin, lâcha Aurore, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir des Gryffondor.

\- Et je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse ici... Ensuite il m'a posé des questions sur les créatures dont je m'occupais et là, je lui ai dit que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un dragon... et puis... je ne me souviens pas très bien, continua-t-il en rougissant légèrement de honte, il... il n'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire... Il m'a dit qu'il avait justement un œuf de dragon et qu'on pourrait peut-être le jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait ... Mais il voulait être sûr que je sache m'en occuper... Et je lui ai répondu qu'après Touffu, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon...

Bien qu'elle ait prévu cette issue, Aurore se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui traînait et prit sa tête entre ses mains : c'était une catastrophe.

\- Et il ... il s'est intéressé à Touffu ? demanda Harry, qui essayait visiblement de garder son calme.

\- On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chiens à trois têtes dans la région, même dans le métier, dit-il en regagnant un peu de fierté, alors... il se peut que je lui en aie parlé un peu... Je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Aurore se leva en serrant les poings, et lâcha un jet de magie qui détruisit à moitié un arbre. Elle était déjà loin quand Hagrid s'horrifia et s'écria :

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça ! Oubliez-le ! Hé! Où allez-vous ?

Les Gryffondor, Céleste et Drago s'étaient mis à courir en direction du château.

Aurore ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans le hall d'entrée du château, qui paraissait sombre et froid quand on venait du parc. Heureusement pour elle, le lieu était désert quand elle laissa échapper le hurlement de rage, jusqu'à lors retenu au fond de sa gorge. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne soit plus dans l'établissement pour empêcher Quirrell de s'emparer de la pierre. Sans attendre les autres, elle s'enfonça à grandes foulées dans les couloirs, cherchant un quelconque signe de la présence, ou du passage, de Rogue. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans une nouvelle direction, elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall qui portait une énorme pile de livres dans les bras. Avant que l'une ou l'autre n'ait le temps de ralentir, ou de s'éviter, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux par terre, les ouvrages éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... S'excusa platement et rapidement la jeune fille.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le professeur en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- Je cherchais le professeur Rogue, répondit-elle après s'être relevée, tout en ramassant les livres.

\- Le professeur Rogue ? Répéta McGonagall avec une nuance amère dans sa voix sévère.

\- Je... Je dois lui demander quelque chose en urgence. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

\- Il... Il me semble qu'il patrouille dans le couloir près des serres de botaniques...

\- Merci !

McGonagall eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la jeune fille disparaissait déjà au détour du plus proche couloir. Aurore trouva effectivement le maître des potions à proximité du lieu désigné. Au moment où elle arrivait à proximité, le sorcier prit le chemin de la salle des professeurs, ayant certainement quelques ultimes copies à corriger.

\- Professeur Rogue ! Appela-t-elle, de peur de ne pouvoir le rattraper.

\- Sunshine ? Dit-il en se retournant vers la source du cri. Un problème ?

\- Non... Enfin... Oui, bafouilla-t-elle, le souffle court. J'ai besoin du mot de passe pour le bureau du professeur Dumbledore... S'il-vous-plaît.

Rogue la toisa sans rien dire, prenant certainement du plaisir à la faire attendre.

\- Je regrette, souffla-t-il sur un ton qui contredisait la précédente information, mais c'est impossible.

Sur ce, il repartit en direction de la salle des professeurs. Désespérée, Aurore s'efforça de marcher à son rythme et de le faire changer d'avis.

\- C'est très important...

\- Je n'en doute pas, fut la réponse sarcastique.

\- Et urgent...

\- C'est ce que vous avancez à chaque fois.

\- Professeur... S'il-vous-plaît...

\- Vos jérémiades m'épuisent.

\- Je vous en supplie... C'est...

\- Ça suffit, coupa Rogue en se tournant, menaçant, vers elle. Je ne peux pas vous le donner, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes plus agaçante que Londubat.

Le professeur voulut reprendre sa progression mais, dans un geste impulsif et incontrôlé, elle se mit devant lui en lui adressant un regard suppliant. Il soupira.

\- Je ne vous le donnerai pas, tout simplement car le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus là : il est parti il y a dix minutes de cela.

A l'annonce de ce qu'elle avait tant craint, Aurore s'effondra.

\- C'est une catastrophe... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Et puis-je savoir... Pourquoi ?

\- Je... Je devais lui parler... Répéta-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est... très demandé... Auriez-vous quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le Ministre de la Magie ? Oh, j'oubliais, vos petits arrangements ont priorité sur tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Quelle dommage qu'il ne vous ait pas dit qu'il partait en urgence...

Rogue avait changé de méthode : il tentait de la pousser à bout. Seulement, cette fois, cela fonctionna.

\- Arrêtez avec cette histoire d'arrangements ! Dans ce cas, rien n'est plus important, car quelqu'un va voler la pierre philosophale !

Il n'y eut pas de "Comment savez-vous ?" ou de "Comment pouvez-vous ?...". Il se contenta de la foudroyer du regard, sans réussir à cacher cette étincelle victorieuse au fond de ses yeux.

\- Eh bien, souffla-t-il dangereusement, voilà qui est tout à fait... atypique, comme sujet de discussion. Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regardait pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, cracha-t-elle, tout contrôle perdu. Je sais que quelqu'un va essayer de voler la Pierre. Nous savons tous deux qui va essayer de la prendre, Professeur. Je pense que vous savez également pourquoi.

Brutalement, il fit deux pas en sa direction qui la firent reculer.

\- La Pierre est suffisamment protégée pour que vous passiez votre chemin, me suis-je fait comprendre ?

\- Il sait comment passer Touffu ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Le cerbère ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux réduits à deux fentes.

\- Oui... Et je suis sûre qu'il sait tout sur les autres épreuves.

Le sorcier recula d'un pas, mais la foudroyait toujours du regard.

\- Pas la mienne. Et vous ne ferez rien pour l'empêcher de s'emparer de la Pierre.

\- Pardon ? Et vous... Vous... Vous allez l'en empêcher, pas vrai ? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser ramener Voldemort à la vie !

Heureusement, le couloir et ses environs étaient vierges de tout autre élève ou professeur. Aurore nota le sursaut du maître des potions au nom du mage noir.

\- Ne prononcez plus jamais ce nom en ma présence ! Hurla-t-il.

Sa voix fit écho entre les murs de pierre alors qu'il semblait réprimer des tremblements de rage. Son visage, livide, exprimait toute la haine, mais surtout la peur, qu'il possédait pour ce nom. Il y eut un moment de battement, avant que le professeur ne murmure :

\- Je ne peux rien faire et, même si je le pouvais, je ne ferai rien.

Aurore n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- La pierre n'est pas une fin en soi, ajouta-t-il comme pour compléter ses pensées.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna vers sa destination première, mais une dernière question sidérée de la Serpentard l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous empêcher d'agir ? Et... comment ça la pierre n'est pas une fin en soi ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

\- Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire...

Aurore resta sur place, ne sachant que faire. Il avait dit non... Il ne ferait rien... Sur sa liste de demande à l'aide, ne restait qu'une personne. Une personne à laquelle elle évitait autant que possible d'avoir affaire...

Aurore ne s'aperçut pas du chemin qu'elle emprunta, trop occupée à réfléchir à sa dernière confrontation... Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire... De quoi parlait-il ? Avant de pouvoir ruminer la question plus longtemps, la jeune fille se trouva face au trois Gryffondor et à Céleste et Drago. Harry semblait furieux et ne lui prêta pas attention. En revanche, les deux Serpentard se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leur amie.

\- Nous devons parler à McGonagall, annonça-t-elle, sans préambule. Rogue ne "peut rien faire et ne fera rien". Dumbledore est...

\- Parti il y a dix minutes, compléta Céleste, nous le savons déjà : Harry a essayé de soutirer le mot de passe à McGonagall, mais elle a dit non. Il me semble que ses paroles étaient : "Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée. Potter, je sais ce que je dis !"

Si le contexte avait été différent, plus simple, Aurore aurait éclaté de rire face à l'imitation de la voix sévère de la directrice adjointe. Mais la situation n'était pas simple, et avait coupé l'envie de rire de la Serpentard.

\- Si McGonagall a dit non, il faut enclencher le plan D... Ou devrais-je dire le Plan P, comme Potter.

Avec un soupir fatigué elle rejoignit les rouge et or, en pleine discussion.

\- Rogue va essayer d'ouvrir la trappe, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour y arriver et il s'est arrangé pour éloigner Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a envoyé la lettre. Ils vont être étonnés, au ministère de la Magie, en voyant débarquer Dumbledore.

Alors qu'Aurore s'apprêtait à le corriger et lui dévoiler toutes les informations sur Quirrell, Hermione étouffa un cri. Tous les cinq firent volte-face pour découvrir que, derrière eux, se tenait Rogue.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine des trois Serpentard, particulièrement quand le regard noir glacé croisa le leur. Les six enfants le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil, dit-il et il eut un étrange sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus.

\- Nous étions... commença Harry qui faisait la traditionnelle erreur de vouloir se justifier.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, dit Rogue. A vous voir comme ça tous les trois, ou devrais-je dire tous les six, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup. Gryffondor ne peut se permettre de perdre plus de points, et Serpentard ne peut pas avoir trois de ses membres en retenue alors que nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch et probablement celle des Maisons... N'est-ce pas ?

Harry et Aurore devinrent écarlate, même si, machinalement, cette dernière retroussa sa lèvre pour dévoiler ses dents. Si la Serpentard soutient son regard, Drago et Céleste s'intéressèrent au sol gris, et les trois Gryffondor se tournèrent vers la porte menant au parc. Malheureusement pour eux, Rogue les arrêta.

\- Je vous préviens, Potter, susurra-t-il. Si vous recommencez à vous promener la nuit dans les couloirs, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé du collège. Définitivement. Sunshine, il serait dommage que vous changiez d'établissement et ne puissiez plus voir vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce, bonne journée à vous.

Et il partit en direction de la salle des professeurs. Perplexe, Aurore parvient à se demander comment elle avait atteint Harry et ses amis avant le maître des potions. Il serait toujours temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

\- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent tous à bonne distance de Rogue, sur le grand escalier de pierre. L'un de nous six doit surveiller Rogue. Il faut l'attendre à la sortie de la salle des profs et le suivre. Hermione ?

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est évident, répondit Ron. Tu peux faire semblant d'attendre Flitwick. Oh, professeur... J'ai peur d'avoir échoué à la question 14B...

\- Ça suffit, coupa Hermione. Arrête. Je veux bien m'occuper de surveiller Rogue.

\- Moi aussi, proposa Aurore.

\- Mais... Je croyais que tu pensais qu'il s'agissait de Quirrell, interrompit le brun.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis mais, ainsi, je pourrais voir s'il est dans la salle... Allez viens, ajouta-t-elle quand les rôles furent répartis.

Céleste et Drago devaient accompagner Harry et Ron pour bloquer le couloir du troisième étage.

Elles attendirent longtemps un quelconque signe de vie de Rogue ou Quirrell, mais en vain. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue demi-heure, à ne rien faire sinon mémoriser tous les détails du bois brut, que la porte s'entrouvrit. Pendant un moment, Aurore espéra qu'il s'agissait du professeur de Défense, mais ce n'était qu'un faux espoir.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici, Miss Granger ? Miss Sunshine ? Demanda sèchement Rogue.

\- Je... J'attends le professeur Flitwick, dit timidement Hermione.

\- Si ce n'est que ça... Et vous ?

\- J'accompagne seulement Hermione, déclara-t-elle après une hésitation qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, le maître des potions retourna dans la salle et revint avec le professeur Flitwick, qui semblait assez heureux d'avoir une élève si enthousiasmée par ses cours. Rogue, qui avait très bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse, fit un signe sec de la tête à Aurore, lui ordonnant de le suivre. Quand ils furent à un couloir désert, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je suis extrêmement déçu... Commença-t-il. En quelle langue dois-je m'exprimer pour qu'un seul traître mot atteigne votre misérable esprit ?

Alors qu'un frisson de peur traversait la Serpentard, une voix les fit tous deux sursauter :

\- Professeur Rogue ? Miss Sunshine ?

Se tournant simultanément dans la direction du bruit, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Professeur McGonagall, salua Rogue avec humeur. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène...

\- Dans un couloir ? Compléta-t-elle. Je vous cherchais. D'ailleurs, un couloir n'est-il pas un drôle d'endroit, pour un conciliabule ?

Rogue se renfrogna immédiatement et entreprit de la foudroyer du regard, oubliant Aurore un instant.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des intentions loufoques de Potter ? Continua la directrice adjointe, en faisant abstraction de la gestuelle de son collègue.

\- Oui, dit Rogue, retrouvant son calme le plus complet, malgré l'agacement présent dans sa voix. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en biais pour la Serpentard.

\- Peu importe, soupira McGonagall, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le professeur Dumbledore reviendra assez vite. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un quelconque voleur puisse s'emparer de la Pierre. Elle est trop bien protégée.

\- A ce propos, avez-vous parlé de votre épreuve à quelqu'un, professeur McGonagall ? Interrogea le maître des potions, avec une touche d'espoir non dissimulée.

\- J'ai dû en parler à Quirrell, déclara-t-elle pensivement. Tout comme l'on fait Filius et Pomona...

A ces mots, Rogue et Aurore se décomposèrent. C'était pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Le professeur fut le premier à se reprendre et à dévoiler un faux sourire quand la directrice adjointe ajouta :

\- Mais entre collègues gardiens, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Mais bien-sûr, professeur McGonagall. Seulement, je doute que vous soyez venu me trouver pour parler de votre épreuve.

\- Oui, oui, bien-sûr, se reprit l'enseignante. En fait, je vous cherchais tous deux. Je... dois vous avouer plusieurs choses.

Le sourcil arqué de Rogue la fit soupirer.

\- Venez, les invita-t-elle, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau que dans un couloir.

Avec réluctance, ils s'installèrent dans le bureau et attendirent patiemment, mais non sans angoisse, les révélations du professeur de métamorphose. Les coups d'œil réguliers, mais tristes, que leur jetait McGonagall mettaient Aurore de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La seule chose que la directrice adjointe fit, fut de leur tendre une enveloppe, ayant apparemment été ouvertes plusieurs fois. Fronçant les sourcils, Rogue s'en saisit le premier alors qu'Aurore ne savait plus quoi faire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du professeur.

 _Pour Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

Au dos, des restes de cire permettaient de reconstruire le sceau du ministère de la Magie. Pourquoi le ministère aurait-il envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore, qui les concernerait ? Il était évident que la lettre avait un lien avec eux, sinon pourquoi leur donner ?

\- Comment l'avez-vous eue ? Questionna sèchement Rogue.

N'y ayant pas pensé, la jeune fille laissa son regard faire des allers-retours entre les deux professeurs.

\- Je l'ai prise dans son bureau.

\- Vous voulez dire que le Directeur n'est pas au courant que nous allons lire ceci ? Reprit Rogue, après un léger silence, en agitant l'enveloppe sous le nez de McGonagall.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'insinue.

Aurore ne réagit pas, trop choquée pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et se contenta d'observer le dialogue entre les deux directeurs de maison.

\- Y-a-t-il une raison au fait que vous voliez dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas volée, Severus Rogue, claqua l'enseignante. Dumbledore était simplement trop occupé pour m'écouter et vous la faire lire. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, si je ne vous raconte pas toute l'histoire ? Se moqua-t-elle. Refuser de la lire ?

Jetant l'enveloppe sur la table, le sorcier croisa les bras et se recula dans le siège.

\- Exactement.

Alarmée, Aurore releva la tête vers lui :

\- Professeur... J'aimerai lire...

\- Silence ! Intima-t-il en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Se tassant sur son siège, la Serpentard baissa les yeux et grogna doucement.

\- Cette lettre la concerne plus que vous, Professeur Rogue. Vous n'êtes là que pour la seconde partie.

\- La différence est que j'arrive presque toujours à obtenir ce que je veux provoquer chez vous, Professeur McGonagall, dit-il avec un rictus parfaitement visible.

\- Quoi ? Comment osez-vous... S'offusqua la directrice adjointe.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Vous êtes trop prévisible.

Un sourire moqueur barra les lèvres du professeur alors que le visage de sa collègue se décomposait lentement. Il profita quelques instants de la scène avant de reprendre :

\- Donc, nous disions que nous aimerions connaître les... circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez pris connaissance de cet, à priori, très intéressant bout de papier.

Le regard bleu du professeur de métamorphose se fit perçant, avant qu'elle ne pousse un long soupir.

\- Comme vous voudrez : J'en ai pris connaissance la première fois juste après l'épisode du livre magique. Vous aviez raccompagné Sunshine à son dortoir, j'en avais fait de même avec Miss Granger avant de me diriger vers le Bureau du Directeur. J'étais désemparée : j'en avais plus qu'assez de son plan...

\- Quel plan ? Interrompirent ses deux interlocuteurs, étonnés.

\- Il vaut mieux que je vous en parle après vous avoir montré la lettre.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Rogue laissa échapper un "Continuez" qui froissa légèrement la vieille professeur.

\- J'en avais assez de jouer la comédie... Quand il m'a dit que je pourrais bientôt arrêter, je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait dire à la fin de l'année, se souvient-elle dans un ricanement amer. Pour la lettre, je lui ai très légèrement forcé la main : je me suis mise à lui hurler dessus de par le fait qu'il ait ordonné cet examen barbare... C'est alors qu'il a sorti cette enveloppe et... Quand je l'ai lu cela m'a sidérée... Je suppose que c'est à votre tour.

\- Cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi vous nous la donnez, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Après tout, il ne serait pas très futé de notre part de nous mettre en opposition au Directeur sans raison valable...

Aurore aurait juré que McGonagall avait marmonné une insulte sous son souffle.

\- Puisqu'il est parti au Ministère, j'en ai profité pour faire un rapide aller-retour dans son office. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus.

\- Et ?

\- Et de toute manière, il vous l'aurait donnée à la Coupe des Maisons. Avoua-t-elle avec mauvaise grâce. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces problèmes depuis Halloween, je suis certaine qu'il l'aurait fait plus tôt.

Le soupir lassé du maître des potions fit écho dans le bureau. Aurore ne comprenait plus rien. Mais que se passait-il ? Son buste se redressa lentement et son corps commença à glisser du siège dans une tentative de sortir discrètement du bureau. Son geste fut interrompu par un regard, non pas autoritaire, mais suppliant de McGonagall. Le malaise de la jeune fille augmenta avec le sentiment de bloquer volontairement sa dernière porte de secours.

\- Une dernière chose, avant que nous n'ouvrions l'enveloppe : vous n'avez toujours aucune idée de qui a envoyé le papier de la Forêt Interdite ? Questionna Rogue.

McGonagall secoua la tête.

\- Non, je vais finir par croire que c'était vraiment Albus... Mais pourquoi vous aurait-il attaqué aussi violemment ? Je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Éclata Aurore, qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- De la forêt Interdite, souffla doucement le maître des potions. Je vous avais déjà dit que nous ne vous y aurions jamais envoyés si nous avions eu le choix : la veille de ce matin, où vous avez reçu la date de votre retenue, nous avons nous même reçu une lettre. Signée par le Directeur. Je vous laisse en deviner le contenu...

Les battements du cœur d'Aurore s'accélérèrent.

\- Cela nous a surpris, continua McGonagall, car le Professeur Dumbledore n'aime pas savoir des élèves dans la forêt Interdite. Seulement, devant le manque de preuves, nous avons dû céder à la requête. Même si, pour être franche, nous ne vous aurions pas laissé y aller si le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas dit qu'il garderait un œil sur vous.

\- Et le professeur Dumbledore ... ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

\- N'était pas disponible ce jour-là, soupira le maître des potions. Pas plus qu'il ne l'était les jours suivants... Ni le jour de la retenue, où il était absent.

Aurore ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Puis, quelque chose lui apparut, un détail devint évident : alors que Rogue allait reprendre la parole, la jeune fille se demanda s'il ne faisait pas exprès de retarder l'ouverture de la lettre, la lui faire oublier. En retardant l'ouverture de du parchemin, il la gardait près d'elle, l'empêchait de partir à la recherche de la Pierre. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer mot, elle tira doucement l'enveloppe dans leur direction, et lui lança un regard appuyé, se sentant trop fatiguée pour parler.

\- Ah, dit-il, clairement ennuyé. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je la lise le premier, Sunshine.

Après une courte hésitation, la Serpentard hocha lentement la tête. Ses entrailles se nouaient ostensiblement, ses poings se crispaient sans qu'elle y puisse quoique ce soit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Son angoisse s'aggrava quand McGonagall détourna le regard. Le visage de Rogue se décomposa un peu plus à la lecture de chaque nouvelle ligne. Quand il baissa le papier, son visage était livide, transparent. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il avait lu. Son regard onyx se tourna lentement sur la jeune fille, avant qu'il ne lui tende, de la même façon, la lettre.

Voulait-elle vraiment l'ouvrir ? Dans un élan de lâcheté, son bras s'allongea vers la table.

\- Lisez, l'interrompit-il. C'est à votre sujet.

Puis il se mit à faire les cent pas en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Rien n'aurait pu lui ôter plus l'envie de lire le parchemin. Tentant de rassembler son courage, elle lut :

 _Très estimé Directeur,_

 _Il est venu aux oreilles du Ministère qu'une certaine Aurore Sunshine, qui fera sa rentrée le mois prochain dans votre établissement en première année, aurait quelques problèmes pour contrôler sa magie. Nous savons qu'elle est actuellement au primaire dans l'école française "Beauxbâtons", mais nous craignons toujours un possible incident lors d'une surdose émotionnelle éventuellement ..._

 _Notre objectif étant la sécurité de tous les élèves de Poudlard, nous vous prions de soumettre la dite élève à un examen de teneur en magie avec, cela va de soi, la présence d'un membre hautement qualifié de notre Ministère._

 _Nous vous prions d'agréer à notre demande, et ce dans le but de rassurer le Ministère sur les bonnes intentions et le bon déroulement du plan prévu il y a onze ans de cela. Comprenez nos inquiétudes de par la chose du département, que nous gardons bien évidemment en sécurité._

 _Veuillez agréer à nos sentiments les plus distingués,_

 _Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie,_

 _Mathilda Gethsman, Secrétaire du Ministre,_

 _Ainsi que l'ensemble du Département des Mystères et de la Justice Magique._

Le choc laissa Aurore bouche bée. Ce n'était donc pas Dumbledore... Tout n'était pas arrivé à cause de sa crise de colère dans le bureau du Directeur, le soir de la rentrée... C'était prévu depuis longtemps. Qui avait fourni le rapport à son sujet ? Quelqu'un avait-il contacté le Ministère, ou les "Responsables de la chose du département" avaient-ils mandé un agent ? Aurore ne se souvenait pas avoir eu de problèmes magiques à Beauxbâtons. Mensonge ou Souvenir volé ?

Aurore ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Sa gorge sèche, accompagnant ses yeux incrédules et sa bouche ouverte, l'empêcha de prononcer un seul mot. Quand son bras hésitant s'étira suffisamment pour déposer la lettre sur la table, la jeune fille remarqua la tâche laissée sur le parchemin par ses mains moites.

Une violente migraine la cueillit entre ses serres, se superposant à la douleur déjà présente dans son esprit. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous les assauts. Elle déglutit bruyamment.

\- Il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, chuchota McGonagall à leur intention.

\- Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile si nous avions su que le Ministère était au courant ! Rétorqua sèchement le maître des potions à la place de la Serpentard.

\- Quel est la seconde partie ? Murmura-t-elle si faiblement que les deux professeurs sursautèrent.

Le regard rempli de pitié du professeur de métamorphose ne faisait qu'aggraver ses maux. Les iris noirs de Rogue étaient posés sur la lettre et le bureau, mais la jeune fille savait sans mal qu'elles brûlaient de l'étincelle de la rage. Il y eut un silence alors que la directrice adjointe hésitait à prendre la parole.

\- J'aimerai en finir, professeur McGonagall, chuchota la première année tout en refermant ses yeux.

Chaque seconde d'attente augmentait son mal être. Aurore n'était plus sûre de pouvoir tenir le coup, tout comme elle l'avait fait pendant toute l'année.

\- C'est assez compliqué... Et pourtant cela tint en si peu de mots... Soupira McGonagall d'une voix brisée. Je n'ai jamais voulu céder votre garde, Aurore.

Si la précédente nouvelle l'avait surprise et horrifiée, celle-là l'anéantit. Laissant prise aux tremblements, la jeune fille tenta de vocaliser son désespoir et son désarroi sans y parvenir.

\- A quoi jouez-vous ?

La voix de Rogue tremblait de rage. Jamais Aurore ne l'avait vu s'énerver à ce point contre un autre professeur. Deux pas plus tard, le visage du maître des potions n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du professeur de métamorphose.

\- Je me souviens très bien de ce que vous m'avez dit ce soir-là ! Continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Aurore de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me souviens très bien que vous ne vouliez pas, effectivement, céder au Directeur. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, vous vous êtes rangée de son côté et m'avez forcé la main ! Alors, comment osez-vous prétendre que vous n'avez jamais été pour ? Vous aviez dit que c'était pour cette histoire idiote de phénix !

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il vous manque quelques minutes de discussion, Severus ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il le fallait, pour que son plan marche.

\- Mais de quel plan parlez-vous donc, par Merlin ? S'emporta Rogue. Pendant toute l'année vous avez moins bien traitée que _Drago Malefoy_ ! Vous vous moquiez totalement qu'il lui arrive du mal !

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore craignait que ce phénomène, ce phénix et cette magie noire déjà présente dans son corps, ne résultent que d'une maladie normalement disparue ! Cracha-t-elle, faisant reculer son collègue d'un pas. Il voulait absolument que vous vous rapprochiez pour que vous l'aidiez à contrôler cette poussée anormale, de par le fait que vous êtes passionné par ce côté de la magie ! Dumbledore m'a assuré que c'était absolument indispensable ! Je parie que vous vous demandez également pourquoi j'étais si antipathique avec vous deux, N'EST-CE-PAS ? Hurla-t-elle. Eh bien cela faisait également parti de ce fichu plan pour que vous vous rapprochiez ! Alors ne me dîtes pas que je n'ai rien fait pour elle ! NE ME DÎTES PAS, SEVERUS ROGUE, QUE JE M'EN MOQUAIS !

Les hurlements cessèrent finalement. Rogue la dévisageait, abasourdi. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui se déroulait dans la tête de la jeune Serpentard. Quand elle eut repris son souffle, McGonagall se tourna vers la plus jeune.

\- Sauf que maintenant, je ne me soumets plus à ce plan idiot, souffla-t-elle beaucoup plus gentiment. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que tout peut revenir à la normale.

\- A... la normale ? Articula Aurore d'une voix brisée.

\- Oui ma chérie, tout peut redevenir comme avant.

"Ma chérie"... Ces mots, que McGonagall lui avait si rarement adressés... Rogue parut nauséeux à leur utilisation. Et, si elle devait être franche avec elle-même, c'était également le cas d'Aurore.

\- Plus rien ne peut être comme avant, dit-elle finalement, avec une lenteur incommensurable. C'est... C'est fini.

Aurore se leva et courut hors du bureau, alors qu'une larme coulait sur ses joues. Elle ne faisait plus attention aux chemins qu'elle empruntait. Plus rien n'importait plus que de s'éloigner de ce lieu maudit et de ses deux occupants. Ses maux de tête quadruplèrent et, à chaque nouveau pas, la fissure dans son esprit s'élargissait.

Cela continua, jusqu'à ce sa vue soit trop brouillée pour avancer...

Cela continua, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive s'appuyer contre l'un des murs de pierre...

Cela continua, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglots...

Jusqu'à ce que son esprit se déchire en morceaux.

* * *

Voilà donc qui conclut ce quatorzième chapitre.

Je vais essayer de poster le quinze le plus tôt possible.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adore connaître votre avis !

Et en attendant à bientôt !


	15. - Voldemort

**Je n'ai pas vraiment pu corriger ce chapitre. Je voulais simplement le poster pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2019 et m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté. Vos commentaires m'avaient fait chaud au cœur, mais j'ai été prise par les études, le stress et d'autres choses encore. Ça n'a pas été très fort sur un plan psychologique, mais je vais mieux maintenant. C'est un chapitre court, je m'en excuse. J'espère avoir également de vos retours dessus.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Aurore-du-Matin.**

Aurore aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps si, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une présence sombre ne l'avait forcée à se calmer. Si elle s'était attendue à ce que l'un des deux professeurs la rattrape, elle fut surprise d'être seule dans le couloir près de sa salle commune. Légèrement plus alerte, la jeune fille pivota longuement sur elle-même, tentant de débusquer la forme qui se moquait dans l'ombre.

\- Aurore !

Dans un autre demi-tour sec, la Serpentard se trouva face à Céleste et Drago. Immédiatement, ils remarquèrent ses yeux humides et rougis par tant de larmes.

\- Tu... Tu... Tenta Drago, sans beaucoup de tact.

\- Tu vas bien, Aurore ? Coupa Céleste d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard... Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, une fois de plus, d'un revers de la manche. Je... Ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les Serpentard reprirent :

\- Nous sommes inquiets, commença le blond.

\- Impossible de trouver quelqu'un ayant aperçu Quirrell de la journée, termina leur amie.

A ce moment précis, la jeune sorcière fut certaine d'avoir aperçu un bout de turban violet et de robe marron tourner à un croisement. Quelques battements de paupières suffirent à le faire passer pour un rêve.

\- Je pense qu'il est plus près que nous ne le pensons, souffla-t-elle malgré tout.

Sans plus attendre, Aurore s'enfonça dans la salle commune de Serpentard, à quelques pas de là, et grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir. Jetant ses possessions dans tous les sens, tel un monstre furieux, la jeune fille finit par extirper sa cape d'invisibilité et ses potions du tiroir magique. Fourrant le tout dans ses poches, elle descendit à nouveau les quelques marches et courut dans les longs couloirs qui menaient des dortoirs à la salle commune. Ignorant Céleste et Drago, la jeune fille sortit et regarda immédiatement autour d'elle. Là, elle l'avait encore vu. Il la narguait.

La mâchoire d'Aurore se serra plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, alors que toute la tristesse ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt se muait en une haine irrépressible. Ses yeux noirs brillaient dangereusement et une aura sombre visible pulsa autour d'elle.

\- Céleste, Drago, vous vous occupez d'Harry et des deux autres. Empêchez-les de rentrer dans le troisième étage. Touffu est toujours en vie ?

\- Oui, répondit prudemment Céleste.

\- Parfait. Si je ne suis pas de retour, n'entrez pas. Adieu, sourit-elle tristement.

Et elle partit trop vite pour qu'ils ne puissent l'empêcher de poursuivre Quirrell. Au tournant, elle n'était plus là. Dans les couloirs du passage secret, la main de la jeune fille glissa vers sa baguette. A chaque coin, ce bout de robe et un pan visible du turban. Aurore ne pouvait plus réfléchir, et ne réfléchissait pas. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille chercha vainement dans quel couloir le professeur mangemort avait pu s'engager.

\- Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ? S'énerva-t-elle à voix basse.

Alors que son regard dérivait vers les jardins, elle le vit à nouveau, suivant le petit sentier de gravier jusqu'à la forêt. Et Quirrell ne faisait aucun effort pour se cacher : Aurore le vit saluer, sur son passage, les rares élèves présents dans ce côté du parc. La Serpentard imaginait sans mal le faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres fines alors que celles-ci se déformaient pour laisser passer les bégaiements. Ses dents grincèrent âprement et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs au spectacle. C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité ! Sans même se demander pourquoi le professeur se dirigeait vers la forêt alors que la pierre était gardée dans l'enceinte même de l'école, Aurore se lança à sa poursuite. Désormais, la jeune fille se moquait bien du fait que les autres la regardent étrangement, marmonnent dans son dos. Ses pensées n'étaient plus lisibles. Une volonté unique prenait le dessus et consumait lentement la jeune sorcière. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi noirs. Ils n'avaient jamais autant irradié de mal. Plus qu'un seul mot, répété en boucle : Tuer.

\- Ah ! Aurore ! On te cherchait, justement.

Sa cible disparut de son champ de vision fut remplacé par les deux roux qu'elle percuta maladroitement. La stupéfaction se lut sur son visage. Au fond d'elle, la chose rugit : Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici ! Plusieurs fois, elle tenta de passer à côté, de les éviter, mais ils la bloquaient avec un sourire amusé.

\- Fred, George, commença-t-elle dangereusement, laissez-moi passer.

\- Du calme ! Fit le premier.

\- On voulait juste te faire part de notre plan... Renchérit le second.

\- Car nous avons finalement prévu de faire exploser les toilettes de Poudlard !

Une dernière sensation de chaleur envahit le cœur de glace. C'était comme si la chose lui permettait de leur faire un dernier au revoir.

\- Les gars ? Leur lança-t-elle. Ne changez jamais.

Une larme apparut dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne pousse rudement les Weasley pour passer entre eux, trop surpris pour comprendre. Aurore ne parvint pas à s'excuser quand elle entendit le bruit de leur lourde chute, sûrement causée par sa magie, et continua de courir en direction des profondeurs de la forêt. Quand elle s'immobilisa, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait depuis longtemps perdu de vue le professeur et lâcha un hurlement frustré. Au même moment, des racines se mirent à vouloir la faire tomber, trébucher. Si, dans les premières secondes, elle se contenta de les éviter, Aurore fut vite obligée de les brûler ou de les détruire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Hurla-t-elle. Incendio !

Quand elle s'aperçut que l'objet touché était une branche, Aurore se mit à paniquer : la seule forêt qui agissait ainsi était supposée être celle de BeauxBâtons ! Celle de Poudlard, en particulier, ne possédait pas d'arbres pouvant se déplacer ! Il y avait forcément autre chose. Trop occupée à échapper aux branchages et racines, elle ne vit pas le sortilège informulé qui la toucha, la projetant contre un tronc d'arbre mort. Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

##

La première chose dont Aurore s'aperçut une fois le choc passé, fut qu'elle était prisonnière d'une étrange cage magique, aux murs violets transparents.

Elle se sentit perdue. Son cerveau ne lui donnait plus d'instructions sur comment se débrouiller, comment se sortir d'affaire.

Il lui fallut un immense effort de concentration pour pouvoir chercher du regard sa baguette.

Là ! S'écria-t-elle mentalement en voyant le bois magique, reposant entre les herbes à quelques pas de là.

Alors qu'elle s'élançait pour ramasser le précieux objet, dans l'espoir de se tirer d'affaire, les murs se rétractèrent brutalement.

Le contact lui lança une horrible décharge. Aurore retint un cri de douleur. Elle tituba, fit plusieurs pas en arrière, mais sans cesser de dévisager la silhouette qui s'avançait des buissons pour lentement ramasser sa baguette.

\- C'est cela que tu cherches ?

Malgré la violente douleur dans sa cage thoracique, malgré sa respiration sifflante, Aurore ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement.

\- Je savais que c'était vous, marmonna-t-elle. Je le savais.

\- Oui.

La silhouette s'avança et, comme elle s'y attendait, Aurore vit Quirrell émerger des branches. Il ne bégayait pas, et semblait incroyablement sérieux.

\- Comment... Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque de par la douleur. Les arbres. Ils ne font pas ça ici...

Pour toute réponse, Quirrell eut un rire incrédule.

\- Vous avez vraiment tout oublié pas vrai ? Cela ne m'a pas vraiment facilité la tâche mais cette année... Vous auriez su, vous vous seriez immédiatement rangée à mes côtés... Mais l'autre fou a eu trop peur... Peut-être à raison.

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Il n'y a que les professeurs de Beauxbâtons qui peuvent convaincre la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? Cela m'a pris un bon moment mais j'ai finalement réussi à rallier cette partie de la forêt à ma cause. Et votre ridicule amie Legilimens... Elle croyait que je ne l'avais pas sentie... Vous ne comprenez toujours pas Sunshine ? Laissez-moi alors vous le rappeler : vous étiez ma meilleure élève en Occlumancie...

Un souvenir la frappa. Elle se revit en cours à Beauxbâtons, pratiquant avec Quirrell... Qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus rien à voir avec celui en face d'elle. Elle devinait qu'il n'était pas encore passé du côté de Voldemort. Le souvenir prit fin.

Le visage d'Aurore s'était lentement décomposé. Ses yeux verts, ouverts d'horreur, regardaient l'homme au turban sans bien le voir.

Le Quirrell du souvenir était bienveillant, désireux d'apprendre à ses élèves, peu doué certes mais voulant bien faire.

\- Qu'êtes-vous devenu ? Demanda-t-elle, dans un court moment de parfaite lucidité.

\- Fort, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mon maître m'a montré la vraie puissance. Au final, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le chercher. Avant j'étais faible, plus maintenant.

\- Vous vous trompez, contra-t-elle faiblement. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour y résister.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Aurore tenta le tout pour le tout et se changea en animagus. Le pégase blanc se cabra à demi. La douleur, plus superficielle sous cette forme, ne la bloquait plus autant. Dans un espoir fou, elle se jeta contre la paroi.

Le choc fut terrible. La douleur fit trembler tout son corps, la forçant à se transformer à nouveau. Aurore était à genoux, presque plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

La barrière n'avait pas une égratignure.

\- Ah oui, fit simplement Quirrell. J'ai pris connaissance de votre dernier joujou... Un Incarcerem aurait été réduit à néant en quelques secondes... Mais pas ça. Il n'y a absolument aucun moyen d'en sortir sans mon consentement. Même votre obscurus ne pourrait pas vous en sortir, s'amusa-t-il. D'ailleurs, je m'attendais à ce que vous vous jetiez à mes pieds pour avoir une solution...

\- On ne peut pas mettre un obscurus dans quelqu'un, réussit-elle à protester. Vous ne... me ferez pas croire... que vous en êtes responsable...

\- Disons simplement que, si on ne peut mettre un obscurus, on peut créer une série d'événements brusques et barbares qui sont extrêmement susceptibles d'en faire naître un... Ou plutôt attirer : il paraît que cela se recycle, s'amusa encore Quirrell.

Dans Aurore, la chose voulut s'extirper et tuer Quirrell. Pourtant, quelque part au fin fond de la jeune fille, un dernier brin de sa volonté bloquait l'obscurus, le considérait comme un ennemi. Il ne put pas agir.

\- Sachez, très chère Aurore, que vous nous rejoindrez dans tous les cas... De grès ou de force... Bien que je vous conseille vivement la première option.

Aurore grimaça. Non. Hors de question. Tout le reste de son être se révoltait à cette pensée, soutenu par l'obscurus. Avec toute cette énergie rassemblée, Aurore parvient à se relever, ses jambes tremblant sous l'effort. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas sortir, mais jamais elle ne les rejoindrait. Jamais.

\- Tu es bien décidée, dit moi, s'amusa une voix profonde, inconnue.

Cette nouvelle voix semblait résonner dans sa tête, comme le faisait la voix du Basilic. Pourtant, c'était un sorcier.

Aurore tenta de tourner la tête, de chercher la provenance de la voix, mais parvient juste à s'épuiser inutilement.

Les bois étaient sombres.

Ce fut dans ce contexte que la voix résonna encore.

Mais cette fois, elle était rauque et faible.

\- Suffit ! Laisse-moi lui parler. Tu es faible. Seuls ceux qui ont la puissance peuvent se comprendre.

Quirrell voulut protester, mais cela ne sembla lui valoir qu'une vague de douleur. Alors Quirrell défit le turban et se retourna.

A l'arrière du crâne chauve, un visage qui semblait être fait de poussière, faible, une sorte de sangsue attachée au professeur contre sa volonté. Pourtant, elle était parfaitement reconnaissable. Il n'y avait qu'un nom : Lord Voldemort.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Aurore fut aspirée par les orbes noires et sans fond.

##

Ce n'était pas un souvenir. Ce n'était pas de la Legilimancie. Ce n'était rien qu'elle ait déjà expérimenté.

Mais alors quoi ?

Aurore regardait autour d'elle, sans rien comprendre. Elle se trouvait marchant dans un vide noir, au-dessus du vide. Rien ne permettait de distinguer le haut du bas, la droite de la gauche. On aurait pu résumer le décor à un chemin noir flottant au-dessus de vide, noir.

Étrangement, la douleur presque insupportable de son corps ne l'avait pas suivie.

C'en était presque reposant.

\- Tu aimes ?

La voix, plutôt jeune, calme et posée, l'avait fait sursauter. A sa plus grande surprise, quand elle se retourna, Aurore croisa le regard bleu gris d'un garçon brun. Rien qu'à sa démarche, à la fois assurée et pensive, et à l'énergie qu'il dégageait, la Serpentard comprit que l'enfant qui lui faisait face était celui qui effrayait tout le monde des sorciers.

\- Vous êtes Voldemort, déglutit-elle lentement.

Le jeune Voldemort eut un rire sombre et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Pas vraiment le scoop du siècle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, effectivement.

Malgré elle, Aurore ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée. Voldemort, à son âge, semblait humain. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle se sentit plus en confiance qu'avec Quirrell et tous les autres habitants de Poudlard. Il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre Voldemort et elle, au même âge; bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Aurore prit une autre minute pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il s'agissait à la fois de tout et de rien. Comme si l'espace était rempli de choses diverses et, pourtant, totalement vide.

\- Nous sommes dans mon petit coin à moi, expliqua le jeune Voldemort en réponse à sa question informulée. Personne ne peut venir ici sans mon consentement... Ma demeure mentale, en quelque sorte. Mais je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que c'est.

Il s'arrêta et perdit son regard hors du chemin noir, et Aurore eut l'impression qu'il voyait des éléments lui étant invisibles.

\- C'est étonnant, dit-il finalement, sans pour autant tourner son regard dans sa direction. Vraiment étonnant. Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu me gênes...

Sa déclaration laissa la jeune fille perplexe. Elle faillit lui demander de s'expliquer, mais il l'en empêcha d'un regard noir. Il tenait visiblement à ce qu'elle devine. Cherchant dans sa mémoire, Aurore tentait de comprendre à quoi correspondait cette sensation. Elle savait l'avoir déjà sentie...

\- Nous sommes dans une sorte de Havre, comprit-elle finalement. Comme dans mon type de Legilimancie. Je parle avec les autres dans une sorte de havre similaire. Mais...

Aurore s'arrêta. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était impossible.

\- Toi aussi cela t'étonne ? Demanda Voldemort. Nous devrions nous sentir gênés de par la présence de l'autre et pourtant...

Il s'arrêta et une légère sensation de satisfaction parut sur son visage.

\- Et pourtant nous sommes plus semblables encore que ce que j'avais imaginé. Nous sommes pareils.

A cet instant, Aurore ne sut pas comment elle devait se conduire. Il y avait de l'horreur, dans cette situation : son esprit et celui de Voldemort, fusionnels au point qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se sente gêné par la présence de l'autre ? La situation avait de quoi étonner et terrifier.

Bien droit dans son costume, le jeune Voldemort observait son royaume avec une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux. Pourtant, quand son regard se posa au milieu du chemin noir, le jeune garçon s'arrêta et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il fit quelques pas avant de lever sa main droite. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer en l'air, appuyant sur d'invisibles boutons.

\- Incroyable... Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Ton pouvoir a encore moins de limites que ce que je pensais...

Sa main s'immobilisa et le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit. Ses yeux bleu-gris bougeaient instinctivement pour suivre l'enclenchement des mécanismes, le mouvement des rouages ouvrant une porte dont elle ignorait l'existence même.

Puis, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il se retourna vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Aurore sentit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé.

\- Viens, lui indiqua-t-il simplement.

Sans se soucier de savoir si elle le suivait, il commença à avancer, mains dans le dos, le long du chemin. Celui-ci semblait différent, comme si des couleurs et des matières venaient lentement l'imprégner pour qu'il devienne, petit à petit, plus réel. Mais il y avait autre chose : à chaque nouveau pas du jeune Voldemort, ce dernier semblait gagner en maturité, vieillir.

Mais Aurore n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le phénomène : une horrible gêne l'envahit et un mystérieux vent glacial vint lui fouetter le visage. Une puissante vague d'agacement qui ne diminua que pour la laisser relever la tête. Voldemort s'était arrêté et tourné vers elle. Ses yeux ne cessaient de la dévisager avec, au fond d'eux, une étincelle de déplaisir. Son pied frappait le sol, autre signe de son agacement.

\- Alors ? Lança-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Aurore le suivit. Voldemort la regarda arriver à sa hauteur, puis ils se mirent tous deux en marche.

Dès les premiers pas, Aurore se sentit également touchée par le phénomène. C'était comme si elle changeait à la fois sur le plan physique et mental. Le tout agissait de façon presque imperceptible et, décida Aurore, ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Au bout de quelques pas, qui durèrent peut-être une à deux minutes, Voldemort s'arrêta et se tourna vers Aurore. Il était de nouveau calme et avait retrouvé son expression pensive qui se voyait jusque dans son regard. Ils avaient tous deux le même âge, à présent vers la fin de leurs onze ans.

\- Vois-tu, Aurore, commença-t-il, nous sommes plus semblables que ce que tu pourras jamais t'imaginer. Regarde à ta gauche.

Obéissant, la jeune fille tourna la tête pour se trouver face à deux miroirs dont la surface n'était pas de verre, mais d'eau. Ceux-ci semblaient incrustés dans un mur dont elle n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence. Mais il y avait plus curieux : quand elle les regarda de près, la Serpentard s'aperçut que les reflets à la surface s'animaient. Sur la flaque de gauche, Aurore se vit donnant des ordres à Céleste et Drago. A droite, au même instant, Voldemort donnait des instructions à deux autres Serpentard.

La similarité entre les deux images la laissa pantoise. Les deux images auraient pu se superposer. Tout, chez Voldemort et Aurore, était strictement identique : que cela soit dans le regard, l'expression faciale, les gestes, l'aura, il était impossible de trouver une seule différence de comportement.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon quand il revit la scène : visiblement, le souvenir lui plaisait. D'un geste discret de la main, il l'invita à continuer sa route. A chaque nouveau pas, Aurore se sentait changer, voyait son esprit s'ouvrir à de nouvelles possibilités. Et très régulièrement, toujours du côté gauche, de nouveaux miroirs apparaissaient et montraient de nouveaux souvenirs, de nouvelles similitudes.

Et même s'il ne montrait rien, Aurore sentait que Voldemort s'étonnait de leur nombre. Quant à elle, la jeune fille se voyait à la fois émerveillée et horrifiée par le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux.

Puis Aurore s'arrêta brutalement, face à l'un des miroirs. C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Et malgré la douleur qui la traversait, elle ne put bouger.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea Voldemort, qui avait continué sur quelques autres pas.

\- Vous me mentez. Cette scène n'est jamais arrivée.

\- Je ne mens pas. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

La voix perplexe de Voldemort résonna quelques instants dans le long tunnel mental. Aurore, elle, était restée figée devant l'image qui la montrait, à douze ans, faisant preuve d'une incroyable puissance noire.

\- On ne peut pas voir le futur, murmura-t-elle. C'est impossible.

Derrière elle, Voldemort eut un ricanement.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'à nous deux, très peu de choses demeurent dans le domaine de l'impossible. Tu vois bien ton futur. Et il a de grandes similarités avec mon passé. Cependant je me remettrais en mouvement, si j'étais toi : vieillir alors qu'on n'a jamais atteint un certain âge peut être douloureux, si l'on s'arrête dans le tunnel.

Même si l'incompréhension et l'étonnement ne l'avaient pas quittée, Aurore se remit en marche et la profonde douleur qui la faisait presque trembler disparue lentement. Voldemort commençait à grandir de plus en plus vite, rattrapant les âges qu'il avait perdus pour rencontrer la jeune Serpentard. Sa foulée se faisait plus longue, si bien qu'Aurore dut allonger la sienne pour garder le rythme : dans cet étrange endroit, tout tournait autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Aurore n'était pas assez sotte pour espérer aller contre sa volonté et s'en sortir.

Sur sa gauche, deux scènes montrèrent les deux sorciers, à des âges différents, ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Cela arracha un sourire en coin au jeune mage noir. Les autres scènes défilaient. A ses quatorze ans, Aurore se trouvait à côté d'un Voldemort approchant aisément les dix-huit. A ce moment, une vision tout à fait étonnante. Sans s'arrêter, voulant ainsi éviter une horrible douleur due au fait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais atteint cet âge, Aurore écarquilla les yeux. La seconde plus tard, la scène avait disparue, comme si elle souhaitait que Voldemort ne la voie pas.

Et le manège continua encore, envoyant de plus en plus de frissons dans l'échine de la jeune fille. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, et marchait au même rythme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Serpentard n'avait pas peur. Mais dire qu'il n'y avait pas cet étrange sentiment qui la tiraillait aurait été mentir. Les courtes haltes qu'ils faisaient ne duraient généralement qu'une demi-seconde. La seule prolongée eut lieu devant une vision d'Aurore et de Voldemort dans ce qui semblait être un bureau de Poudlard. Ils menaçaient tous deux un homme de grande corpulence, ressemblant à un professeur, mais qui était pourtant inconnu à la jeune fille.

\- Ah... Slughorn... Fut tout ce que Voldemort laissa échapper avec amusement.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait maintenant l'âge adulte ou, plutôt, approchait la quarantaine. Aurore en avait dix-sept. L'environnement changea imperceptiblement. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, Aurore s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient désormais dans une sorte de salle ronde, et la désormais jeune femme aurait juré que le lieu était une sorte de bibliothèque. Voldemort s'arrêta et la Serpentard le regarda dans les yeux. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres était humain, sous cette forme. Sous forme humaine, le seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand mage noir du siècle, se trouvait être un grand brun aux yeux bleus. Il se tenait droit, devant elle, et Aurore dut admettre qu'il ressemblait plus à un gentleman britannique qu'à un sorcier ayant causé une guerre qui avait eu sa place dans les annales.

Soudain, un livre apparut dans les mains de l'homme. Aurore le reconnut immédiatement et, plus mature grâce au tunnel de temps, elle comprit également ce que cela signifiait.

\- C'était vous, accusa-t-elle alors que le mage noir lisait l'une des pages.

\- Bien-sûr, dit-il lentement, sans relever ses yeux des pages jaunies. Je suis responsable pour presque tout ce qui est arrivé cette année. Je dis bien presque. Son regard se fit presque plus doux. C'est Dumbledore qu'il faut blâmer pour ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes l'auteur de ce livre ? Questionna Aurore, refusant de changer de sujet.

\- Pas totalement. Cet ouvrage a été rédigé au fur et à mesure des siècles par les plus grands mages noirs ayant existé. Bien évidemment, j'ai plus qu'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. Le côté interactif est de moi d'ailleurs, il t'a plus ?

Aurore ne répondit pas, perdant son regard dans le vide, tentant d'assimiler ce qui se passait, ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Dumbledore et le Ministère t'ont causé tellement de mal ? C'est parce qu'ils ont eu peur de toi. Ils n'ont pas su voir qu'au fond se cachait une personne tout à fait capable et non pas l'un de ces imbéciles qu'on prend chaque année à Poudlard. Réfléchis-y : Pourquoi quelqu'un de faible pourrait passer sa scolarité en toute tranquillité alors que toi, un atout, quelqu'un pouvant tout réussir, tu voies ton chemin être semer d'embûches ?

Même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, la déclaration de Voldemort avait fait son chemin dans la tête d'Aurore.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Le regard de Voldemort s'arrêta sur Aurore. Il la dévisagea lentement, comme s'il cherchait à confirmer un avis fait il y a bien longtemps de cela. Ces étranges iris semblèrent sonder son âme, en inspecter le moindre recoin. Enfin, il soupira.

\- Parce que nous sommes les mêmes, Aurore, souffla-t-il sur un ton presque doux et protecteur. J'ai énormément souffert, toute mon enfance, pour ce que j'étais. Cela commence également à être ton cas, pour cette même injuste raison. Pourquoi souffrir pour ce que nous sommes... Alors que nous pouvons avoir le monde ?

Le livre disparut. Lentement, Aurore se sentit rajeunir, reprendre son véritable âge. Ce ne fut pas douloureux, au contraire : elle accueillit la sensation bras ouverts. Voldemort, lui, ne changea pas d'apparence. Il se pencha légèrement vers la jeune fille, qui le regardait avec perplexité, étonnement, incompréhension.

\- Tu l'as bien vu, Aurore : à onze ans, ta magie, combinée à la mienne, nous permet des folies aussi incroyables que des voyages dans le temps. Toi et moi, ensemble, sans beaucoup d'efforts, nous avons pu prévoir l'avenir. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arrêter ? Certainement pas Dumbledore ou les autres. Viens avec moi, aide-moi : je t'apprendrais ce que je sais. Tu deviendras l'une des mages noirs les plus puissants ayant jamais foulé cette Terre. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous arrêter...

\- Nous aurons le monde... Murmura-t-elle avec une petite voix, perdue dans le lointain, qui tremblotait d'incertitudes.

\- Oui.

Fermant les yeux, Aurore réfléchit, tentant de rester cohérente avec ses convictions. Pourtant... Tout cela semblait si attrayant... Comment résister ? Et... Après tout...

Pourquoi pas ?

 **Encore une fois, une bonne année 2019 à vous tous ! Et toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté alors que j'avais dit que je le ferai…**


End file.
